Doce Lar
by Vicky L Chan
Summary: O pior dia da vida de Lily foi o melhor da vida de sua mãe: O casamento desta com Edward Potter. Agora Lily tem de lutar para tentar se sentir em casa morando com os Potter. E James Potter pode dificultar as coisas para ela. UA
1. Sagrado Matrimônio!

**Doce Lar.**

**-**

**Capítulo um: Sagrado Matrimônio !**

* * *

Era um dia frio, sombrio e nebuloso. Assustadores e imponentes relâmpagos cortavam os céus e assustavam reles mortais como eu. Ou pelo menos eu desejava que fosse. Mas não era.

O dia estava ensolarado, a grama verde, asas de borboletas farfalhavam e eu conseguia ouvir os malditos passarinhos cantarolando como se quisessem acompanhar o ritmo dos músicos que agora afinavam seus instrumentos. Em Londres, onde basicamente 364 dos 365 dias do ano eram nublados, frios e nebulosos. Parecia que o dinheiro de Edward Potter conseguia comprar até os raios de sol e o verde da grama.

Meu salto afundava na terra a medida que eu a pisoteava, andando pra lá e pra cá, impaciente, nervosa. O dia havia chegado. E as coisas não estavam do jeito que eu havia planejado. Não houvera desistência de nenhuma das partes ou alguma catástrofe impedira de acontecer. Estava acontecendo. Agora. E parecia um maldito conto de fadas. Parecia tão perfeito que chegava a revirar meu estômago.

-Lily? – uma voz mal-humorada e familiar me despertou de minhas divagações. Petúnia me examinava com uma carranca carregada. Seu estado de espírito, se não semelhante ao meu, deveria estar pior. Pelo menos eu não deixava transparecer tão claramente. – A Karen quer nos ver.

Eu ri, praticamente gargalhei.

-Você vai parar de chamá-la de mamãe agora? – perguntei, divertida. Percebi que era a primeira vez que eu achava algo tão engraçado naquele dia. E, ironicamente, Petúnia era quem havia me feito rir.

Petúnia revirou os olhos, impaciente e indiferente. Deu-me as costas e começou a contornar o gramado em direção à uma grande e imponente casa. Uma das muitas dos Potter, e a escolhida para a realização da cerimônia do quarto casamento de Edward Potter e, conseqüentemente, o segundo casamento de Karen Evans. Meu estômago se contorceu novamente. Por mais que eu tentasse desviar o meu pensamento disso, era tudo no que eu conseguia pensar. Comecei a seguir Petúnia meio que entoando um mantra para mim mesma. _Ela está feliz. É isso que importa._

Petúnia me conduziu a um dos quartos no andar superior da casa. Quando entramos nossa mãe estava lá dentro. Os cabelos quase tão ruivos quanto os meus estavam presos em um coque enfeitado com flores e onde pendia um véu branco. Os olhos azuis saltaram da sua própria imagem que ela até então estivera analisando no espelho para a porta, onde estávamos paradas eu e minha irmã. Sorriu, insegura. Aproximou-se de nós duas, a longa cauda do vestido se arrastando pelo chão.

Petúnia tentou conter seu desagrado com relação não só a toda a situação, mas também ao vestido de mamãe. Ela era totalmente contra nossa mãe se casar de branco. Mamãe, obviamente, não sabia disso, apesar de saber, pelos olhares de desaprovação e o semblante rabugento de sua primogênita, que ela era totalmente contra toda a história de casamento. Não que eu fosse a favor. Eu achava sim que mamãe estava se precipitando. Mas eu gostava do Sr. Potter. Meu único problema era em relação a outro Potter, o filho dele. È claro que tinha também a minha convicção de que papai era o verdadeiro amor da vida dela. No entanto, eu tentei deixar tudo isso de lado. Pela felicidade da minha mãe.

-Eu estou tão nervosa. – admitiu mamãe, largando-se em uma poltrona, abruptamente. Logo percebeu que o gesto foi um pouco brusco de mais e avançou para o espelho para ver se não havia destruído por completo o penteado. Vendo que o cabelo continuava intacto, voltou-se para nós novamente.

Petúnia não pretendia quebrar seu voto de silencio e estragar a pose impassível, então eu me vi na obrigação de dizer algo.

-Vai dar tudo certo, mãe. Você não tem certeza de que é isso que você quer? – minha voz conseguiu sair calma e firme.

Mamãe assentiu.

-Eu só... Estou preocupada com vocês. Tenho a impressão de que não é exatamente o melhor pra vocês... e, bem, o dever de uma mãe é sempre buscar pelo melhor para o seus filhos.

Eu suspirei.

-Está ótimo para m... nós. E eu acho ótimo que você esteja pensando em você. Já perdeu muito tempo pensando em nós. – eu retruquei. Olhei para Petúnia, esperando que ela confirmasse minhas palavras, mas esta continuou em silencio, como se fosse uma televisão no 'mudo'.

Karen sorriu.

-Vocês realmente não se importam de irem morar com Edward?

Eu nunca havia sido uma boa mentirosa, mas estava pronta para responder um falso e gordo 'Não' quando Petúnia pareceu sair de seu estado de mutismo.

-Eu não vou realmente morar na casa dele. – respondeu, arrogante. – Vou para a faculdade, ou será que você se esqueceu?

O sorriso de mamãe se desbotou ligeiramente.

-Claro que não me esqueci, querida. Mas vai vir sempre para os feriados, não vai?

Petúnia ignorou-a como se ela nunca houvesse proferido palavra alguma.

-Por mim está tudo bem, mãe. Mas nós temos de voltar. A cerimônia vai começar. – eu depositei um beijo na bochecha dela e a abracei. – A gente se vê, espero.

Ela assentiu, e lançou um olhar receoso para Petúnia, que já estava deixando o quarto.

-Lily? – minha mãe me chamou enquanto eu dava os primeiros passos no corredor.

-Sim?

-Você poderia ir procurar o James e os amigos dele? O pessoal da organização não os encontrou, talvez você saiba onde eles estejam. – pediu ela, relutante.

Eu contive um suspiro resignado, mas o meu tom de voz saiu resignado e pouco convincente:

-Sem problemas.

-

Muitos poderiam dizer que os meus problemas em relação a James Potter são besteira. Puro e simples preconceito. Ou, até mesmo, inveja. Eu o conhecia há um bom tempo; estudávamos na mesma escola, a diferença é que ele era um veterano, e eu ainda estava há dois anos de distância da tão esperada formatura. Estávamos na mesma classe de Literatura Avançada, no entanto. E mesmo que não estivéssemos (e mesmo que nossos pais não estivessem prestes a se casar) eu ao menos saberia quem ele é. Na Hogwarts Prep, era difícil não saber quem eram James Potter e seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black.

Todas as meninas os consideravam irresistivelmente atraentes e corriam atrás deles. Todos os meninos os admiravam – Potter era o capitão do time de Futebol e Black costumava dar as melhores festas. Todos os professores puxavam os seus sacos – seus pais contribuíam com gordas e generosas doações para a escola e um fato era inegável: eles eram extremamente inteligentes. Ninguém parecia ver um só defeito neles. Bonitos, ricos, inteligentes e atraentes. Eu parecia enxergar neles apenas defeitos: arrogantes, prepotentes e inconseqüentes.

Levei um bom tempo até encontrá-los para chamá-los para a cerimônia, mas não me surpreendi ao achá-los nos fundos da casa, fumando. Respirei fundo e tentei manter a calma enquanto me aproximava.

Potter acabava de dar uma tragada em um maço fino que pegara das mãos de Black e o devolvia para este. Estavam em silêncio. Um pouco afastado deles, e observando com desaprovação, estava Remus Lupin, sempre testemunha muda dos atos mais imbecis dos amigos, como fumar no casamento do próprio pai.

James notara a minha presença desde o início. Mas não se incomodou a me dirigir a palavra, tampouco olhar nos meus olhos. Black estava repassando o cigarro de novo para ele, mas ele balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Então Black e Lupin perceberam que eu estava a observá-los. O primeiro ficou indiferente, como James. Deu mais uma tragada no cigarro, ao invés de jogá-lo fora. A Remus coube apenas um pouco de embaraçamento pela atitude dos amigos.

-Olá, Lily. – disse ele, sem-graça. – Você, ahm, quer se juntar a nós? – acrescentou, logo percebendo que sua escolha de palavras fora desajeitada.

Black riu.

-Não seja tolo, Remus. A resposta dela é óbvia. Agora é só esperar pelo sermão. – falou ele, dividindo as atenções entre seu cigarro e Remus.

Eu corei ligeiramente, apesar de meu esforço para que isso não acontecesse. Sirius fazia referencia ao fato de eu ter repreendido tanto ele quanto James por terem bebido em excesso no noivado de minha mãe.

-Eu já vi que é inútil, Black. – eu respondi, fria. – Nenhuma as minhas palavras poderá algum dia surgir efeito sobre vocês, mais velhos, mais sábios e obviamente mais conseqüentes. É claro que é super normal eu ficar chapada sempre que a minha mãe vai se casar, mesmo ela não tendo se casado tantas vezes quanto o Sr.Potter.

James finalmente resolveu demonstrar-se consciente de minha presença, com um sorrisinho arrogante. Eu esperava um comentário defensivo com relação aos casamentos anteriores de seu pai, mas ele apenas respondeu, em um tom estranhamente simpático:

-Eu não estou chapado. – sua parecia normal, assim como as ações, o que eu estranhei, por que tinha certeza que o tinha visto fumando. – Só estava experimentando.

Obviamente, aquela informação me deixou surpresa, e ao mesmo tempo, descrente.

-Ótima ocasião para experimentar, então. – foi o que consegui dizer ao me recuperar. – A cerimônia vai começar. Estão procurando por vocês. Se vocês quiserem parar de experimentar e ir assistir o casamento, seria uma boa idéia.

Eu dei as costas para eles e fui em direção ao jardim, onde estava montado o altar e onde seria realizado o casamento. Não esperei por eles, mas pude ouvir um par de sapatos pisoteando a grama, possivelmente os de Remus Lupin. Sirius e James esperariam um pouco mais até me seguirem – para dar o devido efeito dramático.

* * *

**N/A: Essa era uma idéia que já andava às voltas na minha cabeça há muito tempo. Só não sabia como começar, e ainda não sei como desenvolvê-la. Mas fui tomada por um imenso desejo de postar logo antes que eu desista. Anyway, só quero ver como vocês vão recebê-la. É uma UA, como acho que vocês já devem ter percebido, e podem ficar tranqüilas que James e Sirius não são drogados estúpidos ou algo do tipo. James estava falando a verdade, foi a primeira vez que ele experimentou, mas, bem, a Lily que não quis acreditar muito nisso. Quanto ao Sirius... Eu ainda vou me aprofundar no caráter dele. E ele só faz isso às vezes. É claro que não é uma desculpa. Só não quero que vocês fiquem muito chocados. Bem. É por aí. Talvez eu tire do ar daqui a pouco, mas só queria ver alguns comentários com relação à história, à idéia ou a maneira da escrita.**

**Eu fico por aqui. Acho que vou escrever um pouco mais. hehe. Beijones! **


	2. Almoço em Família

**Doce Lar**

**-**

**Capitulo dois: Almoço em família.**

* * *

O som alto e estrondoso chegava aos meus ouvidos sem se incomodar com o fato de que estava sendo inconveniente. Reconheci-o como o canto insolente e fervoroso de uma guitarra. Revirei-me em minha cama, tapei os ouvidos com o travesseiro, cerrei o mais fortemente que pude os olhos, tudo em desespero para continuar a dormir. Tentei esvaziar a mente, mas, quanto mais me esforçava, mais pensamentos enchiam minha cabeça - sempre cheia e confusa. Eram tantos pensamentos que estava com a sensação de que minha cabeça estava mais pesada. Várias memórias perpassaram por minha mente. Minha mãe anunciando o noivado, o casamento,_ a mudança _e, sem conseguir evitar, me veio a mente uma imagem - uma figura de aparência desleixada, mas com o porte elegante (algo que eu nunca achou que fosse possível) - a figura de James Potter.

Enfim, resignada, me levantei e fui, cambaleante, até o banheiro. Os pensamentos giravam em minha cabeça como espirais. Estava na casa dos Potter. Morava ali agora. Então, de onde vinha aquele barulho todo? De onde vinha aquela... tentativa de _música_?

Olhei-me no espelho e não me surpreendi ao visualizar meus cabelos ruivos cheios e desgrenhados e os olhos verdes envoltos por profundas olheiras e tomados por uma expressão de cansaço, e o meu velho pijama de ursinhos, todo abarrotado. Em seguida, olhei no relógio de pulso, e constatei, com tremenda irritação, que ainda eram oito horas da manhã, de um domingo, de meu último dia de férias.

Dirigi-me, ferozmente, quase como um animal seguindo seus instintos até a porta, e já tinha a levado a mão até a maçaneta quando o barulho cessou. Aliviada, mergulhei em minha cama para em seguida, afundar em um sono profundo e tranqüilo, o primeiro que eu viria a ter naquela casa.

* * *

Os raios de luz invadiram meus olhos, tão insolentes quanto havia sido o canto da guitarra que ouvira no dia anterior, e que mais tarde eu descobrira ser o canto da guitarra de James. Aprontei-me de maneira sistemática, quase como se fosse um robô e estivesse no modo automático. Olhei-me no espelho e analisei de forma crítica a minha imagem. Meus cabelos estavam sem corte, haviam crescido como eu desejava, afinal, mas estavam mal-cuidados e secos. Fiz uma trança e coloquei-a para frente, pendendo em meu ombro esquerdo.

Desci para o café da manhã e descobri que Petunia ainda se encontrava na cama - estava de férias, mas por pouco tempo: logo começaria o primeiro semestre de Ecônomia. Mamãe e o Sr. Potter estavam em Lua-de-mel no Oriente - mais especificamente - no Japão. Ambos já haviam passeado demais pela Europa e decidiram fazer uma viagem diferente (Mamãe, inclusive, havia considerado as savanas africanas ou o caribe).

Encontrei apenas um James animado, comendo Corn flakes como se fosse a comida mais deliciosa que já havia sido inventada, batucando na mesa e cantarolando alegremente, como se aquele dia fosse uma espécie de Natal adiantado. Encarei-o com descrença e irritação, enquanto me sentava a certa distância dele - o que quer que ele tivesse podia ser contagioso. Convenhamos, toda aquela alegria inexplicável tão cedo na manhã e no primeiro dia de aula era certamente uma anomalia. Ou ele estava doente ou ele _era _doente.

-Bom dia, Li-ly. - entoou ele, praticamente cantarolando o meu nome.

Senti espasmos de raiva. Não suportava gente feliz quanto estava tão irritada, e, principalmente, não suportava gente feliz àquela hora da manhã.

-Hm, hey. - disse, contendo a irritação.

James sorriu e voltou suas atenções para o cereal. Logo percebi que havia sido rude, suspirei, e tentei iniciar um diálogo. Havia apenas uma semana que eu estava morando ali, e durante toda aquela semana não sustentara nenhum diálogo sólido com ele e só havia sido rude (mesmo que de maneira parcialmente inconsciente).

-Então. Você estava tocando guitarra ontem às oito da manhã. - disse, o tom mais próximo do agradável que consegui.

James assentiu.

-E por que diabos você estava tocando guitarra às oito da manhã de um domingo? - indaguei, sem entender.

Ele sorriu.

-Não sei, acho que me senti inspirado. - respondeu ele, com um ar misterioso.

Franzi a testa, ainda sem entender, mas desisti de conversar e passei geléia em uma de minhaas torradas.

-A maioria dos funcionários só voltam de férias semana que vem. - disse James, como se pedisse desculpas. - Então não temos ninguém que prepare o café da manhã ou o almoço pra gente. Embora sua mãe tenha preparado uns sanduíches pro resto da semana. - acrescentou indicando com um olhar duas vasilhas de plástico de tamanho médio, que continham um bilhete escrito:

_Para James e Lily: Preparei uns sanduíches, espero que esteja bom!_

Imediatamente, ao ler o bilhete, senti uma sensação ruim, quase que um embrulho no estômago. _Minha _mãe havia preparado o almoço de _James._ E aquilo parecia ser apenas o começo. Forcei um sorriso para ele.

-Bem, trate de se apressar, nós vamos no meu carro. - disse ele, se levantando.

Apenas assenti, desanimada, ainda que um pouco surpresa por ele ter se oferecido para me levar. Relanceei alguma coisa reluzente no ouvido de James quando este se virou, uma coisa que nunca havia reparado nos breves encontros que tivemos antes do casamento de nossos pais ou quando eu o via passar ao longe na escola. Constatei com um leve choque que ele possuía um brinco transversal atravessando dois furos em sua orelha, e, ainda, um pequeno de prata no lóbulo da orelha. James reparou o meu olhar e apenas sorriu, deixando a cozinha.

Não que eu não estivesse acostumada. Apenas possuía alguns valores antiquados, já que meu pai sempre criticava aqueles 'jovens rebeldes estúpidos _que usavam brinquinhos_' e terminava chamando-os de boiolas.

Terminei logo meu café da manhã, escovei os dentes, apanhei a mochila, e dirigi-me para a garagem e para o carro de James, rezando para que ele ao menos soubesse dirigir. Quanto preconceito. James sabia dirigir e sabia muito bem - havia começado a aprender aos treze anos, eu viria a descobrir depois.

Ficamos a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, vez ou outra fazendo comentários casuais sobre algo casual. Logo reparei que James não estava indo a caminho da escola, e senti meu estômago se embrulhar pela segunda vez naquela manhã.

-James...? Eu acho que este não é o caminho certo... - comentei, hesitante, enquanto James parava próximo a uma calçada e a um ponto de ônibus.

Ele não me respondeu. Apenas sorriu.

Do lado de fora um outro rapaz, aparentemente da mesma idade de James, observava-nos com um ar aborrecido e entediado, dando uma longa tragada em seu cigarro e soltando a fumaça pela boca com o que acreditava ser elegância. Eu revirei os olhos, mais irritada com o exibicionismo idiota de Black do que nunca, e encarei-o com censura. James abaixou o vidro.

-Ande logo, Sirius, não tenho o dia todo. - disse, fingindo-se de aborrecido, mas se divertindo.

Sirius sorriu. Jogou o cigarro no chão e amassou-o com a sola do sapato. Eu, ainda aborrecida com aquele espécime de delinqüente juvenil, observei a aparência dele. As pessoas tinham razão em achá-lo bonito - era ainda mais bonito que James e possuía bem mais daquele ar desleixado-elegante do que o primeiro, e assim como James usava um transversal. Os cabelos eram negros e sedosos, os olhos cinzentos e com um ar rebelde, e os primeiros botões de sua camisa estavam desabotoados. Era realmente bonito, mas me causava repulsa. Um sentimento que James não provocava em mim. Talvez por já estar acostumada com a presença dele (ou acostumada com o fato de que iríamos morar juntos pelo menos até o final do ano letivo quando, esperavam todos na família, ele ira para a faculdade).

-Bom dia, flores do dia. - anunciou ele, com um certo descaso na voz, se dirigindo a James, mas tendo a delicadeza de não ignorar totalmente a minha presença, como sempre fizera. - Animado para o primeiro dia? - e agora ele se dirigia unicamente a James.

James sorriu, maroto.

-Com certeza.

O silêncio se estabeleceu. Era claro que os dois não podiam falar de seus assuntos normais comigo ali. Obviamente, se sentiam desconfortáveis. Eu, então, como uma boa samaritana, fiz um esforço para puxar assunto:

-Você não tem carro, Black? - perguntei mais por curiosidade do que por qualquer outra coisa. Percebi tarde de mais que era uma pergunta rude, apesar de ter usado um tom ameno.

Sirius não levou para o lado pessoal. Deu-me um meio sorriso.

-Confiscado.

Eu ergui levemente as sobrancelhas, e antes que pudesse conter minha grande língua dentro da boca, lá estava eu com minhas perguntas indecentes novamente:

-Pela polícia?

James e Sirius riram.

-Não dessa vez. - respondeu James, divertido.

-Pelos meus pais. - disse Sirius, ainda rindo.

Eu sorri, aliviada. Parecia bem dificil ofendê-los ou deixá-los afetados, afinal. Talvez eu tivesse que me esforçar um pouco mais.

* * *

Terminado um período longo e ininterrupto de aulas maçantes - primeiras aulas do ano: alguns professores se atinham apenas a se apresentar e fazer gracinhas, outros já iam logo passando toneladas de páginas pra gente ler logo no primeiro dia - eu finalmente me vi livre para o almoço. Sentei-me em um canto afastado do refeitório, um canto no qual eu usualmente sentava, e já ia desembrulhando o meu sanduíche quando minhas amigas começaram a aparecer.

Marlene sentou-se com um estrépito, se largando folgadamente em sua cadeira e suspirando.

-Isso foi totalmente exaustivo. - comentou ela, aborrecida. - E adivinhem só? O Prof. Chambers foi demitido. Ele era o professor mais gato, isso é totalmente injusto!

Mary sentou-se ao lado dela, rindo.

-Marlene, ele saiu com metade das alunas dele. Eu não sou tão ingênua ao ponto de pensar que os outros professores nunca fizeram isso antes, mas já estava se tornando público de mais. O diretor teve que tomar uma atitude. - disse Mary, sabiamente.

Marlene balançou a cabeça, ainda aborrecida.

-Não acho que tenha sido isso. Bem, se foi isso, foi totalmente injusto. Eu nunca cheguei a sair com ele.

Nós três rimos. Mary levantou-se pra ir comprar comida para ela e Marlene - nós costumávamos nos revezar para buscar a comida. Eu estava fora do esquema, pois não tinha nenhum dinheiro e ainda tinha o sanduíche que minha mãe havia feito. Marlene espiou meu sanduíche cobiçosamente.

-O que você tem ai?

Eu examinei o sanduíche.

-Ah não. - resmunguei, infeliz.

-O que?

-Tem Cream Cheese. Eu odeio Cream Cheese. Quem gosta de Cream Cheese é o novo filho favorito da minha mãe. - respondi, colocando o sanduíche de volta na vasilha de plástico e fitando-o com repulsa.

Marlene riu e tirou-o da vasilha.

-Eu fico com ele. Você fica com a minha comida. - sugeriu ela, dando uma dentada no sanduíche. – Sabe, as pessoas normais costumam gostar de Cream Cheese. E esse seu ciúme da relação da sua mãe com o Potter-filho é totalmente infundado.

Eu dei de ombros, sem explicação. Eu tinha os meus problemas com Cream Cheese. E com o James. E com a Karen.

-Então. Justin me chutou. No primeiro dia de aula. Dá pra acreditar? - contou Marlene, entre uma bocada e outra do sanduíche. Parecia estar abocanhando mais do que podia agüentar, e muito rapidamente. Bem, eu era familiar com o sentimento de querer engolir o máximo de gordura possível quando se estava deprimida.

-Bem, pelo menos você já teve namorado. - eu retruquei, tristemente.

Marlene sorriu levemente.

-Você nunca namorou por que não quis, sua boba. Fabian _obviamente _queria algo mais com você, e aquele cara do seu curso de escrita criativa - qual era o nome dele? - Priet, Pryer, algo assim, estava totalmente apaixonado por você. - respondeu ela, em um tom convincente. Não que adiantasse de algo, pois eu continuava solteira e encalhada. Mas elevou um pouco minha auto-estima.

-Pruet. - corrigi-a.

-Isso mesmo. - disse ela, colocando o último pedaço do sanduíche na boca. - Aliás, se eu não tenho um namorado, ninguém mais precisa ter.

Eu ri daquele comentário espirituoso e bem-humorado dela. Era incrível como Marlene conseguia manter o bom humor mesmo em situações desagradáveis ou difíceis. Antes que pudesse respondê-la, no entanto, alguém o fez.

-Que comentário mais amargurado.

Era James, e parecia que ele estava escutando nossa conversa há um bom tempo. Sentou-se ao meu lado sem pedir licença, e tirou da mochila dois dos sanduíches que minha mãe havia feito. Eu fiquei surpresa por ele ter realmente a intenção de comê-los. Sabia muito bem que ele tinha dinheiro e poderia comer qualquer outra coisa.

Ao seu lado, quase que imediatamente, sentou-se Sirius.

-Se você precisa de consolo, eu estou aqui. - disse ele, jovial, piscando pra Marlene.

Meu estômago se revirou. Black realmente me causava repulsa. Marlene ficou surpresa, mas logo riu do comentário dele.

-Não, eu passo.

Sirius suspirou.

-Bem, se precisar, você sabe onde me procurar. - e começou a batucar na mesa, ritmicamente.

-Ahm... Sem querer ser rude. - disse para James. - O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Ele engoliu a comida que estivera mastigando para logo em seguida responder:

-Estamos nos sentando com vocês.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

-Sim, eu percebi. Mas por que?

James sorriu.

-Almoços em família são sempre os mais divertidos.

Marlene riu.

-Bem, eu não acho que eu faça parte da família. Acho que vou procurar alguma comida de graça por aí. - disse Marlene, fazendo menção de se levantar e fazendo com que Sirius sorrisse maliciosamente. - Vou procurar alimento, seu pervertido. - acrescentou ela, ao ver aquele sorriso nos lábios dele.

-Fica aí. - eu praticamente implorei, não desejando ficar sozinha com aqueles dois. Mary já deveria ter voltado, mas assumi que ela tivesse dado meia-volta ao vê-los sentados ali. Provavelmente ficaria muito nervosa sentada tão perto de Sirius e, talvez, tendo que conversar com ele. Ela tinha uma 'coisa' por ele desde a oitava série.

Marlene suspirou, resignada, e continuou sentada em seu lugar.

-Eu acho que você é a tia solteira. - opinou James, manifestando uma opinião infeliz, na minha opinião. - Aquela que sai com muitos caras, mas vive levando foras. Não tem nenhum filho, e nenhum compromisso sério, a não ser cuidar das irmãs e dos sobrinhos.

Sirius riu, enquanto eu e Marlene o encarávamos, atônitas.

-Muito obrigada, Potter. Principalmente pela delicadeza. - disse ela, forçando uma risada. Era isso que eu quis dizer mais cedo. Marlene nunca desabava diante comentários infelizes ou situações difíceis - pelo menos não na frente dos outros.

-Não há de quê. - disse James, feliz, consciente do efeito de suas palavras, mas sem se sentir nem um pouco culpado. Era muito difícil chateá-lo, eu havia notado. Mas era absurdamente fácil pra ele chatear alguém. Partiu para o seu segundo sanduíche sem dizer nada, cantarolando a mesma música que havia cantarolado na mesa da cozinha naquela manhã.

-Se me permite então, eu vou dizer que membro da família você é. - retrucou Marlene, com os olhos faiscando, mas os lábios abertos em um sorriso (maligno). - É o irmão mais velho, mas ainda assim o inconseqüente.

-Obviamente. - concordou ele, sorrindo.

-Faz as suas merdas sem se preocupar com ninguém, seus pais, sua irmã, os avós, a tia solteirona - e ela deu ênfase as duas últimas palavras. - E acha que as notas boas, as medalhas de atletismo ou até mesmo a falsa boa-educação nos eventos sociais podem desculpar seu comportamento.

James não disse nada. Sorriu levemente e continuou a comer seu sanduíche. Sirius procurava por alguém no refeitório, provavelmente a pessoa que traria sua comida, mas mantinha os ouvidos na conversa. E eu, embora chocada, sorria internamente.

-Uh, estou sentindo um clima tenso por aqui. - comentou Sirius, astutamente (percebam aqui que estou utilizando um recurso chamado ironia).

James riu.

-Não tenho que me desculpar ou me justificar pra ninguém, Marlene. - respondeu James, finalmente, ao terminar o seu segundo sanduíche. Eu e ela nos entreolhamos brevemente, surpresas por ele saber o nome dela. - Sou maior de idade, meu pai não se incomoda com as minhas atitudes, minha mãe está fora do país, e sou filho único. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer nunca machucou ninguém. Pelo menos não fisicamente. Não muitas vezes - acrescentou ele, depois de pensar melhor. Ele sorriu e se virou para Sirius. - O Remus está demorando, não é? Será que ele não nos encontrou?

Sirius deu de ombros.

-Eu vou procurá-lo, estou com fome. - e deixou a mesa, sem se despedir de ninguém.

-Bem, eu vou com ele. - disse James para nós duas. Fez uma pequena mesura com a cabeça. - Senhoritas. - e deixou a mesa.

Eu respirei fundo, tentando absorver o máximo de ar possível, agora que ele parecia mais puro, mais leve e menos rarefeito. Marlene bufou.

-O tom de voz dele não foi grosso. - comentou ela. - Mas ele bem que podia ter sido menos imbecil.

Eu suspirei.

-Fazer o que? - eu dei de ombros. - Ele é um imbecil e tudo o mais, mas é como você diz, tem as tais das falsas boas-maneiras. Mas... bem... - eu hesitei um pouco para concluir o meu raciocínio.

-O que foi? - perguntou Marlene.

-Não é como se ele estivesse errado. - eu terminei. - O pai dele realmente está pouco se lixando e a mãe dele meio que o abandonou. E ele é rico e, infelizmente, na sociedade de hoje em dia, o dinheiro dele pode consertar muitas das idiotices que ele faz. E ele meio que admitiu que fere as pessoas psicologicamente. E... Bem, ele não tem irmãs mesmo. Eu e Petunia não temos o mesmo sangue que ele. Então nós não somos irmãs dele.

Marlene ficou me examinando com um olhar profundo e inexpressivo por um bom tempo, como se estivesse fazendo raio-x em minha expressão facial e peneirando meus sentimentos. Nesse meio-tempo, Mary pousou uma bandeja em nossa mesa com dois pratos de macarrão bolognesa muito atraentes, porém, aparentemente frios, e suspirou.

-Me desculpem. Eu tive de ir ao banheiro. O que eu perdi?

Eu ri.

-Mary McDonald! Como se atreve a mentir tão descaradamente? Você estava com vergonha de vir por que o Sirius Black estava sentado aqui! – disse, indignada.

Ela corou.

-Não é verdade! O Sirius estava sentado aqui? - ela fingiu estar surpresa, virando-se para Marlene, procurando apoio. - O que eu perdi?

Marlene deu um de seus sorrisos malignos.

-Parece que a nossa cara amiga ruiva está apaixonada pelo novo irmãozinho.

Eu olhei para ela, chocada.

-Não seja tola, Marlene. - disse eu, ainda surpresa com a acusação. - _Você_que estava babando em cima do Sirius. - disse, antes que pudesse me conter, e foi a vez de Mary se surpreender, olhando para Marlene com receio.

Marlene revirou os olhos.

-Você sabe que é mentira, Mary. - ela se defendeu, na mesma hora, e melhor do que eu havia me defendido. - Eu _nunca _teria nada com ele e ele já é o seu futuro marido e pai dos seus filhos.

Mary sorriu tristemente.

-Eu sei que não é verdade. Só que eu não consigo... - ela parou de falar, mexendo em seu macarrão e fitando-o, pensativa e infeliz. - Não consigo parar de sentir _isso_.

Eu sorri. 

-Acredite quando eu digo, o dia que você conversar com ele você vai conseguir.

* * *

**N/A: Bem, eu tenho que admitir que fiquei surpresa com o número de reviews que eu consegui com o capítulo passado. Minha idéia era colocá-lo no ar por algumas horas e depois de receber no máximo duas ou três reviews, pra ver duas ou três opiniões, deletar. Mas que bom que eu não deletei, não é mesmo?**

**Acabei não resistindo e decidi postar hoje! Dependendo das reviews quem sabe talvez eu nao poste mais um capítulo no sábado?**

**A história já está bem desenvolvida na minha cabeça, mas eu não tenho mais nada escrito (até agora). Acabei de terminar esse capitulo e estou ansiosa pra postar, mas vou esperar até o final da semana, que é quando vêm mais reviews (yes!) e até lá eu espero já ter escrito mais. Parece que a fic está fluindo. A não ser que não tenham gostado desse capítulo. Algumas pessoas esperavam ver o casamento, eu acho. Mas eu realmente nao tinha nada de especial reservado para o casamento. Ele transcorreu bem, Karen Evans virou Karen Potter, jurou amar e respeitar Edward Potter na saúde e doença, na tristeza e na alegria e blablabla. Mary e Marlene não puderam ir por que ambas não haviam voltado de suas viagens de férias e Lily ficou sozinha durante quase toda a festa de casamento, tirando uma hora em que Remus foi ser simpático com ela. Karen e Edward viajaram dois dias depois para o Japão. Eu tinha pensado em mandá-los para Paris na lua-de-mel, mas, ah, tãaao clichê (é claro que eu queria um clichê desses na minha vida, mas também quero ir para o Japão). Depois pensei no caribe e nas savanas africanas. Mas decidi, finalmente, pelo Japão.**

**Acho que por hoje é só ! Queijos !**

**PS: ****Acabei não resistindo e decidi postar hoje! Dependendo das reviews quem sabe talvez eu nao poste mais um capítulo no sábado?****  
**


	3. Têteatête

* * *

**N/A: Senti a necessidade desse capítulo logo após ter escrito os capitulos 3 e 4. Por isso o '2.5', e também por que eu não pude incluir essa parte no capitulo 2. É meio que uma cena 'extra'. Eu acho que muitos de vocês esperavam que a Lily batesse mais no James e discutisse com ele e etc, devido a personalidade forte dela. Mas ela resolveu dar uma trégua e tentar conviver em paz, já que ela viu que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de aprender a conviver. Então, pra vocês, um momento LilyJames antes da bandeira branca ser levantada. Uma boa discussão a respeito de ambas as personalidades e o porque deles agirem como agem.**

* * *

**Doce Lar**

**-**

**Capitulo 2.5: Tête-à-tête**

* * *

Ok, era de certa forma aterrorizador. E ridículo, ao mesmo tempo. Eu nunca, em momento algum da minha curta existência (que aparentava longa) fora rica. Nem mesmo agora, com minha mãe casada com um homem rico. Era de se esperar, portanto, que eu soubesse ao menos quebrar um ovo. Vi-me às voltas com o pratinho fundo com um ganso branco e gracioso estampado e a caixa de ovos ao lado deste. Engoli em seco e peguei aquele objeto maciço e de forma oval. Não deveria ser dificil. Eu já observara, inúmeras vezes, minha mãe, minha irmã e até mesmo meu pai quebrarem ovos. Em adição à enorme dificuldade em que eu me encontrava, como se não bastasse, James entrou pela porta da cozinha. 

Parou entre a mesa onde havíamos tomado café-da-manhã e onde eu estava em pé.

-O que você está fazendo? - perguntou ele, intrigado, tentando espiar por cima de meus ombros.

Eu hesitei por alguns instantes, até que, por fim, me movi, deixando à mostra a caixa de ovos e o pratinho fundo.

-Ovos mexidos. - eu respondi, tentando manter a voz firme. - Eu estava com vontade de comer ovos mexidos e com nenhuma vontade de comer sanduíche.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, pensativo.

-Eu chamei Remus e Sirius para virem aqui em casa à noite pra gente pedir uma pizza mais tarde. - James disse, se aproximando. - Se você não estiver com muita vontade de comer ovo e, ainda mais, de cozinhar e de lavar os pratos.

Agora para mim era uma questão de honra.

-Eu não tenho preguiça de cozinhar, ainda mais quando são meros ovos mexidos. - respondi, com o monstro do orgulho revoltando-se em meu peito. - Eu _sei _fazer ovos mexidos.

James sorriu.

-Não duvido que saiba. Até eu sei. - ele se afastou e recostou-se na parede, cruzando os braços. Continuou a me observar, como se estivesse pondo minhas (inexistentes) habilidades culinárias à prova.

Era um desafio então. James Potter estava me desafiando e eu não iria sair correndo e chorando como uma menininha assustada. Eu provaria que eu sabia quebrar um ovo, tacá-lo na frigideira e mechê-lo. Mesmo não sabendo.

Abri a caixa de ovos e escolhi um deles, aleatoriamente. Bati-o na superfície de mármore da bancada, fitando James fixamente, e talvez tenha aplicado força demais, pois ele se rachou e aquele líquido transparente nojento juntamente do miolo amarelo igualmente repulsivo se espalhou pela bancada. James, que observava com um olhar altivo, deixou escapar uma risada abafada pelo nariz. Afastou-se e voltou com um pano em mãos, de modo a limpar a sujeira que eu fiz. Ao invés de lhe agradecer, ou pelo menos parecer grata, eu fuzilei-o com o olhar.

-Eu sei quebrar um ovo. - menti com veemência.

-Não duvido. - respondeu James, rindo. - Mas que tal se você desistir dessa idéia e me deixar pedir pizza pra todo mundo?

Eu fitei-o com raiva.

-Eu quero _muito _comer um ovo mexido. Talvez, quem sabe, depois, eu coma pizza.

Voltei-me para a caixa de ovos e tirei outro ovo de lá de dentro. Bati na bancada com mais suavidade, de modo a provocar algumas rachaduras na casca. Enfiei o dedão de cada mão na mesma rachadura e os separei. O conteúdo escorregou suavemente para dentro do pratinho, juntamente com alguns pedaços de casca, sem contar que meus dedos ficaram melados com aquela substância repugnante. Peguei uma colher para pescar os pedaçinhos de casca que haviam caído lá dentro (acidentalmente) e depois e me voltei para James.

-Viu?

James riu.

-Sou míope, mas não sou cego. - respondeu ele, espirituoso.

Eu não disse mais nada, apenas peguei uma frigideira no armário e um pote de manteiga.

-Devo supor que você também sabe como ligar um fogão? - perguntou James em um tom zombeteiro, assim que eu depositei a frigideira sobre uma das bocas do fogão. A resposta veio em forma de ação, assim que eu liguei o fogão e coloquei dentro da frigideira uma colher de manteiga, começando a mexe-la conforme ela derretia.

Em seguida, coloquei o ovo dentro da panela e comecei a mexer. Hm. Simples assim. TODO MUNDO sabe fazer um ovo mexido. James apenas me observava, recostado na parede, o olhar divertido. Desviei os olhos do meu mexido por alguns instantes para lançar-lhe um olhar triunfante. Avistei na bancada uma lata do que eu acreditava ser azeite e, ainda olhando para James triunfante, resolvi me exibir um pouco, despejando uma generosa quantidade de azeite na panela. James adiantou-se alarmado, e tentou me impedir.

-O que você está fazendo?! - eu exclamei, irritada, enquanto ele tentava tomar a lata de azeite das minhas mãos.

-A não ser que você goste comida azeda, estou salvando a sua. - respondeu ele, enfim tomando a lata das minhas mãos.

Já era tarde de mais. O mal já estava feito. Quando eu vi a palavra _Vinagre _escrita na lata, com todas as letras, eu já era tarde demais. Desliguei o fogão. Peguei a frigideira e joguei seu conteúdo no lixo, em seguida colocando a frigideira na pia. Sentei em uma das cadeiras da mesinha da cozinha e cobri a cabeça com as mãos.

-Eu te odeio. - saiu em uma voz trêmula, fria e incerta. Levantei o olhar para James. Ele se desencostava da parede e se aproximava, e sentou em uma cadeira à minha frente.

-Eu posso conviver com isso. - respondeu ele, sorrindo, indiferente. - Por que?

Eu bufei.

-Você quer mesmo que eu explique? É uma longa lista.

Ele sorriu.

-Por favor, estou imensamente interessado em quais seriam os motivos que causaram essa imensa aversão.

-Ódio. - eu o corrigi. - Imenso, imensamente imenso, ódio.

Ele riu.

-Ok, ódio.

Eu suspirei, pensativa, tentando escolher por onde começar e tentando me decidir se ia ser inteiramente franca.

-Por que ninguém consegue ver defeitos em você. Todo mundo teima em lhe ser indulgente. Por que até eu estava começando a ser indulgente. A verdade é, James, você é estúpido. Você é rico, inteligente e... e bonito. E isso basta pra todo mundo achar, inclusive você, que você pode ser estúpido. Você é estúpido, por que tem opção. Poderia ser o contrário, mas escolheu ser estúpido. - eu parei, tentando analisar as minhas palavras. - E eu estou soando muito confusa aqui, apesar de não querer. Ok. Eu não te odeio. Eu só acho um incrível desperdício o fato de você ser imbecil. Você não precisava ter falado com Marlene como falou mais cedo. E eu não percebi na hora por que simplesmente estava encantada de mais com você estar ali, falando com a gente, pra perceber. Eu estava me tornando indulgente. Resumindo, eu não quero me tornar indulgente, não quero que você seja estúpido com as minhas amigas (pediria pra não ser estúpido com ninguém, mas sei que é impossível) e eu simplesmente...

Estive olhando-o nos olhos durante todo meu discurso, mas fui incapaz de sustentar o seu olhar quando cheguei ao fim. Fiz uma pausa e, temendo que a minha última frase fosse mal-interpretada, voltei a falar:

-Tenho ciúmes de você com a minha mãe. - esclareci, corando. - Eu sei que é estúpido. Mas eu tenho. E não é só isso... Sei lá, você vai fazer Direito, como eu sempre pretendi, você ganhou aquele concurso estúpido da melhor crônica ano passado, você se tornou o capitão de futebol quando entrou pro Ensino Médio sendo que eu joguei futebol durante toda a minha vida e isso simplesmente não deu em nada. Você toca trilhões de instrumentos diferentes e, bem, eu consigo tocar bem o piano, mas ninguém nota. Ah, eu podia citar mais inúmeros exemplos, mas deu pra você perceber o que eu estou falando. Enquanto nós não morávamos na mesma casa e dividiamos as atenções das mesmas pessoas, estava tudo bem pra mim. Mas agora é como se eu tivesse medo de viver na sua sombra. E me tornar igual aos outros - me tornar indulgente com relação a você. - eu fiz uma pausa e respirei fundo, finalmente voltando a olhá-lo nos olhos, temendo encontrar algum trejeito de desprezo, arrogância ou ironia em seus olhos castanho-esverdeados. Mas não consegui desvendá-lo. Ele só me ouvia, atento. - Ok, esse monólogo está começando a me embaraçar, então acho melhor você começar a falar logo.

Para a minha incredulidade, os lábios de James se abriram em um sorriso. Não daqueles costumeiros que ele exibia sempre. Mas um sorriso sincero, compreensivo.

-Eu entendo. Admito que sou perfeito.

Apenais fitei-o, boquiaberta, horrorizada. Ele riu.

-Eu estou brincando, Lily. Estou longe de ser perfeito. - ele disse, ao ver minha reação. - Ok, minha vez então. Não acho que você tenha o que temer. Eu estou feliz por estarmos sendo sinceros um com o outro, de verdade, por que eu sempre a admirei muito. O seu texto naquele 'concurso estúpido' estava realmente muito bom, provavelmente superior ao meu, mas eles me deram o prêmio por causa do meu nome. Mas voltando... Eu a admiro por que você sempre enxergou os meus defeitos, ao contrário da maioria. A indulgência de todos não me satisfaz como imaginam por aí - muito pelo contrário - ela me irrita profundamente. É por isso que eu ajo da maneira que eu ajo. Na esperança que apareça alguém que, como você, consiga ver que eu não sou nenhum Deus imortal e sem defeitos como muitos pensam. Então, eu agradeço à Deus por ver que você não está se tornando como os outros. Lily, eu estarei sempre aqui quando você quiser reclamar sobre os meus defeitos e a ouvirei com prazer.

Eu não pude deixar de ouví-lo com imensa surpresa e lisonja. Nunca imaginei que tais palavras pudessem, jamais, deixar a boca de James Potter.

-Quanto a sentir ciúmes de mim ou me invejar... - ele continuou, com uma risada sarcástica. - Você tem que confiar mais na sua capacidade. E eu lhe garanto, você tem qualidades que eu jamais sonharia em ter. E a Karen não vai gostar mais de mim ou começar a me dar mais atenção. Nós simplesmente trocamos gentilezas. Não digo isso desmerecendo-a, mas eu estou longe de agir com ela como se ela fosse minha mãe, ou algo do tipo. Mesmo por que... eu não tenho muita prática nessa área. - James fez uma pausa, e o seu olhar se perdeu no ar, pensativo, melancólico.- Não sei se você sabe bem os detalhes... Mas minha mãe deixou a mim e a meu pai por um bilionário russo. Meu pai ainda não tinha tanto dinheiro quanto tem hoje. A última vez que a vi foi quando eu tinha 5 anos. Ela estava chegando em casa e eu fui diretamente para a porta de entrada, ansioso para vê-la. Ela me olhou com certa distância e depois se aproximou, colocando a mão em minha cabeça e bagunçando os meus cabelos, gentilmente, mas com o olhar frio e indiferente.

Ele parou de falar e não retomou mais a fala. Novamente seu olhar se perdeu no ar. Eu comecei a analisar os meus sapatos, sem jeito, e sem saber o que dizer.

-Se você estiver se sentindo desconfortável com o assunto... - eu comecei, hesitante.

-Se você já estiver cansada de ouvir a minha voz e me ouvir falar apenas de mim mesmo. - respondeu ele, gentilmente.

Eu balancei a cabeça, negativamente.

-Absolutamente. - respondi, de imediato. - Sempre quis saber a história, mas sempre tive medo de perguntar.

Em seguida, sorri brevemente, de modo a encorajá-lo.

-Às vezes eu fico pensando se devia procurá-la, se devia mandar um postal. - indagou ele, pensativo. - Ou se algum dia eu seria capaz de perdoá-la. Fico me perguntando se ela valeria a pena o esforço, sabe? Por que ela me abandonou e nunca mais mandou notícias. E... se a desculpa dela é que ela se sentiu envergonhada, não é o suficiente.

Eu assenti, igualmente pensativa. Era estranho imaginar que James devia ficar com esse assunto na cabeça às vezes, às voltas, indeciso sobre o que deveria ou poderia fazer.

-E aqui estou eu, ainda sem fazer nada à respeito e sem culpa alguma de admitir que Karen provavelmente é uma mulher mil vezes melhor do que ela. Estou realmente feliz por nossos pais terem se casado, Lily. E estou feliz por você estar aqui. - ele sorriu, aliviando toda aquela pressão e mandando embora o clima pesado que havia surgido com aquela conversa. - Bem, Sirius e Remus só vão chegar daqui à umas duas horas, então eu tive uma ótima idéia. Deve ter alguma comida no armário, então resolvi que vou dispensar a pizza e te ensinar como é que se cozinha de verdade. E, ah, por favor, não se sinta como se fosse uma mera sombra do que eu sou. - acrescentou ele, irônico.

Eu dei um soco no ombro dele, utilizando de toda a minha força, mas com a certeza de que provavelmente não havia doído nada. Ele só riu e se levantou, começando a tirar panelas de dentro dos armários.

-Ei, não fique parada aí. Prove-me que sabe cortar batatas.

Eu fiz uma careta para ele e fui até a dispensa pegar as tais batatas. Coloquei-as sobre uma tábua de cortar e peguei um facão. Comecei o meu trabalho, obstinada e silenciosa. Ficamos assim por alguns instantes.

-James? - eu o chamei, hesitante.

Ele não desviou o olhar da panela onde estava refogando uma carne. Murmurou alguma coisa inaudível.

-Qual é o nome dela? Da sua mãe?

James levantou os olhos para mim.

-Cecilia. - respondeu, surpreso com a pergunta. - Quanto ao sobrenome, não posso ter certeza. O de solteira era Shore. Cecilia Shore.

Eu assenti.

-Cecilia Shore. - repeti. - É um nome bonito. Cecilia Potter ainda mais. - eu fiz uma pausa. - Não deve haver um só dia o qual ela não se arrependa de ter parado de usar esse sobrenome.

James deu de ombros.

-Mas se ela não o houvesse feito - continuei - talvez nós não estaríamos aqui.

Eu sorri. Ele sorriu de volta. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas nos fitando, sendo a água borbulhante da panela o único som que ouvíamos, além de nossas próprias respirações.

-Nossa. - disse ele, quebrando o contato visual e voltando suas atenções para a panela. - Você realmente fica assustadora com uma faca desse tamanho em suas mãos. Foi uma péssima idéia sugerir que você cortasse as batatas.

Eu ri.

-Eu estou em poder da faca, então você terá que fazer tudo conforme eu disser! - ordenei, com um tom imperioso. - Quero que você use um avental, agora! O rosa, com florzinhas. Não estou brincando!

Ele pôs-se a gargalhar e balançar a cabeça, admirado. Eu mesma fui até um dos quartos do fundo e voltei trazendo um avental rosa e colocando-o no pescoço de James, e logo após amarrando-o em suas costas.

-Agora eu me sinto incrivelmente superior. - disse, satisfeita.

Qualquer um que observasse aquela cena de fora, como Petunia fez, ao se aproximar da cozinha para um copo d'água sem que James e eu notássemos sua presença, e indo embora ao nos ver ali, poderia perceber o que estava acontecendo, menos eu própria e ele. Naquele exato momento, eu não pude perceber que se não tomasse muito cuidado (o cuidado que fosse preciso), iria acabar apaixonada por ele. Aos meus olhos, aquele era apenas o momento em que nós dois disseramos um para o outro o que realmente pensavamos e assim passamos a nos conhecer melhor. Assim, começamos a ter momentos de cumplicidade, olhares significativos e sorrisos secretos. Como bons amigos têm.

* * *

**  
**


	4. Show de irmão

* * *

**Doce Lar**

**Capitulo três: Show de irmão.**

* * *

-Ok. No casamento você achou que eu te odiava, não é? Quer dizer, sempre soube que eu te odiava, não é?

-Eu sempre tive plena certeza disso, sim.

-Pois é. Eu te odeio ainda mais. - praticamente rosnei aquelas palavras, descarregando a minha raiva em cima dele e na minha bandeja, a qual eu joguei bruscamente em cima da mesa. - Por favor, vá embora.

James olhou-me surpreso, sem entender. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e mordeu o lábio inferior.

-O que houve? Achei que estávamos ok. - perguntou ele, preocupado.

-Você tem noção de como é metade da sua classe te ignorar, e quando eu digo metade eu falo a metade feminina, só por que eu não quis dar detalhes a elas sobre sua roupa íntima? - eu me sentei, cuspindo cada palavra do rídiculo episódio que havia ocorrido naquela manhã, enquanto ele apenas gargalhava, achando graça. Revirei os olhos e bufei. - As pessoas terem descoberto sobre o casamento foi a pior coisa que podia ter acontecido.

Além do casamento em si, acrescentei para mim mesma.

-Bem, eu fico feliz com você tentando defender minha privacidade, _irmãzinha._ - respondeu James, ainda rindo. Levou uma das mãos ao pescoço e bagunçou os cabelos um pouco, um gesto irritante que ele tinha mania de fazer (talvez por que os cabelos bagunçados tivessem algo a ver com o estilo elegante-desleixado).

Eu bufei novamente.

-Não seja ridículo. É óbvio que eu não falei por que eu não sei nada sobre a suas roupas íntimas. E elas foram mais além. Perguntaram, inclusive, por que você faz esse gesto idiota de bagunçar os seus cabelos toda hora. - retruquei, remexendo a comida com o garfo, furiosamente. - Onde estão Mary e Marlene pra me salvarem de você? - perguntei mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

James riu.

-Se você não soubesse os detalhes da minha roupa íntima você simplesmente teria inventado algo. Você me viu hoje de manhã quando eu desci até a lavanderia só de cueca. Admita. - ele continuou a provocar, insistentemente.

-Ok, James, eu vi, ok? _Whatever_, eu não estou interessada, _maninho_. Por que bagunçar o cabelo de cinco em cinco minutos? - eu perguntei, exibindo curiosidade de mais. - E eu pergunto só pra não sofrer mais o isolamento da Muralha da China na sala. É um saco, por que eu tenho que fazer um trabalho em grupo.

James conteve o riso por pouco e se mostrou bem prestativo ao responder prontamente:

-O cabelo: por que eu simplesmente não consigo penteá-lo de jeito nenhum, você já tentou? Não fica no lugar! Então é melhor deixá-lo totalmente bagunçado mesmo. Aliás, fica bom em mim, não fica? Quanto à Muralha da China: pra que se importar? Você conhece os maiores rockstars dessa escola, você não precisa falar com mais ninguém. - ele fez uma pausa para me olhar, pensativo. - O que você achou da cueca?

Eu revirei os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que tentava segurar o riso.

-Idiota. - me levantei, com a minha bandeja em mãos. - Vou procurar as meninas, não me siga.

-Vou estar de olho em você, _sis_.

Eu me virei para fazer uma careta para ele e ele apenas riu.

-Lily, espere. - pediu James, parecendo que havia acabado de se lembrar de algo importante. - Eu vou pra uma festa hoje à noite, se você quiser, pode ir comigo. Chame as meninas.

Eu fiquei parada ali, bandeja em mãos, fitando-o, ligeiramente surpresa.

-Ahm... Festa?

James assentiu com a cabeça.

-Sim, uma festa na casa da Judith Wells. Vamos, vai ser legal. Não é tão divertido quanto ser anti-social e passar a noite de sexta sozinha, em casa, na biblioteca lendo algum romance e comendo porcaria, mas pense na possibilidade. - argumentou ele, dando uma piscadela pra mim.

Eu suspirei.

-Ok, vou ver com as meninas.

* * *

Para começar, não sei por que diabos concordei em ir. Com toda a certeza não era nem um pouco tão divertido quanto me trancar na biblioteca para terminar de ler um dos únicos livros de Jane Austen que eu ainda não tinha lido (_Mansfield Park) _com uma caneca bem grande de chocolate quente. Mas o convite pareceu extremamente atraente para Mary e Marlene. E, no início, para mim.

-Eu simplesmente não tenho nenhuma roupa decente. - desabafei eu, exausta, afundando em minha cama e na confusão de roupas ao avesso que estavam jogadas sobre a cama e embaixo de mim.

-E você vai amassá-las se não sair de cima delas. - reclamou Marlene, puxando-me pelos braços e obrigando-me a levantar. - Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, não se preocupe. Coloca a bata verde com aquele decote imenso, realça não só os seus olhos como os seus peit...

-Mas eu nunca usei. É muito... indecente. - cortei-a, em protesto.

Marlene revirou os olhos.

-Se você for se vestir como uma freira pro resto da sua vida, faça os votos de castidade de uma vez por todas, Lily. - retrucou ela, puxando a bata do cabide e colocando-a em minhas mãos. - Se eu não me engano a sua mãe deixou uma calça de couro LINDA pra trás e você usa o mesmo número dela, não é? Traz ela pra cá.

-Marlene, eu não acho...

-Apenas obedeça. Se você quer impressionar _alguém _me obedeça. Olha pra Mary, ela está com licença pra matar. - disse ela, indicando Mary com o olhar. Mary corou e se adiantou para olhar-se no espelho. Estava com um decote bem caprichado, na minha opinião, mas não tinha muito problema, por que o peito dela era... bem, entre o médio e o pequeno. E ela queria impressionar o Sirius.

-Eu não quero impressionar ninguém, Marlene. - retruquei, chocada. - Talvez eu conheça alguém e quem sabe...

-Tanto faz, Lily. Pegue a calça, eu estou mandando. Ah, e aproveita pra pegar aquelas botas de cano alto e salto agulha. Ah, eu sei que elas machucam, mas elas são perfeitas! E o sobretudo de couro preto!

* * *

Aproximei-me com certa dificuldade, o salto agulha golpeando suavemente o chão de cimento. Marlene e Mary vinham logo atrás, a primeira tentando ajudar a segunda a conter seu nervosismo e a conseguir falar pelo menos uma única sílaba na frente de seu amado, assim que ele se tornasse presente. James colocava umas caixas pretas grandes e quadradas no porta-malas do carro.

-Pretende matar alguém e guardar ai dentro? - eu perguntei, forçando o riso e tentando conter o nervosismo. Ele se virou para mim rindo. E não era só o sorriso dele que estava lindo. Digo, que era lindo.

Os cabelos pretos ainda molhados estavam rebeldes como sempre, apontando para todos os lados. Ele estava sem óculos, o que eu achava uma pena, pois os óculos ficavam realmente bons nele, mas sem os óculos os olhos castanho-esverdeados se realçavam. Usava um suéter de lã preto, e deveria estar realmente quente, digo, aquecido, pois mesmo envolta com o sobretudo de couro eu tremia por causa do vento gélido, e eu me sentia tentada a abraçá-lo e provar um pouco daquele calor.

Marlene estava, em uma pequena parte de suas acusações, certa. Eu meio que me sentia meio atraída por meu meio-irmão, meio espécime de delinqüente, meio intelectual fofo. E eu realmente não me importava com os defeitos dele. Pois ele tinha qualidades. E por causa daquela história de que eu poderia sempre apontar os defeitos dele por que ele se sentia satisfeito com pelo menos uma pessoa no mundo não sendo indulgente com ele.

-Ah, não. Nós vamos tocar na festa. Nós eu digo, eu, Sirius, Remus e Frank Longbottom, não sei se você o conhece, ele está namorando uma amiga sua, Alice Spencer. - respondeu James, em seu usual tom animado e foi como se ele houvesse tacado um balde de água fria em mim.

Era óbvio. Ele havia me chamado para a festa apenas por que queria que eu o ouvisse tocando e massageasse seu ego. Esqueçam a minha confissão de instantes atrás. Ele não tinha qualidades. Era um idiota sem salvação.

-Ah. - eu disse, tentando soar animada. - Bem, nós estamos prontas. Vai pegar o Sirius no caminho?

-Vou sim. Ele acabou de ligar, então vamos indo. Ei, Mary, Marlene, podem ir entrando no carro. - as duas assentiram e se aproximaram. James abriu uma porta para elas e elas se acomodaram nos bancos traseiros. Eu fiquei parada, sentindo a garganta seca e um peso no peito por causa da descoberta que eu acabara de fazer. James voltou-se para mim e tocou meu ombro. - Você está ótima. Vamos?

_Você está ótima._

Eu pestanejei e fitei-o por alguns instantes. Os olhos dele sorriam para os meus. Balancei a cabeça, afirmativamente, e entrei no banco da frente, ao lado dele. Minha vontade era sentar atrás, com as meninas. O combinado, porém, era que Sirius se sentasse atrás, e do lado de Mary.

Pegamos Sirius em questão de vinte minutos (demorou um pouco por causa do tráfico), e ele também estava com uma aparência boa e vestido de preto. Só faltava Frank e Remus também estarem de preto. Bem, whatever. Ele se sentou ao lado de Mary como o planejado e cumprimentou a todos de uma maneira geral e, depois, um por um.

-Boa noite, caros fãs. - disse, assim que se acomodou no banco de trás. - James, mais sexy impossível. Marlene, bonita como sempre. Lily você está... simpática. E... McDiggory? - indagou ele, olhando para Mary em dúvida.

Ela corou.

-McDonald. - corrigiu ela, com a voz trêmula. - Mary. - acrescentou ela, mais firmemente.

-Encantadora, Mary. - disse ele, com um sorriso galanteador. Eu revirei os olhos, nauseada. - Nós não devíamos parar pra comprar bebida, James?

-Ah, não se preocupe com isso. O padrasto da Judy é dono de uma cervejaria. Ela disse que nós não precisávamos nos preocupar com isso. - respondeu James.

Marlene riu.

-Judy? Você é íntimo da maior vaca que estuda em Hogwarts?

James sorriu de volta.

-Muito íntimo, devo dizer. – disse o Sirius.

-Ela é minha namorada. – explicou James.

Meu estômago se contorceu furiosamente, enquanto meu coração parecia ser esmagado por uma mão de ferro.

-Sua o quê? Eu nunca vi vocês dois juntos. - perguntou Marlene, igualmente surpresa.

-Nós, uh, terminamos antes das férias de inverno. Mas reatamos hoje.

Quando James estacionou em frente a um palacete majestoso, com um portão dourado e imenso que tremia por causa do barulho da música que vinha de dentro da casa, eu tive que fazer um imenso esforço para descer do carro e ainda para me aguentar em pé naquele maldito salto agulha e para caminhar com aquele bico fino ralando meus dedos.

Sirius e James foram até o porta-malas descarregar as coisas e eu vi James tirar de lá algumas garrafas de vodka, com a desaprovação entalada em minha garganta. Bem, era ingenuidade da minha parte não ter esperado por aquilo.

-Vão entrando, se sintam à vontade. - disse Sirius. - Nós temos que ajeitar as coisas pra tocar daqui a pouco, a gente se fala depois do show, ok?

Ótimo. Mais essa. Perdida dentro daquele palacete imenso, cuja dona era a maior vaca que estudava na minha escola _e _estava namorando o James. Maravilhoso.

Eu dei as costas a eles sem ao menos dizer nenhuma palavra, pisoteando o chão furiosamente e com isso aquela bota estúpida ia machucando cada vez mais os meus pés. Embora não pudesse vê-las, eu sabia que Mary e Marlene me seguiam, a primeira talvez ainda sem entender o que havia de errado comigo, mas a última talvez tendo alguma noção. Uma boa noção.

Entreguei o meu sobretudo a um cara que estava na entrada, justamente com a função de guardar os casacos das pessoas, quando elas me alcançaram e Marlene pôs uma mão no meu ombro.

-Está tudo bem, Lily?

Eu olhei para ela, e forcei um sorriso.

-Tudo ótimo, maravilhoso. Aposto que os meninos vão arrasar hoje a noite. A_ Judy_ vai adorar. - eu respondi, sarcástica.

Mary suspirou.

-Bem, parece que você não está nada bem. - foi o que ela disse, conseguindo com que eu disparasse um olhar faiscante em sua direção, olhar o qual a fez se encolher. - Me desculpe. Eu ainda estou um pouco encabulada. Você viu o que ele disse? Que eu sou encantadora... - ela suspirou novamente, olhando para mim com um olhar sonhador. - Você está com ciúmes, não é? Digo, ciúmes do James.

Eu bufei.

-Que isso, imagina. Ele é meu meio-irmão, afinal.

Marlene riu tristemente.

-Você mesma sempre faz questão de dizer que ele _não _é seu irmão. - ela se aproximou e me abraçou. - Não fica assim, Lils. Eles no máximo talvez se gostem, mas você acha que estão apaixonados? É claro que não. Judith Wells não tem sentimentos. Bem, eu deveria ter dito isso mais baixo, já que estou na casa dela, mas vou aproveitar pra acrescentar: ela é uma vaca.

Eu assenti com a cabeça.

-Eu sei. E acho que ele também sabe. Mas ele provavelmente não se importa. - me soltei do abraço dela. - Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem. Melhor nós desobstruirmos a passagem.

E com isso nós entramos para a festa. A maioria dos rostos era desconhecida, alguns apenas vagamente familiares, por que devíamos estudar na mesma escola. Marlene cumprimentou algumas pessoas no caminho, Mary apenas olhava ao redor, encabulada. Nós passamos pela multidão enlouquecida que dançava freneticamente, com copos de bebida alcoólica nas mãos e avistamos James, Sirius, Remus e Frank ajustando os seus instrumentos em um palco ao fundo do salão, totalmente no escuro, exceto por pequenos pontinhos luminosos e alaranjados que provavelmente eram dois cigarros acesos.

Decidi sair do salão e ir pra um canto mais afastado, mas talvez não fosse tão boa idéia, já que a maioria dos casais ficava se agarrando por aqueles cantos. Enfim achamos um banco livre e eu desabei ali.

-Eles só parecem bons no papel, sabe. - continuou Marlene, certa de que eu precisava de consolo. Eu precisava realmente era que ela calasse a boca pra que eu pudesse esquecer a minha decepção. Afinal, não estava perdidamente apaixonada por James. Só tinha uma leve inclinação por ele. - Ele o cara rico e bonitão e ela, bem, rica e bonita, também. Ambos populares, um capitão do time de futebol, a outra, líder de torcida. Entende o que eu estou querendo dizer? Ficam bem na fita. Estão juntos por conveniência.

Após apenas poucos segundos depois de termos nos sentado e o que haviam parecido ser horas e horas de consolos por parte de Marlene, Justin Harper, o ex desta apareceu, vindo em nossa direção.

-Ei, Marlene, Lily, Mary. - disse ele o tom de voz animado de mais, ou talvez fosse o alcóol falando por ele. - Vamos dançar.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, rabugenta.

-Vamos, Lene. - chamou ele, o tom quase suplicante.

-Pelo que eu me lembro, você terminou comigo, Justin. - retrucou Marlene, sorrindo falsamente.

-Talvez tenha sido um erro.

Marlene hesitou, surpresa diante aquela afirmação. No fim, entretanto, ela se levantou e foi para o salão, de mãos dadas com ele. Eu e Mary ficamos em silêncio. Não por que não tínhamos assunto, mas mais por que eu não estava com vontade de conversar e Mary ainda estava mergulhada na maravilhosa lembrança que fora Sirius ter dirigido a palavra a ela, provavelmente do modo com o qual ele falava com todas as garotas (menos comigo, é claro, por causa de nosso ódio mútuo). As músicas começaram e terminaram e nós continuamos ali, largadas, em silêncio. Até que suspenderam a música eletrônica para dar lugar ao canto, a princípio desafinado, da guitarra de James, acompanhada pelo contra-baixo de Frank, o teclado de Remus e o batuque frenético da bateria de Sirius.

-Vamos lá, eles vão começar a tocar. - disse Mary, me puxando pela mão.

_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad,  
take a sad song and make it better  
Remember, to let her into your heart,  
then you can start, to make it better._

Que engraçado, eu não sabia que o James era o vocalista. - comentou Mary, animada, enquanto me puxava para o meio da multidão que observava o show e dançava ao som da música. - O que eles estão tocando? É Beatles?

-"Hey Jude". - eu respondi, sentindo um gosto amargo na minha boca. - Provavelmente pra namoradinha do James.

Mary mordeu o lábio inferior, meio arrependida de ter dito o que havia dito.

-Talvez não seja pra ela...

-É, seria muita coincidência, não é? - retruquei, bruscamente.

_Hey, Jude, don't be afraid,  
you were made to go out and get her,  
the minute you let her under your skin,  
then you begin to make it better._

Bem, não é como se ele tivesse composto algo pra ela. - disse Mary, gritando em meu ouvido para que eu pudesse ouvi-la apesar dos gritos frenéticos da platéia e da música alta. - É só um galanteio. Não é exatamente a coisa mais romântica do mundo.

Eu assenti. Fazia sentido o que ela estava dizendo.

-Ok, whatever. Eles tocam bem, nós vimos isso, vamos atrás de um pouco de alcóol. Marlene está certa. Eu preciso ser mais alcóolatra e inconseqüente. - foi a minha vez de puxá-la pela mão, para fora da multidão e ir até o bar.

_And anytime you feel the pain,  
Hey, Jude, refrain,  
don't carry the world upon your shoulders._

Eu não gostava do gosto. Nem um pouco. E havia prometido a mim mesma que nunca iria beber. Mas decidi que talvez se eu provasse de tudo um pouco, talvez encontrasse alguma coisa que eu gostasse. O problema era que ninguém nunca havia me dito que o estômago não gostava muito quando se misturava whisky com vodka com cerveja com vinho branco e vinho tinto e saquê (eu não podia deixar de experimentar, saquê, saquê, era uma palavra tão engraçada e era uma bebida feita de arroz, arroz, arroz, que era outra palavra engraçada). E eles haviam começado a tocar _All My Loving. _Não que James houvesse dedicado à Judith. Mas eu realmente gostava daquela música. E seria realmente legal se ele algum dia a dedicasse para mim.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
Tomorrow I'll miss you  
Remember I'll always be true  
And then while I'm away  
I'll write home everyday  
And I'll send all my loving to you_

-Lily. - a voz de Mary veio na forma de voz da minha consciência. - Talvez seria melhor se você parasse de beber. Que tal uma água?

Eu virei-me pra ela, quase caindo do banco em que estava sentada, de tão tonta que estava.

-Você está certa, Mary. Vamos arranjar algum lugar mais calmo pra sentar, né? Desculpe, eu arruinei o show pra você. O Sirius ainda nem tinha tirado a camisa.

Mary sorriu.

-Não tem problema.Vamos indo, eu vou cuidar de você.

Fui caminhando apoiada em Mary enquanto _All My Loving_ continuava a ressonar em minha cabeça.

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing  
The lips I am missing  
And hope that my dreams will come true_

Mary me conduziu até uma sala com alguns sofás nos quais algumas pessoas estavam deitadas e passando mal, como eu. Bem, eu ainda não estava exatamente passando mal se fosse comparar com o que iria vir pela frente. Talvez fosse melhor simplesmente ir ao banheiro. Mas o banheiro devia estar nojento e lotado. Talvez a grama? A perspectiva do que estava por vir não era nada agradável. Eu simplesmente não devia ter bebido e só.

-_All my loving, I'll send to you. All my loving, darlin' I'll be true._ - eu cantarolei tristemente.

Mary me dava tapinhas carinhosos nas costas.

-Você não devia ter bebido.

Eu simplesmente assenti. Era verdade e eu não podia contestar.

-Se fosse pra dedicar uma música dos Beatles pra mim, provavelmente seria _Yesterday_ ou _Eleanor Rigby. _- eu disse, irônica.

Mary riu.

-Eu dedicaria _You're __Gonna__ Loose That Girl _pro James. Hm, acho que agora eles estão tocando outra banda. Eu não reconheço. - disse ela.

Eu apenas fui escorregando no sofá e me deitando, acomodando minha cabeça no colo dela. Fechei os meus olhos e fiquei ali, assim, durante um bom tempo. Até o som cessar. Até eu perder a controle sobre a minha respiração e até esquecer minha cabeça latejante.

-Ei, Mary. - uma voz familiar me despertou de meu leve cochilo. - Essa aí capotou, eh? Estava com sono?

Mary riu.

-É mais a cara dela, né? Mas ela bebeu. Muito.

Abri os olhos e peguei um James surpreso olhando pra mim.

-Esteve bebendo? Acho que vou contar 'pros pais', hein. - brincou ele, divertido.

Eu me sentei no sofá, fitando-o desanimadamente, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto. Algumas faixas vermelhas caíram em frente aos meus olhos. Não, não era efeito da bebida. Era apenas o meu cabelo que estava agora bagunçado e desgrenhado. Ajeitei as mechas para de trás das minhas orelhas. Continuei em silêncio. James se sentou ao meu lado.

-Você misturou muita coisa, não foi? - perguntou ele, familiar com o meu sentimento.

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Ele sorriu.

-Você tem poucas horas até pôr tudo pra fora.

-Eu imaginei. - respondi, tentando ser simpática.

James levou a mão dele até o meu ombro e começou a esfregá-la ali, carinhosamente e ininterruptamente. Meu coração começou a bater mais forte. Eu olhei pra ele.

-James, eu...

E hesitei. E aquele momento de hesitação foi o meu maior erro. Por que, naquele exato momento, Judith Wells atravessava a sala, em nossa direção. E sem pedir licença, sem cumprimentar ninguém, ela simplesmente se sentou em cima de James, prensando as pernas dele entre seus joelhos (e ela estava de vestido!) e dando-lhe um longo e fervoroso beijo de língua. E ele correspondeu. Sem se incomodar com a minha presença. Sem se incomodar com a... indiscrição de tudo aquilo. Bem, era indiscreto para mim, pelo menos.

-Baby... - ela murmurou no ouvido dele. - Foi incrível aquele show. Você sabe... me deixou com vontade de fazer isso. - e beijou-o novamente. - e muitas outras coisas. - beijou-o mais uma vez. - durante a noite inteira.

Foi mais do que o meu estômago pôde aguentar. Eu senti-o sacudindo em minha barriga, e me levantei, olhando para todos os lados para tentar achar algum banheiro ou algum 'receptáculo', mas foi tarde de mais. Eu senti os braços de Mary me segurando com firmeza enquanto eu vomitava ali mesmo, no chão de uma das inúmeras salas da casa de Judith Wells, enquanto ela se agarrava com o cara que eu gostava. Digo, o cara que me atraía terrivelmente. Mas não que eu gostava.

Veio em três levas e foi realmente desagradável. Quando eu olhei para onde antes James estava se agarrando com Judith, ambos não estavam mais lá.

James estava em pé, ao meu lado, olhando-me com preocupação, e Judith estava um pouco afastada, olhando aborrecida.

-Você está se sentindo melhor?

Eu assenti. Talvez um milímetro melhor do que antes. Mas sim. Incrivelmente, estava aliviada por ter 'botado pra fora'.

-Vamos pra casa. - disse James, e antes que eu pudesse respondê-lo ele se virou pra Judith. - Judy, talvez outro dia, ok? Eu tenho que levar a Lily pra casa.

Judith parecia inconsolável.

-Não tem mais ninguém que possa levá-la? - pediu ela, em um tom manhoso, envolvendo-o com os braços.

-Eu estou responsável por ela. Prometi à Karen. Aliás, se ela souber que eu trouxe a Lily aqui e ela se embebedou, Karen me mata.

Judith assentiu, compreensiva.

-Okay, amanhã nós terminamos o que começamos hoje. - disse e, em seguida, beijou-o profundamente.

A cena embrulhou meu estômago novamente e eu me virei para o lado, para vomitar um pouco mais. Quando eu havia acabado, Judith já tinha ido embora e James me olhava com compaixão, enquanto Mary me dava palmadinhas.

-Vou mandar uma mensagem para o Sirius dizendo pra ele e a Marlene acharem outra carona pra casa, ok? Se eles não encontrarem eu volto pra buscá-los, mas vamos pra casa agora. - disse James, tomando-me pelo braço e me guiando até a saída.

Ah, finalmente. Voltar para casa, o lugar o qual eu nunca deveria ter deixado. E papai e mamãe ainda estariam juntos, e Petunia não ia ser tão rabugenta, por que papai nunca teria saído de casa. E ele ia cuidar de mim. E eu nunca teria conhecido James. E tudo seria bem mais feliz.

* * *

**N/A: Um capítulo não muito bom para a Lily. E, devo dizer, para a Marlene. Mas nós só vamos saber o que acontece em algum capítulo próximo, quando ela contar pra Lily. Mas por enquanto, eu vou ficar fazendo suspense. **

**Pois é, o meu computador voltou. Pobre coitado, tava todo queimado (hihi, rimou). To atualizando aqui hoje, mas não faço a minima idéia de quando vou atualizar de novo. Eu ainda tenho que escrever o próximo capítulo, e não ando tendo muito tempo pra isso (sem falar da maldita criatividade). Tipo, a criatividade necessária, pra manter a qualidade.**

**Ahm, não to lembrando de muita coisa pra dizer não. Tenho que responder muitas reviews ainda, e queria agradecer à todo mundo de um modo geral por elas. **

**Cya later! **


	5. Na Biblioteca

**Aviso: Esse capítulo contêm Spoilers de livros da Jane Austen como Emma, Persuasão e Razão e Sensibilidade. E uma citação de Orgulho e Preconceito, mas nada de demais. Mas são pequenininhos!** **Só por que eu não pude me conter!**

* * *

**Doce Lar**

* * *

**Capitulo quatro: Na Biblioteca.  
**

* * *

Era como se um trem estivesse passando em cima de minha cabeça. Ou como se alguém a houvesse arrancado e jogado baseball com ela por um tempo e depois a tivesse colocado de volta. Ou como se algum daqueles macaquinhos barulhentos que batem pratos estivessem batendo-os bem em minha cabeça. Ou qualquer outra metáfora semelhante que eu pudesse usar. As lembranças da outra noite chegavam à minha mente como flashes. Primeiro eu descobri sobre Judith. Depois minha ingenuidade foi pro ralo (e estava meio que passando da hora de ela ir embora) quando eu vi as garrafas de bebida no porta-malas de James e os pontinhos laranjados que eram os cigarros acesos. Depois eu mesma me embebedei. Uma onda de vergonha subiu desde os meus pés até a cabeça. Eu havia me embebedado e vomitado em uma sala na casa de uma estranha.

Me remexi nervosamente na cama, ainda de olhos fechados, querendo voltar a dormir, querendo esquecer. Tive a impressão que alguém acariciava o meu rosto e mexia com os meus cabelos. Que sensação boa. Seria meu pai? Seria James?

Eu me lembrei de vários anos atrás, quando eu havia prometido que nunca iria beber ou fumar, por que eram simplesmente as coisas mais nojentas que os adultos faziam no mundo. Quer dizer, quando eu era criança eu também prometi que nunca ia beijar de língua ou fazer sexo, por que eu achava nojento, mas eu beijei e sei que algum dia vou fazer sexo (quer dizer, talvez não, talvez eu simplesmente morra virgem e encalhada aos 97 anos, quem sabe?). Mas, bem, o ponto é, eu quebrei uma das minhas mais antigas promessas. Era como se eu tivesse desfeito um compromisso comigo mesma, desapontado a mim mesma. É claro que minha mãe ficaria desapontada se descobrisse que eu bebi. O pior, entretanto, é que eu havia sido desleal com quem eu costumava ser.

A sensação de estar sendo observada e acariciada por alguém se tornou ainda mais intensa. Decidi que era hora de parar de fugir de tudo aquilo e abrir os olhos para o mundo real. A sensação era real, só os meus palpites que não eram. Sentada ali, na beirada da minha cama, me observando e fazendo carinho em mim, estava a minha mãe.

-Hey. - ela disse, suavemente. - Edward e eu queríamos fazer uma surpresa pra vocês ontem a noite, mas parece que no final vocês que nos surpreenderam.

Eu senti um nó na garganta. Não me lembrava muito bem os detalhes de depois de ter chegado em casa, mas o que eu não lembrava era da minha mãe ter me visto bêbada.

-Ahmmm... Como assim? - meu raciocínio ainda estava lento, minha voz estava rouca e eu estava com um bafo horrível. Mas o bafo era facilmente explicável, às vezes eu tinha mal-hálito matinal.

Karen sorriu.

-Vocês tinham ido para uma festa, Tuney nos disse. Então resolvemos sair, e quando voltamos você e James já estavam dormindo. Querida, fico tão feliz por vocês estarem se dando bem. - disse mamãe, emocionada.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu naquela hora, mas quando eu tentei falar, senti que não iria conseguir sustentar a minha voz. Meus olhos começaram a ficar turvos, e minha mãe reparou.

-Ei, o que houve?

Eu balancei a cabeça.

-Na... da. - eu respondi, a voz trêmula.

-Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa. O James te fez alguma coisa? - perguntou ela, a preocupação visível em seu olhar.

Balancei a cabeça novamente, e esse movimento a fez latejar.

-O James não fez nada. E eu não quero falar... por que é algo egoísta. - respondi, me obrigando a ser firme.

-O que foi?

Eu suspirei.

-Eu sinto falta do papai. Não por que o Sr. Potter seja ruim, ou o James. Eles são ótimos, mãe. De verdade. Mas não sei se vou conseguir continuar aqui...

Minha mãe continuou a olhar para mim, chocada, sem palavras, ou sem saber o que dizer.

-Não é sua culpa. Não precisa dizer ou fazer nada. - eu me levantei e fui até o banheiro, cambaleante. Fechei e tranquei a porta. - Pode ir, eu desço pra comer alguma coisa daqui a pouco. Esqueça o que eu disse. Sério, não se preocupe comigo. Eu estou bem.

Não tive como saber se ela havia deixado o quarto, mas liguei o chuveiro para abafar o barulho, sentei-me na tampa do vaso e comecei a chorar. Fiquei ali, peneirando meus próprios sentimentos. E como as causas de todo aquele stress nervoso e angústia encontrei a ausência de meu pai, a decepção amorosa em relação a James e a decepção comigo mesma. Quanto aos dois primeiros, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Talvez eu pudesse escrever uma carta para o meu pai, mais tarde. Quanto ao último, eu não entendia por que ele estava ali. Eu havia apenas seguido um conselho de uma das minhas melhores amigas. Havia tentado relaxar, ser mais alcoólatra e inconseqüente. Então por que eu me sentia culpada?

_Talvez por que você se sente simplesmente estúpida por ter vomitado na frente de James e da namorada idiota dele, _disse uma vozinha em minha cabeça, e foi como se aquela voz tivesse acendido uma luz que iluminara todos os meus pensamentos. Então era isso. Provavelmente James devia ter feito aquilo inúmeras vezes. Com certeza. Mas isso não importava. O que importava fora o que ele falara pra Judith. Que ele havia prometido à minha mãe que tomaria conta de mim. Que ele me devia me ver apenas como a meia-irmã-estorvo que o atrapalhou quando ele ia transar com a namorada. Que eu devia ter parecido simplesmente muito ridícula vomitando ali, na frente dele e da namorada dele.

* * *

-Olha quem resolveu aparecer! - exclamou o Sr. Potter, jovial, sentado à mesa da cozinha, reclinado em sua cadeira e observando a minha mãe terminar de almoçar.

-Bom-dia, flor do dia. - entoou James, alegremente, mordendo um sanduíche.

Minha mãe comia o próprio sanduíche e Petunia se isolava no outro canto da mesa lendo um jornal. Minha mãe se levantou de sua cadeira e puxou uma para mim, ao lado do Sr. Potter. Em seguida foi até a bancada e voltou de lá trazendo um sanduíche.

-Me desculpe, querida, não temos muitas opções, mas os funcionários voltam a trabalhar amanhã. - justificou-se a minha mãe, pousando um prato com o sanduíche a minha frente.

Eu sorri.

-Você fala como se eu não tivesse acostumada, mãe.

-Teremos que desacostumá-la, então. - brincou o Sr. Potter, divertido.

-Isso é muito gentil da sua parte, Sr. Potter. - respondi, educadamente. O simples fato de olhar para o meu sanduíche embrulhara meu estômago.

O Sr. Potter riu.

-Sr. Potter? O que? - ele se virou para James. - Ela te chama pelo nome, filho?

James sorriu.

-Por incrível que pareça, sim. - respondeu ele. Nós nos entreolhamos. Pareceu durar muito tempo. Ele sorriu, cúmplice, como quem diria "_Não se preocupe, eu não vou contar a ninguém"_.

Petunia bufou, por de trás do jornal.

-Você quer que ela te chame como agora? Eddie? Papai? - sugeriu ela, ríspida.

Minha mãe olhou em sua direção, chocada. James e o Sr. Potter fizeram um gesto idêntico: ambos apenas ergueram as sobrancelhas, levemente intrigados.

-Não seja rude, Petunia. - ralhou mamãe.

Ela bufou novamente, abaixou o seu jornal, largou-o em cima da mesa e deixou a cozinha. Sempre dramática, a Petunia. Todos nós observamos a porta por onde ela saíra por alguns instantes, até nos voltarmos um para os outros. James se levantou, levou o seu prato até a pia e, para minha surpresa, lavou-o, enxaguou e guardou. Depois se voltou para nós.

-Eu tenho que ir. Nós vamos ensaiar hoje, e mais tarde eu vou sair com a Judith. - avisou ele, caminhando até a porta da cozinha, para sair.

-Ei, filho, espere. - chamou o Sr. Potter. Edward. _Whatever_. - Você disse Judith? Judith Wells?

James assentiu com a cabeça.

-Vocês voltaram?

Ele assentiu novamente.

-Bem, isso é uma boa notícia, então. Eu gostava dela, sempre simpática. Cody Wells costumava ser meu parceiro no tênis. - falou Edward, visivelmente animado. - Se bem que estraga com todos os planos que eu e a Karen fizemos de casar você com a Lily. - Karen e ele riram, enquanto James arqueava as sobrancelhas e sorria levemente, surpreso, como se nunca houvesse considerado a possibilidade. Eu me senti como se todos os meus órgãos internos estivessem brincando de pique e pega. - Traga-a para jantar aqui algum dia.

-Eu farei isso. - e com isso ele deixou o cômodo.

* * *

Os raios de sol invadiam o cômodo com abundância, mas estavam fracos, por que o sol já se punha. Iluminavam fracamente e aqueciam fracamente. Por isso eu me enrolava em um grosso cobertor de lã e estava sentada em uma poltrona macia junto da janela, e usava meus horrorosos óculos de grau, que eu só usava para situações extremas ou quando estava sozinha. Havia colocado também um suéter velho e cinza descolorido e meias de lã. Eu havia esquecido de preparar o meu copo de chocolate quente por que simplesmente estava com muita preguiça para fazê-lo e apenas queria ficar ali, em um dos meus cômodos favoritos da casa, a biblioteca, e me esconder entre as estantes e páginas dos livros, enquanto sentia o aroma fresco do fim da tarde se misturar ao cheiro do papel velho e das capas duras.

Tinha às mãos _Persuasão _de Jane Austen e estava apenas relendo as minhas partes favoritas. Havia acabado de acabar _Mansfield Park _e resolvi empilhar todos os livros da mesma autora na mesinha que eu também havia arrastado até lá para ficar ao lado da poltrona e da janela, de modo a folhear cada exemplar e reler as partes mais bonitas. Todas as vezes que eu relia Mr. Knightley e o seu "Não posso fazer discursos, mesmo que a amasse menos, conseguiria dizer mais do que já disse", ou então a carta apaixonada de Frederick Wentworth (enquanto eu a recitava em voz alta)

-"Já não posso mais ouvir em silêncio. Preciso falar-lhe pelo meio que está ao meu alcance. Você me fere a alma. Ofereço-me agora com um coração ainda mais seu que há oito anos e meio, quando quase chegou a despedaçá-lo."

ou os momentos de Edward Ferrars com Eleanor Dashwood, e, principalmente, as palavras do mais perfeito e surreal de todos: Mr. Darcy, eu suspirava sonhadoramente e meus olhos eram tomados por lágrimas. Mesmo parecendo que estavam tão longe de minha realidade, eu gostava de ler aquilo e me deprimir, sonhando com o dia em que encontraria algum desses personagens e me sentiria como se estivesse dentro de uma história de Jane Austen.

Meus devaneios foram interrompidos pela súbita chegada de James, que entrou na biblioteca sorrateiramente. Observou-me por alguns instantes, arrastou uma poltrona até onde eu estava e se sentou ao meu lado, depositando na mesa duas canecas grandes e fumegantes de chocolate quente.

-Resolveu separar toda a coleção de Austen? - perguntou ele. - Nunca leu?

Eu fechei _Persuasão _e repousei-o em cima da pilha de livros, e estendi a mão para pegar a minha caneca de chocolate quente.

-Só não li _Lady Susan _e _Nothanger Abbey_. Terminei _Mansfield Park _hoje à tarde. Você já leu?

-Você está brincando? - perguntou ele, incrédulo, enquanto eu murchava. O dia que eu encontrasse um garoto relativamente normal que já tivesse lido Jane Austen ia ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida. - É _óbvio _que eu já li. - Opa. Ok, não é o dia mais feliz da minha vida, mas o dia acaba de melhorar _um pouco_. - Li Orgulho e Preconceito, Emma e Nothanger Abbey. Quando eu era criança, aliás. Não me retinha muito nas descrições, mas eu li por que meu pai disse que minha mãe gostava muito da autora. Depois teve essa filha de uma ex-mulher do meu pai que também gostava, ela meio que me obrigava a ler, daí eu li Persuasão e Mansfield Park, por que eram os favoritos dela. Bem, é legal.

Eu sorri e beberiquei um pouco do meu chocolate quente.

-Isso é bem surpreendente, James. Um menino gostar de Jane Austen e... Bem, eu nunca imaginei que um menino como você gostasse. - eu disse, tentando conter a emoção. Estava realmente surpresa.

-Ah, que isso. O Remus também já leu. Até o Sirius já leu, mesmo que tenha sido meio forçado a ler. - ele riu.

Eu acompanhei o riso dele. Sirius e leitura definitavemente não eram duas palavras que combinavam muito. Quanto ao Remus, combinavam perfeitamente, já que ele tinha todo aquele ar de intelectual certinho. Mas não era com aquilo que eu estava mais preocupada ou tampouco aquilo que me chamou mais atenção. Fora outro fato.

-Por que você não chama a filha da terceira mulher de seu pai de meia-irmã?

James não respondeu por alguns instantes, pensativo.

-Bem, acho que é por que ela não é minha meia-irmã. Ela seria minha meia-irmã se tivesse metade do meu sangue, certo? Quer dizer, eu não digo que você e a Petunia são minhas meia-irmãs. Bem, só de consideração. Mas não de sangue. - respondeu ele, enfim.

-Você gostava dela?

James arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Como?

-Bem, como você faz questão de deixar claro que não tem relações de sangue com ela...

-E nem com você e com sua irmã. Nem por isso eu gosto da Petunia. Aliás, o que ela fez hoje na cozinha foi bem indelicado. - retrucou ele, com a voz suave.

Eu assenti.

-Sim, foi. Mas ela é assim, não tem mais conserto. Ah, não fuja da pergunta, você me entendeu.

James pegou _Persuasão _na pilha de livros e começou a folhear.

-Qual é a sua parte favorita? Deixa eu adivinhar, a carta?

Eu suspirei.

-James, você está evitando a pergunta?

James sorriu e pousou o livro.

-Não. Mas você está sendo muito insistente. - respondeu ele. - Ela era realmente muito bonita. Cabelos longos e castanho-avermelhados, meio acaju, sabe? Os olhos grandes, negros. Sim, eu me sentia atraído por ela. Mas ela era três anos mais velha que eu e eu tinha catorze anos. Eu era basicamente um menino.

Eu meneei a cabeça, pensativa. Aquela história de meio-irmão não era um incômodo pra ele. De repente, algumas esperanças começaram a renascer em meu peito, mesmo eu sabendo que elas não deveriam estar renascendo.

-Aposto como você não se considerava um menino.

Ele riu.

-Verdade.

-Aposto como você fazia coisas que não eram coisa de menino.

Ele riu novamente.

-Também é verdade. Aonde você está querendo chegar?

Eu dei de ombros.

-A lugar nenhum. Quer me devolver o meu livro e ir se arrumar para o seu encontro? Já está escurecendo. - eu disse, quebrando o nosso contato visual enquanto fingia estar interessada em _Emma. _- Mr. Knightley é um dos meus personagens favoritos. - comentei querendo mudar o assunto, pois me via incapaz de sustentar o outro assunto.

James riu e largou _Persuasão _em cima da mesa.

-Você está certa, eu tenho que ir me arrumar. - disse ele, se levantando e pegando sua caneca, que agora estava vazia.

Eu assenti, pegando o livro e abrindo-o, fingindo me interessar mais nele do que em James.

-Nós compusemos algumas músicas hoje. - disse ele, com o tom de voz animado. - Você deveria ir a um ensaio qualquer dia desses.

Eu levantei o meu olhar do livro, lisonjeada.

-Nossa, James. Obrigada. Eu irei. Qualquer dia desses. - voltei os olhos para o livro e, sem conseguir me conter, perguntei: - Compôs algo pra Judith?

James riu.

-Não, acho que não estava tão inspirado assim.

Eu assenti.

-Bom encontro.

-Boa leitura. - respondeu ele. - Tenho certeza que estou te deixando em melhor companhia.

Ele atravessou a biblioteca e quando pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta eu o chamei.

-Uh, James?

James se virou para mim.

-Obrigada. E desculpa. - eu disse. Ele franziu a testa, sem entender sobre o que eu estava falando. - Por ontem.

James sorriu.

-Sempre que precisar. Não que eu espero que precise ou que queira corromper sua virtude.

E deixou a biblioteca.

* * *

Cara Lily,

Eu fiquei o dia inteiro com esses pensamentos em minha cabeça. Lembranças de ontem. Remorso. Eu ia te ligar, mas resolvi, ao invés disso, tomar o seu tempo e te horrorizar escrevendo os detalhes do que aconteceu comigo na festa da Judith Wells nesse e-mail. Você tinha razão quando tentou dissuadir a mim e a Mary. Nós realmente não deviamos ter ido nessa festa. Não foi lucro pra nenhuma de nós. Nem mesmo para Mary, apesar de ela pensar o contrário.

Para começar, eu não sei por que diabos eu fui dançar com Justin, deixando o meu orgulho e minhas amigas para trás. Eu sinto muito. Devia ter ficado cuidando de você. James contou a Sirius que me contou. Aposto que você estava seguindo o meu conselho de ser mais alcoólatra e inconseqüente. Bem, você simplesmente não pode misturar tantas bebidas assim, sabe? O estômago simplesmente não gosta. Mas tudo bem, acho que você já aprendeu isso. Vamos fazer o que eu sei melhor: falar de mim.

Justin me levou para a pista de dança e nós nos beijamos. Simples assim, nenhuma palavra, nenhum indício de reconciliação nem nada. Só nos divertindo. Mas, de novo, eu me sinto terrivelmente culpada (e não só por te deixar para trás). O fato é: Justin me levou para um dos quartos, no andar de cima da casa. Aí então houve um choque de interesses. Como você pode imaginar, ele queria fazer _coisas _comigo. E, bem, eu não queria dar o meu dom precioso para ele. Entretanto, foi ingenuidade minha ter ido até lá com ele. Quando eu pedi que ele parasse, ele simplesmente não parou.

Para minha sorte (ou para o meu azar?) o meu cavaleiro de armadura chegou em forma de Sirius Black e me ajudou com o idiota do Justin (dois olhos roxos e um ombro deslocado). Sirius está com um arranhão no rosto e um olho roxo. Dá pra ver quem levou a melhor, não é? Graças à você, Sirius esteve me procurando pela festa para me avisar que eu ia precisar de outra carona, e graças à um casal que estava brigando na escada e que me viu passar com o Justin, ele conseguiu me encontrar.

De todo o modo, nós saímos de lá e fomos direto para o banco de trás do carro do Remus, esperar por ele, por que ele ia nos levar para casa e naquele momento estava com uma garota (é uma pena, por que eu sempre pensei que ele era mais para a Mary do que o Sirius, e o imaginava namorando com Mary, e não é por causa do que eu vou te contar mais pra frente). Eu estava fragilizada e sensível e por isso não quis passar mais tempo na festa. Sirius foi comigo para não me deixar sozinha. Acho que ele percebeu que eu não queria ficar sozinha (por incrível que pareça, ele foi capaz de tal percepção).

-Sirius, obrigada por ter me salvado. Você sabe... Eu não queria fazer aquilo. - eu disse a ele assim que chegamos no carro, e foi as primeiras palavras que eu disse desde que ele tinha me salvado. Por que enquanto ele batia no Justin eu apenas assistia, e depois ele simplesmente tomou a minha mão e me puxou para fora daquele lugar. E eu não me sentia com muita vontade de falar. Só ele tinha falado até então - explicando o por que de ter ido me procurar (que foi por que você tinha ficado bebada, obrigando o James a te levar pra casa e fazendo com que nós perdessemos nossa carona. Não se sinta culpada. Eu não estou te culpando. É apenas jeito de falar. Se James não tivesse que te levar em casa assim fazendo com que Sirius tivesse que me procurar, talvez eu não tivesse sido salva).

Sirius sorriu e colocou a mão dele sobre a minha. Eu me surpreendi por encontrá-lo tão sóbrio, mas acho que ele não tinha tido muito tempo pra se embebedar ou pra fumar depois do show. Sorte minha, por que foi mais um dos fatores que contribuiram para ele ter me salvado. Eu acho.

-Aquele cara é um idiota. Forçar as coisas daquela maneira... - ele disse, indignado. - Eu sei que você me acha um idiota. Mas eu nunca faria isso com uma garota, contra a vontade dela.

Eu sorri tristemente.

-Eu não fui forte o suficiente. Eu meio que consenti, por causa do calor do momento. Não é como se eu quisesse, mas eu simplesmente não tive forças pra dizer não, sabe. - eu respondi, me sentindo culpada e inútil, além de terrivelmente envergonhada.

-É óbvio que você não quer que a sua primeira vez seja assim. Por um bom tempo eu não entendi por que as mulheres valorizam tanto a primeira vez. Mas vocês são todas diferentes mesmo. E bem, algumas garotas da nossa idade meio que banalizam, não é? A Judith deu pro James na primeira vez que eles saíram.

Bem, achei que esse fato poderia te interessar, Lily. Afinal, homens geralmente tendem a não pensar com a cabeça, e sim com o seu órgão sexual.

-Por que você está me contando isso? - eu perguntei, intrigada.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Não é como se fosse segredo pra ninguém. Sobre a Judith. Foi como você disse mais cedo, é a maior vaca da escola. Você pode contar nos dedos de uma mão os garotos que nunca se deram bem com ela. Remus, por exemplo. Teve a chance, mas não quis.

-Aposto que se você tivesse uma chance com ela, não a perderia. Digo, se ela não estivesse com o James. - eu disse, indignada. Como os meninos conseguem ser tão hipócritas?

-Bem, eu não perdi a minha chance. Mas isso é outra história, não é? - disse Sirius, tratando de não dar mais detalhes sobre aquilo, mas me deixando chocada. Bem, não sei por que me surpreendi. - Por que ela é gostosa. Não por que eu gosto dela, ou por que é legal conversar com ela. Mas se eu tivesse uma chance com você, eu também não perderia. - ele respondeu imediatamente, virando-se no banco, colocando o braço apoiado no encosto e a mão em meu rosto.

Eu ri. Simplesmente ri. Por que o Sirius... ele é engraçado. E quando ele diz essas coisas, eu simplesmente não paro pra pensar nas palavras dele. Eu rio. Eu me divirto com ele. Mas passado um tempo depois do que ele disse, e ele tendo colocado a mão no meu rosto e nós dois termos ficado nos olhando, eu parei pra pensar. Ou ele havia dito que eu era gostosa... ou que ele gostava de mim. E um cheiro inebriante emanava de sua pele, mesmo que mesclado ao seu costumeiro cheiro de cigarro. E, bem, ele era o garoto mais bonito que já havia demonstrado interesse por mim.

Ele havia me salvado, ele estava sendo tão gentil comigo, ele havia falado mal da Judith, e ele é tão bonito. E de repente, meu coração simplesmente começou a bater de um jeito diferente. Ou pelo menos eu permiti que isso acontecesse. Por que todas as vezes desde que nós passamos a andar juntos, sempre que ele me elogiava ou dava em cima de mim... isso mexia comigo. Mas eu não queria que mexesse. Eu não podia. Por causa da Mary.

Você entende o que eu quero dizer? Eu gosto do Sirius, estava gostando dele há algum tempo já. E ontem à noite, eu simplesmente decidi esquecer de uma das minhas melhores amigas e pensar apenas em um cara. E eu tomei essa decisão aquela hora, no carro, enquanto nós fitávamos indefinidamente. E quando ele foi se aproximando de mim... eu simplesmente não me afastei, nem o impedi. Quando ele começou a me beijar, o pescoço, o queixo, o rosto e então nos lábios, com suavidade e carinho, a princípio, foi como se todos os meus neurônios houvessem fritado e eu houvesse parado de pensar. E quando ele aprofundou o beijo, eu correspondi.

E nós não paramos até que Remus chegasse ao carro e eu me afastasse, envergonhada, lembrando-me de uma (pequena, no meu caso) coisa chamada consciência.

* * *

**N/A: Hey folks ! O que acharam da narração da Marlene? Fiz com que fosse por e-mail por que assim ela poderia dar mais detalhes sobre o que aconteceu do que poderia em uma simples conversa com a Lily, narrada pela Lily. Como a Lily não estava lá, seria meio difícil desse 'episódio' ser narrado por ela. Espero que tenham gostado de Sirius e Marlene. Não foi a coisa mais romântica. E eu poderia dizer que eu puxei mais ao realismo do que nunca nessa hora. Mas o Sirius é o Sirius e na escala de fofura dele ele tirou uma nota bem alta. Talvez ele mude aos poucos, mas à priori, ele é Sirius Black. Fora que nao tinha como ele ja estar perdidamente apaixonado por ela. E fora que ainda ha a Mary. Bem, veremos o que vai acontecer, hoho.**

**Então, estão dados por formados três triângulos amorosos ! Mary/Sirius/Marlene e Lily/James/Judith! Quem sobreviverá? Quem terá um final feliz? Poderão os triângulos se emendarem e formar poliedros amorosos? (Marlene/Sirius/Mary/Remus/Lily/James/Judith/Justin/Alice/Frank?!) Só saberemos nos próximos capítulos! Ah, e a propósito, decidi deixar o Peter de fora dessa fic. Ele não merece nem que eu perca meu tempo digitando o nome dele !**

**Sobre a cena da biblioteca: sou totalmente completamente alucinadamente alucinada por Jane Austen. Ainda não li Nothanger Abbey, nem Lady Susan, mas pretendo, agora que achei um lugar que tem na internet. Me irrita um pouco ler livros na internet, mas por Jane Austen, eu faço esse sacrifício. Achei que uma discussão sobre livros, principalmente romances românticos, mostraria James como um cara culto e ainda assim... cute! Quer dizer, alguém ai já encontrou algum menino que já leu Jane Austen? Me avisem, por que eu não conheço NE-NHUM !**

**Cara, acho que por enquanto é só isso. A tendência é eu atualizar cada vez com menos frequencia, mas prometo aparecer de novo em menos de dois meses. Espero que continuem gostando da minha fic. Quanto a mim, não precisam gostar de mim, só da fic mesmo. Haha. A gente se vê! **

**Queijos!**


	6. Desaparecido

* * *

**Doce Lar**

* * *

**A história até agora:**

-Vai dar tudo certo, mãe. Você não tem certeza de que é isso que você quer? – minha voz conseguiu sair calma e firme.

Mamãe assentiu.

-Eu só... Estou preocupada com vocês. Tenho a impressão de que não é exatamente o melhor pra vocês... e, bem, o dever de uma mãe é sempre buscar pelo melhor para o seus filhos.

-

-Parece que a nossa cara amiga ruiva está apaixonada pelo novo irmãozinho.

-Não seja tola, Marlene. - disse eu, ainda surpresa com a acusação. - _Você_ que estava babando em cima do Sirius.

-Você sabe que é mentira, Mary. - ela se defendeu, na mesma hora, e melhor do que eu havia me defendido. - Eu _nunca _teria nada com ele e ele já é o seu futuro marido e pai dos seus filhos.

Mary sorriu tristemente.

-Eu sei que não é verdade. Só que eu não consigo... - ela parou de falar, mexendo em seu macarrão e fitando-o, pensativa e infeliz. - Não consigo parar de sentir _isso_.

Eu sorri.

-Acredite quando eu digo, o dia que você conversar com ele você vai conseguir.

-

-Eu te odeio. - saiu em uma voz trêmula, fria e incerta. Levantei o olhar para James. Ele se desencostava da parede e se aproximava, e sentou em uma cadeira à minha frente.

-Eu posso conviver com isso. - respondeu ele, sorrindo, indiferente. - Por que?

-

James estava em pé, ao meu lado, olhando-me com preocupação, e Judith estava um pouco afastada, olhando aborrecida.

-Você está se sentindo melhor?

Eu assenti. Talvez um milímetro melhor do que antes. Mas sim. Incrivelmente, estava aliviada por ter 'botado pra fora'.

-Vamos pra casa. - disse James, e antes que eu pudesse respondê-lo ele se virou pra Judith. - Judy, talvez outro dia, ok? Eu tenho que levar a Lily pra casa.

-

-Aposto que se você tivesse uma chance com ela, não a perderia. Digo, se ela não estivesse com o James. - eu disse, indignada. Como os meninos conseguem ser tão hipócritas?

-Bem, eu não perdi a minha chance. Mas isso é outra história, não é? - disse Sirius, tratando de não dar mais detalhes sobre aquilo, mas me deixando chocada. Bem, não sei por que me surpreendi. - Por que ela é gostosa. Não por que eu gosto dela, ou por que é legal conversar com ela. Mas se eu tivesse uma chance com você, eu também não perderia. - ele respondeu imediatamente, virando-se no banco, colocando o braço apoiado no encosto e a mão em meu rosto.

-

* * *

**Capitulo cinco: Desaparecido.**

* * *

O ar estava pesado, e parecia rarefeito. A situação era realmente tensa, e eu tentava balbuciar algumas palavras de modo a encorajar o ínicio de um diálogo, com uma voz débil e com esforços inúteis. Marlene estava demasiado nervosa e Mary estava com o pensamento distante.

-Ahm... Vocês não vão acreditar o que aconteceu na minha aula de escrita criativa hoje... - eu comecei, tentando pensar em alguma história mirabolante que eu poderia inventar em menos de 30 segundos que se encaixasse com a aula de escrita criativa.

Mary continou a girar o garfo em uma das mãos, com um olhar sonhador e desligado. Marlene me lançou um olhar desconfiado e espetou furiosamente um pobre e nada suculento brócoli.

-O que não importa, já que vocês, aparentemente, não se importam. - eu continuei, chateada.

-Ei, _freaks. _- cumprimentou James, animado, depositando a sua bandeja ao lado da minha. - Mais aberrações para o freak show.

Todas as três olhamos para além de James, ansiosas para ver quem mais iria se aproximar junto a ele. Felizmente, pelo menos para mim e para Marlene, era Remus, com seu sorriso bondoso e olhar cansado.

-Você parece hm... cansado, Remus. - eu disse, tentando iniciar uma conversação. Esperava eu ser bem-sucedida. James apenas se interessava no saboroso pedaço de picanha que repousava em seu prato, provavelmente contrabandeado, por que a comida da escola era tudo, menos saborosa. Marlene e Mary observavam James nervosamente, como se esperassem que ele tirasse Sirius do bolso de sua jaqueta à qualquer instante.

-Ah, é só... o de sempre. - respondeu Remus, misterioso, com uma voz pesada.

-Marlene disse que você estava com uma garota na festa da Judith. - eu hesitei um pouco antes de falar, mas decidi falar. Não só por que estava curiosa mas também porque aquele foi o único assunto que eu fui capaz de puxar.

Remus me lançou um pequeno sorriso.

-Nada mais normal para um cara heterossexual, não acha? - o comentário pode até soar um pouco brusco quando transcrito, mas Remus disse aquelas palavras com suavidade e gentileza, como sempre dizia as coisas.

Eu assenti e compreendi que o assunto morria ali. Ninguém ia colaborar. Eu poderia, no entanto, tentar colaborar com Marlene e Mary, perguntando a James a pergunta que elas queriam que fosse respondida.

-Então. Onde está a minha pessoa menos favorita? - perguntei a ele, tentando soar divertida.

James sorriu.

-Eu estou bem aqui.

Eu me senti obrigada a sorrir de volta.

-Não você. A pessoa menos favorita que vem _antes _na lista.

-Ah, o Sirius. - disse ele, com um olhar de vaga compreensão. - Está resolvendo uns assuntos.

E logo eu percebi que a conversação havia morrido. Ou pelo menos era o que eu achava.

-Que tipo de assuntos? - Mary e Marlene não conseguiram se conter. Pelo menos Marlene conseguiu soar desinteressada e entediada.

James deu de ombros, displicente, e então enfiou na boca uma garfada com um monte de comida cujo tamanho era quase equivalente ao do Everest. Todos pareciam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos e problemas, e eu desisti de tentar arrancar alguma frase completa deles. Levantei, subitamente, e joguei minha mochila sobre os ombros. Todos me olharam com um olhar de polido interesse. Eu saí de lá rapidamente, e bufando, frustrada. Esqueci até de perguntar a James sobre Judy, ou provocá-lo de alguma forma. Bem, em breve eu iria ficar sabendo mesmo.

* * *

-Então. Marlene e Sirius. - James e eu nos esbarramos no corredor enquanto eu tentava a todo custo enfiar meus livros no armário e impedir que acontecesse uma avalanche com os livros que estavam previamente dentro destes e ameaçavam desabar em cima de mim.

-No momento, eu estou um pouco ocupada para discutir assuntos desagradáveis. - eu disse por cima dos ombros, contendo um gemido e analisando o caos que estava o meu armário. Eu definitivamente tinha de tirar algum tempo para organizar aquilo. Mas não naquele momento.

James ficou esperando que eu disesse mais alguma coisa ou pelo menos me dignasse a olhá-lo. O negócio era: eu não tinha mais nada a dizer e mesmo que quisesse, não poderia me virar. Estava utilizando de toda minha força e minha limitada capacidade mental para impedir uma catástrofe, ou seja, impedir com que todos os meus livros caíssem do armário direto para o chão. A catástrofe entre Sirius e Marlene já havia acontecido, então eu não podia evitá-la.

-Eu te ajudo com isso. - disse James, finalmente percebendo o que estava se passando ali. Segurou os livros que estavam dentro do armário, vacilantes, deixando minhas mãos livres para que eu colocasse os outros livros lá dentro. Nossos braços se entrelaçaram e eu senti as tais malditas borboletas. Dando piruetas em meu estômago. E, como se não bastasse, o cheiro entorpecente de seu sabonete, ou perfume, ou loção-pós-barba, ou todos os três juntos, ou que seja, começou a invadir minhas narinas.

-Ahm, é... Obrigada, James. - eu enfiei os livros lá dentro de qualquer jeito e me afastei, dando alguns passos para trás.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo.

-Não há de quê. - tirou as mãos de dentro do armário, e eu o fechei com uma brutalidade inesperada, fazendo com que este soltasse um estampido metálico.

-Eu realmente não sei o que Sirius pretendia. Quer dizer, ele provavelmente só quis tirar proveito da situação, que era quando ela estava se sentindo fragilizada, e se divertir. Eu entendo, perfeitamente. Você não precisa se justificar. - James podia ter impedido a avalanche de livros, mas não conseguira impedir minha avalanche de palavras. Acho que ninguém poderia tê-lo feito. Nem mesmo eu consegui. - E, bem, ela não quer nada com ele, sabe? Ela só quer que ninguém fique sabendo. Ele não precisa se sentir responsável nem nada, não que eu ache que o Sirius sequer tenha indícios do que significa se sentir responsável.

James colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros, rindo. Eu estremeci levemente, embora tivesse tentado controlar aquela reação.

-Eu entendo, senhor. Transmitir-lhe-ei a mensagem. - disse ele, tirando uma das mãos de um de meus ombros para fazer um exagerado floreio, seguido por uma pequena reverência.

Eu sorri.

-Não, James, isso é sério. As pessoas não podem saber. Eu entendo que é totalmente normal pras garotas que você costuma conviver, mas pra Marlene... Ela se sente horrível por ter beijado dois caras no mesmo dia, em um intervalo de tempo tão pequeno. - aquela desculpa saiu da minha boca antes que eu pudesse elaborá-la melhor, e soou plausível. Bem, eu a achava totalmente plausível, se vocês querem saber. Marlene provavelmente se sentiria mal por aquilo, se já não sentisse tanto por causa de Mary.

James assentiu, compreensivo.

-Eu entendo. E saiba que eu não convivo tanto com prostitutas quanto você pensa que eu convivo. - acrescentou ele, divertido.

Eu sorri, balançando a cabeça, em desaprovação.

-Eu não falei em prostitutas, eu só... Deixa pra lá. Tenho que ir pra minha aula. - e dei as costas a ele.

-Eu te acompanho. - falou ele, me seguindo. - Você não tem que pegar alguns livros, antes?

Eu dei um tapa em minha própria testa, automaticamente. Eu esquecera totalmente. James riu e me acompanhou também, recostando-se no armário ao lado e tendo quase todo seu corpo ocultado quando eu abrira a porta de meu próprio armário, pois ele acabara ficando atrás dessa. Desse modo eu pude acompanhar o acontecido, sorrateiramente.

-James. - eu imediatamente reconheci a voz dela, apesar de tê-la ouvido tão pouco. - Nós precisamos conversar.

Imaginei que James tivesse lhe lançado um sorriso tranquilo, daqueles que pareciam se formar lentamente, quase como se os lábios dele se esticassem preguiçosamente.

-Bote pra fora, Judy. Digo, não literalmente. Você me entende. - foi a resposta dele, que acabou por pôr um sorriso em meus lábios. - Disserte.

-Literalmente... ? Deserde? - ela perguntou, meio em dúvida. - Bem, não importa. Digo, não só a palavra complicada. Eu não me importo com _aquilo_, sabe.

Eu franzi a testa, intrigada. O que seria "_aquilo_" ?

-Seja mais específica. - percebi que ele havia pretendido ser ríspido, mas acabou por optar por um tom suave, arrastado. Como se estivesse falando com um deficiente mental. Assustei-me com aquela grosseria gratuita direcionada à sua própria namorada. Não era como se ela tivesse culpa de ter nascido assim.

-Você sabe, a outra menina. A dos cabelos avermelhados.

Eu senti meu coração se acelerar levemente. Como assim a menina dos cabelos avermelhados?

-Lily? - James perguntou, quase rindo. Eu não consegui ver a graça. Principalmente no tom dele.

Judith riu também.

-Não seja bobo, não a _nerd. - _disse ela, cuspindo a última palavra com desprezo. - Sei que ela não representa ameaça alguma. - Eu quase saí de trás daquela porta e agarrei-a pelo pescoço, mas consegui me conter por pouco. _Seja fria, seja racional_. Se eu saísse de lá naquela hora, não só iria me ver em problemas com a Direção como perderia o desfecho da conversa. - A _outra. _A que veio te ver ontem. A alta, magra, dos cabelos castanhos, ainda assim, um pouco avermelhados. E um pouco mais velha... - cada palavra usada para descrever a outra garota veio como se fosse uma facada em meu peito. Alta, magra e dos cabelos bons, provavelmente na faculdade. Que ótimo. Como se a Judith não existisse, aparece outra pra complicar a minha vida. - Eu não me importo se vocês têm algum lance, ou já tiveram, sabe. Estou ok com isso.

Ok, ótimo. Como se não bastasse James ser um idiota arrogante, ele ainda estava traindo a namorada dele. Que beleza. Esperei que ele se regozijasse com um passe livre para trair a namorada, mas ele só riu.

-O que é preocupante, Judith. - respondeu ele. - Você não deveria estar ok com isso. Você deveria se preocupar. À não ser que você estivesse com mais alguém.

Judith estalou a língua, com desprezo.

-Não seja bobo. De quem mais eu iria precisar? Você já é uma máquina mesmo. - Ok, eu não precisava ter escutado isso. - Eu entendo que talvez não ande te dando tudo o que você precisa. Mas posso compensar hoje à noite, não é mesmo? - Ok, nem isso.

Acompanhei os sapatos dela no piso de azulejos e vi que ela se aproximava se James e se inclinava para beijá-lo. Pelo longo período de silêncio e alguns incômodos barulhos de sucção, eu supus que era isso que estava acontecendo.

-Mas se você acha que eu devo me preocupar, é por que você tem alguma coisa com _ela_. - disse Judith, enfim. Bem, não podia culpá-la pela demora. Coitadinha, a pobrezinha não conseguia raciocinar no tempo normal que todos os outros seres humanos normais conseguiam.

-Como você disse, você não se importa. - respondeu James, quase frio, e o seu tom de voz fez com que eu me arrepiasse. Judith não era minha pessoa favorita, mas era a namorada dele. Será que ele tratava todas as namoradas dele com tanta frieza e indiferença? Um sentimento ruim de decepção assolou meus pensamentos.

De novo os pés se inclinando e os barulhos de sucção. Só que dessa vez durou um pouco mais. Recolhi os livros que precisava, empilhando-os em meu braço e fechei a porta do armário, bruscamente, o que provocou outro estampido metálico. Bem mais alto do que o anterior. Mas fui incapaz de chamar a atenção do casalzinho.

Afastei-me, então, fervilhando em ódio.

Quando a cena do amasso finalmente se afastou de minha cabeça, eu pude pensar em outra coisa. Não em Marlene, já que meus genes egoístas não me permitiram, o que fez com que eu me arrependesse mais tarde. E sim a moça descrita por Judith. Alta, magra, cabelos bons, mais velha. Não poderia ser alguma prima do James, ou algo do tipo? Bem, eu estava chateada. Sabia que James namorava as vacas do colegial, mas não fazia a mínima idéia que ele também saísse com garotas da faculdade.

* * *

Eu corri o mais rápido que pude, e diminuí o ritmo assim que a avistei sob a parada de ônibus, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e uma expressão de leve aborrecimento.

-Marlene! - chamei, mas ela aparentemente não me ouviu. - Marlene! - chamei novamente, e continuei a me aproximar.

Marlene virou-se para mim, com uma expressão surpresa.

-Ei, Lily. - sorriu fracamente.

Aquilo de certa maneira me provocou uma sensação ruim. Era muito estranho ver uma Marlene tão calada ou tão distante. E tudo aquilo era culpa do idiota do Sirius.

-Vou pegar o ônibus com você. - disse eu, esperando que ela se animasse com o simples fato de ter minha companhia durante alguns minutos. Eu não vinha sendo uma amiga muito boa, reparei, mal dando-lhe atenção quando ela mais precisava de mim.

-Ah, James não vai te dar carona hoje? - perguntou ela, levemente surpresa.

-Eu o dispensei. - disse eu, fazendo um gesto de indiferença com as mãos.

Marlene assentiu, distraidamente.

-Você tem alguma noção de onde o Sirius pode estar? - eu perguntei, sabendo qual seria a provável resposta.

-Ahn, não. - respondeu Marlene, parecendo confusa. - Se nem seu melhor amigo sabe, por que _eu _saberia? E, melhor ainda, por que eu estaria interessada em saber?

Eu suspirei.

-Por que apesar de admitir firmemente que foi um erro não significa negar que tem sentimentos por ele. - respondi, hesitante.

Marlene riu.

-Se eu tivesse sentimentos por ele, por que acharia que é um erro?

-Por que sua melhor amiga também tem sentimentos por ele. - Duh. Acho que o raciocínio dela também havia ficado mais desacelerado. Precisava das minhas melhores amigas de volta. E ambas haviam sido roubadas pelo terrível e maléfico Sirius Black. E eu o odiava por isso.

-Ah. - soltou Marlene, como se nunca houvesse pensado nisso antes.

Eu esperei por mais palavras vindas de seus lábios, mas fiquei desapontada. Marlene perdeu-se em seus próprios pensamentos e quando eu ia puxar um novo assunto, o ônibus dela estacionou na parada e ela fez menção de entrar neste. Entretanto, parou de andar em direção ao ônibus quando estava na metade do caminho e se voltou para mim.

-Eu me sinto péssima. - desabafou ela, com os olhos cheios de uma tristeza mesclada com arrependimento. - Não sei o que fazer pra poder reparar o que eu fiz. Eu deveria ter falado pra Mary que estava interessada no Sirius, mas um mero interesse parecia insignificante diante dos quase 3 anos de paixão platônica que ela tem por ele. Eu nunca achei que fosse gostar dele... E gostar de ter ficado com ele. Por que apesar de me sentir horrível agora, na hora foi simplesmente...

Ela parou de falar e suspirou. Vacilou por mais alguns instantes e então acrescentou:

-Foi simplesmente uma das melhores coisas da minha vida.

Eu senti uma fisgada de pena em meu peito e meu ódio por Sirius subir em mais algumas escalas.

-Marlene... Você devia ao menos conversar com a Mary. Ou com o Sirius. Com algum dos dois ou com os dois... - eu sugeri, sem estar certa de que aquilo era uma boa solução.

-Eu não deveria valorizar tanto a minha vida amorosa, Lily. Eu sempre tive essa tendência a valorizar muito os meus namorados. Eu simplesmente nem conversava mais direito com você e com a Mary quando eu estava namorando o Justin! E apenas quando nós acabamos que eu fui me sentir mal por isso...

-Isso não vem ao caso no momento. - Sim. Quando Marlene namorava com o Justin eles eram um grude só. Sim, eu e Mary ficamos chateadas. Mas eu não ia falar sobre isso com ela agora e deixá-la mais triste do que já estava. Uma coisa de cada vez. - Você acha que vai ser uma pessoa melhor ou que vai se sentir melhor através do auto-sacríficio, Lene? Sendo franca agora, você nunca foi muito boa com isso. Auto-sacrifício, eu digo. E eu não acho que deveria ser. Por que auto-sacrifício é a coisa mais idiota que existe. É pra pessoas que _precisam _se sentir miseráveis. Pra pessoas que gostam que as outras tenham penas dela. Você não é assim. Você é alegre por natureza. Você irradia felicidade e segurança. E é por isso que as pessoas gostam de você. É provavelmente esse um dos motivos pro Sirius ter querido ficar com você e não só ele como vários outros meninos.

-Não é questão de me sentir melhor. É questão de me sentir menos pior. - respondeu Marlene, com um suspiro - Me desculpe, eu vou voltar a ser a pessoa feliz de sempre. Não sei onde eu estive com a cabeça hoje. Quer dizer, eu sei. Mas eu nao deveria estar assim. Eu vou superar, não se preocupe. Eu nem gosto tanto assim dele. Eu vou superar e ainda vou fazer melhor. Vou fazer de tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para que as coisas dêem certo entre ele e a Mary.

Eu bufei. Abri os lábios para responder ao que ela tinha dito mas meu ônibus estacionou na parada.

-É melhor você ir, Lil. - disse ela, tentando um sorriso. E quase saiu como o sorriso da Marlene há alguns dias atrás. - Vai demorar até o próximo ônibus passar. Eu vou ficar bem.

Eu quis protestar, mas ela tinha razão e eu estava louca para chegar logo em casa. Sorri de volta para ela e acenei, correndo para entrar no ônibus antes que ele fosse embora sem mim. Infelizmente, nossos ônibus eram diferentes, então eu tive de me despedir dela nesse momento. Fiquei chateada por ela não ter insistido para que eu fosse com ela até sua casa, como geralmente fazia. Sentei no banco com o estofamento esburacado, entre a janela e uma velhinha enrugada que cheirava a repolhos. Observei uma Marlene pensativa sentada do lado de fora, no banco de concreto da parada de ônibus. Suas feições eram pensativas, mas ela não parecia tão miserável como antes. Ela tinha feito sua decisão.

* * *

Cheguei em casa uns quarenta minutos depois. Pegando carona com James, eu geralmente chegava entre quinze ou dez minutos depois de deixar a escola. Havia quase esquecido como era a longa jornada de voltar para casa de ônibus. Ainda mais por que eu nunca havia voltado para aquela casa de ônibus. Irrompi na sala, ofegante, com o peso de minha mochila carregada de livros castigando as minhas costas, e encontrei minha mãe ao sofá, esperando-me pacientemente.

-Ah, Lily! - ela exclamou feliz, envolvendo-me em seus braços. - Petunia acabou de ir embora! Pena que você não pôde se despedir dela!

Pena? Eu diria, Graças à Deus!

-A casa vai ficar tão vazia! - ela acrescentou, como quem não quer nada.

Hã.

-Você e o Sr. P podem ter filhos, que tal? - sugeri, sem poder evitar acrescentar uma pontada de ironia em meu tom de voz.

Mamãe franziu a testa, surpresa. Percebi que a havia deixado sem palavras.

-Bem, você... você não se importaria? - perguntou ela, grave.

Ela me surpreendera mais do que eu a surpreendera. Quer dizer então que ela estava considerando a opção?

Karen sorriu.

-Não se preocupe, querida. Não pretendo enfrentar mais uma gravidez. - respondeu ela, pouco convincente. Quase pude ouvir o "Não tão cedo" deixar seus lábios. Mas talvez fosse apenas minha imaginação. - Edward está trabalhando e James já almoçou na rua e agora está no quarto dele, tocando ou compondo ou algo do tipo, de modo que só restamos nós duas! Meu horário de almoço já está quase acabando, então, vamos?

Eu assenti, distraidamente. Nunca havia considerado a possibilidade de minha mãe ter filhos com o Sr. P. Não sei por que. Nada mais natural, não é mesmo? Porém, a idéia de que minha mãe concebesse um ser humano com meu sangue e o de James juntos, me parecia simplesmente bizarra. Alguém que fosse, ao mesmo tempo, meu irmão e irmão de James. Pensando nisso, parecia simplesmente errado me sentir atraída por ele.

Uma vez afastados os pensamentos bizarros de minha mente, eu e minha mãe tivemos um almoço relativamente agradável. Ultimamente, andávamos passando muito pouco tempo juntas, então foi bem legal. Tirando a parte em que ela começou:

-Você poderia convencer o James a trazer a namorada dele para o jantar, Lily.

Eu gelei. Levar a Vaca-Judy para conhecer minha mãe? Definitivamente não era uma boa idéia.

-Não sei se é uma boa idéia, mamãe. Ela pode se sentir desconfortável. James, hã, tem muitas namoradas. Não é como se fosse algo sério só por que o pai dele sabe o nome dela. - eu respondi, sentindo o desconforto por Judith. Na verdade, eu é quem ficaria desconfortável. Judith provavelmente iria amar a idéia de conhecer o Sr. Potter, achando que aquilo poderia significar algo mais sério com James, ou sei lá.

E foi realmente desagradável mencionar as múltiplas namoradas de James para minha mãe. Não que ela fosse puritana ou algo semelhante. Ela simplesmente colocava James num pedestal tão alto desde que o conhecera que ninguém fora capaz de tirá-lo de lá de cima, e eu já desistira de fazê-lo há um tempo. Aliás, pretendia que ele permanecesse lá em cima, já que a união de mamãe com o Sr. P parecia tão harmônica e agradável, eu não queria que existisse algo capaz de atrapalhá-los. Eu queria que eles permanecessem juntos, pois não sou a egoísta que pareço ser. Eu reconhecia que minha mãe estava em seu estado de felicidade plena, com o Sr. P.

Mamãe riu.

-Muitas namoradas? Que tal oferecermos um banquete a elas, então?

Eu suspirei.

-Mamãe, estou falando sério. O que eu quis dizer é que Judith não é a única, portanto, não é uma namorada séria ao ponto de James querer trazê-la em casa. Por isso ele está relutante com a idéia.

Ela assentiu.

-Ok, você venceu. Mas é uma pena, pois dessa maneira, nunca poderei conhecê-la e ver qual é o tipo de James. Nunca poderei compará-la a você.

E por que diabos ela iria querer fazer isso?

-E por que diabos você iria querer fazer isso? - perguntei, levemente estressada. Ou pesadamente. Que seja.

Ela riu.

-Por que é óbvio que não existe ninguém melhor do que você no mundo, doçurinha da mamãe. - eu odiava esses apelidos carinhosos e melosos. Retorci a cara quando ela utilizou-se dele, mas ela simplesmente me ignorou. - E certamente não existe ninguém melhor do que você para o James. Iriam formar um casalzinho lindo.

Eu bufei.

-Você tem noção do ridículo que está falando? - perguntei, irritada. - Eu e James? Nojento.

Levantei-me com meu prato em mãos e depositei-o sobre a pia. Os funcionários já haviam retornado, então, tão logo eu o deixei ali, apareceu uma empregada para praticamente arrancá-lo de minhas mãos e lavá-lo. Eu saí da cozinha balançando a cabeça de modo desaprovador e subi até o meu quarto. Aquelas brincadeiras provocativas da minha mãe já estavam indo longe demais. Ela não podia fazer aquilo, por que simplesmente me demonstrava o quão ridículo era eu me sentir atraída por James. Por que todo mundo achava aquilo tão ridículo que brincava com isso por aí, livremente.

Atravessei o longo corredor em direção ao meu quarto, já mentalizando a minha confortável e acolhedora cama, a qual eu me atiraria sobre nos próximos segundos. Antes que pudesse chegar ao meu quarto, no entanto, o ecos suaves porém arritmados das cordas do violão de James, que saiam porta afora do quarto dele, chamaram a minha atenção. Minha mãe disse algo sobre James estar compondo alguma coisa. Aquilo despertou a minha curiosidade imensamente, além de me fazer ter um sentimento estranho no estômago. Eu sempre tivera um fraco por músicos. Eu bati levemente na porta do quarto dele, mas não ouvi resposta alguma. Provavelmente ele não me ouviu. Pensei em dar meia-volta e ir embora, mas não fui. Ao invés disso, resolvi abrir uma fresta na porta.

-Hey. - eu disse.

Ele estava sentado na cama desarrumada, com uma expressão pensativa e testando algumas notas no violão. Uma folha de papel ligeiramente amassada repousava ao seu lado, sobre o edredom embolado, e ele havia uma caneta pressionada entre os seus lábios. Ele levantou seu olhar para mim e imediatamente deitou o violão no colo, levou uma das mãos até a boca e tirou a caneta de lá e sorriu.

-Oi, Lily. Senta ai. - ele levantou, com o violão em uma das mãos, e puxou uma cadeira para mim, colocando-a a sua frente. - Espero que não se incomode com a bagunça. Mesmo não estando acostumada com um quarto de menino.

Ei, quem disse que eu não estava acostumada?

Eu dei um sorriso misterioso, ao invés de explodir em indignação.

-E por que você diz isso?

Ele riu.

-Por que você não tem irmãos homens e por que a Petúnia é simplesmente maníaca por limpeza, talvez. - respondeu James, divertido.

Eu corei. Ok, ele não estava zombando da minha vida amorosa/sexual inexistente.

-É mesmo. - eu concordei, ainda tentando me recuperar da vergonha que estava sentindo. - Você está compondo alguma coisa? Que gracinha.

Ele riu.

-Não que esteja bom, mas não custa nada tentar né. Ao invés de passar a vida inteira fazendo covers.

-Mas vocês tem músicas que vocês mesmos escreveram, não? Se bem que eu não me lembro de ter escutado nenhuma na festa da Judith...

James sorriu e me olhou com um olhar estranho.

-Bem, isso é por que a Judith não quis que nós tocássemos nenhuma das nossas músicas. Ela meio que... não gosta.

Que vaca! Foi o que eu tive impulsos de exclamar, mas me contive.

-Que... chato! Não teve ser tão ruim assim! - eu brinquei, sorrindo zombeteira.

-Não é. - James respondeu, com um tom ligeiramente defensivo.

Eu sorri para ele. Não que eu achasse que fosse. Mas eu só o estava provocando. E, como se o meu sorriso o tivesse incentivado, ele começou a combinar alguns acordes e uma melodia lenta e bonita saiu das cordas do violão.

-Essa melodia tem estado na minha cabeça ultimamente. - disse ele. - Só falta a letra. Acho que eu não sou muito bom com as palavras.

Eu sorri.

-Ela vai vir na hora certa. - eu disse, tentando incentivá-lo. James assentiu e sorriu, agradecido. E começou a tocar outra melodia mais elaborada que a primeira, mas igualmente desconhecida para mim. Os seus lábios se mexiam, mas ele nem ao menos sussurrava a letra. - Nossa, você realmente leva isso a sério né?

Como ele estava distraído com a música ele demorou um tempo para dizer algo (o tempo para terminar a musica) e me pediu para repetir o que eu havia dito. Quando eu repeti, ele sorriu.

-Eu acho que sim. Não é como se eu ambicionasse a fama ou como se eu quisesse ganhar a vida com isso, mesmo por que eu viveria na miséria, mas eu realmente gosto de tocar. Eu acho que a música meio que... é uma parte da alma das pessoas, sabe?

Eu já mencionei que eu tenho um fraco por músicos? Pois é. Eu mal consegui sustentar o meu olhar, pois os olhos castanho-esverdeados dele estavam fixos nos meus. Mas eles emitiam alguma coisa que me prendia a eles.

-Isso pode soar meio clichê ou você pode achar bobagem. Mas não sei. É como se uma parte de mim fosse feita de música, sabe? No meu caso uma musica com sons distorcidos e uma letra perturbadora - James riu. - No seu caso, eu escuto uma melodia lenta e suave no começo que depois começa a meio que se rebuscar. - ele continuou, com aquele mesmo olhar sonhador. E repousou a mão na minha perna. Amigavelmente. Bem, não foi algo vulgar. E o James tinha isso de conversar com as pessoas tocando nelas, tipo no ombro, no braço, no joelho, na perna. Bem, pelo menos com as pessoas íntimas a ele. E que não eram do mesmo sexo. E ele já tinha voltado a mão dele à posição original agora.

-Mas você nunca ouviu a musica inteira - eu comentei, rindo. Meio nervosamente.

Ele sorriu.

-É. Mas eu sei alguns de muitos acordes possíveis de serem encaixados nela. - ele respondeu.

-Eu não sou tão previsível assim. - protestei, fingindo indignação.

James riu.

-É verdade. E na festa da Judith você provou isso. - disse ele, zombeteiro.

Eu dei um tapa no braço dele, mas não com muita força, só para exprimir a minha indignação mesmo. O negócio é que, ao me aproximar com a cadeira que possuia rodas, minhas pernas roçando as dele e o meu rosto ficando a uns dois palmos do dele... eu _realmente_ me aproximei. E nós dois estávamos sozinhos. No quarto dele. Um espaço pequeno com um pequeno espaço entre nós. E tudo que eu queria era vencer aquele espaço. James riu quando eu dei aquele tapa patético nele e eu fiquei ali, admirando seu sorriso, ao invés de voltar à minha posição original.

-Lily... - ele falou, em um tom mais baixo que o seu original. Ai. Meu. Deus. Ele vai me beijar!

Ele ajeitou uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da minha orelha e olhou para baixo. Para minha boca? Ai. Meu. Deus! Ele vai me beijar! Tal pensamento feliz ecoava em meu cérebro, fritando todo e qualquer neurônio que ainda habitasse tal local.

James sorriu. Por que ele está demorando tanto?

-Eu acho que o seu celular tá vibrando.

Eu sigo o olhar dele e percebo que ele não estava fitando a minha boca e sim o bolso do meu casaco. Ai. Meu. Deus. Ele _não _vai me beijar.

-Ah. Licença.

Eu me levantei meio desajeitadamente e sem graça. Droga. Droga. Eu tive a chance da minha vida e ela escorregou por entre os meus dedos. Eu devia tê-lo beijado enquanto podia. Mas e se ele me rejeitasse? E se ele ficasse surpreso e me perguntasse o que diabos eu estava fazendo? Eu deixei o quarto e retirei o celular do bolso do casaco e olhei-o com desinteresse. Um número não identificado estava aparecendo no visor. E eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de atender.

* * *

**N/A: Oi gente! Há quanto tempo, não? Mas fazem menos de 2 meses, como eu prometi, prometi que apareceria em menos de dois meses. A história está fluindo, ao que me parece. Novos personagens vão chegar, novos triângulos, algumas relações vão se estreitar, novos conflitos surgirão... Vamos ver no que é que dá né?**

**Eu sei que devo ter deixado muita gente com raiva no final desse capítulo. Mas eu nem ia por um quase beijo se todo mundo não estivesse implorando loucamente por um beijo logo. Beijo Lily e James eu não prometo nada. Muita água ainda vai rolar antes desse beijo, mas vai ser perfeito, vocês vão ver! Mas os próximos capítulos estão cheios de beijos! Não vou postá-los cada um em uma semana mesmo por que apesar de muita coisa ter simplesmente deslanchado no meu cérebro eu não quero ficar sem "capítulos reserva", digamos assim. Mas eu posso dar um trecho do próximo capítulo pra vocês. E as três primeiras criaturas a deixarem reviews recebem mais outro trecho. E por falar em reviews, vocês sabem que elas influenciam muito na minha decisão de postar ou não postar mais cedo. Então é isso.**

** Ah, é, vocês queriam saber onde eu consigo os livros da JA na internet, não é mesmo? Bem, se chama e-mail comunitário. É assim, vcs vão lá no yahoo e entram em um e-mail com o login livrosarquivos e a senha 123456 e tão lá anexados os arquivos. Qualquer dúvida vocês mandam por review.**

**Outra coisa que eu notei é que vocês tão tendendo a gostar mais de Marlene/Sirius do que Mary/Sirius. Pobre Mary. Só por que é um shipper novo? Ou por que ela é muito boazinha? Bem, eu posso prometer que as coisas ainda vão esquentar muito, então vamo ver quem vocês vão preferir né. Por que eu, sou totalmente imparcial. Na verdade, tenho um plano para cada um deles, mas na verdade ainda não sei 'quem vai ficar com o Sirius'. Talvez ninguém, quem sabe. O meu trabalho é por mais lenha na fogueira e o de vocês é comentar.**

**E agora um trechinho pra vocês:**

-Então você que é a Lily Evans? - perguntou ela, simpática.

Eu assenti, meio desconfiada. Ok. E quem diabos é você, querida?

-Ah! Muito prazer, então, Lily! - exclamou ela, sorrindo animada. - Lorraine. - ela me estendeu a mão e eu a apertei. - Lorraine Potter.

**That's all folks! (Hehe, aposto que vocês tão se mordendo de curiosidade agora. Mas vão ter que esperar pelo próximo capitulo!). Cya later, aligators! Beijos!**


	7. Reaparecido

* * *

**Doce Lar**

-

**No capítulo anterior:**

-Eu realmente não sei o que Sirius pretendia. Quer dizer, ele provavelmente só quis tirar proveito da situação, que era quando ela estava se sentindo fragilizada, e se divertir. Eu entendo, perfeitamente. Você não precisa se justificar. - James podia ter impedido a avalanche de livros, mas não conseguira impedir minha avalanche de palavras. Acho que ninguém poderia tê-lo feito. Nem mesmo eu consegui. - E, bem, ela não quer nada com ele, sabe? Ela só quer que ninguém fique sabendo. Ele não precisa se sentir responsável nem nada, não que eu ache que o Sirius sequer tenha indícios do que significa se sentir responsável.

-Eu entendo, senhor. Transmitir-lhe-ei a mensagem. - disse James.

-

-Você sabe, a outra menina. A dos cabelos avermelhados.

-Lily? - James perguntou, quase rindo. Eu não consegui ver a graça. Principalmente no tom dele.

Judith riu também.

-Não seja bobo, não a _nerd. - _disse ela, cuspindo a última palavra com desprezo. - Sei que ela não representa ameaça alguma. A _outra. _A que veio te ver ontem. A alta, magra, dos cabelos castanhos, ainda assim, um pouco avermelhados. E um pouco mais velha... - cada palavra usada para descrever a outra garota veio como se fosse uma facada em meu peito. Alta, magra e dos cabelos bons, provavelmente na faculdade. Que ótimo. Como se a Judith não existisse, aparece outra pra complicar a minha vida. - Eu não me importo se vocês têm algum lance, ou já tiveram, sabe. Estou ok com isso.

-

-Se eu tivesse sentimentos por ele, por que acharia que é um erro?

-Por que sua melhor amiga também tem sentimentos por ele. - Duh. Acho que o raciocínio dela também havia ficado mais desacelerado. Precisava das minhas melhores amigas de volta. E ambas haviam sido roubadas pelo terrível e maléfico Sirius Black. E eu o odiava por isso.

-Ah. - soltou Marlene.

-

-Por que é óbvio que não existe ninguém melhor do que você no mundo, doçurinha da mamãe. - eu odiava esses apelidos carinhosos e melosos. Retorci a cara quando ela utilizou-se dele, mas ela simplesmente me ignorou. - E certamente não existe ninguém melhor do que você para o James. Iriam formar um casalzinho lindo.

Eu bufei.

-Você tem noção do ridículo que está falando? - perguntei, irritada. - Eu e James? Nojento.

-

-Lily... - ele falou, em um tom mais baixo que o seu original. Ai. Meu. Deus. Ele vai me beijar!

Ele ajeitou uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da minha orelha e olhou para baixo. Para minha boca? Ai. Meu. Deus! Ele vai me beijar! Tal pensamento feliz ecoava em meu cérebro, fritando todo e qualquer neurônio que ainda habitasse tal local.

James sorriu. Por que ele está demorando tanto?

-Eu acho que o seu celular tá vibrando.

-

* * *

**Capitulo seis: Reaparecido.  
**

* * *

-Você 'tá calada. 'Tá brava comigo?

Eu suspirei profundamente antes de virar preguiçosamente a cabeça pra fitar os olhos curiosos de James, que revezavam sua atenção entre eu e a estrada que se estendia a nossa frente. A cena embaraçosa do dia anterior ainda se repetia em minha cabeça. E eu me perguntava: como eu podia ter delirado ao ponto de pensar que ele ia me beijar? Quer dizer, lembrando agora, realmente parecia que ele ia me beijar. Mas se ele realmente quisesse tê-lo feito, ele o teria.

-Por que eu estaria brava com você, James? - perguntei eu. - Só estou um pouco cansada.

Ele assentiu.

-'Tá bom então. - foi tudo o que James disse e então ficamos em silêncio novamente. Ele se concentrou em estacionar com todo o cuidado do mundo o carro no estacionamento da escola enquanto eu me perdia em meus pensamentos.

Quando James puxou o freio-de-mão e tirou as chaves da ignição eu abri a porta do carro e fiz menção de sair, sabendo que só o veria novamente na hora da saída. No máximo. Depois que havia voltado com a Judith, ele começara a almoçar comigo cada dia menos. Na verdade, ele não almoçara mais comigo na escola exceto por uma vez.

-Hm, Lily? - James me chamou quando eu já havia saído do carro. - Você vai voltar como pra casa hoje?

Eu me voltei para ele e respondi:

-Se você não tiver como me levar eu dou um jeito.

Ele assentiu, pensativo.

-Se você quiser eu posso te levar, mas...

-Não se incomode, James. Sempre posso contar com o bom e velho ônibus.

James me olhou com um quê de culpa no olhar e pediu desculpas.

-Não é nada. Você vai estar ocupado?

-É. Mais ou menos. - disse ele, esquivo.

Eu assenti e nós dois ficamos ali parados, sem assunto. James saiu do carro e fechou a sua porta e eu percebi que aquela era minha deixa para ir embora. Antes de ir, no entanto, James decidiu começar a puxar assunto:

-Nós conseguimos um lugar pra tocar esse fim-de-semana. - comentou ele, soando animado.

Bem, talvez ele não fosse se encontrar com a Judith, no final das contas. Talvez ele fosse apenas ver os detalhes do show.

-Que legal, James! - exclamei, realmente feliz por ele.

-É. Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu estou te convidando pra ir.

Confesso que fiquei um pouco surpresa, mas sorri.

-Então eu estarei lá.

À medida que fomos nos aproximando do portão de entrada outros alunos iam passando por nós e a maioria deles cumprimentava James. Eu me senti um pouco excluída e decidi apressar o passo deixando que ele ficasse pra trás pra conversar com algum dos amigos dele se quisesse, mas James apenas acompanhou o ritmo de meus passos. Em seguida, vimos a figura alta e esguia de Sirius, uma mão jogando os cabelos para trás de um modo elegante e displicente e a outra segurando frouxamente um cigarro. Marlene estava a seu lado. Aquela cena me deu um embrulho no estômago. Mas apenas até eu ouvir a voz de Marlene dizendo:

-Você é um idiota, Black.

Em seguida ela se virou para ir embora, e sobressaltou-se ao avistar a mim e a James. Sorriu beatificamente para nós e disse:

-Lily! Vamos indo?

Eu olhei rapidamente para Sirius para ver a sua reação ao que Marlene havia dito mas sua expressão era a mesma de sempre: arrogante e auto-confiante. Eu suspirei e dei um tchauzinho com uma das minhas mãos para Sirius e para James enquanto Marlene me puxava pela outra mão.

-Que cena foi essa? - eu perguntei, curiosa.

-Qual cena? - perguntou Marlene, fingindo-se de desentendida.

-A cena a qual você falou que o cara que você gosta é um idiota. - eu respondi, reagindo ao cinismo dela.

Marlene olhou assustada para todos os lados ao nosso redor para se certificar que ninguém havia escutado o que eu tinha dito.

-Não é o cara que eu gosto. É um imbecil qualquer.

Eu olhei-a com incredulidade. Agora atravessávamos o pátio da escola e íamos em direção ao prédio com as salas do segundo ano, e algumas pessoas passavam e nos cumprimentavam.

-E por que você está falando assim? Até onde eu sabia, era o cara que você estava meio que gostando.

Marlene bufou, e revirou os olhos, com um pouco de desprezo.

-É um idiota. Fumando na porta da escola, achando que isso é o máximo, dando piscadinhas idiotas e dando em cima de qualquer garota que passa, ficando com o ego todo inflado quando elas comentam sobre ele e dão risadinhas. E falando comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido. E eu achando que ia precisar dar o fora nele. Ele me dispensou antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa. - ela despejou tudo rapidamente e raivosamente, praticamente cuspindo as palavras.

Ouvimos uma risada conhecida e em seguida uma voz feminina conhecida:

-De quem vocês estão falando? Parece realmente horrível. - Mary nos alcançou no corredor das salas do segundo ano e nós olhamos para ela em espanto.

Torcendo para que ela não tivesse ouvido o comentário sobre alguém fumando na porta da escola e o associado a Sirius, eu me apressei a responder:

-O Justin.

-Ah! - Mary exclamou, em sensação de reconhecimento. - Você nunca contou os detalhes sobre como foi com ele na festa, Lene.

Marlene deu um sorrisinho de desprezo.

-Horrível. Fico surpresa com o meu mau gosto. - respondeu ela, amarga.

-É uma pena que não tenha dado certo. - disse Mary. - Mas agora eu posso admitir que nunca gostei muito dele.

-E se eu e a Lily admitirmos que não gostamos do Sirius? Você esquece ele? - pediu Marlene, quase em tom de súplica.

Mary riu, achando graça e tomando o comentário dela mais como algo cômico do que como uma advertência.

-Por falar nele, eu o vi no portão. Estavam Sirius, James e Remus. Pareciam estar falando um assunto sério. Eu passei e eles pararam com o assunto, e nós conversamos por um tempo. Foi horrivel nenhuma de vocês ter estado lá, eu me senti meio desconfortável. Sem assunto, sabem? - falou ela, com um brilho sonhador nos olhos.

-Aposto que o babaca do Sirius estava no terceiro maço dele só hoje. - comentou Marlene, entredentes.

Eu olhei-a um pouco assustada. Toda aquela amargura seria logo estranhada por Mary. Se ela estivesse em seu estado natural e se o assunto não fosse o Sirius, obviamente.

-Não é como se ele estivesse nessa sozinho. - falou Mary, meio que na defensiva.

-Do que você está falando? - eu perguntei, curiosa.

-Bem, o único que não estava fumando era o Remus. - respondeu ela, se sentindo meio culpada por ter denunciado alguém.

Senti uma pontada de decepção no peito. Além de toda a minha visão politicamente correta sobre esse tipo de coisa eu ainda odiava cheiro de cigarro. Se eu tivesse algo com James algum dia, será que ia conseguir aturar cheiro de cigarro? Eu sabia que James raramente fumava, mas mesmo assim... Eu gostaria que ele parasse por completo.

-Ouvi dizer que a Judith não tolera cheiro de cigarro. - comentou a Marlene, com um ar pensativo.

E o que que o cú tem a ver com as calças?

-E daí? - perguntei eu, irritada por ouvir aquele nome tão cedo pela manhã.

-E por que o James iria querer ficar cheirando que nem uma chaminé ambulante se a namorada dele não gosta disso? - perguntou Marlene, como se estivesse perguntando algo para um deficiente mental. - Por que ele enjoou dela, eu digo.

Eu ri, de tão ridícula que a teoria dela me pareceu. Pelo menos à princípio.

-Isso é ridiculo, Lene. Por que ele não termina com ela de vez, então? - eu disse.

-Por que, como eu já disse antes, meninos pensam com seus órgãos genitais. - respondeu ela, revirando os olhos.

Mary suspirou.

-Isso é _tão _verdade. - ela disse.

Eu apenas assenti, pensativa. Na verdade, James terminar ou não com Judith realmente não contava muito, pois ele terminar com ela não significava ele querer alguma coisa comigo.

* * *

Estávamos atravessando o estacionamento da escola Mary, Marlene e eu, Mary nos acompanhando até o ponto de ônibus. Tudo parecia estar, aos poucos, voltando ao normal. O fato de Marlene ter voltado a enxergar que Sirius era, de fato, um idiota, contribuia para isso. E tudo o que acontecera na festa da Judith ficaria no passado. Menos o fato de eu ter demarcado a sala dela com meu vômito. Que vexame. E, ok, o fato de James quase ter me beijado ou de eu ter achado que ele ia me beijar quase nem passava pela minha cabeça. Só a cada meio segundo. E era isso que eu estava contando para as meninas naquele momento.

-Quer dizer, se ele não fosse me beijar, o que mais ele iria estar querendo fazer? - eu perguntei, confusa.

-É por isso que ele queria ficar fedido pra namorada dele! - exclamou Mary, excitada.

Marlene estava com uma expressão intrigada, considerando o que eu havia contado.

-Você tem que ver se o que ele sente por você é meramente fraternal ou se tem algo a mais, Lily. Se não vocês vão ficar nesse chove e não molha pro resto das suas vidas. - disse ela.

Eu ri.

-Eu sei disso, mas como eu posso ver isso?

Marlene já estava com as palavras na sua boca quando algo que ela viu a fez parar.

-Hm, aquele ali não é o James? Achei que você tinha dito que ele ia resolver detalhes do show agora na hora da saída.

Eu olhei para a direção que Marlene indicava, ao fim do estacionamento, e vi James em pé, ao lado de um carro vermelho. Conversando e rindo. Com uma moça. Alta. Magra. Dos cabelos castanho-avermelhados. Uma espécie de alarme apitou na minha cabeça. Eu quis fugir instantaneamente, mas quando eu vi, Marlene e Mary já estavam andando na direção dele, indo cumprimentá-lo.

-James! - chamou Marlene.

James olhou para nós três, surpreso.

-Hey! - disse ele, sorrindo.

A moça que estava com ele nos olhou, intrigada.

-Oi, Lily. - ele disse, quando eu me aproximei mais.

-Oi.

A moça pareceu mais interessada agora do que nunca, e deu alguns passos na minha direção.

-Então você que é a Lily Evans? - perguntou ela, simpática.

Eu assenti, meio desconfiada. Ok. E quem diabos é você, querida?

-Ah! Muito prazer, então, Lily! - exclamou ela, sorrindo animada. - Lorraine. - ela me estendeu a mão e eu a apertei. - Lorraine Potter.

Potter?

Eu olhei para James, surpresa. Mas James estava ocupado olhando para Lorraine com uma expressão de quem estava levemente curioso, e divertido. Enquanto Marlene e Mary me olhavam, em busca de alguma explicação.

-Potter? - Marlene perguntou, sem conseguir conter a curiosidade.

Lorraine riu.

-Sim, James e eu somos casados.

Foi a vez de James rir.

-Lorraine...

Alguém vai me explicar quem diabos é essa?

-Ah, vai me dizer que você não se lembra, Jamie! - ela disse, esquecendo-se totalmente de nossa presença e tocando demoradamente no ombro de James.

_Jamie?_

James pareceu esquecer-se de nós também.

-Tenho umas vagas memórias. - ele respondeu, rindo.

Em seguida os dois se olharam com um olhar cúmplice. Aquele olhar cúmplice que eu achava que era só meu e de James. Lorraine se voltou para nós:

-James e eu nos casamos quando ele tinha catorze anos e eu dezessete. - explicou ela. Ah. Mel. Dels. Eu sei quem ela é. - Ele era uma gracinha naquela época. Colheu algumas flores do quintal, comprou um anel - ela levantou a mão esquerda e eu pude ver no dedo anular um anel transparente e de plástico, daqueles que se compra na esquina por duas libras. - Agora não passa de um conquistador barato. - ela bagunçou os cabelos dele e em seguida os puxou, carinhosamente.

Eu não ia aguentar por muito mais tempo. Ela era pior do que a Judith.

-Então você é a filha da Emily Lloyd? A ex-mulher do Sr. Potter? - eu perguntei, sem precisar ouvir resposta. Era ela.

Lorraine sorriu.

-Sim, Lloyd era meu sobrenome de solteira. - respondeu ela, rindo.

James olhou para ela, divertido.

-Você não sai por aí se apresentando como Lorraine Potter, minha mulher não, né? - perguntou ele, sorrindo.

Lorraine sorriu.

-Não seja bobo, Jamie. Os nossos segredos são os que eu melhor guardei ao longo dos anos. Mas eu sei que a Lily não vai contar pro tio Eddie. Nem pra ninguém. Não é, Lily?

Eu forcei um sorriso.

-Claro que não.

Um sorriso se abriu nos lábios brilhantes de gloss dela.

-Você é uma fofa, Lily. - disse ela. - James tem sorte de ter uma irmã como você. Tomara que você consiga pôr um pouco de juízo nessa cabecinha oca que ele tem. - _Ele não é meu irmão!, _foi o que tive vontade de gritar.

-Eles não são irmãos. - Mary veio ao meu socorro e eu senti um assomo de gratidão por ela.

Lorraine deu uma risadinha.

-Foi bom te conhecer. - ela disse, dando-me um beijo na bochecha. - Mas James e eu já deveríamos ter ido. Não é, James?

James olhou no seu relógio de pulso, distraidamente.

-Acho que sim. Nós vamos em carros separados? Acho que dá pra te deixar em casa, Lily.

-Ah! - Lorraine exclamou, animada. - Seria demais! Parece que faz séculos que eu não vou na nossa casa, James. Posso te deixar em casa, Lily? O tio Eddie está lá a essa hora?

-Não, obrigada. - eu respondi, quase que imediatamente. - Eu vou para a casa da Mary. - inventei - Não se incomodem, se divirtam. Tchau. - forcei um sorriso e antes de dar as costas a eles acrescentei: - Também adorei te conhecer, Lorraine. Você é uma _gracinha_. Depois tenho que pedir os detalhes do casamento de vocês. Nós também temos que ir.

James me lançou um olhar intrigado e Lorraine sorriu. E eu me virei para ir embora. Era só o que me faltava. Mais uma. E pior que a anterior.

* * *

No final das contas, Marlene, Mary e eu acabamos por resolver ir no shopping, assistir a alguma comédia romântica que estivesse em cartaz e tentarmos nos animar. Ou pelo menos elas tentavam me animar dizendo volta e meia o quanto aquela Lorraine era uma vaca e que nada de real devia ter acontecido entre James e ela, já que a diferença de idade era tão grande. A idade. Grande coisa. Meninos adoram quando meninas mais velhas dão bola pra eles, e Lorraine _com certeza _dava bola para James. E apesar de James não corresponder explicitamente, eu seria capaz de apostar um rim na afirmação de que muito provavelmente ela foi algo como seu primeiro amor.

Não consegui me conter e liguei para James para ver se ele podia me buscar no shopping. Afinal, estava escuro e minha mãe havia me ligado dizendo que não gostaria que eu fosse de ônibus para casa e que ela iria ligar para James obrigando-o a ir me buscar se eu não ligasse para ele. Então lá estava eu entrando no carro dele, mau-humorada.

-Você não vai me contar com quem estava no cinema, não é mesmo? - perguntou James, curioso, assim que eu me sentei ao seu lado, dentro de seu carro.

-Você não vai me contar o que você e Lorraine foram fazer, não é mesmo?

James riu.

-Sério, com quem você estava?

-Com Marlene e Mary.

Ele riu.

-Eu não acredito em você. Você está de namoradinho, Lily? - acrescentou a última frase de maneira provocante.

Eu revirei os olhos, mas, em seguida, decidi entrar no jogo dele.

-E se eu estiver? Não é só você que tem o direito de ter namoradas por aí.

Ele riu.

-Claro que não. É alguém que eu conheça?

Eu já estava formando o 'NÃO' em minha boca, quando respondi, irônica:

-É. - e me arrependi logo em seguida.

Ele olhou-me, surpreso. Obviamente não havia captado a ironia em meu tom de voz.

-Volte a sua atenção para a estrada! - exclamei, exasperada, quando um carro o cortou pela frente, e passou a poucos milimetros do seu retrovisor.

Ele riu, descontraído.

-Era de se esperar que um namorado melhorasse o seu humor, Lily.

Senti o ódio se afluir em meu corpo, apenas com aquele comentário.

-Cale a boca, James! Eu te odeio! - eu gritei, irritada.

James apenas riu, novamente.

-Achei que já tivéssemos superado essa fase.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar assassino e calei a boca. Virei o pescoço uns 180 graus, de modo a evitar seu olhar zombeteiro, e fiquei em silêncio durante todo o trajeto. Desci do carro sem ao menos agradecê-lo, e ainda bati a porta com toda a força que fui capaz.

* * *

Entrei na sala-de-estar apenas para presenciar a cena mais bizarra daquele dia incomum. Mamãe, Sr. P e Sirius estavam sentados no sofá, tomando chá, e conversando calmamente. O chão ao redor de Sirius estava enfeitado com inúmeras malas grandes e cheias.

-Lily! - exclamou a minha mãe, sorrindo. - James! - ela acrescentou, quando James surgiu, atrás de mim.

Eu apenas continuei fitando Sirius, todo bem acomodado e largado no sofá, sem entender.

-O que você está fazendo ? - perguntei, sem me preocupar com os meus modos.

Sirius sorriu.

-Tomando chá.

James abriu caminho em meio às malas e sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Eu acho que ela quis dizer "O que você está fazendo _aqui_" - disse James, também sorrindo.

-Ah. - Sirius disse, esclarecido. - Bem, colocando desta maneira... Eu vou morar aqui com vocês, à partir de agora. - e abriu um sorriso angelical.

Eu senti um embrulho no estômago. Aquilo definitivamente não cheirava bem. E observar Sirius e James sentados ali no sofá, sorrindo inocentemente para mim, não ajudava em nada.

* * *

**N/A: Pois é gente. Aqui estoy moi de novo. Não tenho muita coisa pra dizer hoje, eu acho. Tenho que responder as reviews correndo e depois voltar a estudar, por que amanhã é prova de maths e a geometria espacial e eu não nos damos muito bem. Apesar de eu gostar de trigonometria e porcentagem. Geometria simplesmente me afunda. Mas voltemos. No capítulo passado o engoliu uma parte do login do e-mail comunitário da JA. Na verdade, o login é livrosUNDERLINEarquivos, mas o não tava a fim de deixar o underline lá. Então alguns de vocês devem ter tido dificuldades para entrar no e-mail. Sobre os pedidos que vocês estão fazendo, um namorado pra Lily, um cara novo pra Mary ou pra Marlene, caras novos pra vocês, alguém pro Remus, Mary não ficar com Remus, James dar o pé na Judith, afogar o Justin, afogar a Mary... Bem. Alguns deles serão realizados. Outros não. Mas eu não vou acabar com o suspense, não é mesmo? Então, aguardem e verão. Os próximos capítulos estão escritos, de modo que eu meio que não me influenciei muito pelos pedidos de vocês, e sim vocês pediram coisas que eu já havia escrito. Mas bem, a minha mente é muito fértil, como vocês bem sabem, e prometo tentar não desapontá-los. Estava até pensando em realmente fazer um afogamento, depois da sugestão. Pra dar mais drama, sabe? Mas isso ainda veremos. A fic ainda tem muita estrada pela frente e muitos personagens novos aparecerão. Aliás, eu diria que o próximo capítulo é o capitulo para personagens novos. O que não significa que não surgirão mais personagens depois dele. E eu disse que não tinha muita coisa pra dizer e acabei me demorando aqui. Bem, as reviews me esperam, e depois a matemática. Obrigada por tudo gente. Continuem comentando e eu continuarei a postar em uma frequência agradável para vocês (sim, isso é uma ameaça, hahaha). E, sim, como vocês andam bonzinhos, vou deixar um trecho do próximo capitulo aqui:**

-Ok, o seu desafio de hoje é arranjar algum louco capaz de ter alguma coisa comigo hoje à noite. - eu respondi, ligeiramente animada. James estaria ocupado ou tocando ou babando pela Lorraine. E eu decidi que não ia ser a otária que ia ficar sofrendo por causa disso.

-É um desafio, então.

**Por hoje é só, crianças. Até mais ver ! Beigoz!**


	8. My sweet Lorraine

* * *

**Doce Lar**

-

* * *

**Nos capítulos anteriores:**

-Você parece hm... cansado, Remus. - eu disse, tentando iniciar uma conversação.

-Ah, é só... o de sempre. - respondeu Remus, misterioso, com uma voz pesada.

-Marlene disse que você estava com uma garota na festa da Judith.

-

-Nós conseguimos um lugar pra tocar esse fim-de-semana. Eu e os caras. - comentou ele, soando animado.

Bem, talvez ele não fosse se encontrar com a Judith, no final das contas. Talvez ele fosse apenas ver os detalhes do show.

-Que legal, James! - exclamei, realmente feliz por ele.

-É. Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu estou te convidando pra ir.

-

-E por que você está falando assim? Até onde eu sabia, era o cara que você estava meio que gostando.

Marlene bufou, e revirou os olhos, com um pouco de desprezo.

-É um idiota. Fumando na porta da escola, achando que isso é o máximo, dando piscadinhas idiotas e dando em cima de qualquer garota que passa, ficando com o ego todo inflado quando elas comentam sobre ele e dão risadinhas. E falando comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido. E eu achando que ia precisar dar o fora nele. Ele me dispensou antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa. - ela despejou tudo rapidamente e raivosamente, praticamente cuspindo as palavras.

-

Marlene estava com uma expressão intrigada, considerando o que eu havia contado.

-Você tem que ver se o que ele sente por você é meramente fraternal ou se tem algo a mais, Lily. Se não vocês vão ficar nesse chove e não molha pro resto das suas vidas. - disse ela.

Eu ri.

-Eu sei disso, mas como eu posso descobrir?

-

-Então você que é a Lily Evans? - perguntou ela, simpática.

Eu assenti, meio desconfiada. Ok. E quem diabos é você, querida?

-Ah! Muito prazer, então, Lily! - exclamou ela, sorrindo animada. - Lorraine. - ela me estendeu a mão e eu a apertei. - Lorraine Potter.

-

-O que você está fazendo ? - perguntei, sem me preocupar com os meus modos.

Sirius sorriu.

-Tomando chá.

James abriu caminho em meio às malas e sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Eu acho que ela quis dizer "O que você está fazendo _aqui_" - disse James, também sorrindo.

-Ah. - Sirius disse, esclarecido. - Bem, colocando desta maneira... Eu vou morar aqui com vocês, à partir de agora. - e abriu um sorriso angelical.

-

* * *

**Capitulo sete: Sweet, sweet Lorraine  
**

* * *

O que parecia ser apenas uma questão de tempo finalmente aconteceu. James e Judith resolveram dar um tempo. O que apenas significava que James estava tendo a decência de se livrar dela para ter seu final feliz com Lorraine. Algo que não me deixava nem um pouco feliz, já que Lorraine fazia Judith parecer como um dos Ursinhos Carinhosos ou, sei lá, um Teletubie. Judith ao menos era sincera em suas opiniões e não ficava de joguinhos comigo, enquanto Lorraine adorava me torturar, falando de sua infância feliz com James e se fazendo de superior a mim. Judith era sem dúvida mais bonita que Lorraine, mas Lorraine tinha uma graça indiscutível no modo de falar, de andar e, em suma, de respirar. E ela ainda era muito inteligente. Fazia Publicidade em Cambridge. Parecia uma adversária insuperável.

Fora que ela parecia exercer um efeito inexplicável sobre James. Um efeito que eu jamais vira qualquer menina exercer sobre ele. Enquanto James era frio e distante sempre que estava com Judith, ele era risonho e caloroso quando falava com Lorraine, ou sobre ela. Não que ele tenha falado sobre ela comigo depois daquele dia no estacionamento. Mas na manhã de sábado, quando os meninos estavam ensaiando para o show deles, que seria à noite, Alice Spencer apareceu para assistir o ensaio e me obrigou a assistir também, não querendo ficar sozinha e olhando, apenas. E o nome de Lorraine foi mencionado.

-É incrível como ela conseguiu ficar ainda mais bonita, Prongs. - eu ouvi Sirius dizer, ao final de uma música.

James sorriu, em sinal de compreensão.

-De quem vocês estão falando? - perguntou Alice, curiosa. - Você também acha que ela ficou ainda mais bonita, Frank?

Frank riu.

-Eu nem sei quem é, Alice. - respondeu ele. - Você sabe quem eu acho a menina mais bonita do mundo inteiro.

Alice corou, mas sorriu satisfeita.

Frank e Alice davam raiva as vezes. Por que eram o casal mais meloso que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida.

Sirius começou a imitar uma cena de vômito, enchendo o saco de Frank, mas este não ligou, apenas riu.

-Eu ainda não vi a Lorraine. - Remus fez o favor de voltar ao assunto. - Mas eu nunca a achei tão bonita assim como você e James. Vocês costumavam endeusá-la.

Remus, eu te adoro muito. Você é a coisa mais xuxu da face da terra. Lorraine é uma baranga, é isso aí.

James riu.

-Isso faz muito tempo...

-Bons tempos, aqueles. - suspirou Sirius, sonhador. - Quando a gente espiava ela trocando de roupa. Você acha que ela sabia?

Eu me senti subitamente nauseade. Uh, nojento. Ainda bem que ele não me acha bonita, se não iria ficar me espiando enquanto eu tomo banho. Mas bem, eu vou começar a prestar mais atenção a partir de agora.

Senti o olhar de James sobre mim quando Sirius fez aquele comentário, provavelmente sabendo como eu reagiria àquela notícia.

-É óbvio que ela devia saber. - Alice opinou, rindo. - Um bando de meninos destrambelhados olhando enquanto ela trocava de roupa, por que nunca haviam visto uma mulher de verdade. O que eu não entendo é porque ela deixava por isso mesmo.

-Vai ver ela gostava. - disse Frank. - O que é meio doentio, se considerando que ela é três anos mais velha que vocês.

-Ela tinha "uma coisa" por mim. - declarou Sirius, convencido.

Todos riram.

Mas, em meio às risadas, eu pude perceber que Remus trocava um olhar esquisito com James.

-E agora ela está toda prestativa, arranjando um lugar pra gente tocar. Se ela quiser alguma coisa comigo, eu não vou pensar duas vezes. - continuou Sirius.

Ok, espera.

-Lorraine vai hoje à noite? - eu perguntei, chocada.

-Claro que vai, Lily. - respondeu Sirius, como se eu tivesse feito a pergunta mais óbvia do mundo. - Ela nos arranjou o maior show que nós vamos fazer até agora em nossas histórias e ela vai estar lá pra ver se valeu a pena. Além do mais, ela tem aquela queda que eu chamaria mais de desabamento por mim. Hoje eu vou me dar bem.

Eu olhei-o com nojo e por alguns instantes me preocupei mais em sentir asco de Sirius do que morrer por que Lorraine ia no show o qual eu tinha esperado a semana inteira, achando que ia me divertir nele.

-A Hestia veio comprar um ingresso comigo, Moony. - comentou James, em um tom mais baixo.

Sirius soltou uma risada esganiçada.

-Então você está no sal, por que a Andy também vai.

Remus apenas endereçou um sorrisinho para os amigos, mas o olhar dele parecia de ligeira preocupação. Eu fiquei bem curiosa, mas decidi que ia perguntar sobre a fofoca para James, mais tarde.

-O que vocês vão tocar hoje à noite? - perguntei eu. - Red Hot? Beatles? Oasis?

-Lorraine insistiu em fazer o nosso set list - respondeu James. - Ela aprovou três das nossas músicas, e indicou uma para ser o nosso single. - acrescentou ele, animado, enquanto eu murchava. Quer dizer que agora ela tinha que interferir em tudo, só por que ela tinha arranjado um lugar legal para eles tocarem? Francamente. - Mas espere até a noite, Lily. Aí você vai saber o que a gente vai tocar.

Eu forcei um sorriso. Tinha perdido todo o meu interesse por aquele show estúpido.

-Ok.

* * *

Chegou a noite e eu já estava pronta para o show. Estava com uma aparência ainda melhor do que aquela do dia da festa da Judith. Usava um vestidinho até os joelhos, aquela bota que segundo Marlene era sexy, o sobretudo que Marlene também achava sexy e um cachecol em volta do pescoço, afinal, eu estava de vestido, à noite, em Londres, ou seja, eu passava um pouco de frio. Me acomodei ao lado do banco do motorista no carro de Remus, pois James já havia ido para o tal do pub mais cedo, para arrumar os detalhes do show. Provavelmente a vaca-Lorraine já estava lá, envolvendo-o com suas garras e seu veneno.

Remus entrou no carro e pôs a chave na ignição.

-Desculpa o atraso, estava checando se não estávamos esquecendo alguma coisa. - ele falou, polido como sempre.

-Sem problemas! - eu respondi, e sorri. Eu o adorava. Como ele podia ser tão gentil, e fofo e bonitinho enquanto os seus melhores amigos eram tão babacas?

-Então lá vamos nós! - ele deu partida no carro e começou a manobrá-lo para a estrada. - Alguma das meninas precisa de carona?

-Não. O pai da Mary vai levar ela e a Marlene. - eu respondi.

Ele assentiu e começou a prestar atenção na estrada.

-Então. Você viu _os dois _aqui né? Nesse carro.

Remus riu.

-Sirius e Marlene? É. Ela ficou muito sem-graça quando eu apareci. - respondeu ele.

Eu apenas sorri, meio desconcertada por Marlene. Eu também ficaria sem-graça, eu acho.

-Mas eu achei que a Mary estava interessada pelo Sirius. - acrescentou Remus, com um tom instigante na voz.

Eu fiquei surpresa por ele já saber, mas fiquei surpresa ao reparar que ele estava curioso. Como ele já sabia que Mary estava interessada no Sirius, eu apenas resolvi usar isso em nosso favor. Resolvi confiar em Remus. Por que ele simplesmente parecia aquele tipo de pessoa incapaz de decepcionar alguém.

-E está. Mas como você sabe disso?

-Digamos que nós tinhamos algumas suspeitas. Pelo modo que ela agia. Fora que a idéia que Sirius tem de que todas as meninas se interessam por ele ajudou a alimentar essa suspeita. - acrescentou ele, rindo da ridicularidade do amigo.

Eu fiquei um pouco preocupada. Então Sirius e James também achavam isso. Será que eles comentavam? Será que eles riam da cara da Mary?

-E o que você acha? - eu perguntei, hesitante.

Remus riu.

-Lily, eu acho que Sirius é o cara mais fácil que nós vamos conhecer em toda nossas vidas. Ele não passa nenhuma noite sozinho, e se a Mary for a opção que aparecer primeiro, e digamos que ela é uma ótima opção, ela consegue ficar com ele. Mas eu também acho que se ela espera ser levada à sério por ele, ela pode desistir. - falou ele, franco.

Apesar de sua última frase ter sido desanimadora, eu anotei tudo mentalmente para poder transmitir à Mary assim que chegasse no show. Aliás, pensando melhor, eu achei que talvez devesse contar primeiro à Marlene para ver se ela se importava. Por que eu sabia que Mary aproveitaria qualquer chance que ela tivesse. Pois se eu pudesse ter o James por pelo menos uma noite (e eu não estou falando sobre dar pra ele, alou!), eu não hesitaria.

-Obrigada, Remus. - eu o agradeci e sorri. - Eu vou falar com ela e conto com você pra falar algo pro Sirius. Quer dizer, é óbvio que a Lorraine não está interessada por ele.

Remus riu.

-Claro que não. É mais fácil ela estar interessada por mim.

-Ou pelo James. - eu acrescentei, tentando induzi-lo a me falar algo. Afinal, eu havia confiado um segredo de Mary nele. Quem sabe ele me contava alguma coisa.

Remus riu novamente.

-Lily, James e Lorraine... É uma coisa muito difícil de acontecer. Mesmo.

-Você acha que ela não quer? - eu perguntei, parecendo ávida de mais para saber.

-Eu acho que a relação deles não é a que você imagina que é. Olhe, James gostava dela quando ele era mais novo. De verdade. Digamos que ela foi o primeiro amor dele, então. Mas era uma coisa totalmente platônica. Nós espiavamos ela enquanto ela tomava banho - eu olhei-o, surpresa. Quando Sirius falou "nós" eu havia entendido James e ele, e não James, Sirius e Remus. -, James tocava algumas músicas pra ela, levava algumas flores e essas coisas, mas ela apenas o tratava como uma coisa fofa. A mente dela estava bem mais à frente, sabe? Não são _tantos _anos de diferença, mas ela estava com o pé na faculdade, enquanto James estava com o pé no ensino médio.

Eu assenti.

-Ok, você me convenceu, Remus. - eu me senti um pouco mais segura, mas não quis passar a ele a impressão de que estava aliviada. Mas eu tinha a impressão de que Remus sabia. Por isso decidi mudar o assunto. - E então. Hestia Jones e a tal de Andy. Tá podendo, hein.

Ele apenas riu, sem dizer nada. Mas eu não ia desistir tão cedo.

-Com qual das duas você estava na festa da Judith?

-Você não vai desistir, não é? Vai ficar insistindo nesse assunto até nós chegarmos? - perguntou ele, divertido.

-Ou ié! - exclamei, animada.

De repente ele parou o carro em uma esquina e começou a manobrar. Fiquei com medo que ele parasse ali e me mandasse sair.

-Que pena, então. Pois nós chegamos.

* * *

Não demorei muito a encontrar Mary e Marlene, mas não consegui pensar em uma boa desculpa para separá-las, de modo a falar com Marlene primeiro.

-Lene, vamos no banheiro comigo? - eu perguntei. Mas Mary insistiu em ir também. - Vai falar com o Sirius, Mary.

-Vocês estão escondendo alguma coisa de mim! - exclamou ela, chateada.

-Não estamos não. - eu respondi. - Eu já falo com você. Mas eu acho que você deveria aproveitar que o Sirius está sozinho no bar, só ele e as bebidas.

Ela olhou para trás e avistou-o jogado em um banco, fitando uma garrafa de vodka, e concordou. Em poucos segundos ela já havia ido embora. E em poucos outros segundos eu havia contado tudo à Marlene. Marlene deu de ombros, indiferente.

-Pobre Mary. Vai ter seu sonho virando realidade e descobrir que ele é, na verdade, um pesadelo. Eu não ligo, Lily. Honestamente. E eu já conheci um cara hoje à noite.

Eu olhei-a, surpresa.

-Como?!

Marlene sorriu.

-Está vendo o bateirista da banda que vai tocar antes dos meninos? Aquele ali, no palco - falou ela, olhando para um cara alto, esguio, cabelos loiros e cacheados e algumas espinhas espalhadas em seu rosto pálido. Ele não era feio, mas em quesito de beleza, Sirius o passava com facilidade. Mas Marlene sempre tivera um gosto meio excêntrico. Sem mencionar a sua filosofia de que sair com um feio era bem mais seguro que um bonito, já que os feios não tinham muito por que se achar. - Henry Carter. O James conhece. Já pedi pra ele me apresentar.

Henry olhou para onde eu e Marlene estávamos e mandou-nos um sorrisinho. Hm, o sorriso dele era muito bonito.

-Estamos trocando olhares desde que eu cheguei. - falou ela. - É apenas uma questão de tempo.

Eu sorri, aliviada.

-Que bom, Lene. Então tanto você quanto a Mary já estão arranjadas! - eu falei, feliz por elas, mas sentindo uma pontada estranha no peito. Ambas já tinham alguém, enquanto eu ficaria sozinha durante aquela noite infernal, vendo Lorraine andar pra lá e pra cá exalando aquele maldito charme que ela possuía.

-Ah, Lily, não começa! É fácil arranjar alguém pra você também. O que você acha do baixista da banda do Carter?

Nem de longe é que nem o James. Foi o que pensei. Mas o tal do baixista parecia dar pro gasto. O negócio era que eu não ficava com os caras que davam pro gasto só para não ficar sozinha. No entanto, eu estava realmente carente e sozinha. E era só para não perder o hábito.

-Ok, o seu desafio de hoje é arranjar algum louco capaz de ter alguma coisa comigo hoje à noite. - eu respondi, ligeiramente animada. James estaria ocupado ou tocando ou babando pela Lorraine. E eu decidi que não ia ser a otária que ia ficar sofrendo por causa disso.

-É um desafio, então.

E a banda do tal do Carter começou a tocar.

* * *

Eu decidi deixar a Mary aproveitar aquele tempo sozinha com o Sirius que ela tinha. Talvez eu nem precisasse interferir. Talvez tudo acontecesse naturalmente. Enquanto isso Marlene prestava atenção em seu bateirista, soltando alguns gritinhos ocasionais e batendo palmas. E monopolizando a atenção dele. Eu me perguntava como ela conseguia. Fora tão fácil, tão rápido.

-HEY. - eu senti uma mão em meu ombro e uma voz gritando em meu ouvido, tentando vencer o barulho da música da banda que estava tocando. Virei-me, mas antes mesmo de vê-lo, eu já sabia que era James. - Está se divertindo?

Eu disse que sim. Ele parecia bem animado, e os olhos ligeiramente injetados e o bafo de alcóol dele me diziam que era pelo alto teor alcóolico em seu sangue, e não por causa de Lorraine.

-Eles tocam bem. - eu comentei, puxando assunto.

James assentiu.

-Aham! Eu os conheço há um tempão. O Dowd, o Bloomwood, o Carter e o Horowitz. São demais, os caras. Mas não são melhores que nós.

Eu ri.

-Sem dúvida! A Marlene já falou com você?

-Sobre o Carter? - perguntou James. - Sim! Eu vou apresentá-los quando eles terminarem de tocar e vou correndo afinar minha guitarra. Mas devo dizer que o Sirius não ficou muito feliz com isso.

Eu franzi a testa, intrigada.

-Com o Carter e a Marlene? Por que? A Marlene não é nada do Sirius!

James riu.

-Eu sei. Mas ele estava confiante que iria conseguir alguma coisa com ela hoje à noite, de novo.

Foi a minha vez de rir.

-Ele não estava confiante de conseguir alguma coisa com a Lorraine?

-Haha, não! Você leva o Sirius à sério demais! Nunca leve o Sirius _tão _a sério. - respondeu ele, divertido.

Eu assenti.

-Lição aprendida! Onde está a Lorraine?

James deu de ombros. - Sei lá!

Eu sorri, satisfeita. Ele não sabia e não parecia interessado em saber. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, apenas ouvido a música, James dançando de um jeito meio preguiçoso, balançado a cabeça e os braços e batendo os pés no chão - ao ritmo da bateria, imaginei eu.

* * *

_This heartbreaks never ending  
Its like it never happened  
A fall from grace is close  
Why not speed it up?_

* * *

-Eu adoro essa banda! - eu exclamei, para puxar assunto. Mas na verdade, eu realmente gostava de Snow Patrol.

Ele sorriu.

-Eu também. - e ele se aproximou e envolveu minha cintura, e começou a dançar comigo.

Eu fiquei um pouco nervosa no começo, com medo de parecer ridícula dançando, mas logo nós dois estávamos no mesmo ritmo. E ele começou a cantar no meu ouvido. Não que a música fosse romântica. Mas aquilo fez com que eu me arrepiasse todinha.

* * *

_I've never been so angry  
To find out that I failed  
It didn't even work  
I have to make amends_

* * *

-Lily, eu estou muito feliz que você tenha vindo. - ele disse, seus lábios roçando o pé do meu ouvido.

Eu senti espasmos se espalhando pelo meu corpo inteiro.

-Eu estou feliz de ter vindo.

O que eu realmente queria fazer era perguntar "James, aquele dia que eu estava no seu quarto, você ia me beijar?". Mas, como sempre, eu deixei minha oportunidade passar. Pra que estragar aquilo se já estava tão bom? Nós dois ali, dançando juntinhos e ele me dizendo que estava feliz por eu ter ido.

* * *

_I shot him from the window  
The world just held its breath  
And I made my escape  
As if no one could see_

* * *

-James. - a voz de Frank Longbottom chegou até nós, meio abafada pelas músicas da outra banda. - Vamos começar a arrumar as coisas agora.

Eu acho que o ódio que senti por Frank naquela hora foi maior até do ódio que eu sentia de Lorraine.

James assentiu e tirou os braços da minha cintura. No entanto, ele sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Um pouco demorado.

E então a voz de Marlene ecoou na minha mente "_Você tem que ver se o que ele sente por você é meramente fraternal ou se tem algo a mais, Lily. Se não vocês vão ficar nesse chove e não molha pro resto das suas vidas_". E ela estava totalmente certa. Aquele beijo podia ter vários significados. E eu simplesmente _precisava _saber qual era o significado que podia ser atribuído a ele. Aproximei-me do bar e encontrei Mary sozinha ali, apenas ela e a garrafa vazia de vodka que Sirius estivera bebendo até segundos atrás.

-Lily. - ela me cumprimentou com um sorriso um pouco desanimado.

-Hey!

-Eu acho que o Sirius não parecia muito interessado por mim. Ele foi legal e tudo o mais, mas ele não falou ou fez nada. Ele parecia meio irritado com alguma coisa.

Eu suspirei. Vasculhei o estabelecimento com os olhos, atrás de Sirius. Ele estava atrás do palco, discutindo algo com James. Hm. Aquilo não estava cheirando bem. Para o meu alívio, Remus puxou-o pelo braço e pareceu estar contando alguma coisa para ele. E eles ficaram conversando um bom tempo. Podia ser sobre a Mary, mas podia ser sobre Hestia Jones e a tal da Andy. Eu não tinha como descobrir. Aliás, ao voltar os meus olhos para Mary eu reparei em Hestia Jones sentada em um dos cantos do pub, olhando fixamente para onde Remus estava.

-Eu acho que você tem chance, Mary. - eu disse. E então contei toda a minha conversa com Remus, ocultando o fato de que James, Remus e Sirius já sabiam do interesse de Mary pelo último há algum tempo.

Ela pareceu um pouco animada.

-Tomara que dê certo! Mas eu estou sendo egoísta... - acrescentou ela, em seguida. - Eu vi você e o James dançando juntos! Super fofos! Me conta!

Eu sorri, feliz, e dei de ombros.

-Bem, nós dançamos, ele ficou falando as coisas no meu ouvido, e falou que estava feliz por eu ter vindo!

-Aaah, que tudo! - ela exclamou, feliz. - Que bom, Lily! Parece que as coisas estão evoluindo! E ele deixou a vaca-Lorraine em um canto pra ir falar com você.

Eu procurei-a com o olhar e senti um embrulho no estômago ao vê-la ao lado de James atrás do palco, ajudando-o a arrumar as coisas. A banda do Carter, The Heatrobbery, havia acabado de acabar o show, e o Carter estava cumprimentando James e sendo apresentado a Lorraine. Eu vi Marlene se adiantando para ir conhecê-lo e senti uma sensação de regozijo.

-Vamos lá. - eu disse, levantando-me, resoluta. - Vamos desejar um bom show pra eles.

Nós duas nos aproximamos e vimos Marlene conversando animadamente com os integrantes do The Heartrobbery.

-Lily, Mary! - ela exclamou, ao nos ver. Os quatro integrantes da banda se voltaram para nós também, o que fez com que Mary corasse ligeiramente. - Esses são Henry Carter - disse ela, olhando para o de cabelos loiros enrolados que eu logo reconheci como sendo o Carter - Oliver Dowd - um cara da mesma altura de Carter e cabelos negros lisos, com uma faixa amarrada na testa em um estilo à lá hippie que eu reconheci como sendo o baixista sorriu para nós. Ele era bem mais bonitinho de perto. - Robert Bloomwood. - um baixinho com dentes saltados e queixo saliente acenou - e Pierrot Horowitz. - Pierrot também acenou. - Lily Evans e Mary McDonald, caras.

-É um prazer. - Oliver se adiantou para apertar as nossas mãos, mas eu reparei que o olhar dele se demorou mais em mim do que em Mary. Ele era interessante. Mas agora, depois de ter dançado com James e de ele ter dito que estava feliz por eu ter ido... Eu simplesmente não estava mais muito interessada. O problema é que quando eu me virei para ir embora, Oliver veio atrás de mim - Está afim de tomar uma bebida?

Eu olhei para trás, procurando James, mas ele estava concentrado afinando a guitarra dele e testando o microfone. Sirius estava montando sua bateria, e Mary estava se aproximando dele para desejar boa sorte. Eu observei Sirius sorrir para ela com uma sensação de alívio, e assisti ela tirando a fita do seu cabelo e amarrando na baqueta dele achando fofo. Sirius a agradeceu e estendeu a mão para o rosto dela, puxando-a para perto e beijando-a na bochecha. Mary corou e sorriu. E eu torci muito para que desse tudo certo para ela naquela noite.

Me voltei para Dowd e sorri.

-Eu não bebo.

Ele pareceu desapontado.

-Bem, nem um refrigerante? Vamos lá, suas amigas estão todas ocupadas com outra coisa, o que custa você gastar ao menos 30 dos seus preciosos minutos de vida comigo? - ele abriu um sorriso e eu tive de reconhecer que ele possuía um sorriso bonito. Mais bonito que o de Carter.

Eu sorri.

-Está bem.

Nós dois caminhamos em direção ao bar e nos sentamos ali. Oliver pediu um _mojito_, ou algo do tipo,e se voltou para mim.

-Uma Coca, eu imagino?

Eu ri.

-Bem, do que é feito esse _mojito_?

-Rum, hortelã, limão e açúcar.

Eu sorri.

-Então acho que eu deveria experimentar.

Enquanto eu pedia ao bartender um _mojito _os Marauders começaram a tocar.

* * *

_You left your door wide open  
Couldn't help but walk in  
Its the last place i should be  
But im dying to see you_

* * *

-Eu não conheço essa música. - eu comentei. - É deles?

Oliver assentiu.

-Sim. Provavelmente foi o Potter que escreveu. - respondeu ele. - Você o conhece há um bom tempo, né? Vocês são meio-irmãos ou algo do tipo, eh?

-Não. - eu me apressei a negar. Droga. Todo mundo continuava dizendo isso. - Minha mãe se casou com o pai dele. Já vai fazer 3 meses.

-Ah sim. Então vocês não são irmãos de sangue. - Oliver disse. - Eu os vi dançando e a última coisa que eu pensaria ao olhar aquilo seria que vocês eram irmãos.

Eu ri meio nervosamente.

-Vocês tem alguma coisa... rolando? - perguntou ele.

-Não. Eu e James? Nossa, acho que nunca consideramos a possibilidade! - exclamei. Ok, eu sou meio burra de responder isso pra todo mundo, sendo que eu queria que algo acontecesse. Mas a verdade era essa: não havia nada _concreto_ rolando entre nós.

Oliver sorriu.

-Que bom.

Ele estendeu a mão e colocou sobre a minha, que repousava no balcão do bar, e acariciou-a com seu dedão.

Eu virei o meu _mojito _em poucos segundos. Mas não me senti muito bem com isso. No entanto, gostei do gosto, e pedi outro.

* * *

_Have I held out for something?  
That is never gonna happen_

_Its not me that you love  
Its not me that you love  
Its not me that you love_

* * *

Eu forcei um sorriso. Oliver era bonitinho. Estava interessado em mim. Mas havia o James... Era nele que eu estava interessada. E ele estava todo bonitinho cantando uma música bonitinha que ele mesmo havia composto.

-Então, o que você faz da vida? - perguntou Oliver, finalmente tirando a mão dele da minha e virando a bebida dele.

-Ahm, segundo ano. Ensino Médio. - respondi, torcendo para ele me achar pirralha e desistir de mim. - E você? Faculdade?

Ele riu.

-Que nada. Só trabalhando mesmo.

Eu senti uma pontada de desapontamento. Alguém que não havia ido pra faculdade. Ótimo. James pretendia fazer Direito, em uma universidade tipo Oxford ou Cambridge. Ok, eu tinha que parar de comparar os caras com o James.

* * *

_You woke up cold this morning  
Shied away from my touch  
I would never mean to hurt you  
cause I love you so much_

_Was it always only one night  
That you ever wanted from me_

* * *

-Acabei com todas as minhas chances? - perguntou Oliver, dando um sorrisinho.

Ahmeldels. Por que ele não apareceu antes de eu ter dançado com James?

-Ainda não. - me forcei a responder. Eu não podia dispensá-lo ainda. Nunca um cara tão bonitinho tinha ligado para mim. E aquela faixa verde na testa dele, com algus fios negros caindo sobre ela estava realmente charmosa. Fora que ele também tinha um transversal. E mais umas três argolas no lóbulo de cada orelha. E eu realmente gostava dos piercings dele. E bem, ele era músico, afinal das contas, não era? E o meu fraco era por músicos em geral.

* * *

_Its not me that you love  
Its not me that you love  
Its not me that you love_

* * *

Ele sorriu, e fingiu alivio, o que eu achei muito fofo. E pediu mais bebida para nós dois. E eu que tinha prometido que não ia mais beber.

-As músicas de vocês também foram muito boas. - eu comentei.

Oliver riu.

-É, mas eu acho que a maioria das pessoas estão aqui para ver os Marauders né? James e Sirius são bem populares lá na escola de vocês, pelo que eu ouvi falar.

Era verdade. Olhando ao redor, metade das pessoas que estavam ali eram rostos familiares. Reconheci entre os rostos familiares o de Judith, inclusive, olhando furtivamente para James. Como eles conseguiram entrar ali naquele pub eu não sabia, por que, até onde eu sabia, a maioria daquelas pessoas ali também era menor de idade. As músicas foram começando e terminando, todas ótimas, e entre elas covers dos Red Hot Chili Peppers e do Snow Patrol, e eu e Oliver continuamos a conversar. Eu fiquei feliz por tê-lo conhecido. Era uma ótima companhia. Mas até então eu não estava disposta a ter algo com ele. Até que uma música começou. E eu comecei a amaldiçoar Frank Sinatra.

* * *

_ Shes got a pair of eyes  
That are bluer than the summer sky  
When you see her you're gonna realize  
Why I love my sweet Lorraine_

* * *

Os meninos haviam feito um trabalho ótimo ao pôr aquela música em uma versão hardcore, mas aquilo era simplesmente de mais para eu poder aguentar. Primeiro James havia tocado Hey Jude em homenagem à Judith, agora era isso. Eu pedi licença à Oliver e fui até o banheiro. E com a sorte imensa que eu tenho, encontrei a vaca-Lorraine no meio do caminho.

-Lily! - ela exclamou, a voz dócil e graciosa em meus ouvidos. Logo em seguida me abraçou e o cheiro doce e inebriante de seu perfume invadiu minhas narinas. Se ela não fosse a vadia que ela era eu perguntaria que perfume era aquele, pois era muito bom. - Você veio!

É óbvio que eu vim, não estou em pé bem aqui na sua frente?

-Lorraine. Eu ouvi dizer que você está ajudando a promover os meninos.

-Sim! - ela confirmou, sorrindo. - E olhe só a retribuição deles. - disse ela, se referindo à música. - Uma gracinha, ele... s. Tocar isso para mim. My sweet Lorraine.

* * *

_ When its raining I don't miss the sun  
cause it's in my sweeties smile  
Just think that I'm the lucky one  
Who will lead her down the aisle_

* * *

Era mentira. Tinha que ser. James havia me dito que fora Lorraine quem havia feito o set list. Que vadia ela.

Eu apenas sorri.

-Realmente. Muito meigo da parte dos garotos.

-Vou te contar um segredinho, Lily. - disse Lorraine, com uma certa cumplicidade na voz. - Lembra quando eu falei sobre a vez que James me pediu em casamento? Pois é, além das flores e do anel de noivado ele tocou essa música no violão para mim. Ele era uma gracinha. Ainda é, é claro.

* * *

_ Each night how I pray  
That nobody steals her heart away  
I cant wait until that lucky day  
When I marry my Lorraine_

* * *

-Você vai ter que me dar licença, Lorraine. - eu disse, me afastando. - Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro e depois voltar para o bar, Oliver está me esperando.

Ela sorriu, mas eu percebi que o seu sorriso foi meio murcho.

-Você e Oliver Dowd... ?

Eu assenti.

Mas ao invés de ir ao banheiro voltei diretamente ao bar. Tinha uma coisa que eu devia fazer. Naquele exato momento. Antes que eu mudasse de idéia.

Uma coisa que você acaba aprendendo é: é melhor e mais fácil quando se gosta de quem gosta de você. E quando esse alguém é bonitinho, é simplesmente muita estupidez deixar a oportunidade passar. Eu ignorei completamente o som de My Sweet Lorraine tocando ao fundo e continuei andando em direção à Oliver.

-Hey. - ele sorriu ao me ver. - Você vem sempre aqui?

Eu sorri.

-Só quando você está.

Ele sorriu ainda mais e por alguns instantes nós ficamos apenas nos fitando e sorrindo. E eu me senti como se aquilo fosse o certo. Aquilo era o seguro. Oliver envolveu a minha cintura com seus braços fortes, mas de maneira gentil, e depositou beijos em cada milimetro quadrado de meu rosto, mordiscando carinhosamente os lóbulos das minhas orelhas e me fazendo desejar a cada segundo mais pelo minuto em que ele chegaria aos meus lábios. Mas ele não fez isso. Ele afastou o rosto ligeiramente e sorriu, roçando o nariz dele no meu. Esperando que eu fizesse algo. Muito malvado. E eu não consegui me conter. Venci a distância mínima entre nós e beijei-o. E não apenas ao fundo começou uma nova música como eu senti que a música em minha alma mudava. Não era mais aquela baladinha calma e sem graça que James mencionara. Era puro rock'n'roll! (Ok, a analogia foi tosca).

* * *

_Tell me something that I know  
Just something that I understand  
I need to taste the warming glow  
Of your medicating hands  
I know I'm ready for your love  
I just don't understand it  
There is a silent pact of trust  
That I never could admit  
That I never could_

* * *

Ele entrelaçou a mão dele na minha e me puxou pro meio das pessoas que dançavam freneticamente ao som da banda dos meninos. E eu compreendi que ele me levando para lá ficava mais fácil de James nos ver. Mas eu não ligava.

Oliver abraçou-me por trás e ficou balançando lentamente, com um ritmo totalmente diferente ao da música que estava tocando e ficou beijando o meu pescoço. Meu Deus. Como aquilo era bom. E como Oliver era bom. Eu me via com muitas possibilidades de começar a gostar dele. Mas será que ele ia querer sair comigo depois daquele show? Ou era apenas uma coisa que ficaria ali? De qualquer jeito, estava sendo muito bom.

* * *

_ So now I'm telling you the reason I'm all messed up,  
Just got to look me in the eyes and I fall apart  
Please let me hold you 'til I know we're both through this  
I couldn't lead another day without you here in my arms_

_ You look so fragile I could break  
But I try to hold myself  
Together for the both of us  
But in truth I'm just as scared  
I just wanna watch you sleep  
As you lie here beside me  
So close your eyes, I'll guard the door  
And when you wake you'll wake with me  
And when you wake you'll _

* * *

Eu senti o olhar de James sobre nós dois. Ele não parou de cantar, tampouco de tocar. Não falou no microfone para nós pararmos ou que aquilo não podia ser verdade. Eu mantive o olhar dele e nós ficamos nos fitando, enquanto Oliver beijava o meu pescoço.

James sorriu. Um sorrisinho... estranho. Um sorriso que eu nunca havia visto em seus lábios. E eu retribui com outro sorriso estranho. Que eu não reconheci como sendo nenhum dos meus sorrisos.

* * *

_ So now I'm telling you the reason I'm all messed up,  
Just have to look me in the eyes and I fall apart  
Please let me hold you til I know we're both through this  
I couldn't lead another day without you here in my arms_

* * *

-Valeu, galera! - James gritou ao microfone e saiu do palco, quando o show terminou. O mesmo fizeram Frank, Remus e Sirius.

Remus foi o primeiro a se aproximar. Deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Oliver e disse:

-Preciso falar com você.

-Pode falar aqui. - eu respondi. - Tampe os ouvidos, Oliver. - eu brinquei com ele, colocando as mãos sobre as orelhas dele.

Oliver virou a cabeça e mordeu o meu antebraço. Eu ri.

-É melhor não ficar marca, se não você está encrencado.

Remus pareceu um pouco desconcertado. Eu ri novamente.

-Fale, Remus. Por que você...

-Andy está andando na nossa direção. - ele respondeu e olhou ao longe, indicando com o olhar uma jovem alta, com longos cabelos castanhos lisos na raiz e ondulados nas pontas, e um olhar profundo e cor-de-mel. - Eu falei com _ele._ Pra ele considerar a possibilidade. Mas ele está muito ocupado com o fato de Marlene simplesmente ter sumido com o Carter. - ele olhou ao redor e se sentiu mais incomodado do que nunca.

-Remus?

-Hestia está vindo pra cá também. Tenho que ir. - e Remus desapareceu rapidamente na multidão, deixando Hestia e Andy procurando por ele com os olhos.

-Quem diria, esse Lupin. - comentou Oliver. - Com essa cara de santo, está com duas ao mesmo tempo.

Eu ri.

-Não acho que seja isso. - e em seguida o beijei demoradamente. - Tenho que ir resolver um assunto. Espere aqui, ok?

Ele riu.

-Eu vou é para o bar. - eu lhe lancei um olhar ameaçador. - Se você assim desejar. - completou ele, adicionando uma profunda e pomposa reverência em seus movimentos.

Eu ri e disse que ele era livre para ir. Mas não para olhar para outras garotas.

E fui procurar por Mary.

* * *

**N/A: Oi pessoas! Queria ter atualizado antes, mas acabei indo pra casa da minha vo e o pc la tava estragado. Bem, aqui estoy yo. Nao me lembro de muita coisa que eu queira dizer mas talvez nos próximos segundos eu desate a falar um bando de besteira, como sempre. As músicas do capítulo são bem legais, pra quem quiser ouvir. Na ordem de aparição delas, são: Last ever lone gunman, do Snow Patrol, One night is not enough, Snow Patrol, My sweet Lorraine, do Frank Sinatra e In My arms, do Snow Patrol. Eu nem gosto de Snow Patrol, né? Hahaha.**

**Ah, nem deu pra revisa o capitulo direito, entao qualquer erro de concordancia ou algo parecido relevem, oks? Vou ficando por aqui, por que ainda tenho que responder as reviews. Hasta la vista, beibes.**

**E só mais uma coisinha: gostaram do Oliver?  
**


	9. Laços Afetivos

* * *

**Doce Lar:**

-

**No capítulo anterior:**

-A Hestia veio comprar um ingresso comigo, Moony. - comentou James, em um tom mais baixo.

Sirius soltou uma risada esganiçada.

-Então você está no sal, por que a Andy também vai.

-

-Lily, James e Lorraine... É uma coisa muito difícil de acontecer. Mesmo.

-Você acha que ela não quer? - eu perguntei, parecendo ávida de mais para saber.

-Eu acho que a relação deles não é a que você imagina que é. Olhe, James gostava dela quando ele era mais novo. De verdade. Digamos que ela foi o primeiro amor dele, então. Mas era uma coisa totalmente platônica. Nós espiavamos ela enquanto ela tomava banho - eu olhei-o, surpresa. Quando Sirius falou "nós" eu havia entendido James e Sirius, e não James, Sirius e Remus. -, James tocava algumas músicas pra ela, levava algumas flores e essas coisas, mas ela apenas o tratava como uma coisa fofa. A mente dela estava bem mais à frente, sabe? Não são _tantos _anos de diferença, mas ela estava com o pé na faculdade, enquanto James estava com o pé no ensino médio.

-

-Estamos trocando olhares desde que eu cheguei. - falou ela. - É apenas uma questão de tempo.

Eu sorri, aliviada.

-Que bom, Lene. Então tanto você quanto a Mary já estão arranjadas! - eu falei, feliz por elas, mas sentindo uma pontada estranha no peito. Ambas já tinham alguém, enquanto eu ficaria sozinha durante aquela noite infernal, vendo Lorraine andar pra lá e pra cá exalando aquele maldito charme que ela possuía.

-Ah, Lily, não começa! É fácil arranjar alguém pra você também. O que você acha do baixista da banda do Carter?

-

-Lily, eu estou muito feliz que você tenha vindo. - James disse, seus lábios roçando o pé do meu ouvido.

Eu senti espasmos se espalhando pelo meu corpo inteiro.

-Eu estou feliz de ter vindo.

-

-Realmente. Muito meigo da parte dos garotos.

-Vou te contar um segredinho, Lily. - disse Lorraine, com uma certa cumplicidade na voz. - Lembra quando eu falei sobre a vez que James me pediu em casamento? Pois é, além das flores e do anel de noivado ele tocou essa música no violão para mim. Ele era uma gracinha. Ainda é, é claro.

-

-Hey. - Oliver sorriu ao me ver. - Você vem sempre aqui?

Eu sorri.

-Só quando você está.

-

-Fale, Remus. Por que você...

-Andy está andando na nossa direção. - ele respondeu e olhou ao longe, indicando com o olhar uma jovem alta, com longos cabelos negros lisos na raiz e ondulados nas pontas, e um olhar profundo e cor-de-mel. - Eu falei com _ele._ Pra ele considerar a possibilidade. Mas ele está muito ocupado com o fato de Marlene simplesmente ter sumido com o Carter. - ele olhou ao redor e se sentiu mais incomodado do que nunca. - E Hestia também.

* * *

**Capitulo oito: Laços Afetivos.  
**

* * *

Encontrei Mary sentada no bar, sozinha. Oliver me esperava em um banco no extremo oposto de onde ela estava sentada. A vi segurando um copo e em seguida sorvendo o seu conteúdo. Oh, não. Eu ter virado alcoólatra e inconseqüente era aceitável. Era apenas questão de tempo até isso acontecer. Mas Mary?

Sentei-me ao seu lado e fiquei aliviada ao constatar que ela apenas estava bebendo água.

-Você e o baixista. Oliver, não é? Eu vi. - falou ela, sorrindo. - Fazem um belo casal.

Eu sorri.

-Obrigada, Mary.

-Você acha que eu deveria tentar alguma coisa com outra pessoa? Talvez com aquele Bloomwood...

-Credo em cruz, Mary! - exclamei eu ao lembrar do integrante baixinho e dos dentes salientes da banda de Oliver. - Eu acho que foi ótimo eu ter tido uma oportunidade com Oliver, mesmo gostando mais de _outra pessoa. _E que se ele ainda me quiser, é bem capaz de eu gostar dele. E você devia ser mais aberta à novas oportunidades. Mas não faz mal investir nas antigas.

Mary havia aberto a boca para responder quando vimos um banco aterrisando entre nós e em seguida Sirius sentando sobre ele.

-Cheguei, para a alegria de todos e o bem geral da nação. - falou ele, com a voz meio engrolada e com um forte bafo de alcóol exalando de sua boca. Mary fez uma ligeira careta. Mas isso não mudaria o que ela sentia por ele. Ela era simplesmente incapaz de enxergar qualquer defeito de Sirius, por mais gritante que fosse.

-Ah! Que bom que você veio, Sirius. Eu perguntei pra Mary e ela não sabia... Talvez você saiba me dizer. Viu a Marlene por aí? - eu não sabia se o que eu estava fazendo era o melhor para a Mary, mas iria deixá-la feliz pelo menos naquela noite.

Sirius ficou subitamente carrancundo.

-Ali no canto com o Carter, eu acho. - ele respondeu.

Eu olhei para o tal canto e vi Marlene e Henry Carter em uma explicita demonstração de afeto, tentando provar uma das leis da Física (aquela que diz que dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço) como errada.

-Olha só, achei! Bem, acho melhor eu voltar pra onde o Oliver está! Divirtam-se!

Eu fui sentar ao lado de Oliver mas continuei observando os dois conversando. Oliver me abraçou enquanto nós dois assistiamos, na expectativa.

-Deixa eu entender, então. - falou ele. - Ela ali quer o Sirius que quer a aquela lá que quer o Carter, que também a quer.

Eu ri.

-Simples assim. Você acha que o Sirius vai ficar com a Mary, "ela ali"?

Ele riu.

-Não sei se você vai gostar da minha resposta.

Eu olhei para ele.

-Não há nada que você possa dizer hoje que possa possivelmente alterar o meu humor.

Ele sorriu.

-Que gracinha. Então vamos lá. Você sabe o que as pessoas dizem. Sirius é fácil. E pra completar: ele está bêbado e rejeitado. Não sei se vai ajudar a levantar a auto-estima da sua amiga, mas eu dou alguns segundos para que aconteça algo. - Oliver respondeu.

-É. Eu também acho. Eu aposto um minuto então.

-O que você aposta? - perguntou ele, curioso.

-Hmmm. Dez beijos?

-Tomara que você perca.

Eu ri, e quando consegui parar de rir, beijei-o. Não via James desde que ele havia descido do palco... Mas naquele momento simplesmente não importava.

-Eu tenho que ver como vou voltar pra casa. - disse assim que paramos de nos beijar.

-Eu te levo - ele disse e voltou a me beijar, contrariado por eu ter interrompido o outro beijo.

-Minha mãe não vai ficar feliz. Ela vai preferir que eu volte ou com o Remus ou com o James. Tenho que procurá-los. - eu fiz menção de me levantar para ir, mas ele não quis tirar os braços dele, que estavam me envolvendo. - Eu tenho que achá-los, Oliver.

Ele assentiu e me soltou. Mas se levantou para ir junto.

-Ei, será que você ganhou a aposta? Já passou mais de um minuto? - perguntou ele, olhando para onde estavam Sirius e Mary. Eu segui o olhar dele e vi que os dois se beijavam. E Sirius parecia beijá-la com mais delicadeza do que eu esperaria de alguém como ele. Eu sempre imaginara o beijo de Sirius como sendo um daqueles desesperados, ardentes e... ruins. Mas isso era só por que eu nunca gostei dele. E bem, ver ele com a Mary, um sonho que ela tinha há tanto tempo, não me satisfazia muito. Por que ele era o Sirius. Me angustiava, na verdade. Pois Sirius só estava com ela por que estava com raiva de Marlene, que havia preferido o Carter. Eu suspirei e me voltei para Oliver.

-Eu acho que eu perdi. - fiz uma cara triste.

-Se você quiser não precisa me pagar. - disse ele, também se fingindo de triste. - Mas eu queria muito receber meu pagamento.

-E eu estou morrendo de vontade de pagá-lo. - eu ri, beijando-o repetidas vezes, até dar dez.

-Pronto? - ele perguntou, meio decepcionado. - Passou rápido.

Eu ri e bejei-o novamente, dessa vez por mais tempo.

-Agora sim. - ele sorriu e enlaçou a minha cintura, enquanto andávamos em meio as pessoas.

Eu avistei Remus em um canto, mas ele estava muito ocupado se beijando com a garota dos cabelos castanhos. Acho que foi a vez da Andy, então.

-Vamos esperar o Remus parar de beijar a garota e ai nós vamos falar com ele. - eu disse, e assim que eles pararam de se beijar eu me adiantei em direção a eles.

-Hey. - eu disse para os dois. A garota sorriu para mim. - Remus, será que dá pra você me dar carona de volta?

A garota olhou para Remus com expectativa e eu percebi.

-Ahm, me desculpem, eu não sabia que vocês...

-Não tem problema. - disse Remus. - Eu a deixo em casa e depois volto, Andy.

Andy sorriu, aliviada.

-Me desculpe. - ela disse. - Nem me apresentei. Andrômeda Black. - disse ela, estendendo a mão para mim.

-Lily Evans. Esse é o Oliver Dowd. Ahm, você é parente do Sirius?

Andy assentiu.

-Somos primos.

Eu sorri para ela. Nem pareciam. A não ser pela beleza e pelos cabelos bons. Andy, no entanto, ao contrário de Sirius, parecia muito legal e simpática.

-Bem, eu vou deixá-los. Quando você estiver pronto me procure, ok, Remus?

Remus assentiu.

-Me dê 15 minutos.

E assim Oliver e eu demos as costas a eles e ficamos passeando entre as pessoas. E eu tenho que admitir. Eu estava com vontade de encontrar James. Mas eu não queria ir falar com ele com o Oliver junto. De certa maneira aquilo me incomodava. Havia começado a me incomodar há apenas poucos minutos. E se eu houvesse arruinado todas as minhas chances com o James, ao ter ficado com o Oliver? Só de pensar o meu estômago se embrulhava. E se embrulhou ainda mais quando eu vi James se aproximando.

Ele estendeu a mão para Oliver, que a apertou.

-Oliver. Lily. - James nos cumprimentou, meio sério. - Você está precisando de carona, Lil?

-Remus vai me levar. - eu respondi, me sentindo meio desconcertada.

-Ótimo então. - respondeu ele, quase frio. Ficamos alguns instantes sem assunto. Em seguida eu vi dois braços envolverem a cintura dele e uma voz estridente e conhecida ecoar até meus ouvidos.

-Olá, pessoal. - Judith cumprimentou-nos, e em seguida beijou o canto dos lábios de James. - Boa escolha, Lily. - eu olhei-a com as sobrancelhas erguidas, estranhando o tom que Judith usara para falar comigo, como se nós fôssemos velhas amigas.

Eu sorri.

-A sua também, Judith. - meu olhar se encontrou com o de James por poucos instantes. - Vocês voltaram, então?

-Sem muito compromisso. - respondeu Judith. Nossa. Como se quando eles estavam namorando eles tivessem algum compromisso. - E você?

Nossa, como ela consegue ser indiscreta.

-Nós nos conhecemos hoje. - eu respondi. - Mas bem, vamos indo. Até mais pra vocês.

Judith acenou, satisfeita. Parecia muito feliz por ter conseguido James. Pelo menos por aquela noite. James apenas olhou-nos, sem dizer ou fazer nada.

Remus veio em minha direção.

-Lily, estou te esperando no carro.

Eu assenti.

-Bem. - eu me voltei para Oliver.

-Bem. - ele repetiu, me olhando e sorrindo.

-Eu tenho que ir.

-E você acha que eu vou te deixar ir?

-Se eu pedir com jeitinho, acho que sim.

Ele riu.

-Me dá o seu telefone, vai.

-Achei que você nunca ia pedir.

Nós levamos mais uns cinco minutos nos despedindo e em mais outros dois minutos eu estava entrando no carro do Remus. Sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Mas com algo me incomodando.

-Noite proveitosa para todos, hein? - eu perguntei, sorrindo.

Remus deu um sorriso meio reservado.

-Você sabe que eu vou ficar te enchendo o saco daqui até a minha casa pra você me contar sua história, não sabe? - eu falei, zombeteira.

Remus riu.

-Ok, eu desisto. Você ganhou. Mas prepare-se para ficar assustada e mudar suas opiniões sobre mim. Pode perguntar o que você quiser, eu respondo. A verdade e apenas a absoluta verdade. - respondeu Remus, resignado.

-Eba! Então lá vamos nós - eu disse, animada. - A prima do Sirius era a menina da festa da Judith? A verdade, Remus.

-Também.

-Também? - eu perguntei, sem entender.

-Eu disse, você vai mudar seus conceitos sobre mim. Mas vamos lá, a longa história, resumida. Andy chegou e me beijou. Eu estava tentando voltar com a minha ex, a Hestia, mas ela parecia muito hesitante. Então quando a Andy quis e a Hestia não quis, eu correspondi a Andy. A Andy me dispensou e foi correr atrás de um cara lá dai a Hestia veio e falou que queria voltar comigo. Bem, era tudo o que eu queria até então, então por que eu iria negar? Nós ficamos juntos até o final da festa. Mas quando a Hestia descobriu sobre a Andy, ela não ficou nada feliz e brigou comigo. Agora as duas foram ao show. Eu fui tentar me entender com a Hestia, mas ela não parava de ser histérica e brigar comigo, então eu fui e fiquei com a Andy de novo. Pronto. Pasme.

O tom dele era entediado e cansado, e quando ele terminou de falar ele olhou para mim, para ver minha reação. Eu estava, de fato, pasma. E ao constatar isso, Remus apenas sorriu.

-Parece que eu sou mais parecido com o Sirius e o James do que você imaginava.

Eu assenti.

-O que mais as pessoas não sabem? Você fuma também?

Ele sorriu.

-Às vezes.

-Mas Remus, você não é idiota que nem eles! Você sabe que é uma coisa que idiotas fazem!

Remus apenas deu um sorrisinho.

-Você está falando sério? Você realmente fuma?

-Não, Lily. - ele respondeu, firme e sincero. Nossa, que susto. - Que tal nós voltarmos às perguntas sobre a minha vida amorosa?

Eu suspirei, derrotada.

-Acho que o interrogatório acabou. - eu disse. - Bem... Tem mais uma coisa. Você vai voltar pra Andrômeda? Não é da Hestia que você gosta?

Ele suspirou.

-A Hestia... É complicado. Ela sempre vai arranjar algum problema, algum defeito em nós dois, sabe? Ela gosta de brigar, ela gosta que as pessoas sejam submissas a ela. Bem, no momento eu prefiro a Andy à ela. - Remus sorriu.

-Remus Lupin... Você não presta. Sirius e James prestam mais que você.

Ele riu.

-Bem, minha vez de perguntar. Não acha?

Eu assenti e sorri - Ok.

-Você pretende continuar com o Oliver gostando do James? Acha que ele não vai descobrir?

Eu corei.

-Por que você está dizendo que eu gosto do James? - eu perguntei, cínica.

-Eu sou bem perceptivo. - ele sorriu. - Qualquer um que viu vocês dançando deve ter pensado isso. O próprio Oliver me perguntou se você era a namorada nova do James.

-Mas a gente só estava dançando! - eu exclamei.

-É o que você acha?

-É o que aconteceu. - eu respondi, irritada.

Ele apenas assentiu e disse "Ok, ok" e então nós ficamos em silêncio.

-Está entregue. - disse Remus, quando parou o carro em frente ao portão de casa.

-Obrigada, Remus. - eu sorri e dei um beijo na bochecha dele. - Por tudo. E desculpe por qualquer coisa.

-Que é isso. - disse ele, também sorrindo.

-Você conhece o Oliver há algum tempo? - eu perguntei, quando já estava do lado de fora do carro.

-Mais ou menos.

-Você acha que ele vai me ligar? - eu perguntei, deixando transparecer um pouco de insegurança no meu tom de voz.

-Por que ele não ligaria?

Eu sorri.

-Ok, obrigada.

* * *

No outro dia Mary, Marlene e eu combinamos de nos encontrar na minha casa. Mary estava morrendo de ansiedade, já que Sirius agora estava morando lá. Entretant o, ele e James haviam saído para jogar pólo com uns amigos, ou algo do tipo. Então nós basicamente tínhamos a casa toda para nós falarmos sobre as nossas noites, livremente. Elas se sentaram na minha cama e eu me sentei em uma cadeira.

-Vai, Lily, você primeiro! - pediram elas, em coro.

Então eu contei todos os detalhes, sentindo um calor em meu peito e sorrindo, mas ainda com uma sensação de que havia alguma coisa errada.

-Você esqueceu o James, então? - perguntou Mary.

-Ahm. Eu não saberia dizer. Acho que não.

-Mas você não se incomoda por ele ter passado a noite com a Judith? - perguntou Marlene.

-Eu me incomodaria muito mais se ele tivesse passado a noite com a Lorraine. - eu respondi. E era por isso que a Judith não me incomodava mais. Por que eu sabia que o namoro dela e de James era pura conveniência. E que ele não gostava dela. Na verdade, agora eu sentia pena da Judith. Por que ela parecia gostar mesmo do James. E o James nem ligava.

-Faz sentido. - disse Marlene. - Posso contar da _minha _noite então? Henry é demais! Nós já combinamos de sair no fim de semana que vem. Aliás, Lily, podíamos sair eu, Henry, você e Oliver!

-E eu? - perguntou Mary. - Digo, eu não sei se o Sirius vai querer, mas...

Eu e Marlene nos entreolhamos, preocupadas. Marlene devia estar preocupada de Sirius desprezar Mary, mas eu estava preocupada por Mary ter sido apenas uma substituta pra Marlene.

-Digamos que Sirius não é o maior fã do Henry, Mary. - o que soou como algo inventado para Marlene, era a verdade para mim. Mas apenas eu sabia. E era melhor ser assim.

Mary sorriu tristemente.

-Que pena.

Marlene deu um jeito de animar tudo novamente.

-Bem, então. Não tenho tantos detalhes fofinhos, já que nós estamos no início, mas ele é de mais! Bateiristas são os melhores, né, Mary?

Mary riu e assentiu.

-Eu não acho. Sou mais instrumentos com corda! - eu protestei.

-Como guitarra e violão? - perguntou Marlene, provocativa.

Eu fiz uma careta para ela.

-É. E baixo! - eu respondi. - Mas como foi com o Sirius, Mary? O que foi aquilo da faixa na baqueta? Foi uma analogia com as mulheres dos cavaleiros medievais que amarravam seus lenços naquelas armas de madeira que eles usavam pra duelar?

**N/A: Não lembro do nome da arma. Mas quem já viu Coração de Cavaleiro vai entender xD**

Mary riu.

-Não sei. Eu simplesmente tive vontade de fazer aquilo. Espero que ele não tenha me achado ridícula.

-Não deve. - Marlene disse, segura.

-Mas gente, foi tão bom! - exclamou Mary, feliz. - E o Sirius me segurava de uma maneira tão boa, sabem? E ele beija MUITO bem!

-Nem é tão bom assim. - Marlene comentou, meio que inconscientemente, como se tivesse pensado alto.

Eu e Mary olhamos para ela, espantadas. Mary riu.

-Como assim?

Marlene desviou o olhar, desconcertada.

-Ahn, o que eu disse?

-Marlene. - Mary falou, séria. - Você já teve alguma coisa com o Sirius?

Ela forçou uma risada.

-Não seja ridícula, Mary.

-Teve. - eu falei, achando melhor contar a verdade.

Marlene me lançou um olhar ao mesmo tempo abismado e assassino.

-O que? - eu perguntei, assustada. - Vamos abrir o jogo, certo? Marlene e Sirius se beijaram na festa da Judith, mas os dois estavam muito bêbados, não significou nada. - ok, talvez eu não precise ser _absolutamente _sincera - Ela morreu de culpa depois. Mas foi tão insignificante que nós achamos melhor não te contar, por que você ia ficar mal com uma coisa que não significou nada.

Mary ficou calada, apenas olhando para Marlene, esperando que ela confirmasse ou não.

-É verdade. - disse Marlene, enfim. - Foi sem sentido nenhum. Eu não queria te magoar. Eu não queria que você se sentisse inferior ou desprezada, ou sei lá.

Mary continuou em silêncio.

-Vocês tem razão. Eu provavelmente ficaria muito mal. Mas não gosto quando vocês escondem as coisas de mim... - disse ela.

-Mary, nos desculpe. Por favor. - pediu Marlene, segurando as mãos dela e olhando em seus olhos. - A primeira coisa que eu fiz no outro dia foi prometer que eu faria o que quer que fosse necessário para juntar você e o Sirius. Eu disse isso pra Lily. E eu ainda vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance. E outra, você sabe que eu não gosto dele. Eu gosto do Henry.

Mary assentiu.

-Vocês têm toda razão. - ela sorriu. - Não tem como ficar brava com vocês. Ainda mais quando vocês me ajudaram ontem... Mais a Lily, mas eu imagino que você também deve ter dado uma ajudinha, Lene.

-Deu. Foi metade metade. - eu respondi, sorrindo.

Marlene olhou para mim, sem entender, mas então assentiu.

-Claro. - disse ela.

Nós três continuamos a falar cada uma ou sobre o Sirius (Mary), ou sobre o Oliver ou o James (Eu), ou sobre o Carter (Marlene) e nossas expectativas para o futuro. Então eu mostrei para elas a mensagem que o Oliver havia me mandado hoje de manhã dizendo _Já estou com saudades_, a qual eu respondi com um _Somos dois! _e todas nós surtamos juntas. Marlene e Mary ficaram desejando por algo similar. Até que alguém bateu na porta.

-Lily? - a voz de James veio do outro lado da porta. - Posso entrar?

Eu olhei para as meninas e elas assentiram.

-Pode.

James entrou sozinho, meio sem jeito, com cara de quem parecia que ia falar algo importante, mas se surpreendeu ao ver Mary e Marlene.

-Ah, oi meninas. - ele falou, olhando-as de um jeito estranho. - Eu só... Vim falar que a gente voltou. Sei lá. Se você precisar de alguma coisa.

Eu olhei-o, intrigada.

-Ahn, acho que eu não preciso de nada, James. Obrigada.

Ele assentiu. Mas não foi embora. Continuou parado ali na porta.

-Eu estou interrompendo alguma coisa? - perguntou ele, pois todos nós havíamos ficado em um silêncio desconcertante.

-Claro que não. Senta aqui.

Ele continuou em pé, na porta.

-Hm, como foi a noite ontem? - eu perguntei, tentando puxar assunto. Não no intuito se tinha sido bom pra ele e pra Judith, se é que vocês me entendem.

-Foi, hm, legal. Foi legal o show né? Nós gostamos.

-Nós também - disseram Marlene e Mary em coro.

James riu.

-Eu sei do que vocês gostaram.

Elas também riram, Marlene desinibida, mas Mary corava.

-Vou indo, gente. Até. - disse ele, após outros instantes que passamos em silêncio.

-James. - Mary chamou. Ele se voltou para ela. - Hm, o Sirius está ai?

Ele assentiu.

-Brigada. - ela disse.

-Você quer... ? - ele começou.

-Não! - cortou Mary, apressada. - Não precisa, sério. Eu só queria... saber.

Ele sorriu.

-Ok então. O papai e a Karen foram comer fora - ele acrescentou para mim. - Eu e Sirius estamos pensando em pedir pizza. O que você acha?

-Super. - eu respondi, prontamente. - Por que você não liga pro Remus também?

Ele riu.

-Vou ter que mandar um convite duplo, pra ele e pra Andy.

Não fiquei tão chocada assim, afinal era óbvio que a Andy queria, mas mais curiosa, por isso perguntei:

-Eles passaram a noite juntos? - perguntei eu.

-Provável que sim. Eles saíram do pub juntos.

Eu assenti, pensativa.

-Quantos anos tem essa prima do Sirius?

-Vinte e dois.

Nós três o fitamos, estupefatas.

-Mas ela é um ano mais velha que a Lorraine! - Mary não pôde se conter.

James riu.

-O que tem a ver?

Nada. Nada. Nada. Eu repetia mentalmente. Mary não fale nada, por favor.

-Ué, tem a ver que é possível a Lorraine ter alguma coisa com você. - Mary parecia ter escutado minhas mensagens mentais, mas Marlene não.

James riu.

-Do que você está falando?

-Ah, James! - exclamou Mary, ligeiramente impaciente. - Até eu percebi o quanto ela te dá mole!

Por favor, James, não diga que vocês são meio-irmãos. Por que isso excluiria todas as minhas chances.

-Vocês estão delirando. - foi a resposta dele. - Vou ligar para o Remus e depois pedir a pizza. - e então James deixou o quarto, ainda balançando a cabeça, indignado, e rindo.

* * *

Remus acabou por aparecer, com Andy à tiracolo. Sirius parecia o mesmo de sempre, animado, falando besteiras e sendo galante com todas. Tratando todas nós igualmente. Como se estivesse esquecido o que acontecera na noite passada. O que obviamente deixou Mary arrasada, apesar de ela tentar não deixar transparecer. James parecia meio distante, e eu creio que eu mesma estava um pouco distante. Estar com ele ali, e com todos, como se nada houvesse acontecido, como se Sirius não houvesse abalado os sentimentos de Mary e Marlene, como se eu não houvesse conhecido Oliver, como se Lorraine nunca houvesse aparecido, era prazeroso. Era, no entanto, estranho. Quando os últimos a sair - Remus e Adrômeda - finalmente se foram, Sirius se retirou para tomar um banho e ficamos apenas James e eu na cozinha.

Alguma coisa havia mudado entre nós. Não apenas comigo. Mas havia algo de diferente em nossa relação.

-James? - eu o chamei, apoiando-me em uma vassoura que eu segurava, e parando de varrer o chão por alguns instantes. James, que lavava as louças, olhou-me de esguelha e murmurou um "Hm". - Bem, eu só queria saber se, mais cedo, quando você foi ao meu quarto, você tinha algo para me falar.

James ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, e o único barulho audível na cozinha era o som da água de escorria da torneira.

-Acho que sim. Você ficou sabendo do tal jantar beneficente?

Ah, é mesmo. Mamãe devia ter falado alguma coisa sobre um jantar para levantar fundos para a pesquisa sobre a cura do câncer, ou para crianças com câncer, ou algo assim. E ela disse que eu era obrigada a ir. Em trajes de esporte fino.

-É, minha mãe mencionou. - eu respondi. Então era só isso? Tudo o que ele queria era falar sobre um jantar beneficente estúpido? Tá, não era estúpido, é por uma causa nobre. Mas eu estava torcendo para que fosse _outra coisa_.

-Hm. - James ficou um tempo pensativo - E ela mencionou que quer que nós dois dancemos valsa para abrir a pista de dança?

COMO? Como ela me apronta uma dessas?! Eu e James, _dançando valsa_? Nós dois, próximos, juntos, com um salão inteiro nos olhando? Eu apenas olhei-o, estupefata. O seu olhar, no entanto, não encontrou o meu, pois ele parecia bem concentrado lavando as louças.

-Eu acho que vou sair pra comprar um smoking. - disse James, após alguns minutos silenciosos. - Você precisa ir comprar um vestido também, não? Você vai estar ocupada sexta à tarde?

-Ah, eu já tenho um. - eu respondi, sem pensar. Ok, provavelmente ele estava me chamando para ir com ele. - E eu vou sair com o Oliver sexta. - acrescentei, de última hora.

James apenas assentiu, seu olhar distante. Bem, aquilo não me parecia nem um pouco como ciúmes.

-Se está querendo uma opinião feminina, por que não chama a Lorraine? - eu perguntei.

James riu.

-Tem razão. Eu devia chamá-la. Apesar de a Judith ter ciúmes dela.

Eu fiquei por alguns instantes só tentando descobrir o que aquilo significava. Não consegui, então decidi perguntar:

-E daí?

James apenas deu de ombros.

-Quer dizer que vocês voltaram?

Ele riu.

-Acho que não.

Eu resolvi guardar a minha vassoura, mas aquilo ainda continuava rodando em minha cabeça. E agora era a hora que eu tinha para perguntar.

-E o que é que tem se a Judith tem ciúmes da Lorraine? Você pretende voltar com a Judith?

-Credo, Lily. Deu pra perguntar sobre tudo agora. - respondeu ele, meio brusco.

Eu suspirei.

-Ok, então. - e me virei para sair da cozinha.

-Eu não tenho nenhum laço afetivo com a Judith, se você ainda não percebeu. - James disse, o que me fez para e me voltar para ele.

James fechou a torneira, enxaguou suas mãos e também se voltou para mim.

-E por que você está me falando isso?

James revirou os olhos.

-Por quê? - ele perguntou, se aproximando. Ficamos alguns instantes apenas nos fitando - Por que você me perguntou, oras. Como você está estranha, Lily.

Eu suspirei, resignada. Atravessei a cozinha e me sentei em uma das cadeiras.

-E que tal você procurar alguém com quem você possa formar algum laço afetivo? - eu perguntei, sentindo o ritmo de meus batimentos cardíacos aumentar. Ai. Meu. Deus. Eu não posso realmente estar dando _conselhos amorosos _pro _James_. - Sabe, já está na idade certa pra levar algumas coisas a sério, eu acho.

James me acompanhou e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar a minha frente. Ele sorriu.

-Talvez eu já tenha encontrado.

Eu senti um embrulho no estômago. Por favor, diga que não é a Lorraine.

-Hm. Você vai me contar quem é? - eu perguntei, hesitante.

James riu.

-Você vai descobrir, algum dia. - respondeu ele, misterioso, e se levantou. Afagou os meus cabelos por alguns segundos, bagunçou-os e, em seguida, plantou um beijo em minha têmpora, para então deixar-me sozinha com meus pensamentos.

E naquele momento o nome Oliver ou qualquer coisa que tivesse relação com ele sequer passou perto de minha mente. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era quem diabos era a pessoa com a qual James tinha vontade de construir laços afetivos. E a resposta vinha na forma de apenas um nome à minha mente: Lorraine.

* * *

**N/A: Zentem, não tenho muito tempo pra vocês (infelizmente). Mas queria agradecer a todas reviews e dizer que vou responder todas. No ultimo capitulo eu nao respondi todas apenas por que não estava em meu computador e depois não tive mais tempo. Mas é isso ai. Talvez eu esteja esquecendo de comentar algo que gostaria de comentar... Mas, bem. No próximo capítulo eu digo, então. Creo que é esto. Adiós, beigos. Até a próxima. **

**Espero que tenham gostado.**


	10. Namoro Anunciado

* * *

**Doce Lar**

* * *

**Nos capítulos anteriores:**

-Ei, será que você ganhou a aposta? Já passou mais de um minuto? - perguntou ele, olhando para onde estavam Sirius e Mary. Eu segui o olhar dele e vi que os dois se beijavam. E Sirius parecia beijá-la com mais delicadeza do que eu esperaria de alguém como ele. Eu sempre imaginara o beijo de Sirius como sendo um daqueles desesperados, ardentes e... ruins. Mas isso era só por que eu nunca gostei dele. E bem, ver ele com a Mary, um sonho que ela tinha há tanto tempo, não me satisfazia muito. Por que ele era o Sirius. Me angustiava, na verdade. Pois Sirius só estava com ela por que estava com raiva de Marlene, que havia preferido o Carter. Eu suspirei e me voltei para Oliver.

-Eu acho que eu perdi. - fiz uma cara triste.

-

-Bem. - eu me voltei para Oliver.

-Bem. - ele repetiu, me olhando e sorrindo.

-Eu tenho que ir.

-E você acha que eu vou te deixar ir?

-Se eu pedir com jeitinho, acho que sim.

Ele riu.

-Me dá o seu telefone, vai.

-Achei que você nunca ia pedir.

-

-Ahm, me desculpem, eu não sabia que vocês...

-Não tem problema. - disse Remus. - Eu a deixo em casa e depois volto, Andy.

Andy sorriu, aliviada.

-Me desculpe. - ela disse. - Nem me apresentei. Andrômeda Black.

-

-Você esqueceu o James, então? - perguntou Mary.

-Ahm. Eu não saberia dizer. Acho que não.

-Mas você não se incomoda por ele ter passado a noite com a Judith? - perguntou Marlene.

-Eu me incomodaria muito mais se ele tivesse passado a noite com a Lorraine. - eu respondi.

-

-É, minha mãe mencionou. - eu respondi. Então era só isso? Tudo o que ele queria era falar sobre um jantar beneficente estúpido? Tá, não era estúpido, é por uma causa nobre. Mas eu estava torcendo para que fosse _outra coisa_.

-Hm. - James ficou um tempo pensativo - E ela mencionou que quer que nós dois dancemos valsa para abrir a pista de dança?

-

-E que tal você procurar alguém com quem você possa formar algum laço afetivo? - eu perguntei, sentindo como o ritmo de meus batimentos cardíacos aumentar. Ai. Meu. Deus. Eu não posso realmente estar dando _conselhos amorosos _pro _James_. - Sabe, já está na idade certa pra levar algumas coisas a sério, eu acho.

James me acompanhou e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar a minha frente. Ele sorriu.

-Talvez eu já tenha encontrado.

* * *

**Capítulo nove: Namoro Anunciado.  
**

Oliver apareceu na escola para me ver terça-feira. Foi super fofo e ele estava muito bonito, além de todo carinhoso e cuidadoso. Carter apareceu junto a ele, para ver Marlene, o que não deixou Sirius nem um pouco satisfeito ao avistá-lo no portão da escola. Eu e Marlene saíamos juntas para irmos para a parada de ônibus quando nos surpreendemos ao vê-los ali no portão, nos esperando.

Oliver me envolveu em seus braços e me deu um beijo demorado. Quando nos separamos pude ver que Carter e Marlene faziam o mesmo.

-Surpresa. - disse Oliver, sorrindo.

-Ótima surpresa. - respondi eu.

Nós nos beijamos novamente e quando o beijo se findou eu vi James e Sirius parados próximos a nós, esperando o momento oportuno para cumprimentar ao Carter e ao Oliver.

-James, Sirius! - Oliver exclamou, cumprimentando a ambos. - Vocês ficaram sabendo do showzinho sábado?

Ah, conversas de rockstars frustrados/em ascensão. Preparei-me para me sentir excluída, mas continuei prestando atenção neles.

-Impossível. - respondeu James. - Eu já tenho um compromisso no sábado.

É mesmo, o tal do jantar beneficente. Eu tinha de contar a Oliver. Ou não...

Oliver pareceu realmente desapontado. Carter se aproximou, um de seus braços enlaçando a cintura de Marlene.

-Vocês não vão poder ir? É uma pena. Vai ser muito bom. - ele se voltou para Marlene. - Você vai? - Marlene assentiu.

Que ótimo, e eu não poderia contar com a minha melhor amiga em um momento de crise como o que eu teria que dançar valsa com James. Maravilha.

-Nós temos que ir - disse Sirius, seco. - Temos que encontrar a nossa produtora. - acrescentou ele, tentando soar um pouco mais simpático. Eu imaginei que ele estivesse delirando ou inventando, já que a The Marauders não tinha produtora.

Então resolvi provocá-lo:

-Desde quando vocês têm produtora?

-Nós não temos. - respondeu James.

-Ainda. - completou Sirius. - Nós estamos pensando em "contratar" a Lorraine. Afinal, ela fez um ótimo trabalho arranjando aquele show para nós.

Oliver assentiu.

-Nós estávamos pensando nisso também. Mas acho que ela não tem tempo para as duas bandas, já que ela ainda não se formou, né? - falou ele.

Eu senti um aperto em minha barriga. Que droga. Lorraine tinha que se meter até com o Oliver?

-Não sei. - respondeu James, um pouco distraído. - Eu posso falar com ela. Mas agora estamos indo. Bom ver vocês, caras.

Todos se despediram e nós continuamos ali no portão, eu abraçada a Oliver e Marlene abraçada a Carter.

-Que tal nós irmos nos alimentar, então? - sugeriu Henry.

Nós aceitamos com entusiasmo a idéia de Henry e começamos a andar pelo estacionamento, até os respectivos carros deles. Senti uma certa excitação ao entrar sozinha no carro de Oliver, ao mesmo tempo de um certo medo. Estaríamos nós dois sozinhos ali dentro, todo o caminho até a pizzaria. E não que eu me importasse, mas reparei que o carro dele estava longe de ser como o de James. Aliás, me surpreendi de ele ainda estar rodando, de tão caído aos pedaços que ele parecia. Entretanto, isso apenas apontava uma grande diferença entre Oliver e James: o primeiro era sem dúvida mais maduro que o segundo, já que contava apenas com o dinheiro proveniente de seu próprio suor, e não de um pai rico.

-Lily, eu fiquei sabendo que você e Marlene saíram com Henry e Oliver ontem ! - comentou Mary, tentando soar animada, quando nos encontramos no dia seguinte. - Parece que está dando tudo certo, então!

Eu sorri.

-Acho que sim. - respondi. - E com você, está tudo certo?

-Claro! - exclamou ela, forçando um sorriso.

-Até parece né, Mary. - eu respondi, em descrença.

Um silêncio desconfortável nos envolveu, enquanto Mary evitava o meu olhar e fingia uma cara dócil e normal. Até que ela suspirou profundamente.

-Eu sei que eu não deveria esperar por mais. - falou ela, enfim. - Eu não exatamente espero por algo a mais, sabe. Mas eu acho que eu só queria poder ficar com ele por mais uma vez.

Eu sorri para ela, em compreensão aos seus sentimentos. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria. Horas após ter conseguido realizar o sonho que há tanto ela carregava, seus sentimentos correspondiam apenas a uma pura e simples explosão de alegria. Mas o impulso inicial da explosão já havia esgotado. E agora ela queria mais.

-Eu vou tentar falar com o Sirius ou com o James. - falei eu, confiante. - Por que você não vem ao jantar beneficente que a minha mãe e o Sr. P estão realizando? Eu arranjo um jeito de você entrar sem pagar nada. E o Sirius vai estar lá.

Mary me envolveu em seus braços com um abraço longo e agradecido.

-Obrigada, Lily. Você e Marlene são mais do que eu mereço. - disse ela, emocionada.

Eu não havia esquecido minha resolução de falar com Sirius ou com James sobre Mary, mas, primeiramente, eu precisava tirar satisfações com uma pessoa. E essa pessoa atendia agora pelo nome de Karen Potter. Então, ao chegar a casa, largar as minhas coisas de qualquer jeito em cima do sofá, tirar os tênis e as meias e largá-las no corredor, a primeira coisa que fui foi sair gritando à procura de minha mãe. E ela logo me respondeu, dizendo que estava em seu quarto.

Eu achei-a, finalmente, e estava ofegante.

-Mamãe... - comecei eu, em um tom quase choroso. - Digo, Karen. - recomecei, em um tom mais firme. - Que história maluca é essa de eu dançar valsa com James? Você está em drogas?! Desde quando eu sei dançar valsa? - perguntei eu, tudo de uma vez, em uma voz exasperada.

Mamãe apenas riu, e não me repreendeu por causa da insinuação de que ela estava doidona naquele momento.

-Mas é muito simples, Lily. É a dança mais boba que existe. Um pra cá, e um pra lá. E você e James abrindo o baile vai ser a coisa mais gracinha que eu vou ver em toda a minha vida! - respondeu ela, em um tom afável, toda sorrisos.

Eu tive a impressão que minha mãe não ia sossegar enquanto não visse James e eu casados. Sinto muito mamãe, ele gosta da meia-irmã n°1.

-Mamãe...

-Por favor! - pediu ela, usando agora o recurso do tom de voz choroso. Às vezes eu acabava esquecendo quem era a mãe e quem era a filha.

-Mamãe, o que você está me pedindo é absurdo...

-Lily. Peça alguma coisa em troca. Qualquer coisa. Mas não me peça para desistir disso. Já está tudo planejado. - respondeu minha mãe, em um tom muito diferente do tom choroso que ela havia utilizado há segundos atrás.

Eu suspirei. Tudo planejado em sua mente doentia.

-Ok. - eu consenti, resignada. - Quero trazer duas pessoas para a festa.

-Certo, eu ia mesmo convidar Mary e Marlene. - falou mamãe, surpresa por minhas condições serem aquelas.

Eu sorri. Agora era que ela ia ficar surpresa.

-Não são Mary e Marlene. - eu respondi, triunfante. - Na verdade, uma delas é a Mary. Mas a outra se chama Oliver.

Mamãe arqueou as sobrancelhas, intrigada.

-Oliver?

Eu assenti.

-Oliver Dowd. - falei. - O garoto com o qual eu estou saindo no momento.

Ha. Arruinei com todos os sonhos de minha mãe e destruí a convicção que ela tinha de que eu era loucamente apaixonada por James. Ao contrário do que eu esperava, minha mãe aparentou estar feliz por mim.

-Você está saindo com um garoto e não me contou?! - exclamou ela, em um tom mais feliz do que repreensivo. - Que ótimo, Lily! Ótima pedida! Assim James ficará com ciúmes e perceberá que é de você que ele realmente gosta!

Eu apenas arregalei os olhos, em choque.

-Mamãe... Honestamente. - eu comecei. - Você tem certeza que não está em algum tipo de droga?

Após a minha conversa completamente inútil com a minha mãe (eu ainda não sabia por que eu perdia o meu tempo torcendo para que ela algum dia fosse uma mãe normal enquanto ela se esforçava ao máximo para ser algo que eu poderia chamar de uma 'anti-mãe') eu me dirigi para mais um martírio. Atravessei o longo corredor até um dos quartos no final deste, o que correspondia a um dos quartos de hóspedes que agora estava sendo ocupado por Sirius.

Eu bati à porta, hesitante. O mais provável era que ele não estivesse ali, mas pelo menos eu podia dizer à Mary e a mim mesma que eu havia tentado. Um Sirius descabelado e apenas com uma samba-canção vermelha de coraçõezinhos atendeu à porta, parecendo sonolento. Minha reação imediata, após ter dado uma pequena espiada em seus músculos bem definidos e em sua semi-nudez descarada, foi tapar os olhos com uma das mãos. Sirius riu.

-Desculpe-me, Lily. Eu achei que era o James. - ele se virou e voltou para dentro do quarto. Eu apenas fiquei ali, parada, achando que ele iria apenas voltar a dormir e ignorar completamente minha presença. Mas pude constatar que ele fora apenas colocar uma calça, quando ele voltou fechando o zíper da dita cuja, que agora envolvia suas pernas bem torneadas. - Entre. Bem-vinda ao Caos.

Eu olhei para o quarto dele e encontrei algo bem pior do que eu jamais havia visto, até mesmo nos piores dias do quarto de James. Alguns livros estavam abertos e sobrepostos sobre uma escrivaninha, onde também se encontravam papéis rabiscados e amassados. Sapatos e tênis se espalhavam pelo chão, um ou outro com uma meia suja enfiado em seu interior. Tambores e pratos estavam largados a um canto, vestígios do que algum dia já fora uma bateria. Nem preciso mencionar o estado da cama dele: desarrumada, com os lençóis abarrotados e com travesseiros em todos os cantos, inclusive no chão. Fora que o ar do quarto estava viciado e alguma coisa não estava cheirando muito bem.

-Eu pretendia arrumar. - disse ele, meio sem graça. Sim. Eu realmente disse isso. Sirius parecia estar sem graça. Apesar de ainda estar envolto no mesmo ar de displicência de sempre. - Eu... Ainda bem que o Sr. P ainda não viu isso, não é mesmo? Parece que um furacão passou por aqui. - ele riu com a sua risada rouca e escandalosa de sempre.

Eu apenas continuei em pé, sorrindo meio sem jeito. Procurei algum lugar viável para me sentar, em vão.

-Mas você está aqui por alguma razão específica? - perguntou Sirius, enquanto vasculhava em seu armário no meio de um bolo de roupas amassadas, pescando dentre elas uma camiseta branca com duas baquetas pretas e cruzadas estampadas, que ele logo vestiu.

-Hm, digamos que sim. - eu respondi, ainda me sentindo embaraçada. Eu não sabia como falar o que eu tinha para falar sem ser extremamente óbvia.

Ele continuou a me fitar, esperando que eu continuasse a falar.

-Bem. - eu comecei, pigarreando. - Você vai ter que ir a tal festa beneficente?

Ele riu.

-Eu até gosto dessas coisas. - respondeu Sirius. - Open bar e mulheres bonitas muito bem vestidas. - explicou ele com um sorriso.

Ok, aquilo foi a constatação de que era absolutamente impossível conversar com Sirius sem que ele me causasse uma ligeira sensação de repulsa.

-Bem, mas você vai conhecer muita gente que vem? - eu perguntei, tentando alcançar um ponto no assunto em que eu pudesse finalmente falar sobre Mary.

-Provavelmente quase toda a minha família. - respondeu ele, com a cara ligeiramente retorcida em desgosto. - E o único membro que presta dessa é a Andy.

Eu ri, ainda que meio nervosamente.

-Não vai se incluir no meio?

Ele riu.

-Eu sei que eu não presto, Lily. Mas uma coisa que eu não sou é cínico.

Eu assenti.

-Eu chamei o Oliver. - falei. - E a Mary.

Sirius meneou a cabeça, sorrindo. Como se dissesse "Finalmente descobri o motivo de você ter se dado ao trabalho de vir até aqui".

-Ela é uma ótima garota. - comentou ele, sorrindo. E me encorajando a continuar.

-É mesmo. - eu concordei. - Mas é só isso que você acha?

Sirius riu.

-Absolutamente. - respondeu ele. - Acho-a muito bonita e atraente. E uma ótima companhia.

Eu sorri, aliviada.

-E seria uma boa companhia para sábado à noite? - perguntei eu, hesitante.

Ele sorriu.

-Com certeza.

A semana basicamente voou até sexta-feira, e devo admitir que de terça até sexta, deu tempo suficiente para eu começar a sentir saudades de Oliver. Entretanto, uma pessoa da qual eu sentia muitas saudades era James, que basicamente só me cumprimentava agora. Acho que a culpa era em partes minha, já que ele havia me chamado para ajudá-lo a escolher um smoking e eu preferi sair com Oliver. Mas acho que foi uma escolha certa. E mais razoável.

Fora que o drama de arranjar um vestido para mim já havia se resolvido sozinho. Ok, não sozinho, mas minha mãe fez questão de tomar conta disso, quando apareceu um dia desses com uma fita métrica e começou a tirar medidas de cada milímetro quadrado de meu corpo, dizendo que havia arranjado uma oficina de _haute coutûre_ perfeita que iria se encarregar de tudo em questão de poucos dias. Bem, ela já estava totalmente adaptada com o fato de ser rica, encomendando roupas de costureiras famosas que cobravam preço de ouro por pedaços de pano e dando jantares beneficentes em que todas as famílias da alta sociedade de Londres, quiçá da Inglaterra, estariam presentes. Boa sorte pra ela, então.

Por falar nela, mamãe havia insistido que eu a apresentasse para Oliver, e me seguiu quando eu estava saindo pela porta da frente, pois ele estava me esperando do lado de fora do portão de casa, em seu carro. Eu acalmei-a e falei-lhe que ela o conheceria no dia seguinte, no jantar beneficente. Ela não ficou satisfeita, mas teve que aceitar. Aliás, quando ele foi me deixar de volta no portão de casa eu estava esperando que ela aparecesse repentinamente, mas ela não apareceu. Oliver parou o carro e ficou me olhando, e sorrindo.

-Bem, eu tenho que ir. - disse eu, sem a mínima vontade de sair dali ou sem fazer menção de sair.

Ele sorriu.

-Eu sei.

-Você virá amanhã, pro tal jantar? - eu perguntei.

-Por que não viria?

Eu dei de ombros.

-Não sei, o Carter mencionou um tal show aí...

-E o que você acha que eu prefiro? - perguntou ele, rindo, e me beijando suavemente.

-Eu. Eu espero. - respondi, sorrindo de volta. - Mas você vai ter que conhecer a minha mãe. - tal pensamento assustador me fez fazer uma careta.

Ele apenas riu.

-Eu sou corajoso. Estou saindo com você, não estou?

Dei-lhe um soco no braço, de leve, e ele fingiu sentir dor.

-Mas vai ser estranho. Eu digo, se ela perguntar o que nós somos e tudo o mais...

-Nós diremos namorados, oras. - ele respondeu como se estivesse respondendo a pergunta mais óbvia do mundo.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

-É o que nós somos?

-Não que eu tenha perguntado ainda, mas se você faz questão...

-Eu faço. - sorri.

Ele sorriu também e entrelaçou as suas mãos nas minhas.

-Então, Lily Evans. Quer namorar comigo?

O salão estava lindo. Na verdade, era a nossa sala-de-estar principal, que não era nada pequena, e que estava agora sem a maioria dos móveis grandes e luxuosos, e com algumas mesinhas de madeira aos cantos da sala, forradas com um pano prateado que eu havia ouvido alguma coisa sobre possuir fios de prata e com lindos arranjos de esculturas de gelo em formas de cisnes, cervos, entre outros animais. E haviam outras mesas nas salas-de-estar menores. Mas aquela era a principal. Onde ficava a pista de dança. Onde James e eu valsaríamos.

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha ao pensar nisso e ao lembrar do breve ensaio que havíamos tido mais cedo naquele dia. Os braços dele na minha cintura, nossos rostos tão próximos, a respiração dele esquentando a minha pele.

Eu simplesmente não podia pensar. Fui me aproximando do bar e apoiei os meus ombros no balcão. O bom daquele tipo de festa de gente rica era que eles liberavam facilmente bebida para menores. Nossa, olhem para mim, falando como uma alcoólatra. Sem dúvidas a companhia de James havia exercido uma má influência em mim, já que o meu primeiro porre eu havia tomado graças à ele.

Resolvi pedir um Martini, apenas por curiosidade.

-Ora, ora, Lily Evans no bar nos primeiros segundos da festa! - uma voz zombeteira soou ao meu lado e eu olhei para Sirius com um olhar assassino. Não estava com disposição para ele naquele momento.

-Ora, ora, Sirius Black ainda sóbrio, embora a festa já tenha começado. - dei um sorrisinho amarelo.

Sirius riu.

-Tente ser boazinha e finja que estamos conversando sobre algo realmente sério. - falou ele, por entre um sorriso forçado.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas e antes que pudesse perguntar o porquê as respostas chegaram, surgindo por detrás de Sirius.

-Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse, Sirius. - uma jovem esbelta dos cabelos negros lisos, mas ondulados nas pontas, iguais aos de Andrômeda, e muito parecida com a mesma, falou. Olhou-me para mim com arrogância, e seu olhar era frio e ela possuía um ar de superioridade. Muito parecido com o de Sirius, mas mais intimidador. - Suponho que a sua amiguinha aqui tenha algo mais importante a dizer?

-Não perturbe, Bella. - respondeu Sirius, soando entediado. - Eu ouvi muito bem das suas preocupações sobre a sua irmã mais velha estar se envolvendo com um proletário fedorento e um classe média desinteressante amigo meu. Ao mesmo tempo. Não tenho nada a dizer. A vida é de Andy, ela se envolva com quantos quiser, quaisquer sejam suas classes sociais.

A outra moça que estava ao lado de Bella soltou um muxoxo de desaprovação. Ela tinha feições parecidas com as de Bella e de Andy. Seus cabelos, no entanto, eram de um tom loiro-platinado.

-Você não tem salvação, caro primo. - sibilou em uma voz arrastada e em um tom de amigável desprezo, se é que tal tom existe. - Como se não bastasse partir o coração de minha pobre tia ao sair de casa ainda apóia essas... _atitudes_ que Andrômeda vem tomando.

Sirius deu-lhes um sorriso de escárnio.

-Eu compreendo que vocês sintam minha falta. - começou ele, irônico. - Mas vocês só precisam dizer que têm saudades. Não têm que vir falar comigo sobre falsos pretextos, como falar mal da própria irmã de vocês. Nós podemos arranjar outros assuntos, se vocês fazem tanta questão de me incluir na vida de vocês. Eu me sinto muito emocionado, realmente.

Nossa, e ele ainda tinha me dito no outro dia que não era cínico.

-Quem nunca fez questão de ser incluído é você, Sirius. - Bella falou, deixando transparecer um tom meio amargo. Mas logo voltou a sua habitual frieza: - Foi um prazer.

Sirius acenou com a cabeça e as duas se viraram para ir embora. Eu terminei o meu martíni, e olhei para Sirius, pela primeira vez em minha vida tentando ser amigável com ele.

-Então, eu finalmente entendo o que você quis dizer sobre a sua família. Eram suas primas? - eu falei, sorrindo encorajadoramente para ele. E não estava perguntando por curiosidade. Era uma tentativa de ser legal. Por que pela primeira vez na vida eu entendia por que Sirius Black era do jeito que era. E eu agradecia por ele ser daquele jeito, e não como as primas dele.

-É. - ele respondeu, sorrindo. Virou-se para o bar tender e pediu uma dose dupla de vodka, a qual virou instantaneamente e em seguida fez uma careta. - Ninguém nunca acredita quando eu conto.

Eu ri.

-Eu acredito em você. - respondi. - Não acredito que estou dizendo isso, mas acredito em Sirius Black.

Ele riu.

-Comparado com elas eu não sou tão ruim assim, não é?

Eu assenti. Não era mesmo. Que nem comparada com Lorraine, Judy não era tão ruim. Nós ficamos alguns instantes em silêncio, tomando nossas bebidas, enquanto eu estava pensativa. Queria perguntar a Sirius, mas estava em dúvida se devia ou não.

-Por que você fugiu de casa? - perguntei, enfim, mas meio hesitante. - Estava tão ruim assim?

Ele suspirou.

-É, mais ou menos isso. Não se engane pelo fato de Narcissa ter dito que eu parti o coração de minha pobre mãe. Provável que ela tenha chamado uma reunião de família e comemorado por eu ter saído. Era apenas uma questão de quando e onde, sabe? E quando eu recebi uma herança do meu tio Alphard achei que estava mais do que na hora. É complicado, Lily. E é uma história longa. Apesar de você me achar a criatura mais egocêntrica da face da Terra, não vou ficar aqui te alugando com as abobrinhas dos Black. Nem você merece isso.

Eu sorri. Ou eu já havia bebido de mais ou Sirius estava parecendo simplesmente uma pessoa agradável.

-Mudaremos o assunto então. - eu decidi.

Ele assentiu.

-A Mary vem?

Não sei se deveria ficar feliz ou não com aquela pergunta, mas senti um pouco de angústia.

-Vem. Deve estar a caminho. - respondi, pensativa. - Sirius. - acrescentei, tentando chamar toda a atenção dele para mim. Por que eu deveria falar aquilo antes que perdesse a coragem. - Eu nem sei se eu deveria estar falando isso, ou se eu deveria ter feito certas coisas... Mas, bem - eu fiz uma pausa. - Eu sei que é o que ela quer, mas talvez não seja o melhor para ela. Provavelmente você deveria arranjar outra companhia para a noite, sabe? Eu não quero que você esteja, sei lá, fazendo um favor para mim ou simplesmente não esteja a fim de ficar sozinho.

Sirius sorriu.

-Relaxa, Lily. Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo. Ao contrário de certas pessoas. - ele lançou um olhar para um ponto distante no salão, e em seguida para mim. Eu segui o seu olhar e avistei Oliver.

-Do que você está falando?

Sirius deu de ombros.

-_Você_ namorando com Oliver Dowd? - perguntou ele, em um tom esquisito. - Não desce. Fora que eu tinha a impressão que os seus interesses eram outros. - e agora o seu olhar foi para um ponto no salão onde James estava, rindo e conversando com algumas mulheres desconhecidas.

Eu estremeci. Primeiro Remus, e agora Sirius. Quem seria o próximo, James?

-Só por que todas as meninas da escola sentem alguma coisa por você ou pelo James, não significa que eu não seja uma exceção. - eu retruquei, mau-humorada.

Sirius riu.

-Bem, por mim eu tenho muita certeza de que o que você sente é ódio. E o James é bem atraente, não acha? Se eu tivesse uma chance com ele...

Eu revirei os olhos. _Não é como se eu tivesse uma chance. _Mas era óbvio que eu não ia falar isso.

-Eu sei que existe uma grande possibilidade de James ter tido algo bem doentio com uma 'meia-irmã' _mais velha_ dele, mas isso não significa que ele seja tão doente assim. - eu falei. - Sirius, Oliver é o meu namorado e eu realmente gosto dele, ok? Não comece a inventar coisas...

Sirius deu de ombros, indiferente, como quem diria "tanto faz, então", e olhou para outro lugar. Seu olhar se fixou bem atrás de onde eu estava e ele sorriu, parecendo meio impressionado. Eu me virei e dei de cara com Mary, sorrindo de volta. E ela estava bem impressionante mesmo. Ela estava linda. Estava com um longuete tomara-que-caia rosa-claro, maquiada, e com os cabelos negros lisos na franja mas com uns cachos cheios e muito bonitos no restante do cabelo, caindo por sobre seus ombros. Além de tudo... ela estava radiante. E aquilo parecia deixá-la ainda mais bonita.

Eu a abracei com força e cochichei no seu ouvido:

-Boa sorte. É todo seu.

Ela sorriu para mim e agradeceu, apenas com o olhar. Mary, Marlene e eu tínhamos isso de às vezes nos comunicarmos pelo olhar.

Sirius se adiantou com um braço estendido que eu imaginei ser para abraçá-la, mas ao invés disso ele deu um tapinha na testa dela. Mary riu e soltou um "Ouch" forçado.

-Eu falei sobre o meu interesse por gângsters, mas se for começar com a violência doméstica está tudo acabado entre nós.

Ah, eu acho que o comentário dela tinha a ver com a noite do show, quando, conforme me contara Mary, Sirius falou que era engraçado Mary ser tão certinha e ser interessada por ele ao mesmo tempo, sem reprovar certas ações dele. Mary havia respondido que também se interessava com gângsters e mafiosos. Meu Deus, eles já possuíam suas próprias piadas internas.

Sirius sorriu.

-Eu não ia querer que isso acontecesse. - Sirius respondeu e eu me surpreendi com o tom caloroso que deixou os seus lábios. Ele se adiantou para ela e beijou a sua testa, colocando suas mãos na cintura dela e não se afastando depois disso, pois claramente possuía a intenção de beijá-la de novo, em um lugar que não era a testa de Mary.

Percebendo isso eu apenas pigarreei e disse:

-Bem, acho que está na hora de eu procurar o meu namorado.

E aquilo soou um pouco errado. O meu namorado. Oliver. E não James.

Eu deixei-os a sós e vasculhei com os olhos por Oliver e o encontrei conversando justamente com James. Suspirando e juntando coragem eu me aproximei. Mas me surpreendi ao encontrar Marlene no caminho.

-Lene! - eu exclamei, surpresa. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

Marlene riu pelo nariz, com um ar irônico.

-Não tinha companhia para o show hoje. Resolvi vir pra cá. - ela lançou um olhar triste para Sirius e Mary. - Claramente foi uma péssima idéia.

Eu senti um embrulho no estômago.

-O Carter...

-Disse que não estava a fim de nada sério. E como você e o Oliver estavam sérios ele fez a gentileza de me avisar que não queria que eu pensasse que nós dois também ficaríamos. - respondeu ela, em um tom amargurado.

Eu tomei-a pelo braço, conduzindo-a para fora do salão, para que ela pudesse parar de lançar aqueles olhares para Sirius e Mary.

-Vamos sair daqui.

-Eu achei que ia ser eu, Lily. - falou Marlene. - Que prepotência a minha. Achei que seria eu quem estaria consolando a Mary por que Sirius havia sido um idiota com ela e ela estaria se sentindo terrível por tudo estar certo entre eu e o Carter, você e o Oliver. E pior ainda, achei que o Sirius ainda estaria correndo atrás de mim e eu esfregaria o meu namorado bem melhor do que ele na cara dele.

Eu olhei ao redor para ter certeza se alguém estava ouvindo aquilo, e constatei, aliviada, que não havia ninguém conhecido por perto. Havíamos deixado a sala e estávamos no jardim agora.

-Eu sou uma pessoa horrível - falou ela, se sentando em um banco de madeira. - Olha como eu sou horrível, Lily.

Eu a abracei e deitei a cabeça dela no meu ombro.

-Você é uma boa pessoa. Por que você é sincera em relação aos seus sentimentos e não tem escrúpulos idiotas ao admiti-los. Você ainda gosta do Sirius.

E eu não perguntei. Eu afirmei.

-Eu não sei por que! - ela exclamou, arrasada. - Ele era todo idiota, achando que podia me chamar para o canto a qualquer hora e eu iria atrás dele e dando em cima de outras garotas na minha frente. Eu fiquei com muita raiva. Encontrei o Carter e a única coisa que eu pensei era "hora de dar o troco no Sirius". E eu não me importei por ele ter ficado com a Mary naquele dia por que eu pensava que era só por minha causa. Só pra me provocar. Mas _isso, _hoje, não é. Não é mesmo?

Eu suspirei.

-Não sei, Marlene. Eu não sei o que fazer... Eu não sei o que eu posso te falar pra poder...

-Não precisa, Lily. - cortou Marlene, chateada. - Era o que deveria acontecer desde sempre. Sirius iria começar a gostar de Mary e as coisas iam dar certo, eu ia conhecer o Jude Law e nós nos apaixonaríamos perdidamente - eu ri, com aquela menção aos planos que nós havíamos feito na formatura do fundamental. - e você...

-Meus pais não iam finalizar o divórcio. - eu completei.

Ela me olhou com uma expressão culpada, como se tivesse falado besteira.

-Ou ainda melhor, minha mãe ia conhecer um cara super legal, melhor que meu pai. - eu acrescentei, sorrindo. - Você não falou besteira, relaxa, Marlene.

Marlene sorriu, aliviada.

-Obrigada por me ouvir. - ela disse. - Me sinto bem melhor. Vou arranjar alguém para hoje a noite e vou esquecer do Sirius de uma vez.

Eu ri.

-Parece que o irmão mais novo dele está ai.

Marlene fez uma careta.

-Black em excesso dá indigestão. Justamente por isso vai ser bom eu não ter repetido a dose. Fora que... Quantos anos tem o irmão dele? Doze?

Eu dei de ombros.

-Sei lá, por aí. - respondi, indiferente. - As primas do Sirius estão aí, também. Elas são assustadoras.

-Ah, aí está você. - Minha mãe veio atravessando o jardim em nossa direção. - Seu pobre namorado teve de ser apresentado a mim pelo James. - eu senti um embrulho no estômago. Decidi que não queria nem saber os detalhes daquele incidente. - Eu o adorei, aliás, mas você sabe quem eu acho que seria o namorado ideal para você.

-Mamãe, não comece. - eu a interrompi, antes que ela falasse besteira.

Ela suspirou.

-Ok, só vim te chamar para a valsa.

Eu fiz uma careta.

-Eu preciso mesmo? Vou pagar o maior mico. James provavelmente nunca mais vai conseguir andar depois que nós valsarmos.

Mamãe riu, impiedosa.

-Boa tentativa, mas acho que James é resistente. Vamos logo.

Eu suspirei, e me levantei, para acompanhá-la de volta.

-Você vem? - perguntei à Marlene.

-Tá brincando? - respondeu ela, se levantando. - Você acha que eu vou perder isso?

Eu sorri.

-É bom ver que minha melhor amiga vai estar sempre aqui para me apoiar.

* * *

**N/A: Ok, gente, a minha internet está um cocôzinho, amanhã tem vestibular, e à noite tem uma festa, de modo que eu vou tentar att hoje, mas parece que não vai dar pra responder à todas as reviews. Me desculpem, _mesmo. _Mas eu agradeço por todas elas e saibam que eu as li todas, também. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Sim, eu sei, James está em falta. Mas por pouco tempo, eu juro. E então, alguém aí gosta de Muse? Show deles no Brasil, Rio 30 de Julho, Sp 31 de Julho e Brasília (YES!) 2 de Agosto. É o melhor presente de aniversário que eu podia ganhar, acho. Haha. Então quem puder ir, não percam. É MUITO bom MESMO. No mais, sobre a fic, não sei de muita coisa para dizer. Só mais uma semana de martírio e estarei de férias :D Vou ver se escrevo alguma coisa nova e adianto Doce Lar, ou sei lá. Veremos, veremos. Se minha tendinite deixar, haha!**

**Ok, vocês sabem como eu adoro jogar conversa fora agora, mas eu realmente tenho que ir. **

**Ps. Me fodi em matemática hoje. Malditos números.**

**Beijos e não se esqueçam de mandar reviews, que dai eu me lembro de atualizar rápido, haha!**

**Ps2. Namoro Anunciado, o nome do capitulo, é o nome de uma música. Sei lá. Eu sei, todos os nomes de capitulos das minhas fics são toscos, mas eu não tinha mais o que por. A música é legal, se querem saber. Mas é bem dificil achar pra baixar, hahaha. Alguém conhece?**

**Ps3. Agora eu realmente me vou. Por que ainda não inventaram o ps4. hahaha, sacaram? ok, mandei mal.**


	11. O Concerto n21

* * *

**Doce Lar.**

* * *

**No capítulo interior:**

-Não que eu tenha perguntado ainda, mas se você faz questão...

-Eu faço. - sorri.

Ele sorriu também e entrelaçou as suas mãos nas minhas.

-Então, Lily Evans. Quer namorar comigo?

-

-Então, eu finalmente entendo o que você quis dizer sobre a sua família. Eram suas primas? - eu falei, sorrindo encorajadoramente para ele.

-É. - Sirius respondeu, sorrindo. - Ninguém nunca acredita quando eu conto. Comparado a elas eu não sou tão ruim assim, não é?

-

-Eu falei sobre o meu interesse por gângsters, mas se for começar com a violência doméstica está tudo acabado entre nós.

Ah, eu acho que o comentário dela tinha a ver com a noite do show, quando, conforme me contara Mary, Sirius falou que era engraçado Mary ser tão certinha e ser interessada por ele ao mesmo tempo, sem reprovar certas ações dele. Mary havia respondido que também se interessava com gângsters e mafiosos. Meu Deus, eles já possuíam suas próprias piadas internas.

Sirius sorriu.

-Eu não ia querer que isso acontecesse. - Sirius respondeu e eu me surpreendi com o tom caloroso que deixou os seus lábios.

-

-Você é uma boa pessoa. Por que você é sincera em relação aos seus sentimentos e não tem escrúpulos idiotas ao admiti-los. Você ainda gosta do Sirius.

E eu não perguntei. Eu afirmei.

-Eu não sei por que! - Marlene exclamou, arrasada. - Ele era todo idiota, achando que podia me chamar para o canto a qualquer hora e eu iria atrás dele e dando em cima de outras garotas na minha frente. Eu fiquei com muita raiva. Encontrei o Carter e a única coisa que eu pensei era "hora de dar o troco no Sirius". E eu não me importei por ele ter ficado com a Mary naquele dia por que eu pensava que era só por minha causa. Só pra me provocar. Mas _isso, _hoje, não é. Não é mesmo?

-

-Ok, só vim te chamar para a valsa.

Eu fiz uma careta.

-Eu preciso mesmo? Vou pagar o maior mico. James provavelmente nunca mais vai conseguir andar depois que nós valsarmos.

Mamãe riu, impiedosa.

-Boa tentativa, mas acho que James é resistente. Vamos logo.

* * *

**Capitulo dez: O Concerto n° 21  
**

* * *

Aquela sala-de-estar nunca parecera maior. James estava ali, no centro de tudo, em um smoking elegante e com os cabelos desgrenhados como sempre, mas lindo, com um ar displicente e cantarolando algo, e enquanto eu caminhava em direção a ele, eu percebi o quão grande aquele aposento realmente era. Pois apesar de apressar o passo, ao sentir o olhar de todas aquelas pessoas sobre mim, e ao sentir o olhar de James sobre mim, o salão só aparentava crescer mais e mais de tamanho a cada segundo.

Quando eu estava a aproximadamente um metro de James, ele sorriu e fez uma pequena reverência, a qual eu retribui. Ele estendeu uma das mãos e eu sobrepus uma das minhas mãos na dele, enquanto a outra eu colocava em seu ombro e ele repousava a sua outra em minha cintura. Ele colou sua face a minha e de novo aquela proximidade me incomodava. A música começou a tocar. O concerto n° 21 de Mozart, sussurrou James no meu ouvido. Ótimo, além de ter lido Jane Austen e ser músico aspirante e compositor, ele ainda conhecia música clássica. Eu só acreditava que ele era real pelo seguinte fato: ele não parecia estar interessado em mim.

-Eu apresentei Oliver à sua mãe. - falou ele.

-Por que você está falando disso agora? - perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Achei que você gostaria de saber.

-Sim. - eu concordei. - Mas agora é... sei lá, nós estamos dançando valsa.

Ele riu.

-Entendo o que você quer dizer. Mas o que eu deveria dizer?

Eu dei de ombros.

-Não sei. Mas todo mundo está olhando pra gente. É constrangedor. - respondi.

Ele riu.

-Já sei o que eu posso falar então. - ele disse, com um tom tranquilizador e reconfortante, e eu pude sentir que ele estava com os lábios em minha orelha. - Vamos fingir que eu sou um cavalheiro e você a minha donzela. É um prazer estar aqui com você esta noite, milady. E permita-me dizer que a senhorita está mais reluzente que a própria Lua cheia.

Eu apenas estremeci e enrubesci, querendo desaparecer. Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo?

-Lily, se você não for participar, não vai ter graça alguma.

-Eu já não estou vendo graça. - retruquei, antes mesmo que pudesse pensar. James se calou e continuou a dançar, em silêncio. Eu suspirei, resignada, e acrescentei: - É um prazer receber tais cumprimentos do senhor. Muito embora eles sejam inapropriados no momento.

-Oh, então a senhorita me desencoraja. - disse ele, em um tom dramático, mas ainda sussurrando em meu ouvido. - Mas não devo calar-me. Devo falar pelo meio que está ao meu alcance. E fazer uma citação, se necessário. Você me fere a alma.

E aí os meus órgãos internos resolveram jogar uma partidinha de pique-pega. Enquanto eu lutava ao máximo para poder dizer algo. Algo a altura. Enquanto eu torcia para que ele fizesse algo, me beijasse ali mesmo, ou _algo._ Mas o fato era que mesmo se ele me quisesse, Oliver estava no salão. E eu não poderia fazer isso com Oliver.

Eu abri os lábios para dar qualquer resposta que saísse no momento mas então a música parou. James e eu nos separamos e ele sorriu, com um olhar misterioso, enquanto eu amaldiçoava aquela maldita valsa e a maldita brincadeira. Forcei um sorriso e estava quase me forçando a dizer alguma coisa decente quando Oliver chegou e pôs a mão sobre meus ombros. A pista agora era invadida por diversos casais.

-Me concede a honra? - ele disse, fazendo uma pequena reverência. - O que acha de me emprestar o seu par pelo resto da noite, James?

James lançou um olhar distraído para ele e ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

-Sem problemas. - respondeu ele, de um jeito esquisito, e deu as costas.

Oliver observou-o com um olhar intrigado e depois se voltou para mim, me envolvendo para que nós pudessemos começar a dançar.

-O James tem estado meio diferente comigo desde que nós nos conhecemos. - comentou ele.

Eu não prestei muita atenção no comentário dele por que estava ocupada olhando James deixar a pista de dança, ou pelo menos tentar. Enquanto tentava passar por uma senhora elegante que estava com as primas de Sirius, a senhora o parou e começou a conversar com ele. No segundo seguinte ela empurrava Narcissa para James e no outro os dois estavam dançando. Eu senti um aperto engraçado no peito. Por que apesar de assustadora Narcissa era muito bonita. Se não carregasse aquela expressão de quem está cheirando bosta no ar. Expressão a qual não carregava enquanto falava com James.

-Lily? - Oliver me chamou.

Eu voltei minhas atenções para ele e me ocupei em respondê-lo:

-Não notei nenhuma diferença no comportamento dele.

Oliver riu.

-Talvez ele só tenha mudado comigo. Talvez ele esteja com _ciúmes._

Foi a minha vez de rir.

-James com ciúmes? De quem?

-De você, oras. - respondeu Oliver, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do Universo. - Não sei se eu já falei isso, mas quando eu vi vocês dois naquele show eu achei que eram um casal.

-E agora me diga quem está com ciúmes. - eu respondi, entediada. Não sabia aonde Oliver estava querendo chegar com aquela conversa.

-E estou sim. Pelo menos eu admito. Você não entende as minhas razões para ter ciúmes? - respondeu ele, um pouco chateado.

-Não. - eu respondi, simplesmente.

-Lily, eu não quero ser o namorado ciumento insuportável. Mas pra mim James parece estar interessado muito em você. E não só como amigo. E o jeito que ele estava enquanto vocês dançavam? Parecia que ninguém mais estava no salão, só você. Ou pelo menos parecia que você era a única pessoa com a qual ele se importava. - explicou Oliver, calmamente.

Eu suspirei.

-Então ele sabe atuar muito bem. Eu não sei por que razão no mundo James estaria, sei lá, _a fim _de mim. E não tome como ofensa, já que você, aparentemente, está.

-Eu sei um monte de razões. E pra você estar interessada nele também.

Eu me soltei dos braços dele e dei um passo atrás, para fitá-lo, em choque. Não choque por ele estar insinuando isso. Mas por ele ser, tipo, a milésima pessoa a falar aquilo. A descobrir. Embora no caso de Oliver parecesse ser mais um palpite do que uma descoberta. Eu vasculhei meu cérebro para tentar reunir informações sobre o que fazer naquele momento e encontrei algo do tipo "ser honesta é a chave para qualquer relacionamento bem-sucedido", infelizmente. Eu não podia ter tomado decisão pior.

Suspirei e tomei coragem para dizer:

-Eu estava, ok? Mas isso já faz tempo.

Oliver apenas fitou-me, estupefato.

-Bem, eu achei que nós não devíamos ter segredos. - eu me justifiquei, dando de ombros. - Não é mais nada, Oliver. Eu encontrei alguém zilhares de vezes melhor. E mais bonito. - e sorri, adiantando-me para lhe dar um beijo.

Ele não correspondeu no início, desconfiado. Entretando, resolveu ceder e tentar esquecer aquela história.

-Vamos sair daqui. Estamos no meio da pista de dança. - eu disse, puxando-o pela mão.

Fomos para os jardins e ficamos lá por alguns minutos, para namorar. Então voltamos para a festa e sentamo-nos na mesa em que estavam Mary, Sirius, Remus e Andrômeda.

-Bem-vinda à mesa das ovelhas 'brancas' dos Black. - disse Sirius quando nós chegamos.

Eu sorri para Andrômeda, enquanto ela ria do comentário do primo.

-Ah, Sirius me falou da conversa que você teve que entreouvir mais cedo. Já que a minha vida amorosa é assunto para se espalhar aos quatro cantos, gostaria de opinar também, Lily? - perguntou ela, simpática.

Eu ri.

-Não, obrigada. Só não entendi por que chamaram o Remus de proletário... hm, alguma coisa.

Sirius riu.

-Remus não é o proletário. Remus é o classe média deselegante. - respondeu ele.

Andrômeda olhou para Sirius, alarmada.

-O proletário se chama Ted Tonks. - respondeu Remus, em um tom de voz esquisito.

Andy suspirou.

-Não comece, Remus.

-Eu já terminei por aqui. - respondeu ele, ligeiramente irritado, e levantou-se.

Sirius deu um beijo na bochecha de Mary e levantou-se em seguida, para seguí-lo. Andrômeda bufou e suspirou, chateada. E eu fiquei ali, em dúvida se deveria ou não ir atrás de Remus. Na verdade, eu queria. Mas não me sentia tão íntima dele quanto Sirius para seguí-lo.

Entretanto, levantei-me e pedi licença. Provavelmente não era a coisa mais aconselhável e mais segura para o meu namoro, mas eu saí atrás de Remus e Sirius, apenas com a intenção de achar James. Passei pela porta que dava acesso aos jardins e, ao ver um pontinho laranja brilhando ao longe e um pouco de fumaça envolvendo uma sombra ligeiramente disforme julguei ter encontrado Sirius, e andei em direção a ele.

Quando a figura escurecida se tornou mais nítida, a medida que eu me aproximava, pude perceber que era James.

-Por que você está fumando aqui? - eu perguntei, ligeiramente irritada.

James me olhou, surpreso, e sorriu, antes de dar uma tragada.

-Sei lá, deu vontade. Ansiedade, eu acho.

Eu bufei.

-James, você se dá conta que esse é um evento para levantar fundos para a pesquisa da cura do câncer? - eu perguntei. - E câncer incluí câncer de pulmão, que é fortemente favorecido pelo cigarro. Se alguma dessas pessoas te ver fumando a única coisa que vão comentar é sobre o filho de Edward Potter estar fumanto em um evento...

-Blábláblá. - cortou James, entediado. - Eu me dou conta de que isso é para ajudar as crianças com câncer, Lily. E eu duvido que as mesmas, tendo câncer de pulmão, o tenham adquirido por que fumaram demais.

Eu suspirei e sorri, resignada.

-Tem razão. - eu falei, como que levantando uma bandeira branca. - Me dá um, então?

James olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados, em choque.

-Você não pode estar falando sério.

Eu dei de ombros.

-Só queria experimentar, já que você acha tão bom.

-Eu não vou te dar um cigarro, Lily.

-Então eu vou ter que conseguir com algum traficante, em algum beco... - eu comecei, dramática.

James continuou a me fitar, sério.

-De novo, você não pode estar falando sério. - repetiu ele, firme.

-Ah, qual é, James. Só uma tragada. Não me obrigue a pedir para o Sirius.

-Sirius não te daria um cigarro. - ele retrucou, imediatamente.

-Daria sim. Ele adora o fato de eu não ser mais a chata irritante e certinha que sempre vinha implicar com ele. Ele daria uma festa, provavelmente.

Ficamos alguns instantes em silêncio, nos olhando. James ainda tinha aquela cara de quem não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Até quando ele estendeu o cigarro que estava apertado entre seus dedos indicador e anular. Aposto que ele apenas emprestou-o para mim para ver se aquilo era real ou não.

Eu olhei para o cigarro por alguns instantes, ainda em dúvida se faria aquilo ou não. Mas se eu não levasse aquilo até o final James provavelmente ficaria zombando de mim pelo resto de nossas vidas. E o meu objetivo de desafiá-lo seria totalmente em vão. Eu levei o bico do cigarro à boca e chupei um pouquinho. Aquela fumaça fedorenta entrou pela minha boca, envolveu meus dentes e arranhou minha garganta. Como eu havia esquecido totalmente de soltá-la de volta, engasguei-me com ela e toda ela saiu pelo meu nariz, deixando no caminho um cheiro não muito agradável.

James tomou o cigarro de minha mão, tacou-o no chão e pisteou-o, decidido. Em seguida, veio em meu auxílio e deu alguns tapinhas em minhas costas, até que eu parasse de tossir.

-Pronto. Você experimentou, não gostou, nunca mais vai fazer isso. - disse ele, sério. - Promete?

-Prometo. - respondi eu, com a voz ainda rouca devido ao meu surto de insanidade. Meu Deus, eu havia dado uma tragada em um cigarro. - Me desculpe. Eu acho.

James riu e colocou o braço da mão que havia até então usado para me dar tapinhas nas costas em volta de meus ombros. Eu, quase que automaticamente, envolvi a cintura dele com um de meus braços.

-Você me assustou por alguns instantes. Achei que estava falando com um alienígena.

Eu ri.

-Quer dizer então que você prefere a Lily chata de sempre à Lily com momentâneos surtos de loucura?

Ele riu.

-Eu adoro seus momentâneos surtos de loucura, Lily. Eles são muito engraçados. Te levar para casa e cuidar de você quando você está de porre, ouvir você me pedir um cigarro. Mas eu devo dizer que prefiro a Lily chata, que não é nem um pouco chata. Então vou chamá-la de Lily normal. - ele fez uma pausa e olhou para mim, sorrindo. - A Lily normal não me faz sentir que eu é quem preciso ser a pessoa responsável. Me sentir responsável por você faz com que eu me torne em uma pessoa um pouco incerta.

Ok, coisas muito esclarecedoras sendo ditas. Primeiro, ele cuidara de mim quando eu estava de porre. Não somente havia me levado para casa e me largado em cima da cama. Ele estava tentando inferir que ficara comigo até a hora em que eu adormecera, imagino eu. E segundo...

-Você não precisa se sentir responsável por mim, James. Nós não somos... - eu fiz uma pausa, para tomar um pouco de fôlego. - Sabe?

James me fitou, confuso.

-Nós não somos... _irmãos._

James riu.

-Irmãos? - perguntou ele, surpreso. - Lily, eu nunca, por momento algum, pensei em nós dois como irmãos.

Um sentimento quente e ao mesmo tempo perturbador tomou conta de meu peito. Aquela informação sem dúvida havia sido útil, e reconfortante. Mas eu precisava saber mais.

-Se é assim... Por que se sente responsável por mim, quando eu resolvo dar meus surtos de loucura? - perguntei, sem entender.

James me trouxe mais para perto dele, com o braço dele que estava em meu ombro. Ele falava agora com a sua cara voltada para a minha, e aquela proximidade me incomodava, de certa forma. Não que eu não gostasse daquilo. Mas ele jamais iria dar um passo adiante e acabar com o pequeno espaço que ainda havia entre nós.

-Eu fico medo de não conseguir tomar conta de você. Por que eu me sinto na obrigação de tomar conta de você... - respondeu ele.

-Por causa da minha mãe? - eu o cortei, antes que pudesse me conter. Antes que ele começasse com aquele papo todo de não querer desapontar ao pai dele e à minha mãe.

James riu.

-Não, sua boba. Por que eu me preocupo com você. Por que eu _quero _cuidar de você, mas fico com medo de não dar conta. Por que eu...

Eu apenas continuei a fitá-lo, esperando que o meu olhar fosse encorajador o suficiente para fazê-lo continuar.

-Eu não sei explicar, ok? - continuou ele, agora um pouco constrangido, desviando o olhar.

Eu sorri. Não sei por que, mas estava satisfeita com aquela explicação dele. Ou aquela não-explicação. Pelo menos o motivo não era algo como não querer desapontar ao Sr. P e à Karen. Fora que James levemente constrangido era uma gracinha.

-James, me desculpe por não ter entrado na brincadeira mais cedo. Na hora da valsa. Eu estava realmente nervosa.

Ele riu.

-Não tem problema. Eu percebi que você estava nervosa e queria que você relaxasse. Mas acho que acabei te deixando ainda mais nervosa.

Aquela hora foi a vez de eu ficar sem graça.

-Não sei. Aquelas coisas que você disse...

-Fizeram você pensar em Oliver? - perguntou ele, em um tom estranho.

Eu olhei para ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Oliver? Ahn?

-Por que ele é seu namorado, sabe... - esclareceu James.

O que eu deveria dizer? _Não, seu idiota. Me fizeram pensar em como, por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo deixar de gostar de você e começar a gostar de Oliver como eu deveria. _Mas, bem, como James e eu havíamos resolvido ser francos um com o outro quando passamos a conviver mais (fora meio que um trato que fizeramos em um dia fatídico em que ele generosamente me ensinara a fazer um omelete), eu resolvi ser pelo menos parcialmente franca. Ou tentar uma indireta. Não que isso fosse certo, já que eu tinha um namorado. Lindo. Fofo. E que gostava de mim.

-Não, James. Eu não pensei em Oliver naquela hora. - _De jeito nenhum, _fiquei com vontade de acrescentar.

James olhou-me de uma maneira diferente logo após eu ter dito aquilo. Ficamos em um silêncio que, com qualquer outra pessoa ou em qualquer outro lugar, seria incômodo. Mas nós éramos Lily e James, e eu não me senti nem um pouco incomodada ao fitá-lo indefinidamente. E ser retribuída.

-Ah, aí está você. - eu ouvi a voz de Mary dizer. Olhei em sua direção e vi que ela andava até nós. - Após sermos totalmente abandonados, eu e Oliver resolvemos sair para procurar as pessoas.

Mary parou por uns instantes e eu pude perceber que ela olhava um pouco intrigada para nós. Por que havia nos achado sozinhos, em silêncio, e, de certa forma, abraçados. Mas antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Oliver surgiu por detrás de Mary e parou ao seu lado.

-Então aí estão vocês. - disse ele, em um tom meio agressivo. Eu tirei o meu braço da cintura de James e ele imediatamente tirou o seu de meus ombros. - Com quem mais você estaria, não é mesmo, Lily?

-Oliver...

Oliver bufou e revirou os olhos, em seguida nos dando as costas.

-Oliver! - eu chamei, chateada.

James lançou um olhar intrigado para Mary, sem entender ao certo o que estava havendo. Mary continuou inexpressiva, mas eu pude notar em suas feições que ela estava com um pouco de vontade de rir.

Eu suspirei, aborrecida, enquanto observava Oliver atravessar a porta de volta ao salão principal.

-Lily, você não deveria estar indo atrás do seu namorado? - perguntou Mary, ao ver que eu não fazia menção alguma de seguí-lo.

-Ele está sendo irracional! - eu exclamei.

James optou por ficar em silêncio, mas percebi que ele me lançava um olhar de descrença. Como se discordasse. E Mary também parecia um pouco descrente.

-Me desculpem, vocês dois. Mas se eu estivesse no lugar de Oliver... - começou Mary, agora um pouco mais séria.

Bem, talvez ela tivesse razão. Eu lancei um último olhar para James, e ele olhou de volta, tentando ser inexpressivo, mas com um ar de riso. E então eu resolvi ir atrás de Oliver.

* * *

-Oliver! - eu chamei, logo que ele havia entrado em meu campo de visão novamente.

Ele apenas parou e esperou que eu o alcançasse.

-O que aconteceu? - eu perguntei. Percebi na hora que era uma pergunta um pouco cínica, já que eu havia admitido mais cedo que já havia tido sentimentos por James e logo depois ele nos encontrara naquele... _clima._

-Você é quem tem que me dizer, Lily. - respondeu ele, tentando soar calmo, mas estando claramente irritado.

Eu suspirei, cansada.

-Eu sei, Oliver. Sei que você ficou com ciúmes. Mas não estava acontecendo nada ali, sabe? Nós só estávamos conversando, como dois bons amigos. E nos abraçando, oras. Você não abraça suas amigas?

Oliver bufou.

-Abraço, Lily. Mas aquilo pareceu algo mais. Ainda mais sendo com um cara o qual você admitiu já ter tido sentimentos. - respondeu ele, soando muito lógico.

-Eu entendo, Oliver. - eu respondi, chateada. - Mas eu também te expliquei que meu interesse já era fraco antes de te conhecer e virou nulo quando eu te conheci. O problema entre nós, é que você não confia em mim.

-É meio difícil confiar em você, depois da cena que eu presenciei.

-Pelo amor de Deus! - eu exclamei. - Não é como se eu tivesse me agarrando com ele! Nós estávamos abraçados, nós somos _amigos_!

-Não era o que parecia.

-Então eu não sei o que dizer, por que tudo que eu tentei te falar foi em vão. - eu retruquei, aborrecida. Ótimo. Eu estava fazendo um dia de namoro e já estava brigando com o meu namorado. Que podia não ser mais meu namorado nos próximos segundos.

-Eu vou embora. - falou Oliver, após alguns instantes em silêncio. - Preciso de um tempo para pensar, esfriar a cabeça. - ele se adiantou e beijou a minha testa. - Eu te ligo depois.

* * *

Então eu comecei a andar meio que sem direção pelo salão. A festa já estava quase chegando ao fim, as atrações (como os filhos dos donos da festa pagando o maior mico - leia-se: eu e James dançando valsa, discursos etc) já haviam chegado ao fim e os comes e bebes estavam ficando mais escassos também. Mas no geral a festa havia sido um sucesso, para a satisfação da minha mãe e, minha mãe estando satisfeita, o Sr. P parecia estar também. Não havia mais dúvida alguma em minha cabeça de que os dois formavam um casal e tanto. E o Sr. P era tão dedicado e... apaixonado, ao que parecia. Só não era muito agradável quando eu entrava toda inocente na cozinha de casa, para pegar um copo de água ou algo similar e os encontrava dando uns... amassos. Ok, voltando.

-Você viu a Marlene? - Mary perguntou à medida que se aproximava. - Eu a vi há mais ou menos uma hora, bebendo muito, no bar. Depois nunca mais. Estou preocupada. E - ela olhou de soslaio para um canto do salão, onde Sirius estava conversando com uma mulher mais velha. - a mãe de Sirius me dá medo. Então estou me escondendo por um tempo. Mas acho que ela nos viu juntos.

Eu ri, e tomei um tempo para examinar a mãe de Sirius. Possuía traços bonitos como os do filho, mas aquele mesmo ar de Narcissa, de quem estava constantemente cheirando algo muito fedido. Sirius falava com ela como se estivesse morrendo de tédio, e ainda assim com um tom meio irônico. Mais tarde eu lhe perguntaria sobre o que os dois estavam conversando. Eu já estava para me voltar para Mary e sugerir a ela que fôssemos procurar Marlene quando senti uma mão em meu ombro. Me virei, e vi que era James. E ao invés de sentir vergonha, frustração, ou qualquer sentimento desses, a única coisa que eu senti foi alívio.

-Hey, me daria a honra de uma dança normal? - perguntou ele, piscando de um jeito forçadamente galanteador, ao estilo conquistador barato. Eu ri. Já estava para lhe falar que eu e Mary íamos procurar Marlene, portanto eu não poderia, quando Mary silenciosamente saiu de cena.

A música de fundo era lenta e suave. Vários casais velhos e alguns jovens tomavam a pista de dança, balançando seus corpos elegantemente.

-Eu acho que nós já pagamos mico suficiente hoje, não acha? - eu respondi, rindo. Mas era óbvio que eu queria aceitar.

-Ah, mas dessa vez não vai ter o salão inteiro olhando para nós. - _Não vai ter o Oliver olhando para nós_, eu pensei.

Eu concordei e James me envolveu e começou a me conduzir pela pista.

-Então, quão melhor que eu a Narcissa Black é? - eu perguntei, em tom irônico.

James riu.

-Você viu, então? Não sei o que aconteceu, a mãe dela nunca gostou muito de mim, de repente estava me empurrando para cima dela. Acho que ela queria que o meu pai assumisse a representação pública das empresas dos Black. Ou algo do tipo. De repente eu virei um bom partido. Acho que no final das contas, ninguém consegue resistir ao meu charme. - acrescentou ele, divertido. - Ou ao dinheiro do meu pai.

Eu assenti.

-Ela é bonita. - foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer. Ela era muito bonita na verdade e estava dando mole para o James, então não entendia por que ainda não tinha acontecido nada.

-Narcissa? - perguntou James, surpreso. - É, sim. Mas... De jeito nenhum, Lily. _Mesmo._

Aquilo me reconfortou de certa maneira. Mas eu continuava sem entender os motivos de James. Seria o caráter de Narcissa tão ruim assim pra ele não querer nada com ela?

-O Sirius que já teve uns rolos com a Bellatrix. - acrescentou ele, em um tom divertido. Ok, muita informação para mim.

-Iam ser dois casais e tanto. - eu provoquei. - Você com a Narcissa e o Sirius com a Bellatrix.

James fez uma careta.

-Obrigada, Lily, você acabou de me deixar com enjôo de estômago.

Eu ri.

-O que me faz lembrar. A Lorraine não deu as caras, não é mesmo?

Não que eu quisesse tocar no nome dela tão cedo, mas eu estava curiosa.

-É. - James disse, em um tom vago. - A mãe dela deve ter implicado, ou algo do tipo. Emily e o meu pai não se falam desde que se separaram. É uma história complicada.

É óbvio que aquilo me deixou mais curiosa ainda, mas como o tom de James era o de quem encerrava um assunto, eu decidi não insistir.

-Você e Oliver brigaram? - perguntou ele, finalmente, após termos ficado alguns instantes em silêncio.

Eu ri tristemente.

-Ah, parece que sim. No segundo dia de namoro. - respondi, chateada. - Eu só não consigo entender...

-O porquê? - perguntou James, em um tom meio irônico. - Você deve estar brincando, Lily.

Eu fiquei chocada, mas tentei disfarçar, suspirando. É claro que eu entendia. Mas eu não achei que James entendesse. Já que, supostamente, ele não sabia dos meus sentimentos, que deveriam ser secretos, mas que todo mundo já sabia, por ele.

-Então me diga o porquê, James. - eu pedi, em tom de desafio.

-É óbvio que ele se sente ameaçado por mim. - respondeu ele, quase que imediatamente. - Já que eu sou completamente irresistível. - Eu bufei. James riu e continuou, mais sério: - Por que nós passamos os nossos dias juntos. Por que nós moramos na mesma casa, por que nós somos próximos. E, bem, por que quando eles no viu na varanda nós estávamos bem próximos. E sozinhos. Além do fato de ele ter achado que você era a minha namorada, no show.

Eu ri.

-Mas isso é um absurdo. Não tinha nada acontecendo naquele show para fazê-lo pensar assim. - eu comentei, achando que ele ia concordar em mim. Mas ele só ficou em silêncio. O que era de certa forma, um silêncio de concordância, não? Dizem por aí que quem cala consente. Mas ok. - Aliás, se eu me lembro bem, Judith nunca se sentiu ameaçada por mim.

James riu.

-Judith nunca achou que eu pudesse me interessar por alguém inteligente, já que eu estava com ela.

-Isso é maldade, James. Mas obrigada pelo elogio. - eu respondi, sentindo um pouco de pena de Judith e ligeiramente lisonjeada pelo elogio que ele fizera a mim. - Mas ela se sentia ameaçada por Lorraine, que é bonita e inteligente.

-E você também é bonita e inteligente, Lily. - falou ele, gentilmente. E talvez James não fizesse a noção das reações em cadeia que ele provocara em mim com aquele comentário, como meus batimentos cardíacos se acelerando cada vez mais, quase como se meu coração fosse pular pela minha garganta, o formigamento nas maçãs do rosto e os espasmos múltiplos por todo o meu corpo. - Vai entender a cabeça da Judy. Mas ela é uma boa pessoa.

Eu ri.

-James, ela já se ofereceu para os seus dois melhores amigos! - eu protestei, antes que pudesse me conter. - Aliás, ela já dormiu com o Sirius! - e eu acrescentei isso sem a intenção de ser fofoqueira.

James sorriu.

-Eu sei disso, obrigada por me avisar.

Eu olhei-o, abismada.

-E você não se importa?

James deu de ombros.

-Não é como se tivesse sido quando nós dois estávamos namorando "a sério", ou como se ela tivesse me traído. Eu acho que o Remus podia ter aproveitado também, mas digamos que ele meio que agia como uma menininha com relação à primeira vez dele. - respondeu James, sorrindo. - Eu acho admirável, de verdade.

Só por que o Remus não tinha vontade de enfiar o pipi em qualquer lugar disponível que aparecia pela frente? Pois é, eu também acho admirável, em se considerando que ele é um menino. Mas é claro que eu não externei os meus pensamentos.

-Então o Remus realmente gosta da Andy, não é? - eu perguntei. - Por que ao que me parece eles já passaram a noite juntos.

James assentiu.

-Mas essa história é meio enrolada, eu acho que você já deve ter percebido.

Eu sorri.

-É verdade. Mas eu não acho que nenhum de nós tenha histórias simples.

James também sorriu.

-Com certeza.

* * *

**N/A: Pois é, devido à total abstinência de James do capítulo passado, fiz com que ele aparecesse muito nesse. Aliás, acho que desde que o Oliver e Lorraine apareceram, James têm aparecido menos, não é? Eu sei que vocês sentiram a falta dele, eu também senti! Fiquei revoltada comigo mesma por ter escrito tão poucas cenas com James. Por fim, ele está de volta. E para ficar, com certeza. **

** Lorraine não apareceu nesse capítulo por seus motivos, não só por que não tinha muito bem como encaixá-la nas tramas da festa beneficente. Mary e Sirius mais próximos, Marlene arrependida. Vou agora responder as reviews de vocês, por que ultimamente tenho sido meio que negligente. Se bem que eu ando atualizando todas as semanas, e vocês ainda querem que eu atualize com mais frequencia. Meldels, a gente dá a mão e vocês já vão querendo o corpo inteiro né? Haha. Mas eu amo vocês do mesmo jeito. Obrigada pelas reviews e pelo apoio, e... bem, é isso. Entrei de férias hoje. Quer algo melhor que isso?**

**Beijos e Queijos. To de férias e vocês não, hahaha!**


	12. O filho do Duque de Kent

* * *

**Doce Lar**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior:**

- É um prazer receber tais cumprimentos do senhor. Muito embora eles sejam inapropriados no momento.

-Oh, então a senhorita me desencoraja. - disse James , em um tom dramático, mas ainda sussurrando em meu ouvido. - Mas não devo calar-me. Devo falar pelo meio que está ao meu alcance. E fazer uma citação, se necessário. Você me fere a alma.

-

-Não notei nenhuma diferença no comportamento dele.

Oliver riu.

-Talvez ele só tenha mudado comigo. Talvez ele esteja com _ciúmes._

Foi a minha vez de rir.

-James com ciúmes? De quem?

-De você, oras. - respondeu Oliver, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do Universo. - Não sei se eu já falei isso, mas quando eu vi vocês dois naquele show eu achei que eram um casal.

-E agora me diga quem está com ciúmes.

-

-Não, obrigada. Só não entendi por que chamaram o Remus de proletário... hm, alguma coisa.

Sirius riu.

-Remus não é o proletário. Remus é o classe média deselegante. - respondeu ele.

Andrômeda olhou para Sirius, alarmada.

-O proletário se chama Ted Tonks. - respondeu Remus, em um tom de voz esquisito.

-

-Você não precisa se sentir responsável por mim, James. Nós não somos... - eu fiz uma pausa, para tomar um pouco de fôlego. - Sabe?

James me fitou, confuso.

-Nós não somos... _irmãos._

James riu.

-Irmãos? - perguntou ele, surpreso. - Lily, eu nunca, por momento algum, em toda a minha vida, pensei em nós dois como irmãos.

-

-Não sei. Aquelas coisas que você disse...

-Fizeram você pensar em Oliver? - perguntou ele, em um tom estranho.

Eu olhei para ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Oliver? Ahn?

-Por que ele é seu namorado, sabe... - esclareceu James.

-Não, James. Eu não pensei em Oliver naquela hora. - _De jeito nenhum, _fiquei com vontade de acrescentar.

-

-Abraço, Lily? Mas aquilo pareceu algo mais. Ainda mais sendo com um cara pelo qual você admitiu já ter tido sentimentos. - respondeu ele, soando muito lógico.

-Eu entendo, Oliver. - eu respondi, chateada. - Mas eu também te expliquei que meu interesse já era fraco antes de te conhecer e virou nulo quando eu te conheci. O problema entre nós é que você não confia em mim.

-É meio difícil confiar em você, depois da cena que eu presenciei.

-Pelo amor de Deus! - eu exclamei. - Não é como se eu tivesse me agarrando com ele! Nós estávamos abraçados, nós somos _amigos_!

-

* * *

**Capítulo onze: O filho do Duque de Kent**

* * *

-Você tem cinco novos recados.

A voz programada e mecânica da secretária eletrônica ecoou pelo meu quarto. Em seguida um bipe. E em seguida, a voz de Oliver começou a sair da caixa de som do telefone:

-Hm, Lily. Eu acho que nós deveríamos conversar. Você me liga de volta? - a voz dele parou e o recado se finalizou por um bipe. Os três seguintes eram mais ou menos a mesma coisa. O último soou, por fim: - Eu sei que eu não devia ter esquentado tanto a cabeça. Mas eu queria que você entendesse os meus motivos. Eu queria... Falar com você. Por favor.

-Você tem sangue de barata, Lils? - perguntou Marlene, quando o último bipe apitou e os recados de Oliver acabaram. - Ouvir ao pobre do menino implorando por uma chance de conversar com você com essa expressão impassível. É realmente... _cruel._

Eu fiquei em silêncio por alguns instantes.

-Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. - disse, por fim. - Mas tudo o que eu menos quero é ser cruel com ele, sabe? Eu o adoro, muito mesmo. Mas se o que eu estiver fazendo com ele não for justo? Qual é, Lene, eu não pensei nele nem sequer em um milésimo de segundo naquele jantar beneficente. Tudo que eu podia pensar era em James, ficar feliz por que eu e James conversamos, quase morrer de tanto surtar por James ter dito que eu era bonita e inteligente. Sabe? Eu gosto do Oliver, mas com certeza ele não exerce em mim o mesmo efeito que James. Com toda a certeza do mundo. E outra coisa, ficar negando os meus sentimentos por James para o Oliver não é legal. Eu me sinto pior ainda sento desonesta com ele.

-Então vocês deviam conversar. - falou Marlene, veementemente.

Eu suspirei.

-Mas se nós conversarmos e eu for franca, nós vamos terminar.

-E você não quer terminar?

Eu me joguei em cima da minha cama, os braços e as pernas esticados, como alguém que havia acabado de cair morto e estatelado no chão. Suspirei novamente.

-Eu não sei o que eu quero. - disse, com uma voz chorosa. - Aliás, não sei se, já que não posso ter o que quero, quero o que posso ter.

Marlene sorriu de uma maneira triste.

-Se eu e Sirius... No show...

-Marlene, eu não quero ser a chata que te repreende sempre, mas se você e Sirius tivessem tido alguma coisa no show, então eu teria duas amigas realmente infelizes. Não que ter uma seja legal, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas você se sentiria horrível por causa da Mary, que nem foi no dia da festa da Judy.

Foi a vez de Marlene suspirar.

-Eu sei. Mas eles parecem estar dando tão certo. Sirius não está aqui hoje, está?

-Não. - eu hesitei um pouco, mas resolvi acrescentar, com certo pesar: - Ele saiu com a Mary.

E Marlene suspirou novamente.

-Eu estou bem melhor do que no dia da festa beneficente. - admitiu ela. - Mas acho que não consigo deixar de me sentir atraída por ele.

-Compreensível. - eu falei.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

-É. Mas eu acho melhor então conhecer outra pessoa logo.

Eu havia comprovado por mim mesma que o fato de simplesmente conhecer outra pessoa com o único objetivo de esquecer outra era totalmente ineficaz, mas não iria destruir as convicções de Marlene. Se era aquele o jeito que ela tentaria superar Sirius, tudo o que eu podia fazer era apoiá-la.

-Você não tinha conhecido alguém na festa?

-Ah, mas não vai dar em nada não. - respondeu ela, triste - Sabe quem estava lá e esperava conseguir alguma coisa comigo? O Malfoy. Eco. - nós duas fingimos que estávamos vomitando e em seguida rimos. - Por fim, ele acabou dançando com aquela prima loira do Sirius.

-Que esperava conseguir alguma coisa _com o James._ - acrescentei eu, divertida.

Marlene riu e, quando nós duas conseguimos parar de rir, ela percebeu que já estava na sua hora e decidiu ir embora. Eu acompanhei-a até o portão e fiquei lá do lado de fora por alguns instantes, observando o movimento da rua, as pessoas passando, pensativa. Eu tinha a chance para fortalecer o meu relacionamento com Oliver, mas também fora me dada a chance de acabar com tudo aquilo antes que o relacionamento se fortalecesse. E eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Acho que se eu e James não morássemos sob o mesmo teto, seria bem mais fácil simplesmente deixá-lo de lado e ser feliz com Oliver.

Ouvi o barulho do ronco de um motor conhecido, e quando fui reparar, era Sirius chegando em sua moto. Ele tirou o seu capacete e fitou-me, intrigado.

-Veio me esperar chegar, mamãe?

Eu ri.

-Não. Eu só estava... - eu fiz uma pausa. Na verdade nem eu mesma sabia o que estava fazendo ali. - Deixa pra lá. Mas bem... Eu bem que gostaria de conversar com você.

Ele suspirou.

-Lily, de novo não, ok? Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo...

Eu sorri.

-Ok, Sirius, talvez você ache isso, mas deixe-me ter pelo menos mais uma conversa com você? Você sabe como eu adoro a sua companhia.

Ele riu.

-Ok, pode falar.

-Na verdade, não é exatamente sobre a Mary. É sobre a Marlene.

Sirius apenas franziu a testa. Nós dois atravessamos o portão para dentro da propriedade e eu acompanhei-o enquanto ele ia guardar a moto em seu lugar destinado.

-Não sei o que você poderia falar sobre a Marlene. É uma coisa encerrada. Eu estou com a Mary e ela está com o Carter.

Eu quase disse que ela não estava mais com o Carter. Mas achei que talvez fosse informação de mais para utilizar naquela conversa. Fora que eu não queria tomar nenhum partido. Só queria compreender pelo menos uma pequena porção dos sentimentos de Sirius, se é que ele tinha algum.

-Então acabou na festa da Judith? - eu perguntei.

Sirius ficou pensativo por uns instantes.

-Na verdade, não. - respondeu ele, deixando-me um pouco surpresa. - Eu realmente achava que havia possibilidade, sabe? Mas ela foi bem clara quanto a isso.

-Ela me disse que você foi... hm, desrespeitoso. Cantos e cantadas direcionadas a outras garotas...

-Desrespeitoso? - perguntou Sirius, sem entender. - Ela falou que ninguém podia saber! Era óbvio que nós tínhamos que ir para lugares discretos e escondidos e eu deveria continuar a agir do mesmo jeito de sempre com outras garotas.

Ouch. Marlene não poderia saber disso tão cedo. As conseqüências que tais informações poderiam gerar...

-Você pode não acreditar, Lily. Mas eu realmente estava a fim de dar um tempo com as festas e as bagunças. E eu via a possibilidade de levar as coisas adiante com a Marlene.

-Então você entende por que eu quero falar sobre isso com você. O que você está fazendo com a Mary, então?

-Eu _gosto _dela, Lily. - falou ele, sincero. - Eu podia até gostar um pouco da Marlene antes, e talvez você me acuse a esquecer as pessoas com muita facilidade. Mas a Mary é simplesmente uma pessoa incrível. E a minha história com a Marlene acabou definitivamente naquele show.

Eu podia desgostar de muitas coisas em Sirius, mas se eu tinha certeza de uma coisa era que ele era honesto.

-Então você pretende...

-Eu vou pedir a Mary em namoro. - concluiu ele, sorrindo. - Alguma sugestão?

* * *

Eu passei o resto da semana sem retornar as ligações de Oliver, que se tornavam cada vez menores e vinham em menos número. Decidi que iria ligar para ele alguma hora. Mas só quando eu houvesse clareado bem a minha mente e decidido o que fazer. Como uma pessoa madura. Não que fosse maduro ignorá-lo totalmente por uma semana. Entretanto, se viéssemos a nos resolver, ele entenderia. E se não entendesse, a conclusão óbvia é que não nos resolveríamos.

As coisas entre James e eu estavam ótimas. Mas só por que haviam voltado ao normal. E não por que havíamos feito algum avanço. Romanticamente falando. Tanto Mary quanto Marlene não sabiam interpretar bem as coisas que ele me dizia e não sabiam dizer se eram indiretas ou apenas gentilezas. E nem eu. Mas eu sabia que eu iria em um show com ele, Mary e Sirius naquela sexta. Marlene ainda estava em dúvida se iria. Eu havia contado a ela sobre a decisão de Sirius, e ela reagira melhor do que eu imaginava. Obviamente, ainda se sentia atraída por ele. Contudo, estava começando a superar. Ou pelo menos assim eu e ela esperávamos.

Estávamos eu e Mary em meu quarto terminando de nos arrumar para o show quando o telefone tocou. Eu observei-o com certa ansiedade antes de resolver atender. Oliver ainda não havia ligado naquele dia. Não até aquela hora.

-Alô? - eu atendi, o coração martelando no peito, nervosa.

-Oi, Lily. - ele parecia de certo modo aliviado. - Você provavelmente já deve ter percebido, mas eu tentei falar com você durante a semana inteira.

-Hm. Percebi. - eu respondi, meio sem jeito. Mary me perguntou quem era e eu lhe disse apenas com movimentos labiais que era Oliver. Ela pareceu surpresa. - Me desculpe. Eu devia ter te atentido ou ligado de volta. Mas foi uma semana muito corrida e eu estava... Bem, eu estava pensando no que eu deveria fazer.

-E então? - perguntou Oliver, ansioso.

-Eu acho que nós deveríamos conversar. - respondi, em um tom sério. - E chegar a um entendimento. Ouça, você vai no show que vai ter hoje no O'Donnels?

-Vou sim. - Oliver pareceu surpreso. - Você vai?

Eu hesitei um pouco antes de dizer que James havia me chamado para ir com ele. E resolvi que da primeira vez que eu tentara ser honesta aquilo basicamente desencadeara em minha primeira briga com Oliver. O que eu havia aprendido com isso? Que para salvar um relacionamento você tinha que, muitas vezes, mentir.

-É, as meninas estavam querendo ir, então eu vou acompanhá-las. Espero que não tenha problema se eu for com James.

Oliver ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

-Nós vamos conversar melhor na hora do show, não é? - foi a resposta dele. - Não vamos discutir pelo telefone.

-Certo. - eu concordei.

-Então... A gente se vê daqui a pouco. Foi muito bom _finalmente_ falar com você, Lily.

Eu desliguei o telefone e sentei-me em minha cama, suspirando.

-Ainda não sei o que fazer.

Mary deu-me um sorrisinho solidário.

-Você sabe o que dizem. - consolou-me ela. - Na hora você vai saber o que fazer.

Eu suspirei novamente.

-Espero que sim.

* * *

Pouco menos de uma hora mais tarde estávamos James, Sirius, Mary e eu no Hall, encaminhando-nos para o carro para ir ao show.

-Sabe o que, James? - Sirius começou a falar, quando estávamos chegando perto do carro dele. - Acho que consegui convencer Mary a irmos de moto. Então nós não vamos mais com você.

Eu virei-me para Mary, surpresa. Ela deu de ombros, como quem diz "não custa nada fazer um esforço". James riu e assentiu, e entrou em seu carro. Eu continuei olhando para Sirius e Mary, subindo na moto, atônita. James buzinou suavemente para chamar a minha atenção, e então eu decidi entrar no carro.

-Não acredito. Mary, em cima de uma moto. Não acredito que acabei de ver isso. - eu comentei, ainda em choque.

James riu.

-É a influência do Sirius.

Eu assenti, distraída. Em seguida tossi. Havia começado a me sentir um pouco mal mais cedo, e a minha garganta estava arranhando um pouco, o que parecia ser o prefácio de uma gripe. Mas não me preocupei.

-Eu tenho que buscar David ainda. - informou James. Ele hesitou mais um pouco e então acrescentou: - E, bem... Lorraine me ligou. Ela vai com a gente também.

Eu assenti, fingindo indiferença. Não havia ouvido de Lorraine desde antes da festa beneficente e estava bem assim. E agora ela resolvera voltar para atrapalhar as nossas vidas novamente. Que maravilha.

-Quem é David? - perguntei eu, fingindo interesse.

-Um amigo meu. - respondeu James. - Você não saberia quem é. É filho de um velho amigo do meu pai.

-Ah. - eu soltei. Realmente, muito esclarecedor.

Minha encenação, aquela de fingir indiferença à Lorraine, não durou muito tempo. Uns 5 minutos de silêncio e eu não consegui me conter:

-Lorraine falou o porquê de não ter aparecido na festa, fim de semana passado?

James assentiu.

-Tem a ver com aquilo mesmo que eu lhe disse. As desavenças entre Emily e o meu pai. - ele fez uma pausa e depois acrescentou: - Ela me ligou implorando para buscá-la, pois não agüentaria ficar em casa hoje. Parece que mãe dela está em um dia ruim hoje.

Meu impulso foi perguntar se Lorraine não tinha os seus próprios amigos para atazanar, mas eu me segurei. Apenas assenti, voltando à minha pose original (a de indiferente) e aumentei o volume do som do carro, distraindo-me com ele.

Em questão de segundos James estaria estacionando a frente de um prédio de uns 3 andares que ocupava basicamente um quarto de um quarteirão e possuía uma entrada bem chique, com seguranças à porta e uma marquise sobre a entrada.

-Ele está ficando em um hotel, é? - eu perguntei.

James riu.

-Não. É a casa dele.

Eu examinei a construção novamente, boquiaberta. Provavelmente caberiam no mínimo umas três casas dos Potters ali dentro. Não entendi o por que de James estar dando carona para uma pessoa que possuía um bem daquele tamanho, mas não o perguntei. Alguns instantes após termos parado ali, a porta de trás foi aberta e uma voz ecoou:

-Com licença. - era um tom profundo e formal.

James riu. Eu olhei no retrovisor para dar uma espiada no misterioso amigo dele, mas estava muito escuro e tudo o que pude ver foi um sorriso maroto na cara dele, olhos verdes cintilantes e cabelos enrolados, muito bonitos. Mas a cor não era possível de determinar, devido à falta de claridade.

-Minhas humildes saudações, sua graça. - James retrucou, no mesmo tom formal, mesclado em um tom zombeteiro. - Para onde iremos essa noite?

David sorriu.

-Para o lugar mais longe daqui o possível.

James assentiu.

-Lily, esse é David Nicholas Peter Edward Windsor, Lord David Windsor. - James apresentou, no costumeiro tom brincalhão de sempre. - Milord, essa é Lady Evans.

David fez uma pequena mesura e eu apenas sorri, constrangida. James só podia estar em drogas. E eu que achava que o mais longe que ele havia ido fora um simples baseado. Doce ilusão.

-Agora que você já tirou sarro o bastante, vamos indo, James? - pediu David. - E vamos em um lugar bem _underground_, para eu não ser reconhecido, não é?

Eu estranhei aquele tipo de pedido. Peraí.

-Não se preocupe, senhor.

Peraí.

-Hm. O senhor não seria mesmo o filho do Lord Nicholas Windsor, seria? - eu perguntei, hesitante, ainda em dúvida, mas muito polida. Se aquilo não passasse de uma brincadeira imbecil e James me tivesse feito de palhaça na frente de um amigo bonito dele ele iria apanhar. _Muito._

David sorriu, um pouco sem graça.

-Não pretendia ser hoje à noite. Se você puder não contar à ninguém, ao contrário do nosso amigo da boca grande, por favor.

Eu fiquei olhando para a sua imagem parcialmente ocultada pelas sombras, surpresa de mais para dizer alguma coisa. Eu estava em um carro com um dos filhos do atual Duque de Kent. E James nem ao menos me avisara antes. Eu nunca havia estado tão perto de um nobre ou sequer falado com um. Estava simplesmente sem ação. Mas logo recuperei a minha compostura. Se David estava tentando escapar de seu palacete por uma noite e não ser reconhecido como o filho do Duque de Kente, eu achava que talvez pudesse fazer isso por ele.

-Não se preocupe. - eu disse, após alguns instantes em silêncio, e sorri. - E qualquer coisa, se James espalhar para mais alguém, eu te ajudo a dar cabo nele.

David riu.

-Jamie, eu gostei da sua namorada nova. Bem melhor que aquelas histéricas anencéfalas de sempre.

Eu me senti lisonjeada pelo elogio e também satisfeita por David considerar as _exs_ de James desprovidas de massa encefálica, mas rapidamente o corrigi:

-Não sou a namorada dele. - e James apenas sorriu de um jeito estranho.

-Parece que ele está perdendo o jeito, então. - brincou David. - Por acaso é a namorada de alguém?

MEL. DELS! Um membro da alta nobreza inglesa estava DANDO EM CIMA DE _MIM. _Lily Evans!

Eu apenas forcei um sorriso e disse:

-Até a última vez que eu chequei, sim. - _Não que fosse durar por muito tempo, do jeito que está indo o meu namoro_, pensei

David fingiu-se desapontado.

-Ah, o que é uma pena. - falou ele, suspirando. James começou a diminuir a velocidade do carro até finalmente parar, e pegou o celular no bolso da calça, para ligar para alguém. Lorraine, eu supunha, já que, aparentemente, estávamos na porta da casa dela. - Jamie, o que vai fazer? Não vai me expulsar por dar em cima da sua garota, vai?

Por que ele ficava cismando que eu e James tínhamos alguma coisa? Que coisa.

James sorriu.

-Não. Eu vim buscar a Lorraine.

-Ah! - exclamou David, sorrindo, deliciado. - Achei que vocês tinham se afastado após o divórcio dos seus pais. Mas que bom que não, Lorraine é hilária.

Alô, desde quando James é amigo de infância do filho do Duque de Kent e eu não sabia disso? Desde quando o filho do Duque de Kent conhecia detalhes sobre a vida familiar de James? Alguns minutos depois e o cheiro inebriante e forte do perfume de Lorraine invadiu o recinto.

-Lord David! - exclamou ela, assim que o viu. - Que surpresa mais agradável!

Bem, pelo menos havia uma coisa boa em toda aquela situação: David tinha mais dinheiro que James e ainda possuía um título de nobreza. Então Lorraine ocupar-se-ia com ele durante toda aquela noite e deixaria James em paz. Ou pelo menos eu o esperava.

* * *

Ao chegar ao local do show, o pub O'Donnels onde, supostamente, eu não poderia entrar por ser menor de idade, mas havia entrado, a música já estava tocando e estourando as caixas de som. Lorraine desapareceu na multidão, para a minha surpresa, e James deixou-nos, dizendo que voltaria em breve.

Pude observar David mais de perto e concluí que ele e Sirius eram um páreo duro. David possuía um sorriso genuíno, cachos charmosíssimos em um tom de cor-de-mel, e olhos verdes cintilantes. Além da pele branca com algumas pintas espalhadas em seu rosto, bonitinhas, e os traços finos. E, sim, talvez minha opinião fosse influenciada pelo título e nobreza que ele possuía, mas mesmo que ele fosse um mendigo eu o acharia bonito.

-Então, você e o James são amigos há quanto tempo? - perguntei, tentando puxar assunto com ele. E gritando perto de seu ouvido, para que ele pudesse me ouvir apesar de todo o barulho.

-Desde que nascemos, basicamente. - respondeu David. - Edward trabalhava com meu pai antes mesmo de James nascer. Aliás, o Edward em meu nome é por causa de Edward Potter.

Eu sorri, admirada. Eu tinha plena compreensão de que os Potter eram ricos, mas não fazia idéia que eram importantes no meio dos nobres também. Apesar de ter visto uma meia dúzia de nobres no jantar beneficente.

-Então. - David gritou em meu ouvido. - Você e o James estão enrolados há quanto tempo?

Eu ri.

-Não estamos enrolados. Por que a sua insistência no assunto?

Eu sei que estava conversando com um maravilhoso Lord inglês, mas a suposição de algo entre eu e James simplesmente me fez lembrar de Oliver, de repente. Tinha de procurá-lo logo, mas não podia deixar David sozinho.

-Por que James nunca foi apenas amigo de nenhuma menina. Simples assim.

Eu ri novamente.

-Bem, agora ele é.

David estalou a língua, em discordância, mas resolveu não dizer nada. Senti uma mão em meu ombro, e tive a esperança de que talvez fosse James, mas pela leveza do toque eu sabia que não era. Virei-me e uma Mary muito ansiosa estava atrás de mim.

-Lily, eu preciso muito falar com você. - falou ela, quase em tom de súplica.

David olhou-a com polida curiosidade.

-Não posso agora. - falei para ela. - Não posso deixar David sozinho.

No mesmo instante Mary olhou para David, surpresa, como se tivesse acabado de perceber a presença dele ali.

-Não se preocupe comigo, mamãe. - falou ele. - Prometo não falar com estranhos.

Eu corei, percebendo que talvez minha preocupação com ele fosse tola. Só por que ele era nobre não significava que ele era de porcelana. Falei que nos veríamos mais tarde e fui para um canto com Mary, onde o barulho era menos intenso. Estava doida para contar para alguém que ele era um membro da nobreza, mas lembrei-me de minha promessa e resolvi cumprí-la. Fora que Mary parecia angustiada para me contar algo muito mais importante.

-Siriusmepediuemnamoro. - falou ela, com uma cara de quem dava uma notícia horrível. Como eu não pude compreender palavra alguma do que ela disse, fiquei aflita apenas pela cara de enterro que ela fez.

-O que houve, Mary?

-Sirius. - ela começou, mais devagar. - Ele me pediu em namoro.

Eu fiquei sem reação por alguns segundos. Mas não por que a notícia me surpreendia, já que Sirius já me contara que pretendia fazer aquilo. Sim por que Mary não parecia nada feliz com aquilo.

-Você aceitou, é óbvio. - eu falei.

-Não. - Mary respondeu, em um tom choroso. - Eu não soube o que fazer. Disse que precisava pensar.

-Por Deus, Mary. Não é isso que você quer desde... sempre?

-Eu sei! - ela exclamou, confusa. - É, mas eu simplesmente não pude aceitar!

-E por que não? - eu perguntei, pasma.

-Por que, Lily? - Mary também estava pasma, mas eu acho que foi apenas por que ela não entendia o que eu não estava entendendo naquela situação. - Por que ele é Sirius Black.

Hm. Ok, faz um pouco de sentido.

-Ahm... Mas você gosta dele justamente por ele ser Sirius Black, não?

-Por que diabos Sirius Black iria querer namorar com Mary McDonald, Lily? - perguntou ela, quase entrando em desespero. - Ele não iria querer! Não faz sentido.

Ah, bem. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Não exatamente, já que as preocupações dela eram infundadas. Mas eu entendia as inseguranças dela. Eu sorri, tentando acalmá-la.

-Por que Mary McDonald é uma pessoa incrível. Das palavras de Sirius Black, o próprio.

Mary corou, surpresa.

-Então você já sabia disso?

Eu admiti um pouco envergonhada. Mas qual é, se eu contasse a ela eu estragaria a surpresa.

-Não faz sentido, Lily. - ela repetiu. - Não faz sentido.

Eu fui juntando um conjunto de boas palavras para lhe dizer, para tentar despertá-la daquele absurdo quando ela mesma disse:

-Ah, é melhor você ir. Oliver está bem ali. Está na hora de vocês conversarem, não está?

* * *

Oliver estava sozinho em um canto, bebendo alguma bebida (provavelmente de teor alcoólico alto) e dançando de modo distraido e descontraído. Fingia examinar o salão, mas de tempos em tempos seu olhar recaía sobre mim. Despedi-me de Mary com certo pesar, com uma sensação de dever não cumprido. Deveria ter sido útil pra alguma coisa, mas achei que a única pessoa capaz de curar a insegurança dela era Sirius. E era com ele que eu deveria falar. Obviamente, depois de falar com Oliver.

Ele acenou quando eu estava me aproximando e sorriu. Eu retribuí o sorriso.

-Hey, estranha. - ele falou, com a voz suave, me dando um beijo na bochecha. - Feliz uma semana de namoro.

-De fracasso, eu diria. - eu acrescentei, zombeteira.

-Ouch.

Nós dois rimos.

-Vai acabar assim, então? - perguntou ele, parecendo chateado. - Nunca tive um fim de namoro que não houvesse sido tumultuado. Estou desapontado.

Eu ri.

-Eu não ia necessariamente terminar com você, mas já que você está fazendo isso por mim...

Ele suspirou.

-Talvez seja aquela história de sempre. Aquela que diz que nós devemos terminar enquanto ainda resta algum amor ou alguma amizade entre nós. - falou ele, sem muita convicção.

-Seria legal. Mas pra que terminar se ainda resta algo?

Oliver pareceu se iluminar com aquela minha fala. Mas tentou continuar com aquela pose indiferente e conformista.

-Então. O que você quer fazer? - perguntou ele.

-Eu realmente te pus no cabresto, não é? - eu brinquei com ele.

Oliver assentiu, rindo.

-Eu acho. Mas não foi de todo ruim.

-E você continua falando de nós no passado. Oliver, se você quer terminar comigo, não sinta pena de mim.

-E se você quer terminar, não o deixe de fazer por sentir pena de mim. - retrucou ele, gentil.

Eu suspirei.

-Acho que eu preciso de um tempo. Mas eu nunca conheci casal algum que desse certo depois de dar um tempo. Estou com medo, eu acho. - eu respondi, confusa. - Eu preciso descobrir o que eu quero, sabe? Eu preciso descobrir...

-Precisa conhecer mais a respeito dos seus próprios sentimentos. - ele concluiu, como se me pedisse para fazer aquilo.

Eu sorri, um pouco chateada.

-Mas não queria que você sumisse, enquanto isso. Eu realmente gosto de você.

Oliver também sorriu.

-Eu estarei aqui, quando você decidir.

Eu o abracei. E, de repente, sentir aquele perfume inebriante ou o calor do seu corpo e o aconchego de seus braços não pareceu errado, como todas as vezes anteriores em que eu o fizera. Parecia a coisa mais certa e melhor no mundo. Acho que é verdade o que dizem sobre você dar mais valor a certas coisas quando você as está perdendo.

-Só não estarei aqui para sempre. - acrescentou ele, firme.

Eu assenti.

-Estará aqui por tempo suficiente. E eu agradeço.

* * *

-Eu preciso de uma bebida. - pedi, assim que cheguei até o bar. Meus neurônios estavam a mil e minha cabeça latejava. Eu tinha uma decisão a fazer. E não tinha a mínima idéia do que eu realmente queria.

-Você é menor de idade. - resmungou o barman, mau-humorado.

-Como se você se importasse! - eu exclamei, chocada.

Ele revirou os olhos e me deu as costas. _Como assim? _Para começar, se fosse assim, por ser menor de idade eu nem deveria estar em um pub àquela hora! Ouvi uma risadinha e olhei para o lado, para deparar-me com Lorraine. Ela me estendeu um copo com uma bebida transparente, que eu jurava ser água. Me perguntei se ela estava zoando com a minha cara, mas aceitei a bebida, por estar com sede. Entretando, assim que o líquido tocou a minha língua eu senti o gosto forte de alcoól, e deduzi que aquilo provavelmente era vodka.

-Obrigada, Lorraine. - combinei duas palavras que nunca esperei, em toda minha vida, por juntas em uma só frase.

Ela sorriu.

-Não há de quê. - respondeu, simpática. Lorraine, simpática? Ok, eu não havia bebido tanto assim. - Se precisar de um refil.

Eu terminei aquela dose sentindo o líquido descer rasgando a garganta e assenti.

-Eu preciso. Mas... Pode ser uma cerveja?

Lorraine se virou e foi buscar a bebida em outra extremidade do bar. Voltou em poucos segundos.

-Você viu o David? - eu perguntei.

Lorraine deu de ombros.

-Eu o vi por aí com o James.

-Huh, James está sozinho hoje à noite?

Ela franziu a testa.

-Não, está com David.

Eu ri.

-Eu quis dizer, sem companhia feminina.

Ela sorriu.

-Entendo o que você quer dizer. Muito atípico isso. - ela examinou o bar com os olhos, procurando por rostos familiares. - Parece estar um clima estranho entre Sirius e a sua amiga.

Eu terminei a minha bebida e depositei o copo sobre o balcão do bar, assentindo. Ok, eu já havia bebido de mais.

-Não quer mais? - perguntou Lorraine, prestativa.

Eu olhei para o copo, hesitante. Já estava sentindo uma fraqueza descomunal e uma estranha tontura. Mas aquilo me fazia sentir tão... bem. Tão leve. What the hell.

-Hm, pode ser. - eu respondi.

E eu não lembro quantas doses se sucederam àquelas próximas, nem lembro o que aconteceu a seguir. Exceto por alguns flashes.

* * *

**N/A: Desculpem a demora! Eu ia postar no sábado mas a !#!# da internet deu palas loucos aqui! !¨¨!¨!**

**Mas, enfim, aqui estoy yo! Me perguntaram quantos capitulos a fic vai ter, olha, eu tenho idéias pra uns 20, 25, 30, acho que 35 no máximo (será?). Veremos, veremos. To sem muito tempo no momento, tenho que sair agora, mas vou ver se quando eu voltar dá pra responder as reviews (ou talvez amanhã). Não lembro se revisei o capítulo, mas estou torcendo pra resposta ser sim. Se não, desculpem qualquer erro! Até mais, pessoal!**

**ps. o que acharam do David? Promissor, hein. Talvez seja meio viagem o James conhecer um Windsor e tal, mas acho que os Windsor tem vida social, não tem?**


	13. Castigo

* * *

**Doce Lar**

* * *

**No capítulo anterior:**

-Eu estou bem melhor do que no dia da festa beneficente. - admitiu Marlene. - Mas acho que não consigo deixar de me sentir atraída por ele.

-Compreensível. - eu falei.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

-É. Mas eu acho melhor então conhecer outra pessoa logo.

-

-Você pode não acreditar, Lily. Mas eu realmente estava a fim de dar um tempo com as festas e as bagunças. E eu via a possibilidade de levar as coisas adiante com a Marlene.

-Então você entende por que eu quero falar sobre isso com você. O que você está fazendo com a Mary, então?

-Eu _gosto _dela, Lily. - falou ele, sincero. - Eu podia até gostar um pouco da Marlene antes, e talvez você me acuse a esquecer as pessoas com muita facilidade. Mas a Mary é simplesmente uma pessoa incrível. E a minha história com a Marlene acabou definitivamente naquele show.

-Então você pretende...

-Eu vou pedir a Mary em namoro. - concluiu ele, sorrindo. - Alguma sugestão?

-

-Hm. O senhor não seria mesmo o filho do Lord Nicholas Windsor, seria? - eu perguntei, hesitante, ainda em dúvida, mas muito polida. Se aquilo não passasse de uma brincadeira imbecil e James me tivesse feito de palhaça na frente de um amigo bonito dele ele iria apanhar. _Muito._

David sorriu, um pouco sem graça.

-Não pretendia ser hoje à noite. Se você puder não contar à ninguém, ao contrário do nosso amigo da boca grande, por favor.

-

-Por que, Lily? - Mary também estava pasma, mas eu acho que foi apenas por que ela não entendia o que eu não estava entendendo naquela situação. - Por que ele é Sirius Black.

-Ahm... Mas você gosta dele justamente por ele ser Sirius Black, não?

-Por que diabos Sirius Black iria querer namorar com Mary McDonald, Lily? - perguntou ela, em desespero. - Ele não iria querer! Não faz sentido, Lily.

-

-Precisa conhecer mais a respeito dos seus próprios sentimentos. - ele concluiu, como se me pedisse para fazer aquilo.

Eu sorri, um pouco chateada.

-Mas não queria que você fosse sumisse, enquanto isso. Eu realmente gosto de você.

Oliver também sorriu.

-Eu estarei aqui, quando você decidir.

-

-Não quer mais? - perguntou Lorraine, prestativa.

-Hm, pode ser. - eu respondi.

E eu não lembro quantas doses se sucederam àquelas próximas, nem lembro o que aconteceu a seguir. Exceto por alguns flashes.

* * *

**Capitulo doze: Castigo**

* * *

Minha segunda ressaca se assemelhou em muitos pontos com a primeira. Mas, no entanto, teve algumas diferenças. Como o fato de eu não ter vomitado minha alma para fora. E o fato de ela ter sido mais suave, e menos mortal. Não parecia haver um trem passando dentro da minha cabeça. Talvez apenas um fusquinha velho, de tempos em tempos. Havia também uma estranha sensação de dormência e lânguidez, como se eu estivesse anestesiada. Ou como se eu houvesse tomado algum sedativo.

Eu acordei com o sol invadindo quase todo meu quarto, surpresa por não ter sido acordada antes pela claridade e pelo barulho dos carros na rua. E também por meu mal-estar. Mas eu havia dormido como uma pedra, a noite inteira, a manhã inteira e uma parte da tarde, aparentemente. Fiquei apenas deitada na cama, encarando o teto, tentando me lembrar mais detalhes da noite passada, e enxergando-a em flashes pouco nítidos. Ouvi uma batida à porta e, já me preparando para a entrada de minha mãe e para um sermão colossal, respondi, hesitante:

-Pode entrar.

No entanto, não era minha mãe. Era James. Ele abriu a porta e ficou ali, em pé, no portal.

-Hey. - ele disse.

Eu sorri para ele.

-Hey.

Nós ficamos alguns instantes em silêncio, até que ele decidiu se aproximar e sentar na ponta da cama.

-Você está bem? - ele perguntou.

Eu assenti.

-Nunca estive melhor. - o movimento com a cabeça me fez sentir uma fisgada na têmpora e eu soltei um: - Ouch. Ok, eu já estive melhor inúmeras vezes. Mas estou bem, prometo.

James riu. Mas ficou sério novamente, de repente. Eu apenas franzi a testa intrigada.

-O que aconteceu com você? - perguntou ele, deixando um pouco de preocupação transparecer em sua voz. - Você e Oliver terminaram?

Eu tentei associar uma pergunta à outra e logo adivinhei o que ele estava pensando. Ri.

-Acho que não. - respondi. - James, eu não me embebedei por causa de Oliver. - Já estava prestes a falar que nunca me embebedara por garoto algum quando me lembrei que já me embebedara por ele. - Aliás, eu não me lembro de ter me embebedado _at all. _Não sei o que aconteceu.

Ele pareceu mais preocupado agora.

-Será que você está doente? - perguntou ele, se adiantando para colocar a mão sobre a minha testa, para ver se eu estava com febre. - Lily, você está fervendo.

Eu levei a mão à minha testa assim que ele tirou a dele de lá e senti-a esquentando. Era verdade.

-Não acho que tenha sido isso. - respondi, surpresa. - Não estava doente ontem à noite. Talvez houvesse algo estragado na bebida.

-Ou algum retardado pôs algo na sua bebida. - acrescentou James, repentinamente, como se acabasse de pensar naquilo. E pareceu zangado de repente. - Você não pode simplesmente aceitar bebida de qualquer um ou deixar sua bebida em um canto e depois tomá-la. - falou ele, com um tom de voz cansado.

Eu ri.

-Não que eu tenha feito isso, mas ok, mamãe, eu entendi.

Sua expressão se desanuviou e ele riu também.

-Ah, isso me lembra. Sua mãe e meu pai tiveram que sair. Mas acho que ela quer conversar com você assim que voltar. Não que ela vá voltar tão cedo.

-Bem que eu estranhei ela ter deixado me dormir até tão tarde. - falei, sorrindo. - Ela não deixou, você que deixou.

Ele sorriu.

-Não quis te acordar. Você estava dormindo tão bem.

Eu ruborizei com aquele comentário, e ele apenas continuou a sorrir. Em seguida afagou meus cabelos e se afastou.

-Acho que o Sirius também tem algo pra falar com você. Assim que você estiver com saco para ele... - avisou ele, quando estava de novo à porta, indo embora. - E assim que eu arranjar um remédio pra essa sua febre.

-Ok. - eu disse, lamentando por ele ter ido embora.

James deu um último sorriso e se foi.

Bem, não era de todo ruim ele ter ido embora, não é mesmo? Eu estava descabelada, vestida com um pijama velho e com cara de morta. Senti minhas maçãs do rosto começarem a queimar ao pensar naquilo. James havia me visto naquele estado. Meu Deus. Agora eu tinha menos chances do que nunca com ele.

* * *

Logo após James ter me trazido o remédio para a febre eu o tomei e decidi ir até a Biblioteca, com meu velho pijama de flanelas mesmo e minhas pantufas que já eram 3 números menores do que o número que eu calçava naqueles dias. Sentei-me na poltrona de sempre, mas não me senti muito bem para ler qualquer coisa que fosse. Muito menos romances. Se eu sequer encostasse em um romance naquela hora, desmancharia, e debulharia em lágrimas.

Então fiquei apenas ali, abraçando os joelhos, suspirando e pensando. Não sentia raiva de Lorraine, por ter feito o que fez. Por que obviamente ela havia colocado algo em minha bebida com o único propósito de estragar minha noite. Se eu sentisse algo por ela, além de pena, eu já teria dado um jeito de fazer James saber a verdade sobre a noite passada. Além do mais, eu sabia que ela era importante para ele. E se eu lhe contasse sobre minhas suspeitas, talvez ele não viesse a acreditar em mim, ou talvez eu fizesse com que ele se desapontasse seriamente com relação a ela. Então, os meus motivos eram simplesmente pelo bem de James e por eu sentir pena de Lorraine. E apenas isso.

Outra resolução que eu havia tomado era a de voltar para Oliver. Na noite anterior eu havia percebido o quanto eu gostava dele e a tamanha burrice que eu estaria fazendo ao deixá-lo sair da minha vida. Nós tínhamos tudo para dar certo. Se eu fosse capaz de esquecer James. E eu seria.

Havia trazido meu celular comigo, e tão logo houvera tomado tal decisão, mandei uma mensagem para Oliver. _Ainda esperando?, _eu digitei. E me vi ansiosa pela resposta. Antes que pudesse depositar meu celular sobre a mesinha-de-centro, uma voz profunda e zombeteira ecoou pelo aposento:

-Mandando uma mensagem?

Eu olhei na direção da voz. Sirius estava vindo em minha direção, as mãos nos bolsos, a expressão confiante de sempre um pouco abalada, mas tentando manter a pose de sempre. Com os meus sentimentos em relação a ele mais neutros do que nunca, reparei o quanto era realmente bonito. Talvez o cara mais bonito que eu viria a conhecer em toda a minha vida. Seus traços eram completamente harmoniosos, o rosto parecia não ter um defeito sequer. Os cabelos negros e lisos eram sedosos, e caíam sobre a sua testa com elegância. Era alto e o seu corpo era bem trabalhado. O nariz parecia feito sob medida - não era de batata tampouco era grande, só um pouco pontudo, mas era bonito. Os lábios eram quase finos, mas suficientemente carnudos, e viviam abrindo-se em sorrisos brancos e perfeitos. Parecia ter saído de um filme de sucesso, ou de uma revista de modelos. E não tinha aquele ar metido de sempre. Pelo contrário, sorria amigavelmente.

E então um pensamento chocante me veio à cabeça: éramos amigos. Sirius Black e eu éramos amigos. Unidos pelo trauma e por más experiências, talvez. Mas éramos confidentes um do outro. Outro pensamento mais horrível ainda que me veio à mente, e eu tenho vergonha de admitir que um dia já o tive foi o de que ele era, de fato, irresistivelmente atraente, e que a assertiva de que uma garota ou era apaixonada por Sirius ou por James era totalmente verdade. Bem, sempre fora, por que eu gostava de James e tudo o mais. Mas se eu não gostasse de James, provavelmente eu poderia arrastar uma asa para cima de Sirius. Ou mais de uma.

Ok, mas esse pensamento foi por breves instantes.

-Ah, eu estava. - respondi, tão logo voltei à realidade. - Pro Oliver.

Sirius estalou a língua.

-Tsc, tsc. Você não toma jeito mesmo, Lily.

Eu ri.

-Quem é _você _para me dizer isso?

Ele suspirou e se sentou em uma poltrona a meu lado.

-Sirius Black. - fez uma pausa para suspirar teatralmente. - Que tentou se tornar uma pessoa melhor pedindo uma garota em namoro e acabou sendo categoricamente renegado.

Percebi que aquilo o incomodava profundamente, então dei-lhe umas palmadinhas amigáveis em seu ombro.

-Eu acho que o que mais te incomoda é não conseguir o que você quer, Sirius. Honestamente.

Ele me olhou um pouco chateado.

-Por que você não consegue acreditar que eu _gosto _dela?

Eu sorri.

-Por que eu sei que você acha que gosta. Já que você não sabe o que é gostar _de verdade _de alguém.

Ele continuou emburrado e, portanto, em silêncio.

-Você sabe que se tentar novamente a probabilidade de ser recusado é ínfima. Por que eu acho que a Mary sabe o que é gostar de verdade de alguém. - eu falei, quebrando o silêncio.

Sirius suspirou.

-Então por que ela me recusou?

Eu ri.

-Sirius. - falei, cuidadosamente. - Você é Sirius Black. Você não presta.

Sirius acompanhou o meu raciocínio com uma expressão atenta, como um bom aluno que estava realmente interessado em uma certa matéria.

-Prossiga. - pediu ele, ainda incerto se o que eu iria dizer seria positivo ou negativo para ele.

-Namorar com você deve ser uma coisa bem complicada. - eu continuei. - Muito incerta. Por você ser quem você é. Entende?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

-Hm. Acho que talvez esteja começando a entender o seu ponto.

Eu ri.

-Se namorar você já é uma coisa incerta e a pessoa a qual você pediu em namoro já é insegura... Você pode chegar a uma conclusão sozinho, não pode?

Sirius sorriu levemente e assentiu.

-Entendo. - disse ele. - Obrigado, Lily.

Eu sorri.

-Por nada.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, silêncio esse que só era interrompido por meus breves acessos de tosse. Até que eu me lembrei de uma coisa e me julguei íntima o suficiente de Sirius para perguntar:

-Então. - eu comecei. - Você já teve alguma coisa com a Bellatrix?

Ele pareceu surpreso por eu ser tão bem informada, mas riu.

-Tenho algumas vagas memórias dessa época da minha vida. - respondeu ele, com uma expressão engraçada.

Eu ri.

-Gostaria de dividí-las?

-Não realmente. - respondeu Sirius, ainda com a mesma expressão engraçada. - Mas como você é uma pessoa curiosa, posso saciar a sua curiosidade. Eu e Bellatrix... Bem, fomos os primeiros um do outro. Em tudo. E nós fomos bem precoces, eu diria.

Eu apenas assenti, um pouco surpresa.

-Talvez você diga que eu não sei o que é gostar de verdade de alguém. E talvez seja verdade - acrescentou ele, pensativo, sorrindo. - Eu gostava dela, mas não o suficiente, sabe? E o nosso casamento era algo muito desejado pela nossa família, a tal história do sangue mui nobre e puro dos Black, e o desejo de preservá-lo. A pressão era insuportável, e esse foi um dos motivos por eu ter saído de casa. Não ter que ser forçado a casar com ela. Além dos motivos que eu já te falei antes.

-Mas vocês se davam bem um com o outro, não? Parecem tão distantes hoje em dia. - eu comentei, um pouco confusa.

-Nos dávamos incrivelmente bem. Mas o fato é que ela ama ser uma Black enquanto eu simplesmente odeio. Então nós fomos ficando cada vez mais diferentes, até o ponto de eu não reconhecê-la mais. Ela não era mais a minha adorada prima, minha companheira em todas as minhas travessuras e a minha primeira namorada. Ela se tornou uma estranha. Fora o fato de ela ter tomado como a pior das ofensas quando eu a recusei como minha noiva. - Sirius explicou, parecendo amargurado. - Pensando bem agora... O meu amor por ela pode não ter sido daquele tipo de amor incondicional, mas eu a amava de certas maneiras.

"No entanto, eu amava uma pessoa que não existe mais. A Bellatrix de agora é totalmente diferente com qualquer personalidade dela que eu possa ter conhecido - finalizou ele, com um suspiro. - É. Acho que foi uma história bem triste. Vamos falar de uma coisa mais alegre.

Eu assenti, e nós ficamos algum tempo tentando buscar assuntos que durassem. E assim continuamos até o fim da tarde, eu rindo das palhaçadas dele e ele parecendo bem satisfeito por me entreter.

* * *

Já era de noite. Mamãe e Edward haviam finalmente voltado de um almoço com os amigos onde eles haviam estado, mas haviam se recolhido para descansar, o que me deixou bem surpresa, por que eu achei que iria ouvir represálias vindas de minha mãe assim que ela chegasse em casa. De certo ela devia ter guardado os sermões para mais tarde.

Eu havia tomado banho e estava novamente de pijama. Ou seja, havia passado o dia inteiro de pijama. O que não me incomodava muito, já que eu vivia passando dias de domingo apenas de pijama em minha antiga casa. O problema era que agora havia James, e ficar desfilando de pijama (ou seja, sem sutiã) pra lá e pra cá, na frente dele, era um pouco incômodo. Com Sirius eu não me incomodava muito, já que apesar de ter reconhecido que ele era extremamente atraente e agradável, eu sabia também que o nosso relacionamento era completamente assexuado. Eu e Sirius? Nunca aconteceria, nem em um milhão de anos. Mesmo se eu quisesse, ele não iria querer.

Eu estava em frente da televisão, sentada confortavelmente no aconchegante sofá, com a lareira da sala-de-estar acessa, pulando de canal em canal, tentando encontrar algum programa decente. James estava na sala também, andando de um lado para o outro com o celular no ouvido, combinando alguns detalhes daquela noite, por que não era ele quem estava morrendo de gripe e ele obviamente iria em alguma festa naquela noite. Já estava completamente pronto pra sair, apenas acertando os últimos detalhes. E talvez Lorraine fosse. Ou talvez ele conhecesse alguma menina nova e se apaixonasse perdidamente e dentro de um mês esta estaria grávida de trigêmeos, todos dele. Ou talvez não.

-David está dando uma reuniãozinha em sua humilde residência. - informou James, assim que desligou o celular. - Você tem certeza que não quer ir?

Eu tossi. E acho que aquilo fora resposta o suficiente para ele.

-Não posso, James. - respondi, em um tom de voz ligeiramente rouco. - Estou morrendo. - acrescentei, em um tom de voz choroso, depois de uma longa crise de tosse.

Ele riu.

-Não seja boba. Você não está morrendo, só está resfriada.

Estou morrendo de medo de deixar você sair sozinho e não poder te vigiar, eu pensei, chateada. Mas obviamente não disse nada.

-Então, acho que está na hora de ir. - falou ele, preparando-se para se despedir.

-Aonde você pensa que vai? - perguntou Edward, em um tom firme, adentrando a sala-de-estar, com a minha mãe a seu encalço.

James franziu a testa, ligeiramente intrigado.

-Pra casa do David, pai. - respondeu ele, sem entender o tom de voz de seu pai. - David Windsor.

Minha mãe relaxou a pose por alguns instantes, mas logo em seguida voltou à sua pose impassível de antes.

-Você não vai sair. - falou Edward. - Você está de castigo, lembra?

James riu, ainda sem entender.

-_Eu, de castigo? - _perguntou ele, ainda rindo, como se Edward houvesse dito algo realmente hilário. - Você nunca me deixou de castigo.

-Bem, talvez eu devesse ter deixado mais. Talvez eu tenha errado. - justificou-se Edward, dando de ombros, e por alguns segundos, parecendo se sentir incerto e culpado.

-Mesmo assim. - insistiu James. - Eu não fiz absolutamente nada de errado noite passada. Já fiz coisas piores e o senhor nunca disse nada.

-Não, James. Você foi irresponsável. - falou Edward, chateado. - Eu sempre fui liberal quando você fazia as besteiras que você queria, mas dessa vez você levou Lily junto. E isso foi extremamente irresponsável e desapontador.

Peraí. Aquilo era sobre _mim?_

-Edward. - eu intervim, tão confusa quanto James. - James não tem culpa por eu estar resfriada ou por eu ter... - eu hesitei um pouco. - bebido. Não é como se ele tivesse me forçado ou sei lá.

-Lily, fique quietinha. - falou a minha mãe.

Eu olhei para ela, furiosa, em protesto, mas ela simplesmente ignorou.

-Isso é entre James e Edward. - explicou ela.

-Óbvio que não! - eu exclamei. - Tem a ver comigo, não tem? Então eu posso dar a minha opinião.

-Lily, eles estão certos. - falou James, suspirando, resignado, e se sentando ao meu lado. - Nada mais justo do que eu ficar tomando conta de você, já que eu sou tão má influência para você.

-Não, James... Eles estão errados, e vocês deveriam saber disso. - acrescentei, olhando para Edward e para a minha mãe, indignada. - Aliás, eu não preciso de ninguém para tomar conta de mim ! - falei, depois de alguns instantes, revoltada. Alôu, assim James iria me ver apenas como uma criança irritante de quem ele teria que estar sempre tomando conta. Valeu, mãe. Valeu, Sr. P.

-Precisa sim. - falou a minha mãe. - Por que Edward e eu temos que sair hoje à noite e você está gripada e não pode ficar sozinha. Se você puder fazer o favor de olhar por ela, James. - pediu ela, gentilmente.

James assentiu.

-Sem problemas.

Minha mãe sorriu de um modo estranho (frio, eu suponho) para James e se retirou. Edward se despediu e foi a seu encalço. James apenas suspirou, e pegou o controle, que estava repousado sobre o estofamento do sofá e começou a mudar de canais, à procura de algum programa bom. Parecia chateado, e eu odiei aquilo. Por que era tudo culpa minha. E minha mãe ainda estava toda estranha com James, por que ele a desapontara, eu acho. E James fizera toda e qualquer besteira em sua vida, mas a única que foi capaz de desapontar minha mãe foi ele ter descuidado de mim. Como se ele fosse a minha babá.

-James, eu sinto muito por isso. Você deveria ir para a casa do David, sabe? Volta mais cedo, antes que eles voltem.

Ele sorriu e deixou o controle da televisão de lado, para prestar atenção em mim.

-Não tem problema, Lily. Eu não fazia tanta questão de ir. Nós vamos ter uma noite e tanto aqui em casa. - respondeu James, gentilmente.

-Até parece. - eu disse, descrente. - Já viu o tamanho da sua tromba? É óbvio que você está aborrecido.

-Sim, por que a sua mãe está toda estranha comigo. - respondeu ele, chateado. - E ela acha que eu... Ah, deixa pra lá.

Eu suspirei, inconformada. Mas decidimos não tocar no assunto. Aliás, não tocamos em assunto nenhum por um bom tempo. Apenas ficamos ali, sentados e em silêncio, assistindo um programa de televisão totalmente desinteressante e que nenhum de nós tinha a intenção de assistir.

Sirius apareceu na porta da sala e observou-nos com uma impressão intrigada, examinando nossas expresões desanimadas e estranhando o silêncio mórbido que tomara conta do aposento. E eu, ao notar sua presença, olhei-o com espanto. Estava vestindo um terno preto e em uma pose toda formal, as feições mesclando tons de ironia e de desagrado. Além da expressão de dúvida.

-Você não vai lá no David? - perguntou Sirius a James.

James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Vou ficar fazendo companhia pra Lily. - respondeu ele.

-Ele está de castigo. - respondi eu.

-Castigo?! - Sirius exclamou, atônito. - _Você_?

James sorriu um sorriso meio amargo.

-Pra tudo na vida se tem uma primeira vez.

Sirius riu e assentiu com a cabeça.

-E você, obviamente, também não vai a casa do David. - eu comentei, curiosa para saber por que ele estava vestido naqueles trajes.

Ele fez uma careta.

-Jantar de família.

-Mas você não vai nessas coisas. - James comentou, surpreso.

Sirius suspirou.

-O dever me chama. Não me esperem, devo chegar tarde. A sessão de tortura deve atravessar a noite.

Eu ri, e o meu riso foi acompanhado de uma curta crise de tosse. Bem, era sempre assim quando eu ficava gripada: sempre que fazia ao menos a menção de rir, a tosse vinha junto.

-De repente, não me parece tão ruim assim ficar em casa. - falei, espirituosa.

James sorriu.

-Não mesmo.

Sirius ficou em silêncio, parado junto a porta e apenas observando-nos com uma expressão pensativa e o olhar vago.

-James, preciso falar com você.

James assentiu e se levantou em direção a ele.

-Vamos lá fora? - sugeriu Sirius.

* * *

James voltou alguns minutos depois, e quando nossos olhares se encontraram, ele deu um sorrisinho. Mas sentou-se ao meu lado com os musculos retraídos, os punhos cerrados, o olhar vazio e a expressão pensativa e distante. Eu examinei o seu belo rosto por alguns instantes, esperando que ele retribuísse meu olhar, mas ele continuou daquela maneira, distraído. Eu suspirei, me rearrumei no sofá, mudei os canais, mas ele continuou daquele jeito. Até que, enfim, desisti de lhe chamar a atenção. Continuei a assistir algo bem desinteressante, que eu nem exatamente sabia o que era. Tossia de minuto em minuto, estava com uma gripe horrível, a garganta arranhava e eu sentia uma sede constante e um frio enregelante.

Foi apenas quando meu celular começou a vibrar e apitar frenéticamente na mesinha de centro da sala que James despertou de seu devaneio. Eu senti uma ansiedade inexplicável tomar conta de mim. Não era Oliver. Não necessariamente. James me olhou, intrigado.

-Não vai olhar o que é? - perguntou ele, curioso.

Eu estendi os braços para pegar o celular e vi o aviso de que havia recebido uma nova mensagem. Ninguém nunca me mandava mensagens. Marlene já ligara bêbada, de madrugada, algumas poucas vezes. Eu abri a mensagem, e, para curar a ansiedade que antes sentira e criar um novo tipo de expectativa, li a mensagem de Oliver. _Ainda. Que bobo eu sou, não? _

Eu fechei o celular e o pus de volta na mesinha de centro. Voltei à minha posição original no sofá, agora sendo eu quem estava pensativa e James sendo quem me observava. Olhei para ele, sem expressão.

-Que é? - perguntei.

Ele riu.

-Não vai responder a mensagem?

Eu senti-me tomada por um nervosismo incontrolável. Não consegui achar as palavras certas para dizer e demorei um tempo para responder, sendo que quando comecei a falar, gaguejei.

-Ahm, er... Depois.

James sorriu.

-Ok, então.

Eu assenti.

-Ok, então. - imitei-o.

Ele apenas riu e pegou o controle novamente, mudando os canais. Parou em um canal e uma expressão de alívio tomou sua face.

-Finalmente, alguma coisa boa! - exclamou ele, feliz.

Observei a tela da tv e a primeira coisa que constatei era que o que estávamos assistindo aparentava ser um seriado médico.

-Você gosta de seriados médicos? - eu perguntei, surpresa.

Ele assentiu.

-Gosto, muito. - respondeu James. - Teve uma época que eu considerei seriamente em fazer medicina pra ter uma vida de seriado. Mas bem... é só um seriado, não é mesmo?

-Você queria todo o drama para a sua vida? - eu perguntei, curiosa.

Ele riu.

-Não. É que todo mundo nesses hospitais... bem, - ele hesitou um pouco, fitando-me com apreensão. - Eles se pegam.

Eu fingi-me de indignada e arremessei uma almofada em direção à cabeça dele. Ele se abaixou, mas tal movimento era desnecessário. Minha mira era tão ruim que a almofada não passou nem de raspão por ele e foi parar do outro lado da sala. Nós rimos (no meu caso, ri e tossi) por um bom tempo e, quando paramos de rir, eu disse:

-Bem, eu também gosto desse tipo de seriado. O problema é que eu fico meio megalohipocondríaca depois de assistir alguns episódios.

Ele riu, familiar com a sensação.

-Sei como é!

Eu senti uma sensação quente em meu peito e fui tomada por um assomo de felicidade (e uma crise de tosse também, obviamente). Talvez fosse possível ficar apenas daquele jeito com James. Como irmãos. Talvez fosse isso que eu devesse pensar. Que podíamos não ser irmãos de sangue, mas talvez fosse o que seríamos para o resto de nossa vida. Apenas irmãos. Que o meu amor era completamente platônico. Que o meu amor por Oliver não era completamente platônico.

Foi a vez do celular de James começar a vibrar e a tocar alguma música com um começo que tinha uns arranjos de guitarra, baixo e bateria bem complexos e ele se levantou, tirando o celular do bolso e levando-o a um dos ouvidos.

-Alô?

Ouve uma pausa enquanto uma voz abafada, mas ininteligível para mim, saía do fone. James suspirou.

-Não, Lorraine, eu não vou. Eu já avisei ao David. Estou de castigo. - mais uma pausa para que ela pudesse exclamar algo, com um tom que parecia indignado. - Sim, _eu_ de castigo. Ahm, só um minuto. - ele afastou o celular do rosto e me disse: - Já volto. - e deixou a sala.

Eu funguei, insatisfeita. Nem quando não estava por perto Lorraine fisicamente, Lorraine nos deixava. Fiquei assistindo ao seriado na TV, e quando estava começando a conseguir prestar atenção, James voltou. Aproximou-se do sofá e depositou uma xícara de líquido fumegante em minhas mãos.

-Fiz um chá de limão com alho pra você. O gosto não é dos melhores, mas espero que ajude com a garganta. Meu pai uma vez me disse que era o que a minha mãe costumava fazer quando eu ficava doente, quando pequeno.

Eu olhei pra o chá, perplexa, e em seguida para ele. Sorri.

-Obrigada, James. Achei que você estivesse no telefone.

Ele riu.

-Ah, não, consegui me livrar dela bem fácil.

Eu senti uma onda de satisfação emanar por meu corpo, mas mesmo assim, arqueei as sobrancelhas, intrigada.

-Se livrar de Lorraine? Por que iria querer fazer isso?

Ele suspirou.

-Por que ela anda me perseguindo, ultimamente. Tudo o que eu vou fazer ou que ela vai fazer ela acha que temos que fazer juntos, sabe? - disse ele, um pouco chateado. - Sei que ela tem muitos problemas, e eu sou o único com quem ela conversa sobre isso, mas...

Eu ri. Já havia percebido isso em James. Ele tinha problemas com pessoas que tentavam sufocá-lo ou acabar completamente com a sua liberdade. Mas isso era aborrecedor também. Por que isso significava que ele aparentava não estar pronto para uma namorada, como eu desejava. Digo, desejara algum dia. _Não desejo mais, já que desisti dele e vou voltar com Oliver, _pensei, e obriguei-me a acreditar naquilo. Ou pelo menos tentei.

-Você não gosta das pessoas sufocando-o.

Ele sorriu e assentiu.

-Exatamente. - ele continuou a sorrir enquanto eu bebericava o meu chá. O chá dele. Que seja. - Como é que você consegue me entender tão bem? Será que sou tão previsível? - ele fez a última pergunta em um tom meio desapontado.

Eu ri.

-Agora vê por que eu não gostei quando você disse que eu era previsível.

Eu tossi um pouquinho antes de tomar mais um gole de chá.

-Mas eu sou?

Eu balancei.

-Nem um pouquinho, James. Você já me deixou confusa tantas vezes... - eu acrescentei, em dúvida se deveria ou não dizer aquilo.

-Em relação a o que? - perguntou ele, com um tom curioso, mas, também, malicioso.

Eu ri e apenas bebi o resto do chá que havia na caneca, depositando-a na mesinha de centro, assim que havia terminado. Abracei os joelhos e comecei a tossir novamente. Senti o olhar de James sobre mim, e olhei-o de volta.

-Você está com frio? - perguntou James.

Eu hesitei um pouco antes de assentir. Não estava gostando daquilo. De repente ele estava todo agindo como um irmão protetor, ou como uma babá. E apesar de ser super fofo, era irritante. No entanto, ele não se levantou para ir pegar um cobertor para mim, como eu esperava que ele fizesse. Não. Ele se sentou mais próximo de mim e envolveu meus ombros com o braço dele, deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

-Melhor agora? - perguntou ele, e eu pude ouvir o riso em sua voz.

Eu não respondi. Não tinha voz para aquilo. O calor de seu corpo me paralisava, o cheiro de irresistível do perfume que emanava de sua pele me embriagava, e o som de sua voz me emudecia. Sua presença era simplesmente perturbadora, mas absolutamente irrecusavel. Uma simples troca de olhares ou de palavras com ele já me estonteava, imaginem então tal proximidade. E, apesar de não ser a primeira vez que eu sentia o seu cheiro ou que ele me envolvia com seus braços, eu simplesmente não conseguia me acostumar com aquilo. Nunca conseguiria. Do mesmo jeito que nunca conseguiria deixar de me sentir atraída por ele. Ou, ainda, deixar de ser irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele.

Eu comecei a tossir novamente e aquilo não só me deixou impaciente como me deixou frustrada. Tosse infernal! Já estava vendo o momento em que James se afastaria, por estar com nojo de mim ou com medo de pegar um resfriado também. No entanto, ele apenas passou a mão pelas minhas costas, enquanto eu tossia, tentando diminuir a duração da minha crise.

Eu suspirei.

-James, acho que estou morrendo. - falei, meio de brincadeira, mas cansada daquela gripe que exauria minha energia e meu ânimo. Na verdade, não era a gripe que estava fazendo aquilo comigo. Mas eu preferia acreditar no contrário.

Ele riu e virou o seu rosto para o meu, os olhos castanho-esverdeados cintilando, sua cor mais para o verde do que para o castanho. Ele olhava em meus olhos - mas parecia ser capaz de mais. De enxergar bem direto em minha alma. Parou de rir e ficou sério de repente.

-Você acha que está morrendo então?

Eu fiquei um pouco confusa, mas respondi simplesmente:

-Ao que tudo indica, sim.

Ele foi incapaz de conter uma risadinha, mas logo voltou a ficar com uma expressão grave novamente.

-Se você realmente acha isso... Eu _acho _que tem algo que eu devo fazer. Antes que você morra. - falou ele, misterioso, levando a mão que não estava em minhas costas ao meu rosto. E eu senti-me ruborizar. Mas não desviei o olhar nem nada, continuei fitando-o, tentando transmitir toda a permissão que ele quisesse, pra fazer o que quer que ele quisesse, pelo olhar.

Ele pareceu captar a mensagem. E eu nem sabia ao certo se a estava mandando. Não estava agindo racionalmente. Apenas guiada pelo instinto, e pelo o que eu desejara há tanto tempo. E dessa vez ninguém estava em casa, ninguém iria me ligar, ninguém iria interromper. E talvez por isso que o meu estômago chacoalhasse em tamanho frenesi, por que não haveria nada capaz de me parar, se ele não parasse.

Mal senti os lábios dele tocarem os meus; James era mais agressivo que Oliver ou qualquer garoto que eu já beijara. Ou talvez também estivesse muito desejoso daquilo, de modo que quando nossas bocas se encontraram, já estavam entreabertas, e mal tivesse começado o beijo, ele já era profundo. E intenso. Mas aquilo não era de modo algum ruim.

Seu corpo se inclinou sobre o meu e eu senti minhas costas serem prensadas contra a superfície macia do sofá, e com James em cima de mim. Estava tudo indo tão rápido, tantas emoções se misturavam, os segundos pareciam voar, atropelando uns aos outros, até que James diminuiu o seu ritmo, aos poucos. O beijo foi interrompido. Ele afastou o seu rosto alguns centimetros, e eu hesitei ao abrir os olhos, apenas sentindo sua respiração em minha face.

Olhei-o com os olhos confusos, e ao encontrar o seu olhar vi nele uma expressão que nunca havia visto nela antes. Estava injetado, intenso e meio que... fora do controle normal. Ele se aproximou novamente. Beijou brevemente a minha boca e foi até o meu pescoço, os lábios roçando a pele que estava no meio do caminho. Eu envolvi a sua nuca com as mãos e unhei-a com suavidade, enquanto os pêlos ali se eriçavam.

Era tudo muito bom. Mas aquela atitude tão repentina, a falta de palavras e de sentido me confundia imensamente. Nunca percebi nenhum sinal vindo dele. Talvez Oliver disesse que James estava com ciúmes de mim antes. Mas não que eu houvesse percebido algo por mim mesma. Ele parou e olhou para mim, sem entender, quando eu parei de correspondê-lo.

-O que foi? - perguntou ele, a voz grave e ligeiramente rouca, com um tom um pouco preocupado. - Tem alguma coisa errada?

Eu sorri e tentei conter emoções mais profundas (como lágrimas, o que iria apenas assustá-lo ainda mais).

-Não. - eu respondi, a voz turva. - Está tudo certo de mais. Isso é o que eu não entendo.

James também sorriu, e voltou a me beijar.

-Não tente entender.

Eu soltei uma risadinha.

-Não consigo evitar.

Ele soltou uma risada abafada pelo nariz.

-Prefere que nós conversemos então? Não está gostando? - perguntou ele, sarcástico. Óbvio que ele sabia a resposta. Era a resposta que todas as garotas diriam, e eu não era uma exceção. O único problema em tudo aquilo era apenas que era uma possibilidade que nunca havia existido para mim e agora simplesmente era real. Então era tudo muito novo para mim.

Eu sorri.

-Por que você pergunta se você já sabe a resposta, então?

James riu.

-Por que eu gosto de ouvir a sua opinião sobre as coisas. Por que eu me importo com a sua opinião. E qualquer que fosse a sua resposta, eu faria o que você quisesse. - respondeu ele, um pouco mais sério. - Afinal, você tem direito a seus últimos desejos, não é mesmo?

Eu sorri.

-O primeiro da lista já foi realizado. - eu disse, puxando-o para perto de novo. Não havia o que entender. Eu e James estávamos ali, no sofá de casa, um sobre o outro, nos beijando. Parecia estranho e surreal. Mas sem dúvida era a melhor coisa que eu tinha naquele momento, e eu com certeza não iria estragá-la.

* * *

**N/A: E então, o que acharam? Quando eu escrevi primeiro, apesar de ter dito ideias previas e ja ter formulado a fala de James antes, eu meio que odiei. Eu disse que ia apagar tudo e escrever algo que realmente prestasse. Mas me disseram que tava bom, então eu deixei e só mudei umas coisinhas aqui e ali. Espero que vocês gostem mais do que eu gostei, hahaha. Desculpem a demora, passei quase duas semanas na casa da minha vó, então não deu pra postar, e agora levaram meu computador embora pra formatar, então as coisas ficaram meio complicadas. Mas, bem, aqui estoy yo! Vou responder as reviews, não lembro se tenho mais alguma coisa pra dizer. David vai demorar um pouco pra aparecer de novo, mas o capitulo passado foi só pra apresentar ele à vocês, e tudo o mais. Muita gente adivinhou meio que erroneamente a função dele, mas vocês ja fizeram isso antes, haoahohaoaho P Acho então que eu posso dizer que não sou muito previsivel, graças a Deus.**

**Então, estou lendo agora Jane Eyre, da Charlotte Bronte, alguém ai que ja tenha lido quer comentar? Eu me demorei um pouco no começo, mas meldels, quando Mr. Rochester apareceu! Nossa, nem falo nada. Ele é meio estranho no começo, mas depois que voce se acostuma com ele (e com o fato que ele é feio, hahaha D:). Mas gente, sério. No momento estou apaixonada por ele (L). Ainda nao terminei de ler, entáo sem spoilers, ok? To na parte que a Jane descobre tudo sobre... digamos, o passado do Rochester e o que ele fez nas Indias Ocidentais, hihi. Ok, fui! Beijos pra voces, espero que o momento pelo qual voces tanto esperaram tenha correspondido à suas expectativas!**


	14. Interludio

**N/A: Ai gente, será que vocês são capazes de me perdoar pela demora? Eu tenho ÓTIMAS desculpas, que soam muito bem pra mim, não sei se pra vocês. Vou dá-las ao final do capítulo. Só precisava dizer uma coisa antes: detalhe do chá de alho passou totalmente despercebido por mim. Primeiro por que antes eu ia fazer a Lily tomar um chá de hortelã e mudei pra um chá de alho, limão e mel que é a receita da minha mãe pra resfriados. E eu nunca beijei ninguém depois de tê-lo tomado, logo, ninguém nunca reclamou de bafo de alho pra mim. Mas bem, eu nunca fiquei com um bafo horrível depois de tomar. Anyway, desculpem o erro. Espero que gostem do capítulo.**

* * *

**Doce Lar**

**Nos capítulos anteriores:**

-Sirius. - falei, cuidadosamente. - Você é Sirius Black. Você não presta.

Sirius acompanhou o meu raciocínio com uma expressão atenta, como um bom aluno que estava realmente interessado em uma certa matéria.

-Prossiga. - pediu ele, ainda incerto se o que eu iria dizer seria positivo ou negativo para ele.

-Namorar com você deve ser uma coisa bem complicada. - eu continuei. - Muito incerta. Por você ser quem você é. Entende?

-

-Você não vai sair. - falou Edward. - Você está de castigo, lembra?

James riu, ainda sem entender.

-_Eu, de castigo? - _perguntou ele, ainda rindo, como se Edward houvesse dito algo realmente hilário. - Você nunca me deixou de castigo.

-Bem, talvez eu devesse ter deixado mais. Talvez eu tenha errado. - justificou-se Edward, dando de ombros, e por alguns segundos, parecendo se sentir culpado.

-

-E você, obviamente, também não vai a casa do David. - eu comentei, curiosa para saber por que ele estava vestido naqueles trajes.

Sirius fez uma careta.

-Jantar de família.

-Mas você não vai nessas coisas. - James comentou, surpreso.

-

-Se você realmente acha isso... Eu _acho _que tem algo que eu devo fazer. Antes que você morra. - falou ele, misterioso, levando a mão que não estava em minhas costas ao meu rosto. E eu senti-me ruborizar. Mas não desviei o olhar nem nada, continuei fitando-o, tentando transmitir toda a permissão que ele quisesse, pra fazer o que quer que ele quisesse, pelo olhar.

Ele pareceu captar a mensagem. E eu nem sabia ao certo se a estava mandando. Não estava agindo racionalmente. Apenas guiada pelo instinto, e pelo o que eu desejara há tanto tempo. E dessa vez ninguém estava em casa, ninguém iria me ligar, ninguém iria interromper. E talvez por isso que o meu estômago chacoalhasse em tamanho frenesi, por que não haveria nada capaz de me parar, se ele não parasse.

* * *

**Capítulo treze: Interlúdio  
**

* * *

Eu havia acordado. Na verdade, havia apenas decidido levantar da cama e desistir de tentar pegar em um sono tranqüilo e pesado, o que parecia algo inconcebível desde que eu e James, bem, no sofá. Acontece que quando eu me levantei no dia seguinte, James já tinha saído de casa, com Sirius, para a maldita partida de pólo que eles tinham todos os domingos. Meninos e seus esportes estúpidos.

Eu fiquei vagueando pela casa, angustiada, tentando decidir o que fazer, se arrumava meu quarto, se estudava, ou se ligava para alguma das meninas e contava o ocorrido. Mas eu não me encontrava em estado de fazer nada (aliás, tampouco em estado de ficar sem fazer nada), então fiquei apenas indo e voltando em corredores e salas indefinidamente, o pensamento distante e a angústia crescente em meu peito.

Mamãe e o Sr. P decidiram ir a algum almoço na casa de algum amigo importante, como quase sempre faziam, e eu me vi sozinha e abandonada naquela casa imensa. Quando já havia enjoado de todos os cômodos da casa, resolvi voltar para meu quarto e atirar-me em minha cama. No entanto, na metade do caminho, hesitei um pouco ao ver a porta do quarto de James entreaberta e convidativa. Não pude resistir. Entrei, com um leve sentimento de culpa assolando a minha consciência, mas com a curiosidade sendo maior do que este.

Não estava muito diferente do que sempre. A cama estava arrumada de qualquer jeito, já que era domingo e domingo era dia de folga das arrumadeiras. O violão e as duas guitarras estavam penduradas em uma das paredes azul-escuras, e abaixo destes, sobre um suporte, estava o teclado, com várias partituras sobre este, desorganizadas. Examinei-as brevemente e percebi que a maioria se tratavam de composições já conhecidas, de outras bandas. Mas havia uma ou duas que aparentavam ser de James. Eu dei um sorrisinho. Tentei largar as folhas organizadas do mesmo jeito desorganizado que estavam antes.

Sobre a escrivaninha de James estavam apenas o computador e alguns livros espalhados. E um caderno que tendia mais para um bloco de notas. Meu primeiro impulso seria abrí-lo e ler o seu conteúdo, ou pelo menos uma parte dele. Mas eu hesitei. E ao hesitar, escutei algum barulho no jardim. Fui até a sacada do quarto e vi o carro de James sendo estacionado pelo mesmo. Senti manobras aeróbicas já muito bem conhecidas sendo realizadas pelo meu estômago, e tratei de deixar o quarto no mesmo instante.

Fui ao meu quarto e deitei em minha cama, com o coração martelando em meu peito. A qualquer momento seguinte, James apareceria em minha porta e falaria comigo. Como ele agiria? Como _eu _agiria? Aquelas dúvidas eram insuportáveis, além de serem inquietantes.

A maçaneta girou e a porta abriu. Eu me sentei, e meu coração quase saltou pela garganta. Mas não era James que estava à porta. Era Sirius. Ao perceber minha surpresa, ele riu.

-Nós trouxemos comida. - avisou ele. - Na cozinha, eu, você e James, agora. Vamos?

Eu engoli em seco.

-Não sei se estou com fome. - disse, soando pouco convincente, já que eu estava morta de fome - seria capaz de devorar um elefante.

Sirius riu.

-Não precisa ter medo, Lily.

Era óbvio que Sirius sabia. Mas de certa forma aquilo me incomodava. Eu queria perguntar tudo para ele. Contudo, talvez o que ele soubesse não fosse muito agradável para mim. Então eu apenas fiquei em silêncio.

-Eu só estou um pouco sem-graça. Sei que você e James não sabem muito bem como é ficar assim, mas... Bem. Seres humanos comuns tendem a ficar um pouco sem jeito nessas situações. Elas não são _normais,_ sabe.

Sirius apenas riu, novamente.

-Depois de um tempo fica normal. - ele disse, em um tom tranquilizador. - Eu sei do que eu estou falando. Eu e Bellatrix, lembra?

Eu suspirei.

-Sirius, a relação de vocês dois não me parece nem um pouco normal.

Ele ficou pensativo por um tempo e depois assentiu, concordando.

-Sim, o que você disse faz sentido. Mas tem fatores externos envolvidos. Vai dar tudo certo, eu estou falando. E vou estar lá. A não ser que você não queira que eu esteja. - ele acrescentou a última frase em um tom malicioso.

Eu atirei um travesseiro na cara dele que, incrivelmente, considerando-se minha mira péssima, acertou-o em cheio.

-Você me paga. - falei, ao sair do quarto.

* * *

Adentrei a cozinha mal conseguindo respirar, pois a visão de James sentado à mesa fazia o ar ali parecer rarefeito. Ele estava todo feliz, como uma criança pequena cujos pais haviam preparado uma refeição que ele desejava há muito tempo, segurando em uma das mãos dois _hashis _e na outra uma daquelas caixinhas de comida chinesa, colocando yakissoba para dentro de sua boca.

Desviou o olhar de sua comida para olhar para mim e para Sirius, enquanto nós caminhávamos em direção à mesa, e sorriu. Sirius sentou-se, e eu logo em seguida. Sirius puxou três das inúmeras caixinhas que estavam em cima da mesa para si, e soltou o comentário inteligente:

-Cara, estou faminto. - mas acho que ele apenas o disse para quebrar o silêncio. - Tem biscoito da sorte?

James assentiu e passou um saquinho para ele. Sirius abriu e tirou três pacotinhos de dentro, distribuindo-os entre nós.

-"Ninguém bebe veneno para saciar a sede" - falou Sirius, lendo a mensagem de seu biscoito da sorte com uma expressão intrigada em seu rosto. - Nossa. Era pra isso ter um significado que tenha a ver com a minha vida?

-"Os ladrilhos estão quebrados e o gelo derreteu" - James leu, com uma expressão ainda mais intrigada que a de Sirius. - Pelo menos a sua é interpretável. O que isso deveria significar?

Eu ri e resolvi abrir o meu também. Em seguida decidi ler para mim mesma e para todos ao mesmo tempo, com um tom de riso:

-"Não espere chegar ao seu destino sem sair da praia". Dá pra acreditar? Isso tem algum sentido? Ha! - e esperei que todos acompanhassem a minha risada, mas eles apenas me fitaram com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas.

-Faz todo o sentido, Lily. - falou Sirius, em um tom que sugeria que eu tinha alguns problemas mentais.

-É, tem lógica. - James disse, olhando-me significativamente.

Surpresa com a reação deles, eu reli o fino papelzinho. _Não espere chegar ao seu destino sem sair da praia. _Meu Deus. Eu deveria ter mantido aquilo apenas para mim mesma. Corei e puxei uma caixinha de frango xadrez para perto, recolhendo-me a um silêncio constrangedor. James também não falou mais nada. Parecia ansioso para falar algo com Sirius, mas aparentemente não podia dizê-lo na minha frente. Sirius estava claramente se esforçando para arranjar um assunto, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada suficientemente bom. Ao terminarem todos os quilos e quilos (praticamente toneladas!) de comida chinesa, eles se levantaram.

-Temos que ir ensaiar. – explicou Sirius.

Eu assenti em compreensão.

-Vocês têm algum show dentro dos próximos dias? – perguntei, com polida curiosidade.

James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Tem o festival de talentos da escola.

Eu ri.

-Que vocês sempre ganham. – lembrei-me de todos os anos que passei na Hogwarts High e todos os anos desde que eu sabia da existência de James. Todos os anos, sem exceção, ele e a sua turminha ganhavam o festival de talentos. Sem contar que não era apenas o festival de talentos, qualquer que fosse o concurso, competição ou gincana da escola, era raro que eles não ficassem em primeiro.

Eles riram.

-Não tem como você saber, Lily. – falou James, em um tom misterioso.

Eu olhei-o com descrença, franzindo a testa, como quem diz 'até parece'. Sirius parecia concordar com James.

-Vou lhe contar apenas uma coisinha, Lils. – começou Sirius, em um tom divertido e confidente. – Já que este é o nosso último ano em Hogwarts...

-Nós decidimos inovar. – completou James, dando uma piscadela. Eu me arrepiei. E talvez ele tenha percebido.

-Nós resolvemos que não vamos fazer uma apresentação em conjunto dessa vez. – informou Sirius.

Eu fiquei um pouco surpresa, e eles sorriram ao percebê-lo.

-Vencerá o melhor. – disse James. – Entre eu, Sirius e Remus, é claro. Os demais não serão páreo.

Eu ri.

-Como vocês podem garantir isso?

Sirius sorriu, convencido.

-Como você diz. A gente sempre ganha. Ou seja, é óbvio que um de nós vai ganhar.

James assentiu, com a expressão igualmente confiante. Ficamos alguns instantes em silêncio, até que Sirius disse:

-Bem, nós realmente temos de ir.

James concordou e se adiantou para se despedir. Eu olhei-o, surpresa, sem entender o que ele faria. Antigamente ele apenas acenaria para mim da porta da cozinha. Será que ele estava pretendendo me beijar ali?

Ele sorriu e encurvou-se, depositando um beijo entre uma das minhas maçãs do rosto e meus lábios. Eu apenas fitei-o, estática. James sorriu e deixou o aposento. Fui tirada de meu estado de choque ao ouvir a risada rouca de Sirius.

-Vai querer um beijinho também? – perguntou ele, irônico, aproximando-se e fazendo um biquinho.

Eu fiz cara de nojo.

-Não, obrigada. – respondi, com repulsa.

Sirius apenas riu.

-A gente se vê, Lily.

-Sabe, Sirius... – eu comecei, antes que ele fosse embora. – Você não acha que não seria de bom tom se você ganhasse de Mary no festival?

Sirius fitou-me, sem entender sobre o que eu estava falando.

-Por que Mary participaria?

Eu ri.

-Sirius, Mary sempre participou do festival.

Sirius franziu a testa, em estranhamento.

-Eu nunca reparei.

* * *

Na segunda-feira eu cheguei na escola parecendo um verdadeiro zumbi. Além de ter passado metade da noite sem conseguir dormir, acordara mais cedo do que vinha acordando ultimamente, para poder pegar um ônibus. Por que ir com James seria simplesmente... esquisito de mais. Senti meu rosto em chamas simplesmente ao lembrar do fim de semana que havia passado. E que fim de semana!

Por sorte não me encontrei com James no portão da escola ou em qualquer outro lugar desta. Aparentemente ele não havia chegado ainda. E nem ninguém com quem eu estivesse com vontade de conversar. Ou seja, ninguém. Pois eu realmente não estava a fim de falar com alguém. Apenas queria sentar-me em um banco em algum lugar escondido e excluir-me do resto do mundo. Nem adianta dizer que não fui bem-sucedida. Marlene e Mary me encontraram e logo perceberam que havia algo de diferente em mim. Sentaram-se uma ao meu lado direito e a outra ao esquerdo, e ficaram me interrogando incansavelmente até que eu me rendi e falei:

-Está bem. Eu vou contar a vocês. – dei um longo e teatral suspiro e disse: - Vocês acreditariam se eu dissesse que eu e James... bem... meio que demos uns amassos no sofá da sala?

Ambas riram. E não foi pouco. Seria mais cabível dizer que elas gargalharam. Durante quase um minuto inteiro. Eu apenas suspirei novamente e continuei com uma expressão aflita. Mary parou de rir subitamente.

-Espera aí. Sirius me pediu em namoro, então tudo é possível. – comentou ela, em choque. – Lily, você está dizendo a verdade! – exclamou.

Marlene olhou para Mary de esguelha, ao saber daquela nova informação, mas vi que ela conteve sua surpresa (sem falar na decepção, tristeza, etc) e direcionou-a para mim.

-Você e James deram uns amassos no sofá?! – perguntou Marlene, sem conseguir acreditar. – Isso é maravilhoso, Lily! Por que essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou? Você comeu e não gostou?

Eu dei um tapa de leve em sua têmpora e revirei os olhos. Logo em seguida enterrei a cabeça nas mãos, e disse, com uma voz abafada:

-Foi a melhor coisa da minha vida! – exclamei, frustrada. – Mas eu não sei! Está tudo tão estranho, não sei o que vai acontecer agora. Odeio essa incerteza.

Levantei o olhar para ambas, e via que Mary compartilhava minha aflição, enquanto Marlene estava um pouco indignada.

-Você conseguiu o que você queria, Lily. Não devia estar reclamando. – falou ela, séria. – Vocês duas. – falou, um pouco mais baixo, e eu acho que apenas eu fui capaz de escutá-la.

-Marlene tem razão. – Mary falou. – Se aconteceu alguma coisa, deve ter significado alguma coisa.

-Não necessariamente. – eu disse, descrente. – James _transou _com Judith inúmeras vezes e não significou absolutamente nada.

Marlene bufou.

-Existe uma clara diferença, Lily. Talvez eu deva mencionar o fato de James ter ficado mordido de ciúmes de você e de Oliver, quando nunca teve uma fagulha sequer de ciúmes mesmo Judith tendo se oferecido para seus dois melhores amigos. Tente se oferecer pra Sirius e Remus e veja a reação dele.

Eu olhei-a, espantada.

-Ok, é melhor não tentar mesmo. Mas foi uma forma de fazer um quadro comparativo e lhe mostrar que a situação dessa vez é completamente diferente. – falou ela, mudando de idéia, e finalizando com um sorrisinho.

Mary assentiu.

-Sem contar que vocês vivem na mesma casa. – Mary disse. – James não arriscaria a boa convivência de vocês e não, sei lá, arriscaria irritar ao pai dele e à sua mãe se não significasse alguma coisa.

-Só um nome para você, Mary. Lorraine. – eu disse, amargurada.

-É! – exclamou ela, como se eu tivesse provado seu ponto, e eu fitei-a sem entender. – E ela sem dúvida significou muita coisa, não é mesmo?

Marlene assentiu.

-Mesmo que seja chato admitir, ela significou, Lils. Ela foi o primeiro amor dele.

Eu assenti, resignada.

-Vocês têm razão. Ok, existe a possibilidade de ser algo além de carência. Vou tentar me animar um pouco. – forcei um sorriso. – Vamos indo para a sala, tenho impressão que o sinal já bateu.

-É mesmo? – perguntou Marlene, intrigada. – Eu não ouvi.

Mary riu.

-Faz quase uns dez minutos que bateu.

* * *

À altura do almoço Mary, Marlene e eu adentrávamos o refeitório rindo a plenos pulmões. Eu não sabia o porquê, mas elas simplesmente possuíam esse efeito sobre mim. Mesmo quando eu não estava satisfeita com algo, ou contente, elas sempre conseguiam me fazer rir. E muito.

Mas a risada não durou muito tempo. Nossos rostos se fecharam quando Sirius veio andando em nossa direção. Mary e Marlene estavam com expressões similares em seus rostos, exceto pelo fato de que Mary corava, mesmo que se esforçasse ao máximo para não fazê-lo. Sua pele era muito branca e ela era muito tímida, uma combinação muito perigosa. Já Marlene era mais morena, e mesmo apaixonada por Sirius, não perdia seu ar confiante e sua auto-afirmação, mesmo quek não consegui evitar de tremer um pouco. Enquanto ele estivesse por perto ela sabia disfarçar.

-Nós precisamos conversar. – falou Sirius para Mary, tocando em seu braço.

Ela recuou um pouco assustada. Tentou um sorriso.

-Ah, Sirius. Precisa ser agora?... Eu e as meninas estávamos indo almoçar. Estou com muita, muita fome mesmo. – respondeu ela, sem-graça.

Ele suspirou.

-Não acho que elas vão se importar. Vai ser rápido, é importante.

Mary assentiu.

-Ok.

Eu já ia me virando para deixá-los a sós quando Sirius me segurou.

-Esperem. É algo que todos deveriam saber.

Eu olhei-o com uma expressão intrigada, tentando adivinhar o que diabos ele ia fazer, enquanto ele apenas me dava um sorrisinho sugestivo. Ele olhou ao redor e pareceu satisfeito.

-Bem, parece estar cheio o suficiente.

-Sirius, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – eu perguntei, brusca.

Sirius sorriu. No instante seguinte ele estava puxando uma cadeira de uma mesa qualquer, onde algumas meninas deram sorrisinhos para ele e acenaram. Ele apenas ignorou e subiu em cima da cadeira. Mary pareceu tão confusa quanto eu, ou até mais. Todo mundo apenas ria ou revirava os olhos. Era apenas Sirius Black tentando chamar atenção, como sempre. Mal imaginavam o que estava por vir.

-Então. – ele começou. – Eu sei que eu não sou a pessoa mais confiável do mundo. Sei que eu não sou visto com bons olhos quando se trata da minha vida amorosa. – as meninas que estavam na mesa próxima deram risinhos novamente. – Imagino como deve ser difícil para você acreditar em mim quando eu digo. Nem meus amigos acreditam. – Sirius lançou um sorrisinho irônico para o canto onde estavam James e Remus. – Mas você tem que acreditar quando eu digo: eu gosto de você, Mary. – e olhando ao redor naquele momento rostos chocados espalhavam-se por todo o refeitório, assim como rostos indignados e descrentes. – E eu quero que você seja minha namorada. E eu quero que todo mundo aqui nessa escola saiba disso. Seja minha namorada, Mary McDonald. - disse, em um tom imperativo, como se não perguntasse.

O rosto de Mary não estava mais ligeiramente avermelhado. Ele estava com um tom vermelho-berrante, e suas pernas estavam claramente cambaleando. Ela estava com uma mão sobre o peito, suponho que provavelmente sentido as batidas aceleradas de seu coração. Sirius estendeu a mão para ela, e ela pegou em sua mão, ainda que hesitante. Ele a puxou para cima da cadeira e para perto dele. Sirius sorriu.

-Sim. Sim! – exclamou Mary, feliz. – Mil vezes sim.

E sorriu. Então os dois se beijaram. Ouvi algumas palmas vindas do canto onde James, Remus, Frank e cia se encontravam. Sorri e também sustentei a ovação. Olhei para o lado e pude ver que Marlene também batia palmas, e dava um meio sorriso.

Ouvi uma menina que estava próxima bufar, indignada, e olhei-a. Pude escutá-la enquanto comentava com uma amiga:

-Sirius Black e Mary McDonald? Alguém deve estar de brincadeira! – exclamou, em um tom de escárnio. – Tomara que não passe de um mês.

-Entendo que nenhum dos seus namoros tenha passado disso, Laura. – começou Marlene, com desprezo. – Mas ao contrário de você, Mary tem conteúdo, e Sirius não vai cansar dela logo na primeira semana, como a maioria de seus namorados costumam fazer com você.

Laura fez uma careta para Marlene, enquanto esta sorria triunfante. A primeira jogou a bolsa sobre os ombros, fez um 'hm!' afetado e deu-nos as costas. Eu sorri para Marlene. Não importava a gravidade da situação, parecia que ela sempre defenderia a mim e a Mary.

Mary e Sirius desceram da cadeira, sorriram para nós e deixaram-nos para trás, de mãos dadas. Provavelmente iriam aproveitar os primeiros minutos do namoro a sós.

Eu suspirei.

-As pessoas ficam tão chatas quando começam a namorar.

Marlene riu.

-Como se você não desejasse loucamente entrar para o grupo dos chatos!

-E você não? – eu perguntei, também rindo.

Marlene suspirou.

-Não até encontrar alguém que realmente valha a pena. Alguém que faça coisas estúpidas como _essa_ por mim. – respondeu ela, pensativa.

-Marlene McKinnon! – eu exclamei, chocada. – Isso significa que você vai parar com os garotos em festas e esperar pelo cara certo?

Ela riu.

-Talvez. Acho que sim.

-Duvido que você consiga. – eu disse, em um tom desafiador.

-Está apostado então.

* * *

À tarde eu estava em meu quarto estudando. Ou pelo menos tentando. James não havia aparecido em casa ainda. E aquilo atormentava meus pensamentos. Onde estaria ele? _Com quem _estaria ele?

_Provavelmente está ensaiando pro festival, sua bobinha, _meu eu interior otimista tentava me consolar. Enquanto o eu pessimista dizia: _Ele deve estar com Lorraine, com Judith, ou com alguma dessa espécie._

Desisti dos estudos e peguei um livro que estava sobre a mesa, sentando-me em minha cama e tentando concentrar minha atenção nele. Até que estava indo bem, mas o telefone tocou. Eu deixei o livro de lado e atendi.

-Alô?

-Até quando vai me deixar esperando? – a voz de Oliver ecoou pelo telefone, meio risonha, meio incerta.

Eu tentei soltar uma risadinha.

-Ah, certo. Acho que deveríamos nos ver esse fim de semana. – não quis criar expectativas para ele, mas também não quis deixar transparecer logo de cara que iria terminar com ele.

-Uhum. – ele concordou. – Sexta à noite então?

Eu fingi desapontamento:

-Sexta à noite não dá. Vai ter um festival de talentos na escola e bem... Mary vai participar.

-Ah. – ele pareceu realmente desapontado. – Então nos vemos sábado.

-Sábado. – eu repeti. – Parece bom. Você vem me buscar? – eu apenas maquinava em minha mente se faria com que ele viesse até aqui e terminaria com ele já no portão de entrada ou se me encontraria com ele em outro lugar. – Não, espere. Acho melhor nos encontrarmos no pub Cloverdilly. Vai ter um show lá, não vai?

-Vai sim. E parece que vai ser muito bom. – disse ele, em um tom que mais tarde eu concluí ser sugestivo.

Eu ri um pouco nervosa.

-Certo.

-Certo. – ele repetiu. – Até sábado, Lily.

* * *

James e eu continuamos apenas nas conversas casuais até quarta-feira. Ele estava ocupado ensaiando para o festival de talentos e eu estava ocupada meio que o evitando quando ele estava disponível. Aliás, talvez ele mesmo estivesse me evitando, já que eu não conseguia entender pra que ensaiar tanto para um festival de talentos estúpido da escola. Talvez tivesse a ver com orgulho, não é? Ganhar de Sirius e Remus e tudo o mais. É, talvez fosse isso.

De qualquer jeito, eu estava decidida a ter uma conversação decente com ele, estivesse ele ocupado ou não. Bati à porta de seu quarto e ele falou que eu entrasse. Ele não estava sentado sobre a cama dedilhando as cordas de seu violão como eu esperava que ele estivesse. Ele estava em sua escrivaninha, com um livro muito grosso aberto, que parecia ser de Trigonometria e uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Eu fiquei ligeiramente sem graça, mas me aproximei mesmo assim. James sorriu.

-Hey. – ele disse.

Eu também sorri e fiquei um tempo parada ali, juntando as palavras certas em minha mente.

-Bem. – eu comecei. – Não tem que ser estranho assim, sabe.

James mudou sua expressão pensativa para uma intrigada. Franziu o cenho e continuou esperando que eu falasse algo.

-Então a gente se beijou algumas vezes no sofá da sala. – eu disse, em um tom casual. – E daí? Não significa que tem que acontecer de novo. Nós podemos voltar ao normal, sabe. Podemos voltar a ser como éramos antes...

James riu. E continuou em silêncio.

-Você não acha?

E ele riu novamente. Eu suspirei, cansada, e sentei-me na ponta da cama dele. Ok, se ele quisesse me ignorar, bom pra ele. Ele se levantou da cadeira e se aproximou, sorrindo.

-Não, eu não acho.

E então James simplesmente colocou as mãos quentes em meu rosto e me beijou. Hm, que bom que ele não achava. Obviamente, eu o correspondi. Ele foi aproximando cada vez mais seu rosto, de modo que eu recuei, e quando eu vi já não estava mais na ponta da cama, e sim no meio desta. Deitada. Com James em cima de mim. De novo. Exatamente como no sofá.

E no instante seguinte ele rolou para o meu lado e apenas ficamos em silêncio, a mão dele acariciando a minha, nossas respirações nos rostos um do outro.

-Desculpe não ter te dado atenção durante essa semana. – falou ele finalmente. – Eu realmente estou ocupado, não foi uma desculpa minha ou qualquer coisa assim.

Eu sorri. Uma desculpa dele era muito mais do que eu teria esperado. Uma reconfortante sensação de alívio tomou conta de mim, e garanto que não era apenas alívio que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

-Muitas coisas na cabeça? – eu perguntei.

James assentiu, com o olhar distante.

-Uns problemas pra resolver, estou boiando completamente em matemática (isso nunca aconteceu antes), e ainda tirando um tempo pra ensaiar pra esse festival. Não que eu precise ensaiar muito. – respondeu ele.

Eu ri.

-Nem um pouco convencido.

Ele também riu.

-Não é isso. É só que eu já sei o que vou fazer, e já sei tocar a música e tudo o mais. Com os tais problemas que eu falei não tenho tempo pra nada melhor. Se Sirius e Remus estiverem levando isso a sério eu com certeza não terei chance.

-Entendo.

Fiquei com vontade de lhe perguntar quais problemas seriam esses. Pensando melhor, talvez ele quisesse que eu lhe perguntasse. Mas eu simplesmente não achei que ele quisesse, sei lá. Apenas fiquei me segurando.

-Também estou tendo que lidar com algumas... _coisas. _– acrescentou ele, olhando para mim com um olhar significativo.

-Que coisas?

-Gostar de alguém. É inesperado. Até tinha esquecido como era.

Eu fui pega de surpresa com aquela declaração e apenas corei. James sorriu e levou a mão ao meu rosto.

-Pode ter certeza que é recíproco. – eu disse, enfim.

Ele sorriu.

-Foi o que eu ouvi dizer.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Foi o que ouviu dizer?

James assentiu. Mas não se deu ao trabalho de explicar. Apenas esticou o pescoço, aproximando-se o meio metro que antes nos separava e nós nos beijamos novamente. Eu interrompi o beijo por um tempo, pois algo atormentava a minha cabeça.

-Não seria interessante se a minha mãe ou se o seu pai entrassem por aquela porta agora? – eu perguntei, com leve ironia na voz.

Ele riu.

-De fato, muito interessante. Mas não mais interessante do que agora, quando estamos só nós dois. – e ele me puxou para si novamente.

* * *

**N/A: Então, eu tenho várias explicações para dar a vocês. Dia 2 de agosto meio que mudou a minha vida completamente. Por que foi o show do Muse. E o dia em que eu tirei foto com o Matt Bellamy. Então eu fiquei meio que fixada naquilo (bem, ainda estou, mas acho que esteja voltando pra vida real aos poucos, haha). Muse passou de banda super foda à vício. E então eu não consegui inspiração pra mexer na fic, com a minha mente totalmente em Muse. Dai no dia 14 começaram as provas e eu não tive tempo pra nada além de estudar loucamente. E agora to com uma tendinite insuportável e não sei quando começarei a escrever o próximo capítulo. Mas vou tentar responder as reviews. Espero que gostem. Até breve. Ou não. (?)  
**


	15. Festival de Talentos

* * *

**Doce Lar:**

* * *

**Nos capítulos anteriores:**

-Eu estou bem melhor do que no dia da festa beneficente. - admitiu Marlene. - Mas acho que não consigo deixar de me sentir atraída por ele.

-Compreensível. - eu falei.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

-É. Mas eu acho melhor então conhecer outra pessoa logo.

-

-Vocês têm algum show dentro dos próximos dias? – perguntei, com polida curiosidade.

James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Tem o festival de talentos da escola.

Eu ri.

-Que vocês sempre ganham.

-

-Sabe, Sirius... – eu comecei, antes que ele fosse embora. – Você não acha que não seria de bom tom se você ganhasse de Mary no festival?

Sirius fitou-me, sem entender sobre o que eu estava falando.

-Por que Mary participaria?

Eu ri.

-Sirius, Mary sempre participou do festival.

-

– Mas você tem que acreditar quando eu digo: eu gosto de você, Mary. – e olhando ao redor naquele momento rostos chocados espalhavam-se por todo o refeitório, assim como rostos indignados e descrentes. – E eu quero que você seja minha namorada. E eu quero que todo mundo aqui nessa escola saiba disso. Seja minha namorada, Mary McDonald.

Ele a puxou para cima da cadeira e para perto dele. Sirius sorriu.

-Sim. Sim! – exclamou Mary, feliz. – Mil vezes sim

-

-Marlene McKinnon! – eu exclamei, chocada. – Isso significa que você vai parar com os garotos e esperar pelo cara certo?

Ela riu.

-Talvez. Acho que sim.

-

Eu ri um pouco nervosa.

-Certo.

-Certo. – Oliver repetiu. – Até sábado, Lily.

-

-Também estou tendo que lidar com algumas... _coisas. _– acrescentou ele, olhando para mim com um olhar significativo.

-Que coisas?

-Gostar de alguém. É inesperado. Até tinha esquecido como era.

Eu fui pega de surpresa com aquela declaração e apenas corei. James sorriu e levou a mão ao meu rosto.

-Pode ter certeza que é recíproco. – eu disse, enfim.

Ele sorriu.

-Foi o que eu ouvi dizer.

* * *

**Capítulo catorze: Festival de talentos.**

* * *

É com incrível satisfação e alegria que eu informo que aquela cena do sofá e a cena do quarto de James se repetiu ao longo da semana. Quinta-feira de manhã, ao chegar no estacionamento da escola, dentro do carro de James, por exemplo.

Eu estava sentada no colo dele e nós dois nos beijávamos quanto alguém bateu na janela de vidro do carro. Nós dois nos separamos, James intrigado e eu envergonhada para ver um Remus que sorria zombeteiro e indicava as horas em seu relógio. James riu.

-É mesmo. Tenho que apresentar um trabalho agora no primeiro horário. - disse ele, meio chateado.

Eu assenti.

-Tudo bem.

-Mas acho que ainda temos uns... três minutos. - disse James, recomeçando o que estávamos fazendo antes de sermos interrompidos. E foram três minutos bem aproveitados. Até que ele teve que sair. - Hora do almoço nos jardins? - perguntou ele, saindo do carro.

Eu sai logo atrás dele e sorri.

-Com certeza.

Ele trancou o carro e foi caminhando até a escola na frente, apressado. Eu suspirei e fui atrás dele, mas com o passo lento, pensativa. Voltei minha atenção à Terra quando cheguei ao portão da escola e vi Sirius e Marlene conversando, extremamente risonhos. Aparentemente Sirius estava dizendo a coisa mais engraçada que Marlene já ouvira em toda sua vida, pois ela ria a plenos pulmões.

-Hey. - eu disse, meio desconfiada.

Marlene continuou a rir, Sirius me cumprimentou e perguntou o porquê de meu atraso, em um tom malicioso.

-O que é tão engraçado? - eu perguntei, forçando um sorriso.

Marlene balançou a cabeça.

-Nada, nada. - e lançou um olhar significativo pra Sirius. - Bem, vamos deixar o namorado exemplar esperar sozinho pela chegada de sua donzela. - disse ela para mim, pegando a minha mão e puxando-me para dentro da escola. Eu dei um tchauzinho para Sirius e me deixei levar.

-Você parecia estar se divertindo muito com Sirius. - eu comentei, desconfiada.

Marlene suspirou.

-Lily, não começa. Até parece que eu ia fazer alguma coisa, ele é o namorado da Mary.

Eu também suspirei.

-Sim, é com isso que estou preocupada. Ele é namorado da Mary, sabe.

-E por isso eu não posso nem sequer conversar com ele? Tenha dó. - retrucou ela, chateada.

-Você tem razão. - eu disse, mais por querer encerrar aquele assunto do que por concordar com ela.

Marlene riu.

-Você e James no carro, hein. Eu vi. - comentou ela, animada.

Eu sorri.

-É, é. - eu assenti, meio desanimada.

-O que foi? - perguntou ela, sem entender o porquê do meu desânimo.

-No carro, no quarto, nos jardins. Nunca em algum lugar _público._ - eu expliquei, um pouco contrariada. - Não que eu goste de ficar, sabe, me pegando com alguém em lugares públicos. É só que ele não parecia se importar muito de fazer isso com a Judith. E ele nem sequer pega na minha mão na frente dos outros.

Marlene suspirou.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Lily. Você não quer que ele te trate como ele tratava a Judith, quer? - perguntou ela.

-Claro que não! - eu me apressei a responder. - Mas o que eu disse faz sentido, não?

-Até que faz. - admitiu ela, pensativa. - Mas pensa pelo lado bom então: você é diferente das outras.

-É, talvez ele tenha vergonha de mim. - eu comentei, um pouco amargurada.

Marlene bufou.

-Você sabe que não é isso. - disse ela, com convicção.

Eu apenas fiquei em um silêncio pensativo, meneando a cabeça.

* * *

-Lily! – uma Mary apressada veio em minha direção na hora do almoço.

Eu sorri, sentindo que fazia algum tempo que eu não conversava realmente com Mary. Tipo desde que ela e Sirius haviam oficializado o namoro e tudo o mais, já que desde o ocorrido, ela só nos cumprimentava nos corredores e passava o resto do tempo com Sirius. O que era perfeitamente compreensível. E talvez fosse compreensível o fato de eu estar com saudades da minha amiga.

-Como você está? – eu perguntei, realmente interessada em saber, e não apenas querendo testar o canal da linguagem.

-Ah, você sabe. Bem. Mas só estou muito ocupada.

-Ocupada namorando? – eu perguntei, sem evitar um risinho um pouco sarcástico.

Mary ignorou meu risinho.

-As provas finais estão chegando e esse festival de talentos infernal é amanhã. Olhe, não estou brava com você nem querendo te culpar. É só que... Por que você contou pro Sirius sobre minhas vergonhosas participações? Eu queria morrer quando ele veio me perguntar sobre isso! – explicou ela, aflita.

Eu suspirei.

-A culpa não é minha se ele nunca reparou que você participava _todo santo ano._

Ela também suspirou.

-Eu sei, não estou dizendo que é. De qualquer jeito, só queria conversar com alguém sobre isso. Estive sentindo saudades de vocês essa semana. – acrescentou Mary, em um tom meio chateado. – Não queria que me excluíssem só por, sei lá...

-Não estamos te excluindo, Mary. – eu disse, chocada. – Você que só quer saber de andar com o Sirius.

Mary balançou as mãos no ar, como se quisesse dizer 'deixa disso'.

-Foi uma semana corrida. Não foi culpa de ninguém, pronto. Semana que vem prometo que as coisas voltarão ao normal. Ou, ao menos, o mais próximo do normal que puderem ser, ok? – falou ela, com um tom de quem encerrava o assunto.

Eu assenti, sem energias para sustentar uma discussão sobre aquele assunto, e também por que queria ir logo para os jardins me encontrar com James. E talvez ela estivesse com um pouco de razão. Eu e Marlene realmente não fomos procurá-la durante aquela semana, mas apenas por que achamos que ela queria passar o máximo de tempo possível com o namorado.

-De qualquer modo, eu nem queria participar do festival esse ano. Sirius descobriu e me forçou a participar, então tenho que ir ensaiar agora. Por favor, diga-me que você e Marlene estarão lá. Não posso pagar esse mico horrível sem vocês me apoiando, preciso ter pra onde olhar, que nem todos os anos. Eu _preciso _de vocês. – acrescentou ela, em tom de súplica.

Eu sorri.

-Claro, Mary. É bom ouvir de sua própria boca que precisa de nós. E nós estaremos lá. Aliás, James vai participar também, e estou curiosa pra ver o que ele vai fazer. – eu respondi.

O rosto de Mary repentinamente se iluminou, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de algo.

-Ah, que amiga horrível eu sou! Não perguntei mais sobre você e James. Como vocês estão, afinal?

-Sinceramente? Não sei. Mas eu tenho que ir encontrá-lo agora. Então acho que estamos bem. – respondi, sem acreditar muito no que falava, no entanto, sem querer me demorar mais tempo naquele assunto. Mary queria se encontrar com Sirius e eu queria ver James, então eu estava apenas tentando facilitar as coisas para nós duas.

Mary sorriu.

-Boa sorte então. – disse ela, sincera. – Nos vemos depois. – me abraçou, deu meia-volta e foi-se embora.

* * *

Fui caminhando por entre as sombras do jardim da escola, que nem ao menos merecia ser chamado de jardim, mas era o mais próximo de um que existia ali. Havia uma grama rala e de um verde-amarelado doentio e pouco mais de uma dúzia de árvores baixas e com folhas do mesmo tom da grama. O lugar estava vazio, e isso não por que havia poucas pessoas, mas sim por que não havia pessoa alguma. Inclusive James.

Geralmente aquele lugar da escola era vazio mesmo. Era apenas ocupado por casais que não se davam ao trabalho de se locomover até um motel ou que não tinham dinheiro para tal luxo ou por figuras solitárias que estavam a fim de fumar um cigarro. Eu me sentei sobre a sombra de uma das árvores e fiquei ali esperando. Talvez ele estivesse fazendo algum teste ou debatendo sobre algum trabalho. Não custava nada esperá-lo. Esperar por cinco minutos. Dez. Quinze. Vinte. Até que uma figura solitária veio caminhando em minha direção. E aquela era uma das últimas figuras que eu esperava, ou pelo menos desejava, ver ali.

Judith caminhava claramente com o único objetivo de falar comigo. Baixinha, mas determinada, o rosto bonito cuidadosamente maquiado e os cabelos castanhos sedosos e bem arrumados, como sempre. Enquanto eu estava com os meus cabelos ruivos, precisando de uma hidratação e uma escova, estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Eu me senti diminuída naquele momento, não apenas por estar sentada e ela estar em pé, mas sim por ela estar naquele estado impecável e eu estar tão... de qualquer jeito. E por que James preferiria uma garota qualquer a uma garota como Judith?

-Lily. – Judith disse, quando estava a apenas um metro de distância, parando com as mãos na cintura, e o rosto meio inexpressivo.

Eu ainda estava me perguntando o que diabos ela estava fazendo ali. Então decidi apenas ser direta.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, em um tom neutro.

Ela pareceu que estava a fim de abrir o jogo também.

-Ouvi James comentando com os meninos que a encontraria aqui no horário de almoço. Precisava ver com meus próprios olhos se era verdade. – explicou Judith, dando de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente. – Vocês estão namorando, então?

-Namorando não é o verbo certo. – eu respondi, as palavras deixando minha garganta com dificuldade. Droga. Já era difícil admitir para mim mesma, imagine então ter de falar aquilo para Judith.

-Incrivelmente isso não faz com que eu me sinta aliviada. – ela comentou, fazendo menção de se sentar ao meu lado. Eu assenti, dando a permissão por ela desejada, e ficando um pouco pasma por ela estar me tratando com tanta polidez. – Não torna menos óbvio do fato de James parecer estar querendo fazer tudo certo com você.

Eu não pude evitar revirar os olhos e bufar, incrédula.

-Me encontrando às escondidas?

Judith sorriu tristemente.

-Querendo tê-la só para ele. Um momento a sós, particular. Você queria que vocês ficassem se esfregando nos armários dos corredores? Que ele andasse te exibindo por aí apenas para que todos soubessem que a vida sexual dele é, digamos, ativa? Até parece.

-Pelo menos ele não tinha vergonha de você. – eu comentei, chateada.

-Não tinha? – perguntou Judith, agora um pouco exaltada. – Como se ele me deixasse dar um pio perto dos amigos dele! Como se me deixasse opinar em alguma coisa, como se sequer ligasse para a minha opinião. Como se ele não precisasse saber o que você pensa sobre cada vez que ele respira, cada passo que ele anda.

Eu fiquei simplesmente sem palavras nessa hora. Apenas fitei-a, chocada.

-Nem sei por que estou falando isso para você. Acho que normalmente eu colocaria laxante na sua bebida, ou tacaria alguma coisa bem gosmenta e fedida no seu cabelo. Mas acho que isso nunca me ajudou em nada. E eu estou tendo alguns problemas em superar... bem, James. Achei que talvez isso fosse me ajudar.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

-Isso é bem... maduro de sua parte, Judith.

Ela deu um sorriso hesitante, estranhando aquele gesto.

-Eu sei. Acho que já está na hora de eu virar gente, não acha?

Eu sorri, gentilmente.

-Pode melhorar algumas coisas em seu caráter.

Judith assentiu, se levantando. Pareceu se lembrar de algo subitamente, e tirou algumas folhas de papel cor-de-rosa de sua bolsa. Estendeu-as para mim, e quando as peguei, pude sentir que eram perfumadas.

-Eu pensei em simplesmente queimar. Mas, sei lá, já que eu não vou precisar mais disso e estou com uma súbita vontade de melhorar a minha imagem posso começar assim, não é? Bem, leia isso e talvez você não me ache mais uma vadia completa. Só uma meia vadia. – ela riu e eu acompanhei o seu riso. – À propósito, agora que eu estou abrindo mão de James por definitivo, você podia me dar o telefone daquele seu ex. Ele é lin-do!

Eu ri, mas não pude deixar de me sentir culpada ao ouví-la mencionar Oliver.

-Ahm, posso sim. Mas acho melhor apenas te dizer onde ele estará no sábado, que tal?

Judith sorriu.

-Perfeito. – então ela me deu as costas e começou a caminhar. – Ah, Lily? Espero que você não ache que isso significa que nós vamos ser... amigas. – disse ela, por cima dos ombros. – Ew.

Eu apenas franzi a testa.

-Não mesmo.

* * *

James acabou por não aparecer no horário do almoço. Eu estava com a cabeça mais cheia de inseguranças do que nunca, e com nenhum saco para a aula. Acabei por encontrar Sirius no corredor e convencê-lo a me deixar em casa, após assegurar que estava com dor de cabeça. Não por que Sirius me censuraria ao saber que eu estava tentando matar aula, não, se ele soubesse a verdade, ele provavelmente a adoraria. O problema era que ele era melhor amigo de James e eu não queria que James soubesse que eu estava tão perturbada com tudo o que estava acontecendo que nem ao menos queria ir para as aulas.

Cheguei em casa com a cabeça realmente pesando sobre meus ombros, então fiz o que geralmente fazia nessas situações: tranquei-me em meu quarto e atirei-me em minha cama. A última semana ficou girando em minha cabeça por uma hora, pelo menos, e quando eu me cansei de toda aquela auto-flagelação resolvi ler as páginas cor-de-rosa e perfumadas do diário de Judith, perguntando-me o que diabos estaria escrito ali. Seria uma lista de todas as posições que ela e James já experimentaram? Ew, não sei nem como essa possibilidade veio parar em minha cabeça. Comecei a ler de uma vez por todas, para matar a curiosidade e eliminar as possibilidades absurdas. Começava assim:

"Hoje vi um garoto muito triste sentado em um dos banquinhos da escola. Seu olhar vazio encarava o nada, e sua tristeza parecia capaz de sair de seu corpo e contaminar outras pessoas".

Pausa para uma ligeira observação: aquilo parecia tão bem escrito que por alguns instantes duvidei que fosse de Judith. Mas as folhas cor-de-rosa perfumadas já eram provas suficientes.

"Reparei que ele se senta no mesmo lugar todas as manhãs. Às vezes sozinho, fumando um cigarro. Às vezes acompanhado por um ou dois amigos. Sempre os mesmos. Acho que ele é conhecido aqui na escola, pois parece ficar sozinho apenas por escolha própria, já que todos o cumprimentam e parecem conhecê-lo. Eu não saberia dizer, ainda estou na minha primeira semana aqui. Mas se namorasse um cara popular ficaria rapidamente popular também. É algo a considerar, apesar do cheiro do cigarro dele ser o contrário do conceito de algo atraente. E de o melhor amigo dele ser bem mais bonito.

Aproveitei um dia que ele estava sozinho e não estava fumando para me aproximar.

-Sentar na frente da escola e tentar mostrar pra todo mundo o quanto você é miserável é tipo um hobby? - eu resolvi perguntar, sem nenhuma frescura ou delicadeza. A reação dele seria definitiva para me fazer desistir definitavemente ou seguir em frente.

Um sorriso. Foi a reação mais inesperada e assim a melhor que ele podia ter tido.

-Estava apenas esperando o dia em que você ia parar de simplesmente ficar parada encarando e teria coragem de vir falar comigo.

E de repente eu estava quase ficando sem graça. Eu. Judith Wells. Que não conheço o conceito de vergonha nem o de timidez.

-Então você geralmente espera que as meninas cheguem em você, sempre? Sua vida amorosa deve ser muito movimentada.

Ele sorriu. E aquele sorriso de novo provocou um sentimento estranho em mim.

-Exatamente. Por que muitas meninas chegam.

-Não conheço muita gente que gosta do estilo fumante-melancólico.

Ele sorriu. Apesar de toda a tristeza e vazio em seu olhar, parecia gostar muito de sorrir. Pelo menos enquanto eu estava ali conversando com ele.

-Eu conheço. - ele me estendeu a mão. - James Potter, o prazer é todo seu.

Eu hesitei um pouco antes de apertar a mão dele, rindo. Parecia que ao examiná-lo nos dias anteriores, de duas uma: ou eu havia cheirado alguma erva bem excêntrica naqueles dias e havia errado completamente na minha análise, ou havia acertado em cheio, e ele, com aquela atitude, tentava esconder a verdade de mim.

-Você vai se sentar ao meu lado agora, ou o que? - perguntou James, sorrindo.

Eu retribui o sorriso.

-Se conseguir continuar fazendo com que você sorria.

James sorriu.

-Se isso fizer você ficar.

Pode até ser que eu não tenha sentido no momento. Mas agora transcrevendo o dia em que o conheci, tenho que admitir que eu havia esquecido como era gostar realmente de alguém e não estar com medo disso. Não havia erro, eu o faria sorrir e ele faria com que o meu mundo girasse ao seu redor, sem jamais saber disso. Ah, bem, e havia o fato de que um beijo nunca havia sido tão bom e a minha primeira vez não poderia ter sido com pessoa melhor"

Eu parei exatamente nessa parte, estupefata de mais para continuar. Judith era virgem antes de James. Judith era _apaixonada _por James. Oh, meu Deus! Como tudo acabara ficando tão vulgar, tão superficial? Como ela fora capaz de transar com o melhor amigo dele? Como ele era capaz de falar dela de maneira tão fria? Ah, ela não era apenas uma vadia, ou meia vadia. Era vadia e meia. Entregar aquelas folhas com toda a educação possível e ser toda gentil, apenas pra que eu me perdesse na história e tentasse ficar juntando as peças de um quebra-cabeças.

Por fim, cheguei à última página, que não era rosa nem perfumada, e também não era escrita com boa caligrafia e com canetas coloridas. Era um bilhete.

"Feliz um mês mais feliz da sua vida. Eu te disse que o prazer seria todo seu, mas parece que estava enganado. O prazer é de ambos. Com ambos eu digo nós dois. Você me faz sorrir. Do seu primeiro namorado, para a minha primeira namorada".

Eu apenas encarei aquilo sem entender. Parecia uma história bonita, vista por aqueles pedaços de memórias. Totalmente diferente do que eu imaginara. Suspirei, enquanto pegava a minha tesoura e picotava aquilo em pedacinhos. Não estava fazendo bem a Judith, com certeza não faria bem algum para mim, e não acho que faria diferença para James, então resolvi me livrar daquilo de uma vez, já que Judith não havia tido a coragem suficiente para isso. O resto seria esclarecido em minha mente por Sirius, a minha fonta de todas as fofocas de Hogwarts High. E ainda diziam que os meninos não fofocavam. Sirius fofocava com uma tia velha.

Estranhei um pouco o fato daquilo não ter me perturbado tanto quanto me perturbaria se eu não 'estivesse' com James. Era passado, e muita coisa havia mudado desde o relato de Judith, então não realmente me incomodava, apenas me deixava intrigada.

Acabei caindo no sono sem perceber, e isso devia ser no final da tarde. A verdade é que eu estava exausta. Não havia dormido direito durante a semana inteira, graças a James, e agora enfim encontrara o tão procurado sono quando não estava tentando encontrá-lo. O fato é: apenas acordara no dia seguinte, e não fazia a mínima idéia do que viria a seguir.

* * *

Havia apenas uma desvantagem de ter adormecido tão repentia e involuntariamente: eu não pude perguntar a Sirius tudo o que eu queria. Iria ter que ficar para mais tarde naquele dia, quando voltássemos pra casa, já que ele provavelmente passaria o dia inteiro com Mary e o festival começaria ao final da tarde. Incrivelmente, eu não tinha a história de Judith tanto em minha cabeça. Preocupava-me mais com a minha própria.

Entrei no banco do carona do carro de James e fiquei esperando-o, um pouco aborrecida. Ainda não havia esquecido que ele tinha total me dado o bolo no dia anterior, e ainda não se explicara. Ele entrou no banco do motorista e deu partida no carro, manobrando-o para fora da garagem.

-Você não apareceu ontem. - eu decidi falar, enfim, para quebrar o silêncio.

Ele suspirou, chateado.

-Eu sei. Me desculpe, eu estava ocupado.

-Claro. - eu disse, sem conseguir conter o ressentimento na voz. - Com coisas mais importantes.

Droga. Não queria começar a discutir uma relação que nem ao menos existia, começar a sufocá-lo, chateá-lo. Ele provavelmente se cansaria de mim antes que pudéssemos sequer começar a namorar, ou a definir os parâmetros de nossa relação. James ficou em silêncio. Obviamente, também não estava em clima de discutir. Eu apenas bufei, incapaz de conter minha impaciência, e recolhi-me a um silêncio incômodo.

-Eu sei que isso provavelmente soa como algo estúpido pra você. - começou James, ao chegarmos à entrada do estacionamento da escola. - Mas eu tinha que discutir alguns assuntos com o pessoal.

-Sobre o festival. - eu disse, entredentes.

Ele suspirou.

-É.

Assim que ele terminou de estacionar o carro, eu desci, e bati a porta atrás de mim. E, apesar de minha cena no carro com James não ter nenhuma similaridade com a do dia anterior, ao chegar no portão eu encontrei uma cena que ocorria de maneira igual ao dia anterior. Sirius e Marlene no portão, conversando e rindo. Eu suspirei, resignada, deixando minhas desconfianças de lado e resolvi ir falar com os dois. James passou por nós, cumprimentou Sirius e Marlene apressadamente e deu um sorriso meio sem-graça para mim. Marlene e Sirius olharam-me com expressões intrigadas.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Marlene.

Eu balancei a cabeça, sem disposição nenhuma para falar sobre aquilo. Ela provavelmente me diria que eu estava ficando neurótica e essa história de que James não me dava atenção era paranóia. Despedi-me deles e fui para a sala. As horas foram se arrastando e as aulas tediosas chegavam ao fim lentamente.

* * *

Ao final do dia, Marlene e eu dirigimo-nos juntas para o auditório. Fomos apertando o passo e nos apressando, de modo a pegar um lugar na frente. O festival começou. As coisas mais aleatórias e bizarras foram aparecendo, como Dewey Dent, que conseguia lamber a ponta do nariz e os dois cotovelos em menos de dez segundos (dá-lhe Dewey) e Cassandra Hoult que conseguia fazer malabarismos com 10 pêras (bizarro).

Vieram coisas interessantes, como Friedrich Ross e suas habilidades culinárias, manejando uma frigideira com graciosidade e fazendo 15 panquecas em 5 minutos. Esse tipo de coisa sempre aparecia no festival de talentos. Em seguida, começaram as apresentações musicais. Yuki Fujiyama e sua experiência de 8 anos fazendo aulas de violino (durante metade da vida dela ela tocou violino!) deram um show com alguma sinfonia famosa que eu não reconheci por estar muito distraída tirando sarro de Dewey Grant com Marlene. Estávamos falando besteiras e idiotices, mas pelo menos eu ria e conseguia afastar meus pensamentos de James. Por pelo menos uma fração de segundo.

Alguns staffs entraram no palco empurrando um lindo piano de cauda preto que arrancou suspiros da platéia. Em seguida, Sirius entrou no palco, vestido em um elegante smoking e com uma gravata borboleta em volta do pescoço, que arrancou suspiros, gritinhos e reações similares da parte feminina (e homossexual) da platéia. Ele fez uma reverência e sorriu para o público, e nós trocamos um breve olhar. O apresentador do festival anunciou no microfone:

-Sirius Black e Mary McDonald fazendo um dueto no piano.

E então Mary entrou no palco, o que arrancou urros de indignação de qualquer alma feminina que estivesse ali presente. Ela caminhou com elegância até a frente do palco, fez uma reverência e sentou-se ao lado de Sirius no piano. Estava com um vestido prateado que reluzia, lindo, e com os cabelos presos em um coque, deixando os traços finos de seu rosto mais expostos.

Os dois trocaram um olhar, ele confiante e ela um pouco hesitante, e em seguida trocaram um sorriso. Eu sorri, satisfeita por Mary, mas lembrei-me de dar uma espiada em Marlene. Ela também sorria, apesar de sorrir com um quê de tristeza.

Mary começou a tocar nas teclas do piano e logo sua voz ampliada ecoou pelo auditório:

_-Dancing when the stars go blue, dancing when the evening fell, dancing in my wooden shoes - in a wedding gown._

Ela parou de tocar e olhou para Sirius, que começou sua parte no exato momento em que ela havia parado.

-_Dancin' out on 7th street, dancin' through the underground, dancin' little marionette, are you happy now? _

E os dois cantaram em uníssono o refrão:

-_Where do you go when you're lonely, where do you go when you're blue, where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you._ _When the stars go blue, blue._

Mary seguiu encarregada da melodia enquanto Sirius cantava:

-_Laughing with your pretty mouth, laughing with your broken eyes, laughing with your lover's song. In a lullaby... yeah._

Então os dois finalizaram cantando o refrão novamente, Sirius tocando um solo no piano e beijando Mary. Eu senti um arrepio. Sirius não parecia ter dificuldade alguma em assumir Mary, pedi-la em namoro na frente da escola inteira, beijá-la bem ali no auditório, fazer um dueto com ela. E James mal falava comigo na escola. Estava prestes a me levantar e deixar o auditório quando o apresentador falou:

-Mary McDonald e Sirius Black com "When the stars go blue" de Ryan Adams. Agora James Potter, ao violão.

James arrancou o mesmo número de gritinhos das meninas que o melhor amigo, possivelmente até um número maior, já que ele estava solteiro e Sirius não. E James andava mais popular do que Sirius, já que não andava pra lá e pra cá com uma namorada totalmente desconhecida pelo seu círculo social. Eu continuei sentada ali, apesar de meio contrariada. Não podia perder a apresentação que James ensaiou com tanto cuidado, podia?

Ele se sentou em uma cadeira ao meio do palco, em frente ao piano (que não havia sido levado por que aparentemente ainda ia ser usado. James começou a dedilhar as cordas do violão, testando-as. Em seguida inclinou-se para o violão.

-Olá pessoal. - falou ele, arrancando inúmeros gritinhos da platéia. Ele sorriu. - Bem, lá vamos nós. - James começou a tocar a música e eu reconheci o início de Wonderwall.

O apresentador riu ao microfone e não pode impedir-se de comentar:

-Nossos talentos musicais parecem ser bem fãs de Ryan Adams.

James deu um sorrisinho amarelo, um pouco irritado por ser interrompido, mas continuou.

-_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you. Right now you should somehow realise what you got to do._ - e até então ele havia simplesmente olhado para um ponto fixo no ar, mas então ele desviou o seu olhar para o meu. - _I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now._ _Backbeat, the word was on the street that the fire in your heart is out. I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. And all the roads we used to walk are winding, and all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how. Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me. And afterall, you're my wonderwall. _- e ele cantou do começo ao fim sem tirar os olhos de mim.

As menininhas foram à loucura, e estavam gritando incansavelmente até ele falar no microfone:

-Me preparei a semana inteira pra isso. - ele riu. - Depois de Sirius roubar a cena no refeitório eu tive sérias dificuldades em pensar em algo à altura. Bem, espero que você tenha gostado. - e então todos perceberam que James se dirigia a apenas uma pessoa. - Você sabe que é pra você, Lily.

Senti todos os rostos no auditório se virarem em minha direção, chocados, indignados, divertidos. Virei-me para analisar as expressões nas faces de todo mundo e reconheci uma face inesperada ali. James se retirava do palco enquanto Oliver me fitava fixamente. A coisa que eu mais queria naquele momento era correr na direção de James e me atirar em seus braços. Mas a coisa certa se fazer era ir falar com Oliver. E, pra variar, decidi fazer a coisa certa.

-Oliver. - eu disse, envergonhada, ao chegar perto dele.

-Agora vejo por que você não queria perder esse festival.

-Eu não sabia que isso ia acontecer. - eu falei, sincera, esperando que ele fosse capaz de ver essa sinceridade em mim. - Estou tão surpresa quanto você.

Ele pareceu acreditar, mas continuava chateado. Ficamos em silêncio, enquanto minhas pernas se balançavam, impacientes. Onde James estaria agora? Eu tinha que ir atrás dele logo!

-O que eu tenho para dizer agora é a última coisa que eu direi sobre nós dois, Lily. - começou Oliver. - Eu me arrastei atrás de você de todas as maneiras possíveis, esqueci o meu amor-próprio como nunca antes havia esquecido. E olhe que ele não é pequeno, você sabe como é o ego de um musico. Eu não vou mais correr atrás de você. Não importa o que eu faça, não vai adiantar de nada mesmo. Então pare de ter dúvidas e vá atrás do que você _realmente_ quer de uma vez por todas. Apesar de tudo, foi bom te conhecer.

Ele se virou e a seguir a porta do auditório se fechava atrás dele. E eu tive a impressão que talvez aquela fosse a última vez que eu veria Oliver. Não perdi meu tempo olhando para o lugar em que ele havia sumido. Virei-me para ir atrás de James, e surpresa, vi-o parado bem atrás de mim. Não estava bravo nem curioso pra saber o que havia acontecido. Sorria para mim e tinha os braços abertos. Eu andei em sua direção e nós nos beijamos. As paranóias que eu havia tendo durante toda semana, as dúvidas sobre o relacionamento dele e de Judith sumiram. Pelo menos naquele momento. Ao fundo Remus tocava Rachmaninov, ao piano. Obviamente era algo super impressionante, mas eu não estava exatamente escutando, pois ele cantando Wonderwall para mim, e para mim somente, ainda ecoava em minha cabeça.

* * *

**N/A: Primeiro, a frase clássica de sempre: desculpem a demora! E outra coisa: eu sei que vocês vão gostar de qualquer jeito, mas já vou dizendo que não estava em meu ápice de criatividade tampouco tive muito tempo pra revisar. Mas prometo responder as reviews, e isso que vou fazer agora. Não lembro se tenho alguma coisa pra acrescentar. Então por hoje é só, aproveitem !  
**


	16. Uma irmã, uma noiva e um possível pai

* * *

**Doce Lar:**

* * *

**Nos capítulos anteriores:**

-Você parecia estar se divertindo muito com Sirius. - eu comentei, desconfiada.

Marlene suspirou.

-Lily, não começa. Até parece que eu ia fazer alguma coisa, ele é o namorado da Mary.

Eu também suspirou.

-Sim, é com isso que estou preocupada. Ele é namorado da Mary, sabe.

-E por isso eu não posso nem sequer conversar com ele? Tenha dó. - retrucou ela, chateada.

-

-Não estamos te excluindo, Mary. – eu disse, chocada. – Você que só quer saber de andar com o Sirius.

Mary balançou as mãos no ar, como se quisesse dizer 'deixa disso'.

-Foi uma semana corrida. Não foi culpa de ninguém, pronto. Semana que vem prometo que as coisas voltarão ao normal. Ou, ao menos, o mais próximo do normal que puderem ser, ok? – falou ela, com um tom de quem encerrava o assunto.

-

-Nem sei por que estou falando isso para você. Acho que normalmente eu colocaria laxante na sua bebida, ou tacaria alguma coisa bem gosmenta e fedida no seu cabelo. Mas acho que isso nunca me ajudou em nada. E eu estou tendo alguns problemas em superar... bem, James. Achei que talvez isso fosse me ajudar.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

-Isso é bem... maduro de sua parte, Judith.

Ela deu um sorriso hesitante, estranhando aquele gesto.

-Eu sei. Acho que já está na hora de eu virar gente, não acha?

-

- James Potter, o prazer é todo seu.

-Você vai se sentar ao meu lado agora, ou o que? - perguntou James, sorrindo.

Eu retribui o sorriso.

-Se conseguir continuar fazendo com que você sorria.

James sorriu.

-Se isso fizer você ficar.

-

Mary começou a tocar nas teclas do piano e logo sua voz ampliada ecoou pelo auditório:

_-Dancing when the stars go blue, dancing when the evening fell, dancing in my wooden shoes - in a wedding gown._

Ela parou de tocar e olhou para Sirius, que começou sua parte no exato momento em que ela havia parado.

-_Dancin' out on 7th street, dancin' through the underground, dancin' little marionette, are you happy now? _

E os dois cantaram em uníssono o refrão:

-_Where do you go when you're lonely, where do you go when you're blue, where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you._ _When the stars go blue, blue._

-

_"There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how. Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me. And afterall, you're my wonderwall. _- e ele cantou do começo ao fim sem tirar os olhos de mim.

As menininhas foram à loucura, e estavam gritando incansavelmente até ele falar no microfone:

-Me preparei a semana inteira pra isso. - ele riu. - Depois de Sirius roubar a cena no refeitório eu tive sérias dificuldades em pensar em algo à altura. Bem, espero que você tenha gostado. - e então todos perceberam que James se dirigia a apenas uma pessoa. - Você sabe que é pra você, Lily.

-

-O que eu tenho para dizer agora é a última coisa que eu direi, Lily. - começou Oliver. - Eu me arrastei atrás de você de todas as maneiras possíveis, esqueci o meu amor-próprio como nunca antes havia esquecido. E olhe que ele não é pequeno, você sabe como é o ego de musicos. Eu não vou mais correr atrás de você. Não importa o que eu faça, não vai adiantar de nada mesmo. Então pare de ter dúvidas e vá atrás do que você quer de uma vez por todas. Apesar de tudo, foi bom te conhecer.

* * *

**Capitulo quinze:**

**-  
**

** Uma irmã, uma noiva e um possível pai.  
**

* * *

-Afinal, parece que o amor destrói mesmo qualquer barreira – falou Sirius, em um tom profético e em seguida suspirou.

James e eu nos beijávamos, mas eu interrompi o beijo para olhá-lo com um olhar intrigado. Sirius fitava-nos por cima de um jornal, com feições aborrecidas. Estávamos sentados à mesa da cozinha, cedo pela manhã, antes de ir para a escola. Eu percebi qual era a sua intenção e resolvi não contrariá-lo, quando estava tão obviamente chateado:

-O que você quer dizer com isso, Sirius? – perguntei, fingindo-me curiosa.

-Ah, você sabe. Você tipo nem liga pro mal-hálito matinal do James. – comentou ele, em um tom casual.

Eu e James nos entreolhamos, ele com um ar de riso e eu sem entender bem.

-James não tem mal-hálito matinal. Bem, pelo menos não quando ele acabou de escovar os dentes. Seria bem esquisito se ainda assim ele o tivesse. – eu o defendi, sentindo-me mais ofendida com aquilo do que o próprio James, que só mantinha o ar risonho e a costumeira serenidade de sempre.

Sirius apenas suspirou, e antes que eu pudesse insistir no assunto, James se aproximou de mim novamente e começou a beijar meu pescoço. Eu comecei a rir, por estar sentindo cócegas. Sirius balançou o seu jornal e bufou impacientemente. Mas aquilo só me fez rir ainda mais. James parou de beijar-me no pescoço para beijar minha boca, mas antes que o fizesse uma voz entusiasmada irrompeu na cozinha:

-Bom dia, meus queridos! – minha mãe exclamara, adentrando a cozinha.

Eu quase dei um salto que me faria acertar o teto do aposento. Se James não tivesse providenciado uma rápida desculpa para nossa proximidade.

-Bem, Lily, eu não vi cisco algum. – falou ele, se afastando, e sorrindo com um quê de malícia para mim.

Aquele sorriso ainda me arrepiava.

-Ahm, obrigada, James. – eu apressei-me a dizer.

Mamãe sentou-se à mesa sem desconfiar de nada, e começou a devorar um croissant recheado, enquanto James, prestativo, lhe enchia uma xícara de café. Sirius ainda escondia-se atrás de seu jornal. Que, obviamente, ele não deveria estar lendo.

-Então, Sirius, você nunca nos contou, e eu nunca tive a chance de perguntar. – começou a minha mãe, arrancando Sirius de seu esconderijo nada discreto, tampouco secreto. – Como foi o seu jantar em família?

Sirius dobrou o jornal e colocou-o sobre a mesa, e fingiu um arrepio prolongado.

-Prefiro nem comentar.

Mamãe riu com solidariedade e não insistiu no assunto. Dentro de cinco minutos ela teria acabado seu café e estaria deixando a cozinha. Assim que ela saiu James estourou em risadas e eu o acompanhei. Sirius voltou a esconder-se atrás do jornal. James e eu voltamos a nos beijar. Por mais alguns minutos tudo continuou assim.

-Se vocês não tem provas finais para fazer hoje, eu tenho. – Sirius disse, aborrecido. Levantou-se da mesa e estava pronto a deixar a cozinha quando James impediu-o, dizendo:

-Sirius, espere um pouco. – ele levantou-se e seguiu-o para fora da cozinha.

Eu suspirei, me sentindo um pouco abandonada, e continuei sentada ali, esperando pela volta de algum dos dois. James não demorou muito, e voltou parecendo um pouco atordoado. Quando eu lhe perguntei por que estava daquele jeito ele apenas disse, um pouco confuso, um pouco chateado:

-Sirius parece que está na TPM.

-Talvez ele esteja, sei lá... – eu hesitei um pouco. James olhava-me ansioso. – Sabe, talvez ele esteja com ciúmes. Por que vocês não passam mais muito tempo juntos. Sem namoradas no meio, e essas coisas.

James assentiu.

-Faz sentido.

-Faz sentido. – eu repeti. Eu sabia como era. Por que Mary nunca mais havia sido a mesma depois de começar a namorar Sirius. Mas eu tentava entender. Talvez Marlene também achasse que eu estava diferente ou mais distante depois de que eu e James nos acertamos. – E o pobre do Remus, quase não o vejo mais. Faz muito tempo que vocês não têm uma conversa de verdade, não faz?

James assentiu.

-Também é verdade. Talvez ele esteja precisando de ajuda, mas Remus nunca pediria. Eu teria que oferecer e obrigá-lo a aceitar.

-Talvez você devesse sair com Remus e com Sirius hoje à noite. Se vocês estiverem preparados para a prova na segunda, o que não duvido que estejam. E talvez eu devesse sair com Marlene e Mary. Sabe, conversar sobre a vida, tentar fazer algo que fazíamos antes.

James concordou novamente. Ficou pensativo por alguns instantes e depois voltou-se para mim:

-Você gostaria de que _tudo _voltasse a ser como era antes? – perguntou ele, com um sorrisinho convencido.

Eu sorri.

-Você sabe que não. – respondi. – Eu adoro _isso._ – e inclinei-me para beijá-lo.

* * *

Divulgada a idéia de uma noite apenas das garotas para mim, Marlene e Mary, e apenas dos garotos para Sirius, Remus e James, logo ela foi aprovada. Marlene estava planejando a ir ao show do Cloverdilly Pub no qual eu havia combinado de me encontrar com Oliver (e felizmente eu havia sido liberada de tal obrigação, ou seria um fardo?). Nós, as meninas, nos utilizamos então da influência de Edward para conseguir uma boa mesa no Planetarium, um restaurante super badalado da cidade, que possuía uma comida finíssima (e gostosa, eu esperava) e um céu falsamente enfeitado de estrelas, feito por hologramas. Obviamente, aquilo era cortesia de Edward, que havia ganhado um jantar no Planetarium naquela noite, pois o dono era seu mais recente cliente. Entretanto, ele estava se sentindo mal e mandara-nos em seu lugar.

Eu já ouvira os mais diversos elogios e lera uma crítica muito positiva em relação ao lugar, mas só pude ter noção de como era realmente quando adentrei-o. As paredes eram negras e estreladas, assim como o teto. E o lugar todo estaria ofuscado na mais terrível escuridão se prevalecesse apenas a negritude das paredes. As estrelas holográficas, no entanto, pareciam brilhar de verdade, e as longas velas colocadas sobre candelabros de ouro muito refinados complementavam a iluminação.

Assim que chegamos um maître olhou-nos com desconfiança, de cima a baixo, julgando-nos por nossas roupas. Estavamos em bons trajes, eu principalmente, pois minha mãe obrigara-me a usar um vestido esporte fino. Marlene e Mary, contudo, usavam vestidos relativamente simples para a ocasião e para o local.

-Boa noite. - Marlene falou, confiante, com os olhos faiscando, como se repelindo o desprezo velado nos olhos do maître. - Nossa reserva está no nome de Edward John Potter, o dono da empresa de RP que representa esse restaurante, e padrasto de minha amiga aqui - falou ela, indicando-me com o olhar. - a Srta. Evans.

O maître ergueu as sobrancelhas, tentando conter sua surpresa expressando apenas estar levemente intrigado.

-Pois então, senhoritas, conduzirei-as à sua mesa. - respondeu ele, polido.

Marlene sorriu.

-Obrigada. - eu disse, a voz um pouco fraca, devido à surpresa.

Nos passamos por entre as mesas e os casais e grupos extremamente bem vestidos e com portes elegantes enquanto o maître nos conduzia à nossa mesa. Com espanto, jurei ter reconhecido entre os demais clientes do restaurante Hugh Grant, jantando com uma mulher loira muito bonita. Antes que pudesse indicá-lo às meninas, reconheci outra pessoa. Os olhos verdes cintilantes se cruzaram com os meus, os lábios estenderam-se em um sorriso, esticando uma ou outra pinta em seu rosto, e a mão se estendeu em um breve aceno, e o fim de tal gesto foi aproveitado para que ele ajustasse os cachos cheios e cor-de-mel.

Marlene avistou-o também, e fez um gesto com a mão para que o maître parasse de andar. Ele olhou-o com curiosidade.

-Oh, só um instante! - pediu ela, com ar teatral. - Acabamos de ver um amigo de longa data, Lord David Windsor.

E foi se encaminhando até a mesa de David, com Mary e eu a seu encalço. O maître esperou-nos onde estava, sem conseguir conter a surpresa desta vez. David levantou-se para receber-nos, olhando-nos enquanto nos aproximávamos, e suas companhias acompanharam seu olhar. Eram duas moças muito bonitas. Uma delas olhou-nos com simplicidade, olhos de um verde-escuro alegre e curioso, cabelos loiros muito claros presos em uma elegante trança com apenas duas mechas soltas emoldurando seu belo rosto. Sorriu-nos timidamente. Sua face era muito pálida e ela era muito magra, mas mesmo assim era bonita, um tipo de beleza meio surreal, fantasmagórica.

A outra sem dúvida era mais bonita, mas não significava isso que era mais simpática. Contentou-se em lançar-nos um gélido olhar azul-piscina, balançou elegantemente os cabelos negros parcialmente presos e parcialmente enrolados e desviou seu olhar.

-Boa-noite - disse ele alegremente, fazendo uma mesura para nós. Eu ri daquele gesto polido e formal, que parecia natural para David enquanto ele o fazia. Mas senti um calor por dentro, como que admiração. Sempre me comovera muito com a o tipo de educação gentil que os nobres recebiam. Obviamente alguns eram nobres apenas por causa de seu título, mas esse não era o caso de David, nobre tanto em seu nome quanto em seu coração.

Nós retribuimos o cumprimento e a moça loira sorriu novamente.

-Essa é a minha irmã, Lady Natalie. - apresentou David, indicando a loira simpática, que levantou-se para cumprimentar-nos e falar que podíamos dispensar o "Lady". David apenas riu. - E essa é Alzire Lantier, minha noiva.

Eu tentei em vão conter minha surpresa, assim como Mary e Marlene. David percebeu nosso sobressalto, mas apenas sorriu. Alzire não conseguiu conter um estalar de língua. David lançou um olhar de certo modo ansioso para sua noiva, como se esperasse algum cumprimento vindo de sua parte e direcionado a nós. Ela virou sua cabeça graciosamente e deu-nos um sorriso frio e murmurou:

-Bonsoir, mademoiselles. - suas palavras deslizaram para fora de sua boca suavemente, no mais perfeito francês.

-Alzire é uma legítima parisiense. - explicou David, sorrindo-nos como se pedisse desculpas. Naquele sorriso pude perceber que ela provavelmente era capaz de um inglês tão fluente como o nosso, mas apenas não queria disperdiçá-lo conosco.

Eu apenas fiquei estática e indiferente ao máximo com a extrema indiferença de Alzire, mas Mary e Marlene mostravam-se claramente chateadas. Mary arriscou, confiando em um diploma de língua estrangeira francesa que havia recebido recentemente:

-Salut! Comment allez-vous? - e devo dizer que ela não fez feio. Lançou um olhar desafiador que eu nunca antes vira em seus olhos para a francesa. Mas ela parecia decidida a debochar de nós.

-Bien. - respondeu, seca.

Eu resolvi acabar com o suplício dizendo.

-Nosso maître está nos esperando, e ele já não tinha uma impressão boa de nós antes, David. - eu falei, sorrindo-lhe com sinceridade, transmitindo que estava realmente feliz com o encontro.

David e a irmã sorriram com igual felicidade e Alzire apenas ignorou-nos. Nós nos viramos e nos dirigimos até o maître, que nos conduziu até nossa mesa.

-Nossa, que mulher horrorosa essa noiva do David! - foi a primeira coisa que Mary disse quando chegamos à nossa mesa. - Não consigo imaginá-lo casada com tal criatura. - ela estava realmente horrorizada.

Eu assenti um pouco triste.

-David merece muito mais.

-Não achava que ainda existiam casamentos arranjados. - Mary disse, com um pouco de raiva. - Eu _realmente _sou ingênua, não?

Marlene sorriu bondosamente para ela.

-É. Mas David vai conseguir se livrar dela, se ele realmente quiser. Ele é inteligente. - respondeu ela, com um tom otimista.

Nós desejamos que isso acontecesse e logo mudamos o assunto, eu descrevendo o breve relance que eu havia tido de Hugh Grant e as meninas se indignando por não tê-lo visto também. Marlene levantou-se com o pretexto de ir ao toillet apenas para passear pelo restaurante e vê-lo melhor. Entretanto, ao voltar, alegou não tê-lo achado de jeito nenhum. Eu disse que tinha certeza de que o tinha visto, e ela acreditou, embora estivesse chateada por não tê-lo visto também.

A noite se seguiu agradável e proveitosa, e eu senti uma alegria imensa por estar ali com minhas duas melhores amigas. Como se não bastasse estar com a vida amorosa encaminhada eu ainda as tinha ali comigo. Me senti uma criatura imensamente sortuda.

* * *

Cheguei em casa relativamente cedo, não passava da meia-noite. Havia voltado de táxi e no caminho de volta repassava os acontecimentos da noite com um sorriso satisfeito. E - admito - pensava em James e a vontade que eu estava de encontrá-lo assim que chegasse em casa. Mas sabia que não seria assim. James, Sirius e Remus haviam ido a um show no Cloverdilly, e provavelmente iriam se demorar lá. Não obstante, adentrei a casa decidida a esperá-los por algum tempo sentada no sofá zapeando os canais na TV, até que o sono me vencesse.

Não pude evitar de fantasiar comigo adormecida no sofá e James chegando no meio da noite, encontrando-me ali e decidindo velar o meu sono. E assim eu acordaria com ele ao meu lado, olhando-me ternamente... Bem. Não pude evitar, possuía muitas células românticas em meu corpo.

Dirigi-me à sala e imaginem minha surpresa quando encontrei James, Sirius e Remus sentados no sofá, com a TV ligada e conversando com gravidade. Se fosse apenas isso, eu teria ficado apenas intrigada. Mas James segurava um saco de ervilhas congeladas em uma das mãos e pressionava-o contra o rosto. Olhou-me com surpresa ao me ver.

-James - eu sussurrei, mortificada. - O que houve?

Ele fez um gesto indiferente com a mão e sorriu.

-Você sabe como é nesses pubs, esses bêbados descontrolados. - e riu. Usou a mão livre para dar umas palmadinhas no lugar ao seu lado no sofá, indicando para que eu me sentasse ali. Eu obedeci, e retirei delicadamente o saco de ervilhas de sua mão para dar uma olhada no estado de seu rosto.

Havia um corte na bochecha, seu olho esquerdo estava inchado e roxo, e havia sangue seco na região inferior à narina esquerda, e não me vejo na necessidade de citar que esse lado de seu rosto estava bem irritado, vermelho.

-Foi o seu ex-namoradinho. - rilhou Sirius, rabugento.

Eu fiquei ainda mais surpresa. James apenas riu.

-Sirius, se você contar pra ela que eu apanhei do Oliver capaz dela voltar pra ele.

-Mas o que aconteceu? - eu perguntei sem entender, ainda chocada.

James apenas balançou a cabeça, como se me pedisse para esquecer, enquanto Sirius continuava a seu canto, emburrado. Olhei para Remus, esperando por uma explicação, mas ele estava com as feições graves e em profundo estado de meditação.

-Ok, eu mesma vou descobrir, vou ligar pro Oliver e pedir uma explicação. - ameacei, chateada.

Remus suspirou.

-Você já pode imaginar como foi, Lily. Ele bebeu demais, precisava de alguém pra enxer de porrada por que a banda dele acabou e James estava lá, justamente o cara que havia roubado a namorada dele. Simplesmente isso. - explicou Remus, calmo, mas com a voz cansada.

James assentiu.

-Eu só perdi por que tentei evitar a briga, se eu tivesse revidado provavelmente teria deixado um estrago bem maior nele. - falou ele, convencido.

Eu ri.

-Certo, eu acredito.

Sendo Oliver mais corpulento e maior que James, eu não conseguia acreditar muito no que o último me dissera, mas apenas deixei de lado, me divertindo com a necessidade que ele tinha de se auto-afirmar, e ainda além: afirmar-se para mim.

-Pobre Judith, estava tão interessada nele. - falou James, rindo-se. - Mas ele não queria saber, estava muito irritado. Robert e Pierrot falaram que não tinham mais interesse em levar a banda pra frente, e Carter estava quase arranjando um jeito de eles seguirem em turnê com os Zutons.

Eu senti-me chateada por Oliver, que levava sua banda muito a sério. Entretanto, o que mais me chateava era o fato de ele ter puxado briga com James. Era um lado de Oliver que eu nunca conhecera.

-Acabou que o Carter se interessou na Judith e ela o achou aceitável e os dois deixaram o pub juntos. - terminou Sirius, com a voz mais tranqüila.

-Trivialidades. - disse James, indiferente. Não entendi o sentido daquilo, mas logo ele se voltou para Remus e disse, sério: - Você esteve tentando nos dizer algo importante durante a noite inteira. Não pense que eu vou me esquecer.

Remus pareceu um pouco assustado, mas logo meneou a cabeça e respondeu:

-Não é nada de demais, esquece.

Sirius bufou.

-Você ia nos contar. Até que a Andy te ligou. Aposto que pedindo pra você não contar. Por que é algo relacionado à ela, não é? - disse ele, tão sério quanto James.

-Remus, se você quiser eu saio... - eu disse, me sentindo meio deslocada.

Eu fiz menção de me levantar, mas James colocou a mão sobre a minha coxa, pressionando-a para baixo e mantendo-me sentada.

-Não, não precisa. - falou Remus, com a voz pesada. Ele suspirou e enterrou as mãos nos cabelos. Estava extremamente cansado, as regiões abaixo de seus olhos haviam sido tomadas por profundas olheiras, e era possível ver que o seu corpo parecia não estar se sustentando bem. - É bem difícil dizer, sei que não devia estar tão preocupado. Mas vocês mesmo dizem, eu adoro sofrer por antecipação. Mesmo a chance sendo pequena. Bem, eu acho que deve ser menor que 50 por cento, ela passava mais tempo com _ele _mesmo...

-Remus! - Sirius falou, com o tom de voz relativamente alto. - Do que diabos você está falando?

-Andromeda! - ele exclamou, pesaroso. - Eu sei, é o dom da vida, eu não deveria estar reclamando disso, mas, por Deus, eu tenho 17 anos e basicamente não tenho onde cair morto.

Os amigos fitavam-no perplexos, ainda sem conseguir decifrar as frases soltas e confusas de Remus. E ainda diziam que aqueles meninos eram inteligentes.

-Ela está grávida. - eu afirmei, chocada.

Sirius voltou-se para mim como se eu estivesse drogada. Sustentou aquele olhar por alguns instantes, mas virou-se para Remus e viu que o olhar dele era de confirmação.

-Minha prima Andrômeda, é dessa Andrômeda que vocês estão falando? - ele perguntou, perplexo. - _Grávida? _De você?

Remus suspirou.

-Pode ser meu. - respondeu ele. - Ou pode ser do Tonks. Só vamos fazer o exame de paternidade quando nascer.

-_Quando nascer? _Ela pretende ter esse filho? - perguntou Sirius, ainda mais abismado.

Eu olhei-o com um olhar de repulsa.

-Não comece, Lily. Você não sabe o que a minha família vai fazer com a Andy se ela insistir em continuar com essa gravidez. - justificou-se Sirius, defensivo.

-Como se alguma vez você tivesse se importado com as atitudes malucas da sua família. - rebateu James.

-Mas Remus também não está pronto. - Sirius veio com a tréplica.

-Não cabe ao Remus decidir, o corpo é da Andrômeda, é ela quem está grávida. - respondi eu, um pouco agressiva.

-O filho também é dele. - insistiu Sirius.

-Ou do Ted Tonks. - lembrou James.

-Parem todos vocês, agora. - pediu Remus, cansado. - Vocês deveriam estar ajudando, não fofocando que nem três tias velhas. - reclamou ele, chateado. Em seguida levantou-se. - Eu vou embora. Assim vocês podem falar a vontade da minha vida.

Sirius bufou.

-Sem fazer dramas, Remus. Volte aqui.

Remus balançou a cabeça.

-Eu realmente tenho que ir. Minha mãe está doente de novo e meu pai está viajando. Tenho que checar como ela está. - disse ele, sincero.

-Você quer que algum de nós vá lá dormir na sua casa? - ofereceu-se James, preocupado.

-Não precisa. - recusou Remus, firmemente. - Minha tia está lá, mas eu quero ficar com a minha mãe. Vejo vocês depois.

Remus deixou a sala e deixou-nos em um silêncio sepulcral, todos imersos em seus próprios pensamentos, que eram sobre o mesmo assunto. Não encontravamos, entretanto, com disposição para discutir sobre o assunto. Sirius, principalmente. Entre nós três, era o que estava mais sério e chateado, porque aquilo envolvia não só o seu melhor amigo como sua prima mais querida. Soltou um suspiro pesado e levantou-se, dizendo que ia se recolher aos seus aposentos. Ficamos apenas James e eu ali, eu envolvendo-o com os braços e descansando minha cabeça em seu peito, e ele afagando meus cabelos com a mão livre (ou seja, a que não segurava o saco de ervilhas). Incomodada com o silêncio, eu resolvi falar sobre coisas triviais, como o meu encontro com David, sua irmã e sua noiva.

James depositou as ervilhas sobre a mesinha de centro e abraçou-me adequadamente, comentando que não falava com David desde a festa que ele dera e que ele, James, supostamente deveria ter ido. Mas que fora melhor ficar em casa, acrescentou em um tom caloroso, enquanto eu ruborizava. Quanto à Natalie, não se viam há mais de um ano, quiça dois. Lembrei-me de como ela era bela e elegante, e encontrei-me sentindo pontadas de ciúmes e me perguntando se já houvera alguma coisa entre eles. Entretanto, não consegui verbalizar a pergunta. James notou que eu havia me calado e disse:

-Meu pai e Sir Nicholas costumavam dizer que o nosso casamento seria muito agradável para eles. - falou, com um tom divertido. - Mas Natalie era como minha irmãzinha mais nova, sua boba.

Eu soltei um risinho nervoso.

-Engraçado como Lorraine não era como sua irmã mais velha. - não consegui conter o comentário.

James apenas riu.

-Eu e Natalie crescemos juntos, eu a conheço desde que nasci. A Lorraine apareceu quando a puberdade aflorava, sabe. Mas não é como se o meu interesse por ela ainda persistisse. Você sabe que se eu quisesse, eu teria conseguido. - acrescentou ele, seguro.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior, um pouco confusa. Então James sabia do interesse de Lorraine por ele, mas não quisera fazer nada. Bem, era impossível não perceber o quanto ela dava em cima dele. Mas, de novo, ele não quisera nada. Não pude conter um sorriso.

-Por que você demorou tanto pra fazer alguma coisa em relação a mim? - a pergunta estivera em minha cabeça desde a primeira vez que havíamos nos beijado, e refoçou-se desde a primeira vez que ele havia dito que gostava de mim, mas eu simplesmente não tivera coragem para fazê-la. Então ela finalmente saiu, embora tenha sido em um tom hesitante.

-Vou explicar de um jeito resumido. - começou James. - Primeiro, você só me irritava. Antes de vir morar aqui em casa, digo. Mas quando vocês se mudaram, eu resolvi que deveria ser legal com você, e você também parecia estar se esforçando para ser legal comigo. Foi ai que eu comecei a considerar a possibilidade. E, bem, eu percebi que você também parecia estar considerando.

-Mas você voltou com a Judith. - eu disse, descrente.

-Por que nós moramos na mesma casa, ia ser complicado. - continuou James, ignorando minha interrupção. - Eu falei isso com Remus e Sirius, e eles incentivaram muito.

Eu senti o meu peito se aquecendo quando ele disse aquilo, cheia de gratidão por eles.

-Mas então você conheceu o Oliver. - acrescentou ele, um pouco carrancudo.

-Mas eu não fazia idéia. - eu protestei, na defensiva.

-É, eu sei. - admitiu James. - E eu ainda não tinha certeza naquela noite, então você fez certo.

-Fiz? - perguntei, sem entender.

James assentiu.

-Por que foi a partir daí que eu percebi que não iria aguentar ver você com mais ninguém que não fosse eu. - respondeu ele, sorrindo.

Eu não pude evitar de ficar muito sem-graça e não consegui encontrar o que falar a tempo. James pareceu não se importar, apenas inclinou-se e nós nos beijamos demoradamente. Ele foi se deitando e puxando-me para baixo junto com ele, com as mãos em minha cintura. Quando interrompi o beijo parei por alguns instantes, apenas admirando o rosto dele, com um olhar abobalhado. Como um cara como aquele estava _namorando _comigo? James riu e me puxou de volta para ele.

* * *

**N/A:Gente, desculpem pela demora! Aí está, capítulo novo, yay! Espero que vocês gostem. Por enquanto é só, não consigo lembrar de mais nada. Ah, tem gente que acha que a fic tá pra acabar só por que o James e a Lily já tão juntos, mas ainda temos alguns capítulos pela frente. Só vai demorar um pouco. Principalmente agora que eu estou basicamente de recuperação em matemática. Por enquanto é só, tenho que correr. Obrigada pelas reviews e pela compreensão e espero poder atualizar novamente em breve!  
**


	17. Recesso à vista

**

* * *

Doce Lar:**

**-

* * *

  
**

**Nos capítulos anteriores:**

-Então, Sirius, você nunca nos contou, e eu nunca tive a chance de perguntar. – começou a minha mãe, arrancando Sirius de seu esconderijo nada discreto, tampouco secreto. – Como foi o seu jantar em família?

Sirius dobrou o jornal e colocou-o sobre a mesa, e fingiu um arrepio prolongado.

-Prefiro nem comentar.

-

-Essa é a minha irmã, Lady Natalie. - apresentou David, indicando a loira simpática, que levantou-se para cumprimentar-nos e falar que podíamos dispensar o "Lady". David apenas riu. - E essa é Alzire Lantier, minha noiva.

-

-Andromeda! - ele exclamou, pesaroso. - Eu sei, é o dom da vida, eu não deveria estar reclamando disso, mas, por Deus, eu tenho 17 anos e basicamente não tenho onde cair morto.

Os amigos fitavam-no perplexos, ainda sem conseguir decifrar as frases soltas e confusas de Remus. E ainda diziam que aqueles meninos eram inteligentes.

-Ela está grávida. - eu afirmei, chocada.

-

-Eu sinto falta do papai. Não por que o Sr. Potter seja ruim, ou o James. Eles são ótimos, mãe. De verdade. Mas não sei se vou conseguir continuar aqui...

Minha mãe continuou a olhar para mim, chocada, sem palavras, ou sem saber o que dizer.

-Não é sua culpa. Não precisa dizer ou fazer nada. - eu me levantei e fui até o banheiro, cambaleante. Fechei e tranquei a porta. - Pode ir, eu desço pra comer alguma coisa daqui a pouco. Esqueça o que eu disse. Sério, não se preocupe comigo. Eu estou bem.

* * *

**Capitulo dezesseis: Recesso à vista.

* * *

**

Os estudantes de Hogwarts High tinham pela frente apenas mais uma semana letiva, semana na qual seriam realizadas as provas finais daquele trimestre e nos daria três semanas de recesso em um Dezembro nevoento e gélido. Entretanto, pelo menos nós teríamos algumas semanas de descanso. E no meu caso, eu teria três semanas seguidas para sair com James e o resto do pessoal. Os meninos até estavam pensando em planejar uma viagem à praia, apesar de não terem mais tocado no assunto depois tenso bate-papo que tiveramos no fim-de-semana.

Remus nunca parecera mais exausto. Constantemente eu o via sentado sozinho a um canto, a cabeça apoiada por uma das mãos, fitando com uma expressão vazia algum livro grosso, sem realmente lê-lo. Tomei a liberdade de me aproximar, mesmo que um pouco hesitante. Ele não notou minha presença.

-Hm, oi. - eu tive que dizer para que ele percebesse que eu estava ali.

Ele lançou um olhar cor-de-mel cansado para mim, seus olhos rodeados por profundas e escuras olheiras. Deu um sorrisinho gentil.

-Olá, Lily.

-Posso sentar? - perguntei, colocando as mãos sobre o encosto de uma das cadeiras que ali estavam.

-Claro.

Eu me sentei e fiquei olhando para ele enquanto ele fingia ler o seu livro de Biologia.

-Sua prova de Biologia é amanhã? - perguntei, tentando puxar assunto.

Ele assentiu.

-E não consigo me concentrar. - confessou Remus, chateado.

-Qual é a matéria?

Remus deu um sorriso sombrio.

-Gravidez.

Eu fiquei totalmente sem ação. Obviamente, havia me sentado ali para tentar de alguma maneira conversar com ele sobre aquilo, tentar apoiá-lo, consolá-lo, ou fazer qualquer coisa que fosse necessária que ajudasse-o a melhorar.

-Hm... Você quer falar sobre isso? - eu perguntei, relutando um pouco, com medo de estar invadindo sua privacidade.

-Será que há o que falar, Lily? - perguntou Remus, tenso. - Eu nem ao menos sei se o filho é meu.

Eu assenti, sentindo-me desconcertada por não saber ao certo o que dizer. E também sentindo-me chateada por ele.

-Ela... Ahm, Andrômeda está grávida há quanto tempo?

-Três meses. No quarto mês vai dar pra saber o sexo do bebê. - acrescentou ele, com falsa animação. - Yay.

-E há três meses ela estava com você e com Ted ao mesmo tempo?

Remus exibiu novamente um sorriso sombrio.

-Sim.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, alternando olhares entre o tampo da mesa e os meus tênis.

-Mas Andrômeda ficaria bem mais feliz se o filho fosse dele. - Remus deixou escapar, após alguns instantes sem falarmos nada.

-Por que você acha isso? - eu perguntei, sentindo-me triste, como se a tristeza que irradiasse de seu olhar fosse contagiosa.

-Sempre esteve bem claro. - respondeu ele, obviamente incomodado. - Eu só demorei muito para aceitar.

"Eu estava chegando em casa no dia depois do festival. Eu a havia convidado para me ver tocando, apesar de não achar a idéia muito boa, já que é uma coisa muito colegial e ela é mais velha e tudo o mais. Andrômeda conteve uma risada. Disse que já tinha planos para aquele dia. Ela não me falou o que era. Então presumi que ela ia sair com Ted. Se fosse alguma reunião de família, eu provavelmente saberia da existência de tal reunião por intermédio do Sirius. Mas não ouvi falar de nada. Você sabe, depois do festival nós fomos comer pizza e tudo o mais e eu cheguei em casa lá pelas nove. Acontece que ela estava me esperando na porta de casa, sentada no chão mesmo, pálida. Eu estranhei, mas estava muito bravo com ela, então meio que começamos a discutir.

-Ted cancelou com você? - eu perguntei, irritado.

Eu havia sim reparado que Andy estava com um ar sério e triste, algo muito incomum para ela. Mas estava com tanta raiva que ignorei esse fato.

-Não, Remus. - respondeu ela, chateada ao perceber que eu estava bravo. - Será que você pode parar de ser infantil por um momento? Eu estou aqui por que quero conversar com você. Eu realmente... Você é a única pessoa com a qual eu tive vontade de conversar.

-É, Andrômeda, por que você se sentiu com vontade de me jogar na cara o quanto eu sou infantil e você é a adulta aqui, não é mesmo? - eu repliquei. - E por que você ficou entediada, já que Ted não te ligou, suponho.

Andy revirou os olhos, aborrecida.

-Não, não é isso. Por favor, eu só quero _conversar._

-Ótimo, por que eu tenho algo pra dizer pra você, e já está mais do que na hora de você ouvir isso. De uma pessoa mais nova e mais infantil, mas que não deixa de ter razão. - eu disse, obstinado.

Andrômeda pareceu resignada.

-Certo, Remus. Fale o que você tem pra falar. Obviamente é muito importante e não pode esperar. - ela disse, em um tom cansado.

-Você não pode ficar me usando nas suas horas vagas ou quando você briga com o Ted, sabe? - eu disse, tentando soar mais calmo. Meu tom de voz agora era um tom de resolução, e não de raiva. - Eu sei que eu nunca pedi a você pra escolher antes, aliás, eu fingia não ligar, por que eu realmente achava que ia chegar um dia que você assumiria um compromisso com apenas um de nós. Mas você não o fez. Então, Andy, já que eu sou a criança aqui e você já é uma adulta, aja como tal. Você vai ter que escolher enquanto ainda tem opção. Por que eu estou muito perto de cair fora.

Andrômeda assentiu.

-Você tem razão.

Eu olhei-a, incrédulo.

-Você concorda?

Ela assentiu novamente.

-Perfeitamente. Mas essa decisão não cabe mais a mim. Eu decidirei daqui há 5 ou 6 meses.

Meu olhar se preencheu ainda mais de incredulidade.

-Como assim? - perguntei, mais confuso do que indignado.

-Remus, eu estou grávida. Se o pai for você e você ainda me quiser, essa será minha escolha. Mas se for o Ted... Entende? Eu vou ficar com quem quer que seja o pai dessa criança. - esclareceu ela, dando de ombros. - Não é como se coubesse a mim essa escolha. Cabe a quem quer que seja o pai que vá assumir.

Não consegui encontrar nada para dizer. Apenas fiquei fitando-a, boquiaberto.

-E o pai da criança só pode ser eu ou ele, certo? - eu perguntei.

Andrômeda pareceu ofendida.

-Eu vou embora. Já fiquei ouvindo sua crise adolescente por tempo demais. Vou deixar você pensar sobre isso por um tempo. - respondeu ela, ainda calma. Aproximou-se, hesitante, e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

Eu fiquei olhando-a se afastar, sem realmente vê-la. Estava repassando tudo na minha cabeça, ainda sem acreditar. Andy deu meia-volta e ficou me encarando por alguns instantes.

-Será que não tem como você acreditar que tem como se gostar de mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo? - perguntou ela, séria.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

-Não. Para mim pareceu simplesmente impossível gostar de você e de Héstia ao mesmo tempo. - respondi, na mesma hora.

-Se você não acha ser possível, converse com o Sirius sobre isso.

Então ela realmente foi embora."

Remus suspirou, cansado. Começou a folhear seu livro de biologia enquanto eu, para variar, buscava algo para dizer. Eu estava mais interessada em falar sobre o último comentário de Andrômeda, mas sabia que aquela conversa era sobre o Remus.

-Isso é terrível, Remus. Você vai ter que me desculpar, mas eu não sei o que dizer. Você já conversou com Sirius sobre isso? - não consegui me conter e perguntei. Logo em seguida acrescentei: - Ou James?

-Eles vieram me procurar depois que eu dei a notícia a eles. - respondeu ele. - Ninguém sabe o que fazer, mesmo por que só descobriremos quem é o pai daqui há alguns meses. Mas não posso deixar de me sentir atormentado, sabe? Não sei ao certo se eu quero que seja eu ou não.

Eu assenti.

-Eu entendo. Você devia tirar sua mente disso por um tempo, então. Tente se divertir, sabe? Não é como se você estivesse sendo irresponsável tentando esquecer por um pouco, já que não adianta se preocupar com isso por agora. Preocupe-se com as provas finais e depois em se divertir com seus amigos durante o recesso. Pois eu lhe garanto, eu pretendo me divertir muito nesse recesso. - eu disse, sorrindo calorosamente para ele e apertando suas mãos, esperando sinceramente que ele seguisse o meu conselho.

Remus sorriu de volta.

-Você está certa. Melhor que eu estude para essa prova de biologia. - respondeu ele. - Pra depois poder me divertir no recesso.

-É assim que se fala! - eu exclamei, contente por poder ajudar. Quando vi as horas reparei que estava perto do almoço e tinha que me encontrar com James. - Bem, eu vou indo. - coloquei a bolsa por sobre o ombro e me levantei. - Espero ter ajudado.

Ele assentiu.

-Ajudou.

Eu fui me afastando, e dei uma última olhada nele, pra verificar se seu semblante parecia menos miserável do que antes.

-Lily. - Remus me chamou de volta. - Você acha que ela está certa? - perguntou ele. Eu lancei-lhe um olhar indagador. - Que é possível gostar de mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo?

Eu suspirei.

-Eu sei que eu não sou do tipo de pessoa capaz de gostar de dois caras ao mesmo tempo. - respondi, honestamente. - Talvez por que eu nunca gostei realmente de Oliver... Ou talvez por que eu seja completamente apaixonada por James. - corei um pouco ao dizer essas palavras e olhei ao redor para ver se alguém havia ouvido. James e eu nunca havíamos dito "eu te amo", mas eu me sentia completamente pronta. - Ahm, mas vamos manter isso em segredo, certo?

Ele riu.

-Ok.

* * *

James e eu fomos para casa juntos, para um almoço em família. Sirius não apareceu para o almoço, mas não ficamos preocupados. Eu, na verdade, torci um pouco para que ele estivesse com Remus. Após o almoço, James e eu nos isolamos na biblioteca para podermos agir como namorados, já que tínhamos chegado a um consenso de que o melhor era não contar para Edward e minha mãe ainda, já que provavelmente, no mínimo, teríamos de aturar uma conferência muito desagradável sobre sexo adolescente e no máximo, seríamos monitorados constantemente por eles.

Eu estava esperando por Marlene e Mary, já que iríamos estudar juntas para nossa prova de História, que seria no dia seguinte. Em seguida, Marlene e eu estudaríamos para Literatura, classe que Mary não cursava. E imagino que ela aproveitaria a pausa nos estudos para passar um tempo com seu namorado. Muito provável.

Eu folheava um capítulo extremamente extenso sobre a Era Napoleônica e James apenas me observava. Obviamente, eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar.

-James, arranja alguma coisa pra fazer. – eu pedi, me sentindo incomodada.

-Eu estou fazendo alguma coisa. Estou olhando você estudar.

Eu olhei-o com um olhar faiscante.

-E você fica uma gracinha quando tenta fingir que está irritada comigo. – ele se levantou se sua poltrona e veio sentar no braço da minha, de modo a me beijar.

Claro que eu tinha que estudar e não ficar ali beijando o James, mas eu não me senti muito no clima de reclamar.

-James... – eu comecei, assim que nos separamos. – Remus me falou uma coisa...

Ele apenas fitou-me com um olhar intrigado, esperando que eu terminasse a frase.

-Que a Andy falou sobre o Sirius. – eu completei. – Sobre gostar de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

James assentiu.

-Estou vendo aonde você quer chegar.

-O que você acha que ela quis dizer com isso?

-Eu acho... – respondeu ele, com vagarosidade. – Que eu vou te beijar de novo.

Ele se aproximou novamente e cumpriu o que havia dito. Antes que eu pudesse afastá-lo ouvimos a porta da biblioteca se abrindo e passos se aproximando.

-Oi? É aqui que tem gente interessada em estudar história? – era Marlene, com um ar de riso. Trazia consigo uma pequena bolsa e um livro de História ridiculamente grosso.

-Estou super interessado. – respondeu James, em um tom que achava ser convincente.

Eu ri.

-James já estava de saída. – eu disse a Marlene, mas olhando para James. Ele fez uma carinha triste. – Não vai funcionar dessa vez. – eu o beijei brevemente e em seguida o empurrei. – Eu não me sinto confortável fazendo pessoas que eu gosto de vela.

-Você se sente super confortável quando Sirius é a nossa vela. – replicou James, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Como eu disse, pessoas que eu _gosto._

Ele riu, despediu-se e saiu. Marlene sentou em uma poltrona a minha frente.

-Hm, Mary já está a caminho. Só está, hm, conversando com o Sirius. – falou ela. – No quarto dele.

Eu ri, meneando a cabeça.

-Era uma vez uma Mary pura e inocente.

Marlene assentiu, em silêncio, e não disse mais nada. Apenas abriu o seu livro de História e começou a ler.

-Marlene... – eu chamei, um pouco hesitante.

-Hm? – fez ela, sem tirar os olhos de seu livro.

-Você não se sente sozinha?

Marlene levantou tirou os olhos castanhos do seu livro por alguns instantes para me fitar. Em seguida desceu os olhos novamente.

-Da onde veio essa pergunta?

Eu dei de ombros.

-Você nunca conseguia ficar muito tempo sem alguém. E agora Mary e eu estamos namorando e a última pessoa com quem esteve e que você me contou foi o Carter.

-Eu só decidi esperar pela pessoa certa. – respondeu Marlene, em um tom indiferente.

-Ou decidiu esperar que a pessoa certa termine algum namoro?

Marlene fechou o livro e decidiu olhar-me nos olhos, suspirando.

-Você vai insistir nesse assunto, Lily?

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a porta da biblioteca se abriu novamente. Ambas olhamos para esta, ansiosas, achando ser Mary que entrava no recinto. Mas não era. Era Sirius.

-Mary já está a caminho. Ela foi usar o banheiro. – falou ele, casual como sempre. Sentou-se no braço da poltrona de Marlene e deu uma olhada na capa do livro de História. – Interessante. Vocês acham que poderiam precisar de alguma ajuda de um especialista?

Assim que Sirius se sentara, Marlene olhou-o nervosamente e desviou o olhar rapidamente. Sirius continuou a fitá-la com um olhar interessado, como se tivesse se esquecido que eu também estava ali.

-Acho que nós estamos bem. – eu respondi um pouco seca. – E não precisamos de distrações. Eu já expulsei o James daqui.

Sirius assentiu.

-Então não tenho escolha a não ser me retirar.

Eu concordei.

-Você não deveria estar com Remus ou alguma coisa assim? É engraçado, ele precisando tanto de vocês e eu não vejo vocês oferecendo ajuda a ele.

Sirius suspirou.

-Ele está aqui, James e ele estão conversando. – respondeu ele, revirando os olhos. – Eu só não sei o que eu deveria fazer. Se for ok se eu continuar imparcial ou se eu deveria escolher um lado. Não que eu consiga. Mesmo Andy tendo feito besteira, isso não é sobre mim para eu poder julgá-la ou algo assim. Nós vamos sair daqui a pouco. Eu sou o único membro da família em que ela confia. Mas dividir a minha atenção entre ela e o Remus é simplesmente... – ele terminou com um suspiro.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Eu sempre ficava incrivelmente surpresa quando via algo maturo sendo dito por Sirius.

-Você não tem que escolher. – Marlene disse, simplesmente. – Ambos entendem perfeitamente a situação em que você está, mesmo isso não sendo sobre você. Você só tem que apóia-los da maneira que você puder. – terminou, olhando-o nos olhos. – Você é tão egocêntrico. – ela riu, dando um tapa no braço dele.

Sirius também riu.

-Desculpe, é só que se eu não sou o foco das atenções das pessoas eu me sinto menosprezado. É quem eu sou. Superficial e sedento de atenção. Acho que vou sair por aí engravidando alguém. Ou mais de uma pessoa. Pra chamar _mais _atenção do que Remus está chamando atualmente. - brincou ele.

Os dois riram enquanto eu continuei apenas observando. Foi então que eu notei que não era só Sirius que estava diante de uma escolha. O momento em que Marlene teria de escolher entre Mary e Sirius parecia bem próximo também. Pois para mim era necessária apenas uma fração de segundos para que ela o tomasse de Mary. Se assim ela quisesse. E eu também estava diante de uma escolha. Entre Mary e Marlene. Embora já tivesse conversado sobre aquele triângulo inúmeras vezes com Marlene, nunca havia falado sobre aquilo com Mary. Portanto, estava sendo, de certa forma, tendenciosa.

Ou talvez tudo aquilo fosse apenas paranóia minha. Então meus pensamentos paranóicos foram interrompidas pela chegada de Mary.

-Hey. – ela disse, se aproximando.

Sirius deixou seu lugar ao lado de Marlene para ir recebê-la. Os dois se beijaram e Marlene abriu novamente seu livro de História.

-Eu tenho que ir. – disse Sirius, deixando-nos ali.

Mary sentou-se perto e nós.

-Você e Sirius pareciam estar se divertindo, Lene. – comentou ela.

Marlene sorriu fracamente.

-Não era nada. Só uma das piadas imbecis dele.

-Vocês sempre se divertem conversando um com o outro. – insistiu Mary. – Eu fico tão feliz que minhas amiga se dêem bem com _meu_ namorado. Nós odiávamos o Justin, sabe.

-É, é legal, Mary. – comentou Marlene, tentando aparentar distraída.

-Nós estávamos falando sobre o Remus. – eu falei, tentando mudar o assunto.

Mary arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Não me parece motivo para risos.

-Você sabe como o Sirius é. – disse Marlene. – Sempre transforma tudo em risadas.

-É mesmo. – disse Mary. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes e ela suspirou sua expressão se desanuviando. – Bem. Vocês já tinham começado sem mim? – perguntou ela, em um tom um pouco mais descontraído.

Nós começamos a estudar e tendo estudado um capítulo Marlene levantou-se para ir ao banheiro. Assim que ela deixou a biblioteca, Mary voltou-se para mim.

-Lily, por favor, me diga que eu não estou ficando paranóica.

-Por que você acha isso? – perguntei, fingindo-me confusa.

-Eu estou com ciúmes da minha melhor amiga e do meu namorado. – admitiu Mary. – Meu namorado perfeito que disse na frente da escola inteira que gosta de mim e minha melhor amiga de anos, que já fez de tudo por mim, que já até agrediu não só verbalmente quanto fisicamente algumas pessoas, por minha causa. – acrescentou ela, com um pouco de culpa na voz.

-Eu acho que você deveria conversar com eles para tirar essa dúvida da sua cabeça. Por mais que eu diga que você deve parar com isso, você só vai esclarecer as coisas se conversar com os envolvidos. – eu respondi. Não tinha coragem de dizer para Mary que tudo ia ficar bem e que sua suspeita não tinha motivos.

Mary respirou fundo e demoradamente.

-É só que ela é a Marlene, sabe? – falou ela. – Sempre a mais bonita, a mais divertida, a mais querida. E ele é o Sirius. Quer dizer, eles combinariam bem mais do que eu com o Sirius, não é mesmo? E os dois já ficaram.

-Você acha que Sirius tem sentimentos por ela? – eu perguntei, mesmo não sabendo ao certo se deveria ter perguntado.

Mary deu de ombros.

-Vocês sempre disseram que o que aconteceu entre eles foi casual. Mas não tem como saber, não é? Vocês também sempre suavizam as coisas para que eu não me magoe.

-Mas Mary... Sirius está namorando _você_. E não a Marlene.

Mary assentiu em concordância.

-Você está certa.

* * *

Sirius voltou para casa ao entardecer, então Mary foi ficar com ele em qualquer que fosse o cômodo da casa em que estivessem. Quando a noite estava começando foi a vez de Marlene ir embora. Eu recolhi os livros sobre a mesa que usáramos, arrumei o que havíamos bagunçado e fui para o meu quarto.

Deitei-me em minha cama no escuro, e apenas fiquei ali pensando. Era melhor eu me afastar de tudo aquilo. Não repreenderia Marlene por gostar de Sirius. Ela não tinha culpa e não deveria se sentir culpada por gostar de quem gostava. Não contaria nada a Mary, seria desleal com Marlene. E esperava que Sirius tentasse consertar de alguma maneira aquela bagunça que havia feito.

Ouvi alguém bater em meu quarto e respondi, desanimada:

-Entre.

James aproximou-se lentamente, como um cachorrinho amuado.

-Você não foi nos procurar. Estão quase todos na sala de TV. Sirius, Mary, Remus. David apareceu também.

Eu apenas bufei, cansada.

James se deitou ao meu lado e eu me aninhei em seu peito.

-Me desculpe por ter perguntado sobre a vida pessoal do Sirius pra você mais cedo. – eu disse. – Não tinha direito de te pôr em uma situação tão complicada. Há coisas sobre Marlene e sobre Mary que eu sei que elas não gostariam que eu te contasse.

Pude ver o sorriso de James no escuro do meu quarto.

-Eu poderia ficar aqui pelo resto da noite, sabia. – disse ele, com um tom sugestivo.

-Quem disse que eu ia deixar? – eu ameacei em um tom nem um pouco convincente.

-Mas não seria legal se sua mãe nos visse. – James ponderou.

-Aposto como ela ia amar. – eu ri.

-Ela está procurando por você. Parece que tem algo importante a dizer.

Eu bufei.

-Tipo me informar sobre o calendário social dos Potter no mês de Dezembro?

James riu.

-Acho que é algo mais sério que isso. Não que o nosso calendário social não seja super importante.

Eu beijei-o demoradamente e em seguida me levantei.

-Tenho que ir. Estou _morrendo_ de curiosidade. Encontro com vocês na sala de TV depois.

* * *

Encontrei minha mãe sentada na mesa da sala de estar com uma expressão grave e um olhar perdido.

-Mamãe? – eu chamei, de modo a chamá-la de volta à realidade.

Ela sorriu ao me ver.

-Lily. Eu estava querendo falar com você.

-É, eu fiquei sabendo.

-Sente-se. – falou ela, indicando uma cadeira ao seu lado. Eu obedeci. – Seu pai está na Califórnia.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, pasma com a abordagem direta que ela utilizara para falar naquele assunto.

-Você lembra como ele costumava falar bem de lá. Que era o paraíso na Terra. De como te levaria para surfar lá. Se algum dia ele aprendesse a surfar. – acrescentou ela, sem conseguir evitar um sorrisinho.

-É. – eu concordei, sem conseguir dizer mais nada. Não conseguia imaginar qual era o rumo que aquela conversa iria tomar.

-Eu mencionei que você vai entrar em Recesso agora e Tuney férias de invervo. Muito embora eu acredite que ela vá querer curtir com o pessoal da faculdade... Bem, o que você acharia de passar o Recesso com ele, na Califórnia?

-O quê? – eu perguntei perplexa.

-Achei que você estava com saudades dele.

-Óbvio que eu estava, mãe. Nós não nos vemos há três anos, desde que vocês se divorciaram. E não nos falamos há mais ou menos um ano. Eu não fazia idéia de onde ele estava e do nada você chega dizendo que ele está na Califórnia e que eu deveria ir até lá vê-lo. Por que _ele _não vem até nós?

-Até vocês e sua irmã. – corrigiu minha mãe. – Eu não tenho a mínima vontade de me reencontrar com seu pai.

Eu soltei uma risada irônica pelo nariz.

-Como se essa fosse a questão.

-É um lugar bonito. Seu pai finalmente está fazendo as coisas que ele sempre quis fazer... – ela comentou, com um olhar distante. – Bem. É um cenário totalmente diferente da vida que você está vivendo agora. Uma vida da qual você reclamou muito.

-Há meses atrás. – eu disse.

-Achei que você queria ver o seu pai.

-Eu ainda quero. – eu respondi.

-Então eu vou providenciar as passagens.

Eu apenas continuei sentada enquanto ela pegava seu celular e começava a falar com algum funcionário de Edward para comprar uma passagem para mim. Sentia-me completamente impotente. Não queria ser o estereótipo da adolescente revoltada que se recusava a ver o pai e saia quebrando tudo. Eu queria sim ver meu pai, mas não daquela maneira.

-Mãe? – eu chamei, assim que ela terminou de falar ao celular. – Por que você não me chamou quando o papai ligou?

Minha mãe olhou-me com um olhar vago.

-Ah, isso. – respondeu ela, aparentando distração. – Você estava na escola.

* * *

Terminada a nem um pouco chocante (percebam que estou sendo irônica) conferência com minha mãe eu fui me juntar à todo mundo na sala de TV, apesar de que o que eu mais queria naquele momento era voltar para a escuridão do meu quarto. Com James ao meu lado. E contar a ele todo aquele rolo e poder contar com a ajuda dele. Mas decidi não estragar a noite.

Aconcheguei-me ao lado de James no sofá, repousando a cabeça no ombro dele, pensativa e silenciosa. Mary, Sirius, David, Remus e James estavam ali, todos conversando em voz alta e rindo muito, de qualquer besteira que um ou outro falasse. Ao centro da sala estava uma torre de caixas de pizza, metade já vazia.

-Você não vai pegar um pedaço, Lily? – ofereceu David, abrindo uma caixa que continha uma pizza ainda intocada de peperoni.

-Eu ia dizer não, mas sentindo esse cheiro... É impossível recusar. – eu sorri fracamente. David olhou-me com um olhar intrigado ao ver meu sorriso desanimado, mas não disse nada. Apenas envolveu um pedaço de pizza com um guardanapo e passou-o para mim.

Eu agradeci e comi silenciosamente. Todos continuavam a conversar alegremente, até que o celular de Sirius tocou e todos o fitaram com olhar de suspense. Ele encarou o visor e olhou instantaneamente para James. Deixou a sala para atender e voltou instantes depois.

-Era Maggie. – falou ele ao voltar, a voz grave e a expressão séria.

-Maggie... ? – eu e Mary soltamos em um uníssono curioso.

-Aquela Maggie que costumava ser a melhor amiga da Lor antes do que aconteceu? – perguntou David, entre uma e outra mordida de pizza, casual e despreocupado (o único presente naquela sala que estava em tal estado de espírito).

Eu senti uma fisgada no peito e voltei-me para David com ar de contrariedade.

-Lor de Lorraine? – perguntei, chateada.

-Eu acho melhor você vir comigo, James. – Sirius pediu, com um tom veemente.

James assentiu, levantou-se e parou ao lado de Sirius na porta. Sirius deu um beijo em Mary e saiu.

-Até mais, gente. – falou James, indo atrás do amigo.

Eu observei-o ir embora com uma sensação de asfixia tomando minha faringe. Eu fiquei distraída com minha própria sorte enquanto David e Mary conversavam casualmente.

-Como está a Alzire, David? – perguntou ela, suavemente, sem deixar transparecer nenhum tipo de rancor pela noiva de David.

David sorriu.

-Bem, eu espero. Ela voltou para Paris na manhã seguinte ao dia que vocês a conheceram.

-Ah, entendo. – disse Mary, sem saber o que mais dizer. – Quando vocês se conheceram?

-Há alguns anos quando nossos pais começaram a fazer negócios. – respondeu ele, vago.

Eu pensei comigo mesma "No ramo de casamentos?", mas não o disse, mesmo por que estava alheia àquela conversa.

-Então vocês já namoram há algum tempo. – comentou ela.

-Ah sim. Uns quatro anos. – respondeu ele, sorrindo para Mary, mas com tom de quem encerrava o assunto. – Você e o Sirius já estão juntos há alguns meses não é?

Mary sorriu com bem mais entusiasmo ao falar de seu namorado do que David havia sorrido ao falar de Alzire:

-Ah sim! – exclamou ela. – Vamos fazer três meses. Mas parece mais tempo, mal consigo lembrar como eram as coisas antes dele. Claro que consigo, mas você entende, não é? Imagino que você deve se sentir como se estivesse estado ao lado dela durante quase toda a sua vida, não é? Considerando o tempo que vocês estão juntos.

David sorriu.

-Não exatamente.

-Ah. – Mary falou, um pouco envergonhada e sem ter o que dizer. Olhou instintivamente para mim, em busca de ajuda, mas eu estava com o olhar perdido no ar. – Lily? Você está _bem_?

Eu assenti.

-Claro. Por que não estaria?

Mary levantou-se do chão e veio se sentar ao meu lado no sofá, envolvendo-me em seus braços.

-Você não precisa ficar preocupada com a Lorraine. Você sabe que se James quisesse estar com ela, ele estaria. Mas quem ele quer estar com é você. – disse ela, em tom reconfortante.

Eu dei um sorriso triste. Se Lorraine fosse o único problema, eu poderia até ter esquecido aquilo e dado um sorriso mais sincero. Mas acontece que não era. David ficava me olhando com um olhar meio desconcertado.

-Eu acho que essa é a minha deixa. – falou ele. – Eu vejo vocês outro dia. – acrescentou, levantando-se. – E eu acho que a Mary tem toda a razão, Lily. – disse antes de sair.

-O problema é que quando eu preciso do meu namorado ele não está aqui. – eu confessei, depois da partida de David. – Ele está com Lorraine. E sem nem ao menos me perguntar se eu tinha algum problema com isso. Quer dizer, é claro que ele não precisa da minha permissão pra fazer as coisas que ele quer fazer. Mas eu preciso dele aqui comigo, e não com ela.

-Eu estou aqui, Lily. – disse Mary. – Eu sei que não tenho sido a amiga mais presente pra você e pra Marlene nos últimos tempos, mas você sabe que eu estou aqui.

Eu assenti.

-Eu sei disso, Mary. Mas, sem querer menosprezar a sua ajuda... não é o suficiente. – eu me soltei do abraço dela e me levantei. – Acho melhor você tentar alcançar o David pra ele te deixar em casa. Eu vou pro meu quarto.

* * *

**N/A: Oi Gente! Acho que não tenho nem como justificar minha demora... Talvez pelos meses de férias, que eu fiquei um mês e meio viajando, tipo isso. Não sei o que dizer aqui. O capítulo não tá muito bem revisado, mas espero que vocês gostem! A fic não está na reta final ainda não, e esse ano vou estar mais ocupada por estar no ano de vestibular. Mas eu pretendo terminá-la sim, não se preocupem. Vou terminar de ver meu Grey's Anatomy e depois volto pra responder as reviews de vocês, hehe. Aproveitem o capítulo!  
**


	18. Completude

**N/A: Então gente, revivi. O capítulo está curto, mas é só uma prévia pra volta da fic mesmo. Uma das muitas novidades é que eu mudei a 'classificação'. Antes era T, mas agora é M. Eu senti que talvez isso fosse necessário pra algum leitor desavisado que achasse que essa fic não tem teor digamos... mais adulto, quando na verdade tem. E principalmente nesse capitulo. E contém alguns muitos detalhes, então se vocês se sentirem incomodados, podem pular na hora e tudo o mais, são só uns detalhes aí, de certo modo irrelevantes pra trama. Mas eu senti necessidade de descrever, sei lá. Mas enfim. Espero que gostem do capitulo, após tanto tempo sem atualizar. Eu não tenho como me desculpar, mas queria apenas que vocês entendessem que eu to no terceiro ano do ensino médio agora e quero um dos cursos mais concorridos na universidade federal de brasília... então me desculpem. E aproveitem. Eu agradeço o apoio e as reviews, de verdade mesmo. Elas são que me fazem continuar com a fic.**

**ps. outra coisa, o capítulo não foi revisado. me perdoem qualquer coisa!**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Doce Lar: A parte que faltava.**

**N**os capítulos anteriores:

"Feliz um mês mais feliz da sua vida. Eu te disse que o prazer seria todo seu, mas parece que estava enganado. O prazer é de ambos. Com ambos eu digo nós dois. Você me faz sorrir. Do seu primeiro namorado, para a minha primeira namorada"

-

-Não, Remus. - respondeu ela, chateada ao perceber que eu estava bravo. - Será que você pode parar de ser infantil por um momento? Eu estou aqui por que quero conversar com você. Eu realmente... Você é a única pessoa com a qual eu tive vontade de conversar.

-É, Andrômeda, por que você se sentiu com vontade de me jogar na cara o quanto eu sou infantil e você é a adulta aqui, não é mesmo? - eu repliquei. - E por que você ficou entediada, já que Ted não te ligou, suponho.

-Será que não tem como você acreditar que tem como se gostar de mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo? - perguntou ela, séria.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

-Não. Para mim pareceu simplesmente impossível gostar de você e de Héstia ao mesmo tempo. - respondi, na mesma hora.

-Se você não acha ser possível, converse com o Sirius sobre isso.

-

-Eu só decidi esperar pela pessoa certa. – respondeu Marlene, em um tom indiferente.

-Ou decidiu esperar que a pessoa certa termine algum namoro?

-

-Lily, por favor, me diga que eu não estou ficando paranóica.

-Por que você acha isso? – perguntei, fingindo-me confusa.

-Eu estou com ciúmes da minha melhor amiga e do meu namorado. – admitiu Mary. – Meu namorado perfeito que disse na frente da escola inteira que gosta de mim e minha melhor amiga de anos, que já fez de tudo por mim, que já até agrediu não só verbalmente quanto fisicamente algumas pessoas, por minha causa. – acrescentou ela, com um pouco de culpa na voz.

-

-Achei que você queria ver o seu pai.

-Eu ainda quero. – eu respondi.

-Então eu vou providenciar as passagens.

-

-Maggie aquela que costumava ser a melhor amiga da Lor antes do que aconteceu? – perguntou David, entre uma e outra mordida de pizza, casual e despreocupado (o único presente naquela sala que estava em tal estado de espírito).

Eu senti uma fisgada no peito e voltei-me para David com ar de contrariedade.

-Lor de Lorraine? – perguntei, chateada.

-Eu acho melhor você vir comigo, James. – Sirius pediu, com um tom veemente.

* * *

**Capitulo dezessete: Completude.  
**

**-

* * *

**

Eu saí da prova de História na manhã seguinte, mas não quis deixar o colégio de imediato. Sentei-me em um dos bancos de concreto no pátio da escola, sozinha, fingindo ler um livro enquanto apenas passava os olhos distraidamente pelas palavras que não faziam sentido completo para mim.

Eu não exatamente queria ficar sozinha naquele momento. No entanto, tampouco queria ficar cercada e muitas pessoas. Ali, sem ninguém conhecido, eu podia ter um pouco de sossego. Até que vislumbrei um par de pés se aproximando.

Marlene parecia extremamente cansada e a julgar pelas suas olheiras parecia que não havia dormido muito bem a noite. Ou talvez não houvesse dormido.

-Então. Você quer saber a verdade, não é? Depois não me culpe por te fazer carregar um fardo, ou sei lá. Eu gosto do Sirius. Pronto, falei. – despejou ela, tudo de uma vez, como se se não o fizesse com tamanha rapidez e de maneira tão direta fosse desistir ou mudar de idéia.

Eu fiquei um pouco surpresa. Mas só por ela ter admitido, e não pelo fato em si.

-Você sabe o que dizem, aceitação é o primeiro passo... – eu comecei.

-Eu não vou esquecê-lo, Lily. – falou Marlene, simplesmente. – Eu poderia mentir dizendo que eu quero, mas não consigo e toda essa baboseira que as pessoas dizem. Quer dizer, eu quero 'querer' esquecer ele, sabe? Mas no fundo, não. Eu não quero deixar de me sentir desse jeito.

Eu apenas continuei olhando-a, sem dizer nada. Ela se sentou ao meu lado e suspirou. Parecia não precisar de nenhum tipo de incentivo para continuar a falar. Agora que havia começado tinha vontade de ir até o final.

-Parece um grande desperdício tentar reprimir um sentimento assim quando é a primeira vez que eu o sinto. – justificou-se ela, chateada. – Eu sei que isso não é motivo o suficiente. E eu me sinto uma pessoa horrível. Mas é como se fosse muito difícil de encontrar algum dia alguém que eu sinta que combine mais comigo do que o Sirius. – Marlene fez uma pausa e suspirou novamente. – Eu sei que você sabe como é. É assim que você se sente em relação ao James.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas e dei um risinho irônico.

-Sei que isso não é sobre eu e James, mas não é como se fosse recíproco. Não com a mesma intensidade.

Marlene olhou-me intrigada.

-Como assim? É óbvio que é. Não venha com melodramas. – ela falou, em um tom severo. – A não ser que tenha acontecido alguma coisa... Vocês brigaram?

Eu bufei.

-Você não quer falar sobre você e o Sirius? – perguntei. – E Mary?

Marlene forçou uma risada.

-Muito engraçada, mas não há mais o que falar. Você queria que eu admitisse e eu admiti, pronto. Conte-me o que houve entre você e o James.

Eu contei a ela sobre a noite passada, excluindo a estória inteira de 'seu pai está na Califórnia'. Não me sentia pronta ainda para falar sobre o meu pai, já que não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo em relação àquilo tudo.

-Eu entendo que você tenha ficado com ciúmes. – disse Marlene. – Mas James foi ao socorro de Lorraine como iria ao socorro de David, de Remus ou de Sirius. Ele pode ter sido apaixonado por ela, sim, mas ontem à noite ele agiu como um amigo de longa data de Lorraine. Não é como se ela tivesse muitos, imagino. Essa tal de Maggie, por exemplo. Pelo jeito que David falou parece que elas não são mais tão amigas quanto costumavam ser.

Eu assenti.

-Imagino o que Lorraine deve ter feito com ela. Talvez colocado fogo no guarda-roupa dela? Dormido com o pai dela? Roubado o namorado? Daí pra cima. – eu ponderei, não duvidando que Lorraine fosse bem capaz de fazer tudo aquilo.

-De qualquer modo, James vai te contar depois. – disse Marlene, tentando direcionar aquela conversa para um assunto diferente.

-Não sei. Alguns segredos dos amigos dele ele simplesmente diz que não pode me contar. – eu disse, um pouco chateada. A verdade era que, se James pedisse, existiam poucas coisas que eu não contaria para ele. – Talvez ele não confie em mim.

-Lily, o seu namoro é perfeito. Pare de tentar achar defeito nele e comemore simplesmente por estar namorando um cara que você tem sonhado há tanto tempo. – repreendeu-me Marlene, séria.

Eu não pude deixar de concordar.

-Eu tenho que ir revisar algumas coisas na biblioteca. Você quer vir? – falou Marlene, se levantando.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

-Nah. – respondi, desanimada. – Prefiro ficar aqui. Você não quer falar sobre a sua confissão?

Marlene deu de ombros.

-Falar o quê?

-

* * *

Eu continuei ali por mais alguns instantes, sozinha, pensativa. Virava uma página ou outra do meu livro às vezes, só em caso de alguém estar me observando e achar que eu demorava meia hora em uma mesma página. Vi um borrão colorido se mexer ao meu lado e quando fui conferir para ver quem era eu enxerguei, com muito espanto, Judith. As amigas dela olhavam-nos com um olhar chocado do lado oposto do pátio.

-Judith? – eu perguntei, assustada.

-Qual é, eu sou mais interessante do que esse livro idiota. – ela disse, olhando com desdém para o meu livro. – Como vai o sexo com o James?

E depois da imensa indiscrição dela ela conseguiu me deixar ainda mais assustada.

-Mentira! – Judith exclamou, parecendo mais chocada do que eu com aquela conversa. – _Como assim _vocês ainda não transaram?

Eu continuei em silêncio, encarando-a com os olhos arregalados e suando frio.

-Isso significa que desde que vocês estão juntos James não faz sexo? Deve ser um recorde!

-Poderíamos parar de discutir a vida sexual do meu namorado? – eu implorei, a voz baixinha e suplicante. – E, consequentemente, a minha?

-Não. – Judith respondeu, insistente. – É interessante demais para eu deixar isso de lado. Não se preocupe, eu pergunto isso para o meu próprio entretenimento, e não para o das minhas amigas. – acrescentou ela, quando eu olhei nervosamente para as amigas de Judith, que, por sua vez, ainda estavam nos encarando.

-Que pena, Judith, pois eu não estou a fim de te entreter no momento. – eu retruquei mal-humorada. Eu estava ali justamente por querer um momento de paz e era justamente Judith que havia aparecido para me atormentar.

-Vamos lá, eu posso te contar as posições favoritas do James. – sugeriu ela, em um tom provocante.

-Ew! – eu exclamei, instantaneamente. – Pode deixar, não quero que você estrague a surpresa.

Judith riu.

-É engraçado como você está sem-graça com isso. Você acha que a sua amiguinha e o Sirius também estão tão devagar quanto você e o James? Quase três meses Lily. E você e James vão fazer um mês oficialmente, não é mesmo? Você não acha muito tempo para meninos que não conseguem ficar uma semana sem? – disse Judith.

Eu bufei, sentindo todos os meus músculos se contraírem enquanto eu tentava conter minha raiva.

-Por que você está fazendo isso? Você não queria que eu pensasse 'não tão mal' de você? E agora você vem e começa a me provocar. Não tem sentido para mim. – eu disse, simplesmente.

Judith suspirou. Ficou alguns instantes pensativa e disse, enfim:

-Eu só... Precisava saber.

-Agora você sabe. Satisfeita?

Ela se levantou, deu de ombros e fez menção de ir embora.

-Espere. – eu pedi. – Também há coisas que eu gostaria de saber. Se você quiser me contar, claro.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu, satisfeita.

-Você quer saber mais detalhes não é? Não está se agüentando de curiosidade. Não depois do diário.

Eu dei de ombros.

-Acho que poderia me distrair um pouco com as suas estórias. – eu disse, tentando soar indiferente. – Afinal, você não é a pessoa mais reservada do mundo. Então imagino que não seja um grande incômodo você me contar tudo, de uma vez.

-Ok, me dê o seu telefone. – falou ela, sorrindo.

-Por que eu que tenho que esperar você ligar? – eu perguntei, indignada.

-Por que eu não vou estar a sua disposição, quando você quiser. Se eu não tiver nada melhor pra fazer, eu te ligo, nós conversamos sobre o James e pronto. Não é isso que você quer?

Eu assenti, um pouco relutante, por não querer admitir isso pra ela. Mas foda-se, já estava na cara, de qualquer jeito. Eu salvei o número do meu celular no dela. Judith pegou seu celular de volta e antes de ir embora ainda disse:

-Ei, isso vai ser interessante. Eu posso te dizer _exatamente _quantos centímetros tem!

-

* * *

Quando cheguei a casa encontrei em cima da minha mesa a passagem e o passaporte, empilhados. Dei uma olhada rápida na primeira e folheei o segundo. Depois, decidida, resolvi ir até o quarto de James. Como ele ainda não havia voltado para casa quando eu fui para a escola, eu não o via desde a noite passada. Ele havia, contudo, me mandado uma mensagem de madrugada, avisando que achava que não chegaria tão cedo e depois me contaria tudo.

Saí do meu quarto para o corredor e o encontrei ali, vindo em direção a mim. Ele parecia muito cansado, tão cansado quanto pessoas que passam um dia sem dormir (o que ele havia feito) aparentam. Eu sorri aliviada ao vê-lo e abracei-o. James não disse palavra alguma e retribuiu frouxamente meu abraço.

-Eu vi a passagem. – falou ele, breve.

Eu interrompi meu abraço e me afastei um pouco. Olhei-o intrigada.

-Se você não tivesse ido correr atrás da Lorraine na noite passada eu teria te contado. Não entendo por que está bravo. – eu disse calmamente.

-E você só ficou sabendo ontem?

-Óbvio. – eu disse, enfaticamente.

James suspirou.

-Não acredito que você vai passar três semanas em outro continente. – ele disse, chateado.

Eu sorri meio que tristemente.

-Eu também não acredito. Mas se eu não for agora sabe-se lá em que parte do mundo meu pai vai estar da próxima vez que eu ouvir falar dele. – eu me justifiquei. – Enfim, tenho certeza que a estória da Lorraine é bem mais interessante.

Eu puxei-o pelo braço, conduzindo-o até o meu quarto. Nós nos sentamos na minha cama e eu deitei a minha cabeça em seus ombros enquanto ele dizia:

-Na verdade, não. Ela está no hospital agora porque, hm, teve uma overdose.

Confesso que não fiquei tão surpresa como ficaria se qualquer outra pessoa tivesse tido uma overdose. Mas nada mais me surpreendia vindo de Lorraine.

-Você quer conversar sobre isso? Ela já está melhor? – eu perguntei, após passarmos alguns instantes em silêncio, ambos pensativos.

-Não tem muito que dizer. – disse James com um olhar distante, brincando distraidamente com uma mecha de meu cabelo. – Maggie, eu e Sirius somos as poucas pessoas com as quais ela pode contar nesse mundo. Emily... A mãe dela acho que já desistiu. – e disse a última frase com mais gravidade.

-E como pode uma mãe desistir de uma filha? – eu perguntei, sentindo, mais do que nunca, uma imensa pena de Lorraine.

-E como pode um pai sumir no mundo e decidir aparecer quando bem quer e roubar minha namorada de mim? – respondeu James instantaneamente, deixando de lado parte de sua atitude taciturna e sorrindo.

Senti minhas maçãs do rosto ruborizarem, enquanto ficava sem graça e sem resposta. James apenas continuou sorrindo, colocou a mecha de meu cabelo com a qual estivera brincando há poucos segundos atrás de lado e começou a acariciar meu pescoço enquanto distribuía beijos pelo meu rosto.

-Eu estava brincando, Lily. – ele disse, com ternura. – Se a minha mãe decidisse reaparecer... eu não sei se seria capaz de negar se ela quisesse me ver. – James deu uma pausa e suspirou – A diferença é que o seu pai parece se importar com vocês, por mais negligente que ele tenha sido. Minha mãe não...

Fiquei sem palavras novamente e apenas continuei a retribuir as carícias. Ver James falando de sua mãe sempre me partia o coração. Não conseguia imaginar como alguém no mundo seria capaz de abandoná-lo, uma vez que tivesse a chance de conhecer a pessoa maravilhosa que ele era.

-James... – eu sussurrei. – Eu me importo com você.

Ele sorria enquanto me beijava.

-Eu não consigo imaginar o quão vazia minha vida era... sem você. – continuei, abraçando-o com firmeza. – Eu te amo. – e eu finalmente disse, sem hesitação.

James segurou minha cabeça em suas mãos e fitou-me intensamente – e posso dizer que até seus olhos sorriam.

-Eu que sei o quão vazia a _minha _vida era sem você. Você era tudo o que me faltava e muito mais. – ele depositou um beijo suave em meus lábios. – Será que dizer que eu também te amo seria o suficiente?

Para mim era mais que o suficiente. Dei-lhe um beijo demorado e em seguida caminhei até a porta. James me acompanhava com um olhar intrigado. Girei a chave na fechadura e caminhei até a ele, que estava sentado na minha cama. Empurrei-o de modo a deitá-lo enquanto sua curiosidade transformava-se em espanto. Tirei a sua carteira do bolso da calça e remexi-a até achar o que estava procurando.

-Lily... – James começou, quando eu tirei o que queria da carteira e joguei-a de lado.

-Não começa. – eu cortei-o. – Eu tenho certeza.

Deitei-me sobre ele e beijei-o enquanto desabotoava a sua camisa. James tateava minhas costas por debaixo da minha blusa. Sentia que até meu último fio de cabelo se eriçava. Eu tentava alcançar o zíper de sua calça enquanto ele procurava o fecho do meu sutiã. Fiz uma pequena pausa, me curvando para trás e me sentando de modo a encará-lo fixamente. James retribuiu o olhar, as pupilas dilatadas pela excitação agora demonstrando curiosidade.

-O que foi? Mudou de idéia? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

Eu ri.

-Não. – disse, com firmeza e continuei a rir.

-Você está bem?

Eu assenti, incapaz de cessar o riso.

-Melhor do que você pode imaginar. Nunca me senti melhor.

James se ergueu, a barriga nua agora a mostra pela camisa aberta. Eu tirei-a de vez, demorando minha mão em seus braços e depois indo para sua barriga. Com suas mãos, que estavam em minhas costas, James tirou a minha blusa e terminou de tirar o sutiã. Fixou o olhar em meus seios enquanto eu não pude evitar de corar. Apalpou-os voluptuosamente e com demora. Enquanto isso uma sensação indescritível perpassava por todo o meu corpo, minha mente, meu baixo-ventre. Aproximou-se com os seus lábios e beijou com suavidade ambos os mamilos para em seguido mordiscá-los com certa firmeza. Minha respiração tornava-se mais pesada por conta da avidez e da sofreguidão com a qual minha pele clamava por ele, por seu toque.

James envolveu meus ombros e então trocamos de posição, eu ficando sob ele. Ele abaixou o cós de sua calça para então tirá-la completamente. Começou a descrever, com seus lábios, trajetórias aleatórias começando da parte inferior de meu ventre e subindo até meu pescoço. Eu me contorcia e tentava abafar alguns gemidos, extasiada com tudo aquilo. Se alguém tivesse me dito há algumas horas que eu estaria ali naquele momento, eu nunca teria acreditado.

James começou a fazer movimentos coordenados com os quadris, e eu o sentia minhas coxas, enquanto vibrava. Ele repousou a boca ao lado de meu ouvido, mordendo-o. Em seguida colou-a nele, de modo que eu pude sentir seus lábios se separando e se juntando novamente enquanto ele dizia:

-Eu posso muito bem imaginar o que você está sentindo. Eu sinto o mesmo.

Ele me despiu de vez, afastou as minhas coxas uma da outra, e recomeçou os movimentos, lenta e cuidadosamente. Eu me retrai um pouco.

-Está tudo bem. – ele dizia. – Vai dar tudo certo. Não precisa ficar nervosa.

Eu assenti tentando relaxar um pouco. Entretanto, foi impossível me acalmar quando ouvi os passos no corredor.

* * *


	19. Um até logo

**

* * *

**

Doce Lar:

* * *

**Nos capítulos anteriores:**

-Eu não vou esquecê-lo, Lily. – falou Marlene, simplesmente. – Eu poderia mentir dizendo que eu quero, mas não consigo e toda essa baboseira que as pessoas dizem. Quer dizer, eu quero 'querer' esquecer ele, sabe? Mas no fundo, não. Eu não quero deixar de me sentir desse jeito. Parece um grande desperdício tentar reprimir um sentimento assim quando é a primeira vez que eu o sinto. – justificou-se ela, chateada. – Eu sei que isso não é motivo o suficiente. E eu me sinto uma pessoa horrível. Mas é como se fosse muito difícil de encontrar algum dia alguém que eu sinta que combine mais comigo do que o Sirius. – Marlene fez uma pausa e suspirou novamente. – Eu sei que você sabe como é. É assim que você se sente em relação ao James.

-

-Não tem muito que dizer. – disse James com um olhar distante, brincando distraidamente com uma mecha de meu cabelo. – Maggie, eu e Sirius somos as poucas pessoas com as quais Lorraine pode contar nesse mundo. Emily... A mãe dela acho que já desistiu. – e disse a última frase com mais gravidade.

-

-James... – eu sussurrei. – Eu me importo com você.

Ele sorria enquanto me beijava.

-Eu não consigo imaginar o quão vazia minha vida era... sem você. – continuei, abraçando-o com firmeza. – Eu te amo. – e eu finalmente disse, sem hesitação.

-Eu que sei o quão vazia a _minha _vida era sem você. Você era tudo o que me faltava e muito mais. – ele depositou um beijo suave em meus lábios. – Será que dizer que eu também te amo seria o suficiente?

-

* * *

**Capitulo dezoito: Um até logo.

* * *

**James estava tão concentrado que sequer ouvira o som de passos no corredor, de modo que ficou confuso quando eu levantei-me subitamente e saí recolhendo as peças de roupa espalhadas pelo quarto. No entanto, quando bateram à porta, ele compreendeu, e me acompanhou.

-Ah, to trocando de roupa, espera só um pouco! – eu disse, tentando soar casual.

-Tudo bem. Eu só queria conversar. – a voz de Sirius soou um pouco desapontada. – Eu espero.

O alívio que senti ao ouvir a voz dele é foi imenso. Olhei para James e dei-lhe um sorriso brando, feliz por não estar no sufoco. No instante seguinte, lembrei o que estávamos prestes a fazer e corei. James, que parecia aborrecido pela interrupção, meteu as mãos no cabelos, de modo a bagunçá-los, e bufou. Caminhou até a porta enquanto fechava o zíper e estava prestes a abri-la quando o repreendi.

-James! – falei em tom de voz mais alto do que o necessário.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Vou ter que sair alguma hora, não?

-Eu volto depois. – Sirius finalmente resolveu se pronunciar, demonstrando que ouvira o que se passava em meu quarto.

-Ahn, pode ficar. – eu disse sem graça e, depois que terminei de me vestir abri a porta. Era melhor que Sirius estivesse ali mesmo, pois eu finalmente havia me dado conta do que eu e James estávamos fazendo (ou tentando fazer) e ficara extremamente envergonhada – mas não queria que James percebesse.

Sirius analisou a situação de soslaio, repousando o olhar em um James que abotoava a camisa, na cama bagunçada, e na camisinha que repousava em cima dela. Franziu a testa levemente e em seguida sorriu. Abriu a boca, com cara de quem ia soltar um comentário inconveniente, mas mudou de idéia quando James olhou-o com um olhar repreensivo. O silêncio perdurou e me deixou agoniada, mas não havia nada que eu tivesse a dizer.

-Sobre o que você queria conversar? – perguntei, assim que me lembrei o motivo de ele estar ali.

Sirius deu de ombros, casual, e respondeu:

-Ah, eu acabei de voltar e não achei o James, então vim te procurar para conversar. Eu não imaginava que vocês já...

Eu ruborizei.

-Mas nós ainda não... Digo, isso não é da sua conta, Sirius!

Ele assentiu.

-Verdade, não é... – o olhar dele ficou perdido por alguns instantes. – A gente vai continuar com o momento constrangedor ou vocês querem que eu vá embora?

Eu me voltei para James de modo a ver o que ele achava, mas ele olhava seu relógio com uma expressão pensativa.

-Ah, a Maggie disse que tinha umas aulas importantes na faculdade hoje, não é? – perguntou ele para Sirius. – Eu acho que vou pro hospital. – acrescentou ele, hesitante, olhando-me como se esperasse aprovação.

Com a garganta seca, contendo o desapontamento, eu dei de ombros. Não queria que ele fosse, mas não me via no direito de impedi-lo. Para começar, ele estivera com Lorraine há pouquíssimo tempo, e eu sentia um imenso ciúme ao vê-lo querer voltar tão cedo para o lado dele. Obviamente, esse ciúme vinha acompanhado com uma pontinha (mas uma pontinha mínima) de culpa, pois eu tinha a noção de que não passava de egoísmo, já que ela estava no hospital e basicamente não tinha amigos. Mas, além disso, nós havíamos acabado de passar por um momento de intimidade máxima, pelo qual jamais havíamos passado, e ele simplesmente ia embora sem dizer nada?

Sem que eu percebesse, James tinha se aproximado e agora me fitava com intensidade. Eu levantei o olhar para o dele e surpreendi-me com a ternura que estava imprimida em suas orbes esverdeadas. Ele envolveu meus ombros e me beijou demoradamente. Seu beijo, entretanto, não possuía a pressa e a avidez que há momentos atrás possuíra – agora era suave e carinhoso.

Era só o que bastava para que eu pudesse perdoá-lo. Abracei-o com força, sem querer deixá-lo ir embora, e ficamos ali por um tempo, esquecendo que Sirius estava esperando.

-Eu sou tão fácil. – confessei, resignada.

James riu.

-Eu discordo.

Soltei-o e dei um tapa em seu ombro.

-Idiota. – disse, sorrindo, e puxei-o novamente para mim para beijá-lo.

Sirius pigarreou. Nós nos separamos rindo e James foi embora. Depois de acompanhá-lo com o olhar até ele sumir com o corredor, voltei meus olhos para Sirius, e não pude evitar ficar um pouco sem graça. Sentei-me em minha cama e fiquei com o olhar vago por um tempo, lembrando-me de cada momento que acabara passar. Até me lembrar de que Sirius ainda estava ali e convidá-lo a sentar do meu lado. Sirius veio, pegando a camisinha parcialmente aberta em cima da cama e entregando-a para mim, com um sorriso malicioso.

-Não aconteceu nada. – eu esclareci, com veemência.

Sirius riu.

-Eu percebi. Mas ia acontecer.

Eu dei de ombros. Voltei-me para ele e, segurando o seu braço, disse:

-Nem por isso é pra você se sentir no direito de pressionar a Mary a... alguma coisa. Entendeu? – falei um pouco em tom de ameaça.

Primeiramente ele franziu o cenho, para em seguida rir. No entanto, continuou calado.

-Vocês já... ? – eu perguntei, chocada.

-Não. – respondeu ele, balançando a cabeça.

-E você não a traiu, traiu? – indaguei irritada, com aquela idéia súbita me vindo à cabeça, e, não podendo me conter, comecei a bater em seu ombro.

-Não, Lily, não! – ele repetia, surpreso, segurando as minhas mãos em apenas uma das dele. – Que cisma!

Sirius calou-se, emburrado, e eu também, pensativa. Senti-me um pouco culpada por duvidar dele. Mas eu queria perguntar mais coisas a ele, e levou apenas mais alguns instantes de relutância até que eu tomasse coragem.

-Como é gostar de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo? – perguntei, cuidadosamente.

Sirius voltou-se para mim, olhando-me com os olhos cinzentos que mesclavam espanto e tristeza. Eu dei de ombros.

-Nunca aconteceu comigo. Fiquei curiosa. Não precisa se preocupar, não é como se eu tivesse perguntando com a finalidade de contar pra alguém. – eu expliquei. – Mas ficou meio difícil de ignorar quando você obviamente tem sentimentos por uma pessoa e namora outra, pela qual você também parece ter sentimentos. É confuso para mim. E eu também fiquei preocupada com você. Por que você vai ter que escolher algum dia, Sirius, se não quiser ficar sem as duas.

-Não é como se eu _tivesse _as duas. – ele justificou, emburrado. Ao perceber o que disse, acrescentou agressivamente: - Não é como se eu _quisesse_. Você nunca vai acreditar que eu gosto da Mary, não é? – Sirius perguntou, magoado.

Eu me senti culpada ao ver que ele estava chateado.

-Não é isso, Sirius. – eu falei baixinho, pois agora estava com vergonha. – É só que eu fico preocupada... Elas são minhas amigas, sabe...

-Pois pare de se preocupar. – pediu Sirius, ainda em seu tom aborrecido. Em seguida levantou-se e me deixou ali sozinha.

Sentei-me em minha escrivaninha e abri um livro de Geografia e comecei a folheá-lo distraidamente. Eu teria prova de Geografia no dia seguinte e ainda não fazia idéia do que ia cair. Passava com os olhos pelas frases, mas só algumas palavras desconexas se fixavam em minha mente. E essas palavras ficavam entremeadas com uma sentença fixa: _Eu quase fiz sexo com o James_.

Meu coração se acelerava tão somente quando eu lembrava daquele momento. Queria falar com alguém, ao mesmo tempo em que não sabia se seria capaz de verbalizar aquelas palavras. Decidi que deixaria para falar com as meninas no dia seguinte.

Não entendia por que estava tão certa naquela hora. Provavelmente por que não havia parado para pensar direito. Talvez por que havia me convencido de que era algo natural, que todo mundo fazia a todo tempo, e que James costumava fazer a todo tempo. Talvez tivessem sido as palavras de Judith. No entanto, eu não conseguia me conformar que era possuidora de uma mente tão fraca a ponto de me deixar levar por algo que ela dissera.

_Não. Não é isso._

Obviamente, não foram apenas as palavras de Judith que me motivaram. Aquilo era algo que eu queria também. Contudo, ao chegar tão perto de realmente _fazer_ me deixara assustada.

_Assustada._

Eu estava muito assustada. Apesar de saber que era algo mais do que natural, eu não queria que virasse algo _banal_. Fantasia tola ou não, eu queria que fosse algo mais especial. E, apesar da presença das palavras bonitas e da pessoa que eu amava naquela hora, eu estava com medo. Talvez não só com medo do que estivera prestes a acontecer, mas com medo também de acontecer de um jeito normal demais.

_Você é uma idiota, Lily._

* * *

James e eu fomos para a escola no dia seguinte em relativo silêncio. Não era necessariamente um silêncio constrangedor. Ele parecia um pouco distraído, mas tirando isso, estava normal. Enquanto eu estava com medo de lhe contar o que estava sentindo, que era... bem, medo.

Assim que estacionou o carro, James voltou-se para mim. Fitou-me indefinidamente, até que eu ficasse sem graça e desviasse o olhar.

-Não precisa ficar com vergonha, Lily. – disse ele, rindo.

-Desculpa. – eu murmurei, ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

James levou uma mão ao meu queixo e elevou-o, de modo que eu o encarasse.

-E também não precisa pedir desculpas. – acrescentou ele, ainda rindo. Aproximou-se e me beijou carinhosamente, enquanto passeava a mão pelas minhas costas, por debaixo da minha camisa.

Aquilo não me incomodava. Aquilo era bom. Mas o que viria a seguir, não necessariamente naquele momento, mas em algum próximo, me atemorizava.

-James... – eu disse, me afastando. – Eu estou com medo.

James sorriu.

-Eu imaginei que estivesse.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

-Você percebeu?

-Você tava muito nervosa ontem. – ele disse. – E foi tudo muito repentino.

Eu assenti.

-Foi... – concordei. – Mas era o que eu queria, sério.

-Eu acredito. – James disse. – Mas você tem que tentar ficar mais calma, entende? Não precisa ficar preocupada com isso. Não precisa, sei lá, apressar nada por minha causa.

-Ok. – eu disse. Hesitei por alguns instantes, mas então acrescentei: - Não sei se você vai acompanhar, mas olha só... Eu sei que é normal. Eu sei _mesmo_. Eu só não queria que fosse normal...

James ficou olhando-me com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo atenta e intrigada. Em seguida seu rosto desanuviou.

-Você está com James Potter, Lily. Pode ter certeza que não vai ser_ normal_. – comentou ele, com um tom galante.

Eu ri e depois o beijei. Entretanto, preferiria que ele tivesse me entendido ao invés de ter feito uma piada. Descemos do carro e seguimos em direção a escola de mãos dadas. Avistei Mary e Marlene de longe, então disse a James:

-Pode ir na frente, eu vou ficar conversando com as meninas.

A medida que me aproximava delas percebi que elas discutiam algo com gravidade. Contudo, estava tão absorta com meus próprios dilemas que apenas cheguei interrompendo-as:

-Preciso falar com vocês e precisa ser agora.

Ambas olharam-me surpresas, pois sequer haviam notado minha presença até aquele momento. Olhei para todos os lados de modo a checar se alguém que estava por perto seria capaz de ouvir o que eu estava prestes a falar. Julgando o lugar como seguro, me aproximei de ambas e sussurrei:

-Eu quase... – fiz uma pausa. Talvez aquela não fosse a melhor maneira de contar. – Eu e James quase fizemos... – eu parei novamente. Não conseguia pronunciar a palavra.

-Um pacto de sangue? – perguntou Mary, inocentemente.

Marlene me olhava desconfiada. Sabia que ela imaginava o que eu estava prestes a contar, mas sabia também que ela julgava ser impossível.

-_Sexo. _– eu disse, enfim.

As duas não conseguiram conter o espanto. Em um primeiro instante, ficaram em silêncio, apenas olhando-me boquiabertas, em choque. No instante seguinte uma atropelou as palavras da outra de modo que eu fui incapaz de escutá-las.

-Ok, isso é inesperado. – eu pude ouvir Marlene dizer quando ela conseguiu se acalmar. Mary concordou. – E por que 'quase'?

-Por que ouvimos passos no corredor. – eu respondi.

-Então vocês realmente iam fazer. – Mary falou, chocada.

Eu dei de ombros, sem graça.

-Eu queria. – admiti. – Mas só agora percebi que estou com medo. E o James não entende isso. Ele acha que é só por que é a primeira vez e tudo o mais... Mas não é só isso.

Mary assentiu.

-Eu entendo. – disse apenas, com um olhar compreensivo.

-Mas você não precisa fazer nada se você não quiser... – eu acrescentei, rapidamente.

Mary riu.

-Relaxa, Lily. Eu estou seguindo o meu ritmo e eu e Sirius estamos muito bem com isso.

Eu olhei para Marlene e ela pareceu fora do ar por alguns instantes, até se voltar para mim e perguntar:

-E os detalhes sórdidos?!

* * *

Quando eu e Marlene nos reunimos depois da prova, eu finalmente perguntei a ela, me sentindo culpada por não ter lembrado disso antes:

-Você e a Mary pareciam bem sérias antes de você chegar.

Marlene me lançou um olhar sombrio.

-Ela quer que eu pare de falar tanto com o Sirius.

Não disse nada, apenas fiquei fitando-a, pasma. Marlene deu de ombros.

-Ela ficou viajando sobre eu ser amiga dela e já não estar dando atenção suficiente pra ela e que era injusto dar mais atenção para o namorado dela.

-Não consigo entender de onde isso surgiu. – eu comentei, ainda sem entender.

Marlene suspirou.

-Ela meio que... ah, ligou pro Sirius ontem e a gente tava no telefone.

-A gente sendo você e Mary? – eu perguntei, já sabendo qual era sua resposta.

-Você sabe o quanto Sirius entende de Geopolítica... – começou Marlene, sem conseguir esconder o tom culpado em sua voz. – E eu sou péssima nisso.

-E a Mary também entende disso. Por que você ligou pra ele, ao invés de ligar pra ela?

Marlene olhou-me, magoada.

-Você sabe que eu gosto dele, Lily. Não me faça sentir ainda pior do que eu já me sinto. Deixe-me ao menos _conversar _com ele. Não é como se eu estivesse pedindo por mais...

A voz de Sirius ressoou em minha mente:

_Não é como se eu tivesse as duas. Não é como se eu quisesse. Pois pare de se preocupar._

Em um ponto Sirius tinha razão: me preocupar com aquilo não iria resolver nada. Portanto, abracei Marlene e decidi mudar o assunto.

-Eu vou viajar nessas férias. Pra Califórnia, ver o meu pai. É bom que você me escreva todos os dias, contando as férias maravilhosas que você vai ter. – eu disse de supetão.

-Mas você ta cheia de surpresas hoje, hein Lily! – exclamou Marlene, rindo. – Eu queria que você pudesse me levar pra Califórnia com você. – acrescentou ela, desejosa, deitando sua cabeça no meu ombro.

-Eu te coloco na minha mala, combinado?

-Você ia preferir colocar o James que eu sei! – Marlene disse em tom de brincadeira, mas eu pude sentir uma pontada de receio em sua voz.

Eu a abracei.

-Jamais! – eu exclamei, prontamente. – Não ia querer ter um namorado morto e um pai na cadeia!

* * *

Praticamente nada mudou até chegar o dia de viajar. Mary e Marlene continuaram se estranhando por causa de Sirius, enquanto este parecia cada dia mais aborrecido com a situação. Remus havia basicamente sumido, pois estava sempre ocupado, ou cuidando da pseudo-namorada possivelmente grávida dele, ou cuidando da mãe doente. David aparecia esporádicamente, tendo trazido uma vez consigo a irmã Natalie, que se mostrara uma pessoa ainda mais fofa do que o irmão. James continuara indo visitar Lorraine no hospital até que esta tomara alta, e então ele a visitou algumas vezes em casa, para ver como ela estava se recuperando. Emily Lloyd, sua mãe, parecia estar considerando seriamente interná-la em uma clínica pisquíatrica. Eu não discordava inteiramente. Quanto a James e eu, nós haviamos finalmente voltado ao normal após um consenso de levar as coisas mais vagarosamente. Exceto na véspera da minha partida, quando minha mãe e Edward tinham saído para um jantar importante e nós dois ficamos sozinhos. Fomos para nosso velho conhecido, o sofá da sala, ofegantes, ansiosos, sôfregos, tentando compensar pelas semanas que iríamos ficar sem nos ver.

Seguindo James pelo corredor, enquanto ele carregava minhas malas (apesar de eu ter insistido que conseguia carregá-las sozinha), eu repassava as últimas semanas em minha mente. Tinha plena consciência de que a Califórnia era um lugar fantástico e muitas pessoas talvez me invejavassem porque eu estava indo para lá e elas não, mas eu não queria partir. Dei um sorrisinho ao lembrar do episódio mais atípico da semana que passou. Judith havia me ligado, alegando que estava muito entediada e faria-me o favor de sair comigo. Marcamos de nos encontrar no shopping. Ao nos aproximarmos, acabamos em uma situação embaraçosa aonde não sabíamos exatamente a maneira apropriada de nos cumprimentarmos. Então simplesmente sorrimos.

Ficamos passeando por um tempo falando sobre coisas banais, e eu comentei com ela sobre minha viagem à Califórnia.

-Minha chance para recuperar o James. - comentou ela, com um tom zombeteiro.

Eu olhei-a com um falso olhar de suspeita, e em seguida sorri.

-Se você acha que consegue.

Não pude deixar de estranhar aquele momento incomum, mas consegui aproveitá-lo. Talvez eu estivesse enganada, mas Judith parecia no fundo (mas bem no fundo mesmo) ser uma pessoa legal.

-Então, eu acho que talvez tenha levado muito a sério aquela nossa conversa naquele dia de prova. - eu comecei, relutante. Talvez eu não devesse confiar nela, entretanto, ela era a única menina 'experiente' que eu conhecia, e por mais que eu pudesse falar livremente desses assuntos com Marlene e Mary, elas não tinham experiência alguma.

Judith olhou-me surpresa.

-Mentira! - exclamou. - Você é tão bobinha, Lily! Como foi?

Eu ri.

-Quase foi, na verdade. - respondi. - Ouvi passos no corredor.

Ela assentiu, com uma expressão compreensiva.

-Sei como é.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo até que eu tivesse coragem de continuar.

-Judith... Como foi com você? - perguntei, incapaz de conter a curiosidade. - Você sabe... foi especial?

Ela sorriu saudosamente.

-Ah, não de um modo romance água com açúcar, se é isso que você chama de especial. - respondeu ela, ainda sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios. - Nós dois estávamos bêbados. - ela explicou. - Mas tivemos algumas declarações e essas coisas todas. Doeu horrores, mas eu posso dizer que já tive cólicas piores. Foi a coisa mais desajeitada da minha vida, talvez tão desajeitada quanto teria sido se fosse a primeira vez do James também.

-E não foi? - perguntei. Não estava exatamente supresa com aquilo, mas estava torcendo para que tivesse sido. Um namorado com uma lista imensa quando a sua é vazia (e quando você pretende incluir apenas ele naquela lista) era meio... intimidante.

Judith riu.

-Acho que não. Ele só estava meio... trôpego... por causa do álcool. Mas de resto, ele parecia familiar com tudo.

-E porque você acha que não deu certo? - perguntei, de súbito. Já que estávamos falando de coisas íntimas, eu havia perdido a vergonha de perguntar as coisas para ela.

Judith deu de ombros.

-James não estava pronto, eu acho. - respondeu ela. - Ele pode ter até gostado de mim, mas não era _aquela coisa_. Fora que nós não exatamente combinávamos. - ela tentou acrescentar aquela parte tentando soar indiferente, mas sua voz tremeu. - Mesmo que eu quisesse desesperadamente ser a pessoa que combinaria perfeitamente com ele. - ela desviou o olhar, de modo a tirar algumas lágrimas inconvenientes do canto dos olhos, antes que elas escorressem pelo seu rosto. - Não sei porque eu estou falando essas coisas para a namorada dele.

Eu apenas continuei a olhá-la, desconcertada.

-Não é como se eu te desejasse mal. - Judith disse. - Acho que eu até gosto de você.

-Eu acho que também gosto de você. - confessei. - E você ainda gosta do James.

Ela apenas sorriu tristemente.

-O que foi feito para ser, eventualmente, vai ser. - Judith disse apenas isso, sem esperança tampouco maldade alguma.

Meu sorriso se desfez ao terminar de relembrar essa parte de nossa conversa. Queria sinceramente que Judith pudesse superar o James, quase tanto quanto queria que Marlene superasse Sirius (ou, nesse caso, vice-versa). Quando acordei de meus devaneios já me encontrava na garagem. James colocava minhas malas no porta-malas do carro da minha mãe, enquanto minha mãe entrava no banco do motorista e me chamava a entrar no carro também. Edward não poderia ir ao aeroporto, pois estava muito ocupado no trabalho, mas havia me ligado para se despedir.

Mamãe dirigia distraidamente, dizendo algumas poucas palavras de vez em quando, comentando sobre os assuntos fúteis dos quais James e eu falávamos, já que não poderíamos falar de certas coisas na frente dela. Ela havia dispensado o motorista, como quase sempre fazia, pois gostava de dirigir de quando em quando, fora que ela dizia que havia muitas coisas que ela podia fazer por si mesma e não precisava de criados para aquilo.

Foi de certa maneira demorada a ida até o aeroporto, mas finalmente chegamos. Após fazer o check-in fomos direto ao portão de embarque, restava pouco tempo. Eu estava não apenas receosa por deixá-los para trás como também por viajar sozinha para um lugar desconhecido passar algumas semanas com o meu já quase desconhecido pai, afinal eu não o via há uns bons três anos. Mamãe deu me um beijo na bochecha e um abraço meio frouxo e então James se adiantou em minha direção. Esquecendo-me de ser cautelosa, abracei-o com toda a força que pude e segurei-o em meus braços o máximo de tempo possível, até James afrouxar o abraço, lembrando-se da presença de minha mãe.

-Divirta-se, Lily. - disse a minha mãe, sorrindo. - Tente aproveitar ao máximo esse tempo com o seu pai.

Eu assenti.

-Tempo passado com a família é muito precioso. - concordou James, com um tom de voz meio irônico, piscando de um olho para mim enquanto envolvia os ombros de minha mãe de maneira filial.

Eu sorri. Era incrível como James conseguia ser falso com os adultos e posar de garoto exemplar às vezes. Pude ver que os olhos de minha mãe brilhavam quando ele dissera aquilo. Acenei para eles com a mão virei-me de vez, arrastando minhas malas. Ainda olhei para trás mais uma vez para vê-los ali, me observando.

* * *

**N/A: Next chapter, California baby! Hahaha. Desculpem pela 'relativa' demora, gente (relativa por que eu não demorei tanto quanto custumo, não é mesmo?). Espero que tenham gostado, vou dar uma lidinha rápida antes de postar, mas mesmo assim ainda pode ter erros. **

**Não sei mais o que falar. Tava vendo as coisas que já saíram do sexto filme no youtube. E por mais que elas pareçam ótimas, eu não consigo parar de lembrar o quanto eu achei o quinto a pior merda do universo e o diretor ainda é o mesmo. Eu acho uma pena mesmo, por que Harry Potter tem muito potencial. E eu ainda fico puta quando vejo que tem gente que leu os livros que defende. Bem, possivelmente algum leitor seja assim, então me desculpem, mas essa é a minha opinião. Não sou radical e não esperava nada ferrenhamente fiel, eu só queria algo que tivesse nexo. E que não esquecessem completamente das relações inter-personagens que são tão importantes na história. Pelo contrário, parece que todas as relações naquele filme foram forçadas, até mesmo a de atores que já contracenam juntos há anos. Mas enfim, se eu filme eu ia ficar aqui anos e anos. Só to meio entediada e queria discutir isso com alguém. Pra fechar, eu não acho o terceiro e o quarto sem defeitos, de maneira alguma, mas eles foram engolíveis. Agora o quinto ainda tá entalado na minha garganta até hoje. Vi uma vez e não pretendo ver novamente, pra não morrer de desgosto (rs, ê exagero).**

**Ah é, lembrei de algo. Acho que estou meio cansada da narrativa em primeira pessoa. Ela pode até divertir um pouco a história e tal, mas eu me sinto meio que de mãos atadas na hora de contar as tramas de outras personagens, e as personagens só aparecem nos capítulos quando elas encontram com a Lily né. Mas não se preocupem. Talvez eu tenha uma solução pra isso. **

**Comentem, por favor. Até a próxima.**

**ps. e pra quem está achando o impasse do triângulo amoroso já um pouco chatinho, aguardem...**


	20. California here we come!

**Capitulo dezenove: California here we come!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Nos capítulos anteriores:**

-Não aconteceu nada. – eu esclareci, com veemência.

Sirius riu.

-Eu percebi. Mas ia acontecer.

-

– Mas você tem que tentar ficar mais calma, entende? Não precisa ficar preocupada com isso. Não precisa, sei lá, apressar nada por minha causa.

-Ok. – eu disse. Hesitei por alguns instantes, mas então acrescentei: - Não sei se você vai acompanhar, mas olha só... Eu sei que é normal. Eu sei _mesmo_. Eu só não queria que fosse normal...

-Você está com James Potter, Lily. Pode ter certeza que não vai ser_ normal_.

-

-Ela quer que eu pare de falar tanto com o Sirius.

Não disse nada, apenas fiquei fitando-a, pasma. Marlene deu de ombros.

-Ela ficou viajando sobre eu ser amiga dela e já não estar dando atenção suficiente pra ela e que era injusto dar mais atenção para o namorado dela.

-Não consigo entender de onde isso surgiu. – eu comentei, ainda sem entender.

Marlene suspirou.

-Ela meio que... ah, ligou pro Sirius ontem e a gente tava no telefone.

-

-Judith... Como foi com você? - perguntei, incapaz de conter a curiosidade. - Você sabe... foi especial?

Ela sorriu saudosamente.

-Ah, não de um modo romance água com açúcar, se é isso que você chama de especial. - respondeu ela, ainda sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios. - Nós dois estávamos bêbados. - ela explicou. - Mas tivemos algumas declarações e essas coisas todas. Doeu horrores, mas eu posso dizer que já tive cólicas piores. Foi a coisa mais desajeitada da minha vida, talvez tão desajeitada quanto teria sido se fosse a primeira vez do James também.

-

-Divirta-se, Lily. - disse a minha mãe, sorrindo. - Tente aproveitar ao máximo esse tempo com o seu pai.

Eu assenti.

-Tempo passado com a família é muito precioso. - concordou James, com um tom de voz meio irônico, piscando de um olho para mim enquanto envolvia os ombros de minha mãe de maneira filial.

-

* * *

Eu encontrava-me estirada em uma cama estranha para mim, com a cabeça repousada sobre um travesseiro igualmente estranho, tentando forçar-me de volta ao sono, de olhos bem fechados. Alguns teimosos feixes de luz insistiam em passar pelas frestas na cortina, geradas pelo vento que vinha de fora, que balançava-as. Acordei com a imagem fixa de James e minha mãe se despedindo de mim em Heathrow se alternando com a de meu pai me recebendo no aeroporto de Los Angeles.

Ainda lutava para tentar adormecer novamente quando a porta de meu quarto se escancarou.

-Bom dia, raio de sol! - disse meu pai, enérgico, indo até a janela e abrindo as cortinas com apenas um gesto, vigoroso e firme.

Eu apenas fitei-o com incredulidade, os olhos semicerrados e o cérebro demorando a processar informações. Eu estava exausta, graças ao maldito _jet lag_.

-Pai, você tem noção de que horas deve ser em Londres? - eu perguntei, rabugenta.

Meu pai apenas riu.

-_Blody hell!_ - exclamou ele, o sotaque britânico ainda intacto apesar dos anos que passara na América. - Você herdou esse mal-humor matinal de sua mãe, Lil. Não é saudável! Você acha que eu ligo pro horário de Londres? Você está em LA agora!

Eu dei-lhe um sorriso amarelo.

-Emocionante.

-Pois pode ter certeza que será! Você está comigo, criança. - exclamou com animação, piscando para mim de um olho.

-Desculpa, é meio dificil me lembrar como é estar com você, após tanto tempo. - eu deixei escapar, sem perceber. Provavelmente porque ainda era cedo para mim, eu estava morrendo de sono e minha mente ainda não estava trabalhando direito. Não o suficiente para enviar informações de falsidade para o resto do meu corpo.

-Eu te garanto que vou compensar pelo tempo perdido. - dizia ele ainda sorrindo, sem um pingo de remorso no olhar. E então eu não me senti mais arrependida pelo que havia dito. Porque mesmo tendo dito inconscientemente, eu estava falando sério, e ele não percebera. Ou se percebera simplesmente me ignorara.

Eu ri pelo nariz.

-Com alguns dias ensolarados na praia, pai? Me poupe. - eu falei, amargurada. Dessa vez tinha plena consciência do que estava fazendo. Levantei-me de minha cama e fui para o lado oposto ao que ele estava no quarto. - Eu nem sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui. Eu não sabia se iria aceitar suas desculpas furadas, mas nem isso você tentou.

Abaixei o olhar, mais por tristeza do que por vergonha, e dei as costas a ele, de modo a remexer minha mala em busca de algo para usar.

-Você merece bem mais do que desculpas furadas, Lil. - meu pai começou, agora com a voz grave. - O problema é que eu simplesmente não tenho como te oferecer mais.

Eu voltei-me para ele, os olhos faiscando, ainda irritada.

-Eu ofereço-lhe a verdade dessa vez. Mas ela não é bem o que você desejava, então eu não sei o que eu posso fazer. - ele disse, dando de ombros, parecendo ligeiramente envergonhado. - Qualquer problema que eu e sua mãe tivéssemos, e eles eram muitos, eu não devia ter deixado que eles me afastassem de você e de sua irmã. Eu vejo isso agora. Você quer que eu diga que estou arrependido? Eu estou. De verdade.

Eu abracei-o demoradamente, de modo que desse tempo para toda a água que estava acumulada em meus olhos escorresse pelo rosto, para que eu tivesse pelo menos uma chance de disfarçar o choro. Quando meu pai levou sua mão ao topo de minha cabeça e começou a afagar meus cabelos, eu soube que ele havia percebido que eu estava chorando.

-Ótimo. - eu disse, fingindo estar brava. - Não consigo ficar irritada de verdade com você, tampouco esconder algo de você.

Ele apenas riu. Continuamos abraçados por mais alguns instantes, até que ele disse:

-Pronta? Temos muitas coisas para fazer hoje! A começar pelas aulas de surfe!

Eu olhei-o com descrença. O sorriso dele continuou escancarado, até que eu percebesse.

-Oh não, você está falando sério! - exclamei, assustada.

Ele assentiu, dirigindo-se até o armário e tirando um traje de surfe preto com vermelho de lá de dentro.

-Eu comprei assim que soube que você viria. - disse meu pai, colocando-o em cima da minha cama. - Espero que sirva!

Ainda estava tão espantada que mal consegui me sentir tocada com o presente. Vesti-o a contragosto assim que meu pai deixou o quarto e em seguida desci para o que eu esperava que seria a maior humilhação da minha vida.

Cheguei da praia morrendo de ansiedade para entrar no computador, mas enrolei um pouco na sala, zapeando os canais da televisão sem realmente perceber o que estava fazendo. Em seguida, subi as escadas sob o pretexto de ir tomar banho, passando no escritório do meu pai e surrupiando seu notebook silenciosamente, indo para o banheiro com ele. Liguei o notebook e depois fui ligar o chuveiro e tirar minhas coisas da mala enquanto a internet conectava.

Entrei em meu e-mail, impaciente, e senti-me feliz e reconfortada ao ver sete mensagens novas: quatro de James, uma de Marlene, uma de Mary e uma de Sirius. Abri as de James primeiro, obviamente, e me lembrei com um riso nos lábios de Marlene dizendo que eu preferia James às minhas amigas.

_Acabei de chegar em casa e você não está aqui, J._

Senti meu coração se apertar ao ler aquela mensagem e abri a próxima rapidamente.

_Se as primeiras horas estão sendo desse jeito, não imagino como vou suportar duas semanas, J._

O aperto em meu peito se fortaleceu.

_Você não aparece nunca e eu não vou poder ficar o tempo inteiro no computador (infelizmente). O The Marauders foi selecionado para um pequeno festival em Brighton. Nós mandamos uma demo pra seletiva há algum tempo atrás, mas não achávamos que iríamos ser escolhidos. Na verdade, nós fomos chamados por que uma das bandas previamente selecionadas desistiu. Então, temos apenas três dias pra nos prepararmos e vamos ensaiar incessantemente. Eu queria que você pudesse ir pra Brighton conosco... Acho que vamos todo mundo, eu, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice, David, Natalie, Mary e Marlene. Mas aproveite o sol da California e relaxa que quando a banda estiver em turnê mundial você vai comigo para os lugares mais legais! Não sei o que mais dizer... Você sabe que eu estou com saudades, né?_

Quando chegou a noite estávamos eu e meu pai no carro velho dele que custara a pegar partida indo para a festa. Encontrávamos pequenos congestionamentos no meio do caminho com frequência, e conversávamos periódicamente quando ele se dava ao trabalho de puxar algum assunto. Eram assuntos típicos de adultos que tinham algum sobrinho distante e tentavam ser simpáticos com ele de quando em quando, perguntando-lhe sobre a escola, sobre o que o jovem esperava para seu futuro e coisas do tipo. Eram assuntos tranquilos, mas me era extremamente estranho ver meu pai tentando tentar conversar sobre tais coisas comigo, agindo como o tio distante socializando com a sobrinha que não vi há um bom tempo.

-Ainda vai ser minha jornalista predileta? - perguntara ele, com um tom de riso na voz.

Eu suspirei. Já oscilara tanto entre carreiras diferentes desde que ele se fora que ele estava completamente sem noção das coisas.

-Eu não sei. - respondi, com a mesma chateação de um jovem que se encontra com dúvidas sobre o futuro (e talvez tenha acabado de cometer um pleonasmo, pois não cheguei a conhecer jovem que não tivesse dúvidas sobre o futuro). - Até há algum tempo atrás estava pensando em fazer direito, mas não estou mais tão certa disso. Acho que é um curso para os indecisos, porém, pretensiosos.

-Pra mim é coisa de riquinho sem opinião própria. - resmungou meu pai, ligeiramente aborrecido. - Aposto que o Potter que deve ter colocado essa idéia na sua cabeça.

Eu apenas fitei-o com indignação e, quando meu choque passou, forcei uma risada, tentando ignorar o comentário desagradável.

-Eu já estava pensando nisso antes de me mudar pra casa dos Potter. - comentei com calma fingida. - Mas acho que é por que não achei nada específico para mim. Espero achar a tempo.

Em seguida caímos em um silêncio desconfortável de novo. Sem disposição para procurar alguma coisa para falar sobre com meu pai, fiquei apenas quieta, meus pensamentos oscilando entre as saudades que eu já sentia de James e a chateação que era não ter assunto com meu próprio pai, sem falar na chateação que era quando ele fazia algum comentário inconveniente sobre o Sr.P.

-Você está namorando ou alguma coisa do tipo? - perguntou meu pai de repente, com mais uma tentativa de conversar comigo.

Eu fiquei tensa por alguns instantes, pensando no que dizer. Obviamente, eu já havia pensado posteriormente que teria de dizer algo a ele sobre isso se ele perguntasse. O problema seria dizer quem era meu namorado.

-Ah, 'tô. - respondi, com a voz evasiva. - E você? - decidi perguntar para desviar as atenções de mim.

-Não exatamente. - respondeu meu pai, se ajeitando no banco do motorista, desconcertado. - Nada sério no momento, nem nada sério desde a sua mãe.

Eu assenti, fingindo-me interessada e pensando em mais alguma pergunta para fazer antes que eu voltasse a ser o foco da conversa.

-E esse seu namoro? - insistiu ele.

-O que tem ele? - perguntei eu, fingindo-me de desentendida.

-Quem é o mais novo membro de minha lista negra? - ele indagou, com um ligeiro toque de humor na voz.

Eu forcei uma risada.

-Ahm... - eu comecei, pensando em alguma história para dizer. Entretanto, decidi dizer o mais próximo da verdade que poderia. - Ele é da minha escola, um ano mais velho, se chama James, estamos namorando há um mês e pouca coisa... Sei lá, pai!

Meu pai assentiu, pensativo.

-Então... o tal do Kyle... você o conheceu aonde? - resolvi mudar de assunto.

-Numa boate gay. - meu pai respondeu com prontidão e franqueza. Contudo, por mais rápida e séria que houvesse sido sua resposta, e maior que tivesse o tempo que passamos sem conversar, eu o conhecia e sabia que ele estava brincando. Então eu soltei uma das primeiras risadas honestas que eu dei desde que chegara ali.

-Agora a versão verdadeira. - eu pedi, assim que conseguira conter o riso.

-Não sei se é apropriada para menores de idade... - respondeu meu pai, ainda em seu tom zombeteiro de costume. - Sério. - disse ele, com mais gravidade.

Eu franzi o cenho.

-Ok, eu não vou cair na pegadinha de que você virou gay, pai. - eu disse confusa, dividida entre a incredulidade e a dúvida que a seriedade nos olhos de meu pai agora geravam. - O que houve?

Ele se ajeitou no banco, desconcertado.

-Não é nada que você queira saber, filha. Eu o conheço do mundo da produção cultural mesmo, da praia... E também por causa da irmã dele. - meu pai acrescentou a última parte hesitando. Voltou-se para mim, preocupado, esperando alguma reação ruim de minha parte.

Eu apenas suspirei.

-Bem, podia ser pior. - eu disse, simplesmente. - E se você quiser falar a respeito a gente pode conversar... - acrescentei, solícita. - Ela é sua namorada?

Ele riu.

-Eu te disse que não estava namorando.

Eu recostei minha cabeça no banco do carro e fiquei em silêncio, pensando no que estava acontecendo e se eu conseguiria lidar com o que ainda estava por vir. Meu pai, por sua vez, também ficou quieto, com exceção de quando seus olhos me fitavam de esguelha, e eu conseguia sentir sua ansiedade repousando sobre mim.

-Ahm. Então se ela é irmã do Kyle e a gente vai pra casa do Kyle significa que ela vai estar lá?

-Não. - respondeu ele, prontamente. - Ela está, ah... Na faculdade.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse perceber, já estava gritando:

-O QUE?

Meu pai respirou pesadamente.

-Não sei se é algum consolo, mas ela está trabalhando no mestrado dela...

-Se ela tiver pelo menos uns vinte anos a mais que eu, sim.

Ele riu.

-Bem, que pena que eu não tenho lenços de papel aqui dentro do carro. - ele falou com leveza, tentando atenuar a tensão que agora pairava entre nós.

-Quantos anos ela tem, pai?

-Vinte e oito.

-Ela é muito nova. - eu disse, com a cara fechada.

-Para fazer um mestrado? - meu pai perguntou, inocentemente. - Eu sei, eu também acho. É admirável não é? Não sei porque ela ainda perde o tempo dela comigo...

Eu bufei.

-Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. - disse, chateada. - Nova pra ser sua namorada.

Meu pai riu.

-Que bom então... porque ela não é.

Eu me segurei ao máximo para ficar quieta, apenas revirando os olhos e recolhendo-me a um silêncio teimoso. Passaram-se mais alguns minutos que quase pareceram uma hora e finalmente chegamos ao local da festa. O fato de não ter que conhecer a namoradinha do meu pai me deixou aliviada enquanto eu descia o carro e andava em direção à casa. Ainda assim, aquela festa ainda reservava algumas surpresas para mim.

* * *

**N/A: Gente, eu não tenho nem o que dizer. Só que eu estive ocupada meeesmo e nunca mais escrevi. Ainda mais que essa parte travou um pouco. Me desculpem por, depois de tanto tempo, ainda aparecer com um capítulo chatinho desse jeito, só com a Lily e o pai dela mesmo. E ainda por cima, sem revisão. Mas eu vou compensá-los no próximo capítulo, que já tem uma parte pronta, que eu consegui salvar porque tinha mostrado pra uma amiga minha ha uns tempos... Tipo assim, eu salvava tudo nos arquivos do fanfiction e nao tinha mais nada no word porque troquei o computador e o word tava dando umas palas de querer um código ai que eu nao tinha. Mas bem, agora eu já tenho um word... Isso é bom, rs. Mas eu to no pré-vestibular agora então é ruim porque eu tenho ainda menos tempo. Mas eu realmente quero terminar essa fic, acreditem quando eu digo. Ainda tenho muitas coisas em mente pra ela. Vou postar um trechinho do próximo capítulo, Brighton, pra vocês:**

**-**A culpa é em parte do álcool que eu ingeri esta noite e em parte sua. Sua por nos deixar nesse silêncio horripilante que me obriga a arranjar algo para dizer e também por, além de Lily, ser a única pessoa com a qual eu posso falar de absolutamente tudo. Como eu não tenho a Lily aqui comigo, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda, Sirius.

**E vou deixar uma coisa que eu tava escrevendo agora e não sei ainda em qual capítulo vai entrar (provavelmente beeeeeeeeeem mais na frente) e não sei se ainda vai ser editado:**

-Desculpa. - eu ficava repetindo, esperando que ele me perdoasse e, principalmente, não parecesse tão triste.

Por fim, ele relaxou e estendeu seus braços para mim, envolvendo-me. Afagou meus cabelos e começou a me consolar até que eu conseguisse parar de chorar, o que não demorou muito depois que eu consegui me acomodar no seu abraço e sentir que tudo voltaria a ficar bem entre nós.

-Eu nunca achei que ia ser necessário falar sobre isso. - disse James, chateado.

-Não é. - eu disse, instantaneamente, com medo de que aquilo fosse estragar nossa reconciliação.

James riu pelo nariz, balançando alguns fios do meu cabelo com isso.

-Claro que é. - ele me soltou e voltou a sentar. - Você merece saber tudo o que você quiser saber. E se eu estiver desconfortável nós paramos e tentamos de novo quando eu estiver pronto. Tudo bem? - perguntou ele, doce, sorrindo genuinamente para mim.

**Sim, eu adoro deixá-los morrendo de curiosidade. Isso é, se eu ainda tiver algum leitor depois desses séculos de sumiço! HAHAHA. Enfim gente, até a próxima. Prometo que não vai demorar tanto.**


	21. Brighton

**Capitulo vinte e um: Brighton.**

**Nos capitulos anteriores**:

-Você sabe que eu gosto dele, Lily. Não me faça sentir ainda pior do que eu já me sinto. Deixe-me ao menos _conversar _com ele. Não é como se eu estivesse pedindo por mais...

A voz de Sirius ressoou em minha mente:

_Não é como se eu tivesse as duas. Não é como se eu quisesse. Pois pare de se preocupar._

* * *

Por um momento, ficou à distância apenas observando a cena. Do lado de fora da garagem dos Potter, que estava com o portão aberto, havia movimento e barulho. Enquanto olhava discretamente, com os olhos castanhos encobertos por óculos-de-sol, assim como os horrendos círculos roxos em volta dos olhos, causados pela noite que passara em claro indecisa se deveria ou não ir, Marlene ainda se perguntava se fizera a coisa certa. Teria continuado ali, estática, por mais alguns longos minutos não tivesse alguém a visto.

-Hey, Marlene! - James chamou-a, acenando. - Que bom que você pôde vir!

Marlene forçou um sorriso.

-É mesmo... - murmurou ela por entre os dentes cerrados.

Caminhou até onde estavam todos reunidos, os olhos nervosos procurando por uma pessoa em especial. Essa era outra vantagem de estar de óculos escuros, além de poder encobrir suas olheiras.

-Então, tem falado com a Lily? - perguntou James, simpático.

-Na verdade, não... - Marlene respondeu vagamente, enquanto varria o perímetro da garagem, ainda procurando por alguém. Avistou Frank e Alice e acenou para eles, distraidamente. Percebeu que Remus se movia em direção a ela e James e sorriu. Era impossível não sorrir para Remus. - Eu mandei um e-mail só pedindo as novidades e ela ainda não me respondeu... Mas ela deve ter te respondido, né?

James sorriu um pouco sem graça.

-Não tem problema, James. - Marlene sorriu. - Não é como se eu fosse ter uma crise de ciúmes por nada... - ela começou a dizer, mas, notando o quão horrivelmente amargurada soava, não conseguiu continuar. Em seguida, sorriu com mais força. - E você Remus, como anda?

Remus apenas deu de ombros.

-Normal.

-Ei, se você precisar conversar... - disse ela, genuinamente. Remus apenas sorriu em resposta. - Eu vou deixar minhas coisas no porta-malas... - acrescentou ela, dirigindo-se até o carro de Remus, que encontrava-se com o porta-malas aberto.

Sobressaltou-se ao encontrar Sirius sentado no bagageiro aberto. Por sorte, conseguiu disfarçar um pouco e abençoou os óculos escuros por isso. Sirius apenas lançou-lhe um olhar indolente e continuou fumando seu cigarro.

-Que maravilha! Tão cedo e já está intoxicando os pulmões! - exclamou Marlene, usando-se do sarcasmo para tentar esconder seu nervosismo.

Sirius apenas sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Marlene esperou que ele falasse algo, demorando-se para ajeitar sua bagagem no carro, mas Sirius permaneceu em silêncio. Então ela sentou-se a seu lado, dando uma certa distância e suspirou. Sirius continuou a simplesmente tragar seu cigarro e ignorar sua presença.

-Você sabe que a Mary odeia o cheiro dessa coisa... - comentou Marlene.

Sirius deu de ombros.

-Não é como se ela viesse.

Marlene tentou continuar casual com aquela descoberta, mas internamente sentia como se seu estômago tivesse acabado de entrar em erupção.

-Porque ela não vem? - perguntou Marlene.

Sirius deu mais uma tragada em seu cigarro antes de responder.

-Algo a ver com os pais dela não quererem que ela viajasse com o namorado. Ou só com adolescentes irresponsáveis, sei lá.

Marlene começou a se sentir abatida de repente. Sabia que devia ligar para Mary e ir direto para a casa dela, ou pelo menos desistir daquela viagem. Lembrou-se da discussão que tivera com a amiga há poucos dias atrás e achou que a erupção em seu estômago tivesse se tornado numa tsunami de suco estomacal. Ainda tinha todas as acusações que Mary fizera entaladas em sua garganta. E o que era pior... eram todas verdade. Sentiu que ficara em silêncio por tempo de mais, então simplesmente pulou para o assunto mais rápido que conseguira achar.

-Você sabe que isso vai te matar. - disse ela, irritada, indicando com o queixo o cigarro que Sirius estava fumando.

Sirius deu de ombros, jogou-o no chão e amassou-o com a sola do tênis. Em seguida, tirou os óculos de Marlene com um movimento súbito que fez com que ela se sobressaltasse instantaneamente, dobrou-os e pendurou-os no decote da blusa dela.

-Você sabe que o recomendado para uma vida saudável é dormir 8 horas ininterruptas de sono? - caçoou ele, analisando as profundas olheiras dela.

-Não é como se eu tivesse transformando meus pulmões em cinzas... - Marlene retrucou com um sorriso.

Sirius sorriu de volta, involuntariamente, um sorriso instantâneo. Os dois ficaram presos naquele momento até que algo os trouxe de volta à realidade.

-Sirius, você vai no carro comigo? - James perguntou, surpreendendo aos outros dois, quase como se tivesse caído de pára-quedas ali.

-Era o planejado?

James deu de ombros.

-Pode ser... Temos oito pessoas para dois carros, quatro pra cada, escolham qual carro vocês querem.

-Oito? - perguntou Sirius, pensativo.

-Sim, o David trouxe a Natalie com ele. - respondeu James, indicando os irmãos com o olhar.

Sirius não seguiu o olhar do amigo. Apenas deu de ombros e disse:

-Eu, Remus, Frank e Alice já tínhamos combinado de irmos juntos. Mas tanto faz.

James assentiu.

-Não tenho problemas com isso. Vamos eu, Marlene, David e Natalie no meu carro então.

Assim que James deu seu veredito Sirius apenas tirou um cigarro de seu bolso, acendendo-o prontamente com um isqueiro enquanto caminhava em direção ao banco do carona do carro de Remus. Marlene observou-o se afastar contidamente, sem conseguir conter internamente a decepção que seu aparente descaso causava. Tirou sua mochila do porta-malas de Remus para movê-la para o carro de James.

-Ei, deixa que eu carrego isso. - disse James, repentinamente, tirando a mochila das mãos de Marlene. Ele sorriu para ela de um jeito solícito, como alguém que havia notado a estranheza entre Marlene e Sirius. Marlene apenas abaixou o olhar, envergonhada.

Havia acabado de chegar lá e já estava metendo os pés pelas mãos. Não passara um segundo com Sirius sem o desejar mais do que nunca desejara algo ou alguém em sua vida. Passara menos segundos se sentindo culpada por causa de Mary, apesar de saber que era isso que o peso em seu coração significava.

Chegaram a Brighton em menos de duas horas. Decidiram fazer uma parada em uma lanchonete para comerem antes de irem para o local do festival, uma construção de formas irregulares estranhas e teto de palha no píer. Aparentemente, era um bar e também uma casa de shows muito famosa na cidade.

Uma vez que chegaram ao píer, os membros da banda começaram a descarregar seus instrumentos para em seguida irem se apresentar. Natalie, David e Marlene decidiram passear pelo píer e ver se havia algo interessante por ali. Para Natalie e Marlene, o mar em si já era algo interessante para se admirar.

-Fazia tanto tempo que eu não via o mar... - comentou Natalie com uma voz saudosa. - Você lembra daquela nossa viagem, David?

David sorriu.

-Claro que sim. Faz um bom tempo mesmo. Uns bons 3 anos.

Natalie assentiu pensativa e correspondeu o sorriso de seu irmão, embora mais contida.

-Lily, Mary e eu fizemos uma viagem para cá com nossas famílias uma vez. - Marlene comentou, de repente. - Ficamos indignadas de não poder vir com a escola e infernizamos a vida de nossos pais até eles concordarem em virem com a gente. Faz uns 5 anos. Parece que esse píer não mudou nada... Mas nós mudamos tanto.

-Devem ter se divertido muito. - Natalie disse.

-Vocês acham que é possível continuar uma amizade mesmo depois que todos mudaram tanto? - perguntou Marlene. - Há cinco anos éramos apenas meninas brincando na areia da praia. Não tínhamos mais nada em nossas mentes. Mas agora é tanta coisa...

David e Natalie ficaram em silêncio. Natalie parecia estar se esforçando muito para ter algo para dizer, mas o seu irmão apenas observava Marlene sem expressão, esperando que ela continuasse.

-Sei lá. - Marlene continuou, dando de ombros. - No fim parece que a vida separa as pessoas... Observando quem já passou por tudo isso, digo. Mas pra mim isso sempre me pareceu uma desculpa esfarrapada usada por gente fraca, sem força de vontade.

-Tem certas coisas que as pessoas são simplesmente incapazes de superar, por viverem no passado. - disse David. - Talvez seja isso, ou talvez eu esteja falando de algo completamente diferente do que você. - terminou ele com um sorriso sem graça.

Marlene sorriu de volta, tristemente.

-Eu acho que você me entendeu, David. Só não há muito o que dizer.

Ela deu as costas para os irmãos e se apoiou nas barras de madeira do píer, observando a serena ondulação do mar acinzentado, com a imagem de três garotinhas brincando nas areias daquela mesma praia há alguns anos atrás. O pai de Lily as observava de uma certa distância, enquanto os outros adultos estavam mais afastados sob uma barraquinha, conversando despreocupadamente.

-Marlene, acho que já começaram com a música. - disse David, apontando para o local onde seriam os shows. - Vamos entrar?

-Podem ir vocês dois. Eu vou ficar mais um tempo aqui. - disse ela.

-Você está bem? - perguntou David, preocupado. - Você sabe que esse humor sombrio e depressivo não combina com você, não é?

Marlene assentiu, sorrindo forçadamente.

-Estou bem. Gosto desse lugar, quero ficar mais um pouco aqui e depois vou entrar.

O resto do dia passou se arrastando lentamente. Marlene ficou um tempo que equivaleu a uma eternidade apenas encarando as ondas, se perguntando o que outros estavam fazendo e, também, o que ela deveria fazer. Quando finalmente começou a ouvir barulho de instrumentos decidiu sair do isolamento e procurar os outros.

David, Natalie e Alice estavam bem de frente ao palco, e eram os únicos ali. A pequena quantidade de pessoas que já havia chegado estava, em sua maioria, no bar. O resto conversava animadamente em um canto ou outro. James, Sirius, Remus e Frank estavam afinando seus instrumentos, já no palco.

-Eles vão ser os primeiros a tocar? - perguntou Marlene, surpresa. - Mas isso é péssimo, não tem quase ninguém aqui ainda...

Alice concordou com a cabeça, a expressão chateada. David deu de ombros.

-Bem, eles não deveriam nem estar aqui, então acho que é melhor que nada... - disse ele, em um tom de consolo. - Mas hey, quando eles começarem a tocar como eles tocam as pessoas vão começar a se aproximar. - acrescentou David, confiante, piscando de um olho e sorrindo.

Marlene deu-lhe um breve sorriso, assentindo.

-Não vai nem mostrar os dentes? - perguntou David desapontado.

Marlene se esforçou um pouco mais e deu-lhe um sorriso cheio de dentes, mas sem muito entusiasmo.

-Bem, isso teve mais a ver com você. Estamos quase lá.

-David, tem como você buscar uma cerveja pra mim? - pediu Alice, desviando sua atenção do namorado por alguns segundos e estendendo uma nota para David, o único maior de idade presente.

-Claro.

-Ei, pra mim também, por favor. - pediu Marlene quase que imediatamente.

-Okay. - concordou David. Em seguida, voltou-se para a irmã - Nat, você quer um refrigerante?

Natalie sorriu.

-Uma coca.

David partiu para um bar que estava agora mais cheio e enquanto ainda estava na fila, James se manifestou. Ajeitando o microfone em seu suporte, pesquisou as pessoas com o olhar. Reparando que estavam todos, com exceção dos próprios amigos, completamente alheios à presença de sua banda, deu de ombros e suspirou.

-Bem... - fez uma pausa para ajeitar a guitarra rente ao corpo. - Então... Um, dois, três, quatro!

O show teve curta duração já que a banda estava programada para apenas 20 minutos de palco, que foram preenchidos com 5 músicas presenciadas por pouquíssimas pessoas, mas que se animaram com o som. Marlene retirou-se ao início da primeira música, incapaz de continuar em pé ali encarando de maneira patética o baterista. Sentou-se no bar e permaneceu enchendo o copo de cerveja por tempo indeterminado. Como estava sozinha, hora ou outra algum cara tentava se aproximar, mas ela simplesmente ignorava.

-Hey.

Marlene virou-se para a pessoa que a chamara, já sabendo que era Sirius.

-Acho que você já bebeu o suficiente, não?

Ela deu de ombros.

-Eu conheço um lugar onde você pode descansar, vem. - disse ele, puxando-a pelo braço.

Marlene chegou a abrir a boca para protestar, mas não encontrou nada para dizer. Não ligava se ele estava controlando o quanto ela bebia ou guiando-a para algum lugar desconhecido, estava apenas aliviada por ele finalmente falar com ela. Eles subiram as escadas e Sirius abriu uma porta no final do corredor.

-Parece que você está sempre tentando me ajudar... - admitiu Marlene, um pouco chateada, recostando-se em um móvel de madeira descascada que parecia meio instável, e não apenas por causa da quantidade de álcool que ela havia ingerido até então. Sirius deu de ombros.

-Alguém tem que fazê-lo. - respondeu ele, casual.

Marlene deu as costas para ele, sob o pretexto de examinar o aposento em que estavam. Tratava-se de um quarto de despejo, basicamente. Aos cantos, ela via umas guitarras e violões com cordas arrebentadas, baquetas quebradas largadas de qualquer jeito, caixas pretas que serviam para transportar instrumentos estavam empilhadas aleatoriamente e pareciam correr sério risco de desmoronar a qualquer instante. Havia também um sofá cujo pouco forro que ainda lhe restava estava desbotado. Marlene dirigiu-se até ele e sentou, sentindo-se desconfortável, mas não surpresa, ao sentir uma mola espetando sua coxa.

-Bem, valeu. Eu estou meio cansada mesmo. Acho que não deveria ter vindo nessa viagem, não to de bom humor. - disse ela, fitando o chão, incomodada, incapaz de encará-lo diretamente,

Sirius se aproximou, com as mãos nos bolsos, ainda sem realizar contato visual, e sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá, ainda que um pouco afastado. Limitou-se a dar um riso abafado, sem comentar nada. Sua mente estava a mil, ele pensara em diversas coisas que poderia dizer; entretanto, sabia que nenhuma delas seria apropriada.

-Você não deve me culpar pelo que estou prestes a dizer. - começou Marlene,relutante, mas sentindo-se cada vez mais aliviada a medida que falava. - A culpa é em parte do álcool que eu ingeri esta noite e em parte sua. Sua por nos deixar nesse silêncio horripilante que me obriga a arranjar algo para dizer e também por, além de Lily, ser a única pessoa com a qual eu posso falar de absolutamente tudo. Como eu não tenho a Lily aqui comigo, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda, Sirius. - ela acrescentou a última frase com a voz começando a embargar. Eu preciso de ajuda, pensou ela, à beira do desespero. - Eu preciso de ajuda, porque eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. Eu não consigo parar de me arrepender por tê-lo deixado escapar. Eu não consigo deixar de desejar - nem por um instante - que você estivesse comigo e não com a Mary. - e a última de suas confissões foi o estopim. Marlene não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas, por mais que quisesse escondê-las dele. Levou sua cabeça até as mãos, então as mãos aos cantos dos olhos e enxugou-as rapidamente. Contudo, não conseguiu parar de chorar.

-Eu não sei o que fazer. - admitiu Sirius. - Eu vim tentando durante todo o dia me manter distante, por que achei que era o melhor para mim, mas estou me segurando com todas as minhas forças para não abraçá-la.

Marlene levantou os olhos para ele e, pela primeira vez desde que haviam adentrado a sala, fitaram-se demoradamente. Sirius projetou seu rosto para frente, ficando a quase 5 centímetros de proximidade do dela, seus narizes quase se roçando enquanto sentiam a respiração um do outro. Ela, por sua vez, reuniu todo autocontrole que encontrou em si para não vencer aquela distância que sabia que deveria ser intransponível. Sirius continuou imóvel, deixando a decisão por conta dela, ou talvez ainda tentando decidir por si próprio. Marlene aproximou-se, não para beijá-lo, mas para a abraçá-lo, deixando sua bochecha úmida contra a bochecha quente dele. Permaneceram daquela maneira, fazendo carícias mínimas, contidas, com a esperança de que pudessem ser capazes de resistir, com a ilusão de que talvez não estivessem errados, de que o que estavam fazendo era inofensivo. O coração dela batia lento e pesado, espalhando a angústia pelo resto de seu corpo, angústia essa que se misturava com o desejo. O coração dele batia sossegado; ele fechou os olhos por breves instantes e soube qual era sua escolha. Descobriu que, apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos meses, ele não havia conseguido - sua escolha permanecia intacta. Tinha sido Marlene, a princípio, e ainda continuava sendo ela. Segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e beijou-a demoradamente. Afastou-se de modo a poder olhá-la, certificar-se que aquilo não era apenas mais um sonho. E não era. Lá estava ela, com os mesmos olhos vermelhos de instantes atrás, o mesmo olhar esverdeado intenso, o mesmo comprimir dos lábios culpado. Sirius continuou olhando-a, esperando por sua decisão. Agora ele sabia que era isso que deveria ter feito há meses atrás, em vez de ter se precipitado daquela maneira. Marlene então deu-lhe sua resposta mal pensada: um beijo breve, ainda indeciso.

-Você está indeciso? - perguntou ela, temerosa. Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu, acariciando os cabelos dela. -Mas você parece hesitante, como se estivesse se sentido culpado. - acrescentou Marlene.

-Eu não estou. - respondeu ele, simplesmente. - Por mais horrível que isso soe. - ele fez uma pausa demorada até que se explicasse: - Eu sei que _você_ está se sentindo culpada. Se você simplesmente fizer isso sem pensar a respeito, sei que vai se sentir muito culpada depois. E eu não quero que isso aconteça, pois isso não seria bom para nenhum de nós. - ele beijou-a na bochecha. - Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Lene. Mas em todas as situações possíveis que eu imagino, eu sempre vejo uma causa para sua infelicidade. Sei que você não aguentaria viver com a culpa. Mary é sua melhor amiga.

E a simples menção ao nome dela fez com que Marlene se encolhesse, tirando os braços que envolviam Sirius de perto dele.

-Por que você tinha que fazer isso? - perguntou ela, subitamente irritada. - Não jogue tudo pra cima de mim, não diga que não sente culpa! Não aja como se só eu fosse magoá-la... Como se você estivesse perfeitamente confortável em traí-la. Por que não se aproveitou da situação para conseguir o que queria?

Sirius revirou os olhos, suspirando.

-Eu já te disse uma vez que as pessoas que mais me irritam são os aproveitadores. Eu não consigo algo por estar me aproveitando de alguma garota, eu consigo por que ela geralmente quer. E eu sei que você quer, Marlene, mas eu sei também que assim que você acordar amanhã você vai se lembrar de Mary e desejar que nunca tivesse cedido. E sabe o que vai acontecer depois que perceber isso? Vai fazer comigo exatamente o que você fez da última vez. Vai se afastar, achando que de alguma maneira isso vai te redimir perante a Mary. Mas você sabe que dessa vez isso é impossível, que a história é mais complicada do que antes. E eu sei que você tem uma escolha difícil a fazer. Então estou te dando espaço para que você a faça. Porque, pra falar a verdade, Marlene, eu também preciso de ajuda. Porque mesmo estando em um relacionamento com uma garota maravilhosa, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, eu não consigo parar de me arrepender por ter sido um idiota precipitado - e eu não consigo parar de querer estar com você... apesar de estar com ela.

Marlene continuou a encará-lo, incapaz de acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Infelizmente, também incapaz de tomar alguma decisão.

-Você sabe que eu já me decidi. - concluiu Sirius. - Eu me decidi no dia da festa da Judith. Por que você acha que eu estava lá quando você precisava? Coincidência? Pelo que eu saiba, a Mary também estava disponível naquele dia. Mas todo mundo sabe quem eu escolhi, Marlene. Acontece que, depois daquilo, eu também escolhi que não iria esperar por você para sempre, enquanto eu ficava me lamentando por você não me achar bom o suficiente. Infelizmente, eu não acho ninguém além de você bom o suficiente.

Sirius suspirou assim que terminou de falar, cansado. Aproximou-se e deu-lhe um beijo breve, para em seguida se levantar e caminhar em direção à porta. Marlene começou a tremer, enquanto tentava controlar as lágrimas que saltavam para fora de seus olhos.

-Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso com a Mary. - admitiu ela, enfim, com um fio de voz. Sirius olhou-a por cima dos ombros e deu-lhe um sorriso triste.

-Mas como pode fazer isso com si mesma?

Então deixou a sala, sem esperar por uma resposta dela.

* * *

**N/A: Não tenho muito a dizer sobre a demora... Só que eu realmente quero terminar essa fic. Agradeço a todas as reviews, sempre. É bom saber que tem gente apreciando o que eu escrevo e querendo que eu continue escrevendo. Esse ano foi meio difícil pra mim e eu posso dizer que meio que me perdi de muitas coisas, inclusive da escrita, principalmente da escrita dessa fic... Mas pretendo continuar.**

**Qualquer erro espero que voces relevem, porque eu não revisei o capitulo, hehe. Mas espero que vocês tenham gostado. E se alguém ainda for mandar review, lutem pelo seus ships! Sirius com Marlene ou com Mary? E o Remus? E o David? E a Natalie? E o Frank e a Alice? (Ok, eu acho que não vou mexer com os dois, mas mesmo assim, se voces quiserem se manifestar a respeito, HE) Enfim.**


End file.
